GER Saga of the Northern Winds
by Njordvind
Summary: Original language of SotNW. Eineinhalb Jahre nachdem Juudai Yuuki die Duel Academia hinter sich gelassen hat, bekommt Jun Manjoume merkwürdige Alpträume welche ihm jeglichen Schlaf rauben. Dass diese Träume eine Verbindung zu einem neuen Feind haben und sie bald in einen wahrhaftigen Kampf verwickelt werden ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.
1. Prolog: Träume

Prolog: Träume

Es war dunkel, die Lichter der Laternen vor meinem Zimmer flackerten und der

Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern, als wolle er sie mit all seiner Kraft aus den

Angeln reißen.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen.

Dieser Traum war daran Schuld. Er war mir so... so wirklich vorgekommen.

Ich befand mich zwischen Himmel und Erde; über mir war die Erde und unter mir

der weiße Himmel. Schnee fiel, doch nicht in die Richtung in die er sollte –

er flog gen Himmel.

Plötzlich begannen die Schneeflocken mich durch die Luft zu wirbeln, ich konnte

nichts erkennen, ich spürte Hitze und Wärme zugleich. Mir war schlecht und ich

wollte hier weg...

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf.

Dunkelheit umgab mich.

Der helle Schnee hatte mich geblendet, sodass ich gar nichts mehr sehen

konnte vor all dem Weiß und der darauf blitzartig folgenden Schwärze.

Langsam konnte ich etwas wahrnehmen. Vor mir stand eine Person, die ich vorerst

nicht erkannte.

Die Person lächelte, hielt meine Hand.

Beim zweiten Blick sah ich glitzernde Tränen auf dessen Gesicht.

„Manjoume...", flüsterte sie, unwirklich hell und monoton.

„Es ist vorbei. Wir- wir sind frei!"

Ich spürte nur noch den kurzen Schmerz in meinem Arm – dann sah ich ihn

lächeln.

„Es tut mir leid – so leid!"

Er weinte und löste sich in goldenes Licht auf.

Das Blut tropfte auf den nicht vorhandenen Boden.

Meine Pulsadern waren durchtrennt. Ich konnte nicht schreien. Das Blut überschwemmte alles um mich herum. Ich brach zusammen und je mehr sich der Tod näherte, desto weißer wurde alles um mich.  
Und dann – dieses unheimliche Gefühl von Glück durchströmte meinen Körper, dicht gefolgt von tiefer Trauer – _Sie alle allein lassen zu müssen_.


	2. Kapitel 01: Begegnung

Kapitel 1: Begegnung

Es hatte über Nacht stark geregnet, deshalb befand sich kein Mensch auf den

Straßen der Stadt.

Die Welt spiegelte sich in der Nässe.

Es war sehr ruhig und friedlich, in der Stille konnte man einzelne Tropfen

hören, die von Dachrinnen, Blättern und Laternenpfählen fielen.

Manjoume Jun lehnte am Fenster der kleinen Wohnung, die er sich vor 2 Monaten

gemietet hatte und sah mit leerem Blick dem trägen Schauspiel des Lebens zu.

Dieser Traum von gestern Nacht... er ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Der junge Mann hatte schon seit Wochen keinen ruhigen Schlaf mehr gehabt. Immer

wieder sah er, wie sein Freund ihm direkt gegenüber stand und monoton 'Es tut

mir leid.' flüsterte. Immer wieder spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Arm.

All dies musste doch irgendeine Bedeutung haben. Aber welche?

Diese Frage blieb ihm unbeantwortet.

Jun schleppte sich in die kleine Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten.

Er hatte schon gestern nichts heruntergebracht, trotz seines knurrenden Magens.

Lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus.

_Ich glaube, ich werde noch richtig krank... das hätte mir gerade noch_

_gefehlt..._

Mühsam knabberte er an dem einfachen Reisbällchen herum, doch so richtig wollte er

es einfach nicht essen. Dieser merkwürdige Traum machte ihm zu viele Gedanken.

Nach ein paar Minuten legte er das Bällchen wieder auf den Teller zurück, stellte

diesen weg und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Bereich den er zum Schlafen nutzte.

Dort warf er sich aufs Bett und starrte an die weiße Decke – die ihn

wiederum an den vermaledeiten Schnee erinnerte.

Er hatte einfach keine Ablenkung: Bücher las er eh nicht gern, einen Fernseher

hatte er noch nicht und sein Laptop brachte ihm auch nicht viel ohne

Internet-Verbindung.

Also schnappte er sich seine schwarze Regenjacke und trat, nach einer Ewigkeit

wie es ihm schien, wieder ans Tageslicht.

Die Sonne, welche es geschafft hatte den Kampf um den Himmel gegen die Regenwolken

zu gewinnen, blendete ihn so sehr, dass er die Hand schützend vor die Augen

halten musste.

„Schade, dass die Sonne keinen Schalter hat... dann könnte man sie

ausschalten, um nicht andauernd geblendet zu werden..", murrte Jun und

versuchte, die Kapuze der Jacke so in sein Gesicht zu ziehen, dass er nicht zu

sehr geblendet wurde und zugleich noch etwas zwischen Jacke und rabenschwarzen

Haaren sehen konnte. Wie spät war es? Er hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet.

Er schlenderte durch die leeren Straßen; es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er der

einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten.

Es war ihm nicht bewusst wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. Tautropfen vielen von den Blättern der Bäume über seinem Kopf und streiften seine Hand. Wieder erinnerte es ihn an den Schnee. Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er direkt zu dem Hochhaus gegangen war, in dem

Yuuki Juudai, seitdem er die Duel Academia verlassen hatte, wohnte.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er in letzer Zeit immer wieder in der Nähe dieses Jungen landete, wenn er nicht aufpasste, wo er hin ging.

_Hat der Typ irgendwie Magnetstaub oder so was in der Art gefuttert oder wie? Bei dem was er alles isst kann das ja vorkommen..._, ging es Jun durch den Kopf und musste lächeln. Es war ein

ziemlich verkrampftes Lächeln, eher ein Zucken der Mundwinkel - aber immerhin

ein Anfang.

Jun beschloss, seinen ärgsten Rivalen und gleichzeitigen Freund zu besuchen.

Er musste nur kurz warten, als er auch schon hereingebeten wurde.

Der etwas kleinere Juudai bot ihm einen Platz auf dem orangefarbenen Sofa

inmitten seines Wohnzimmers an.

Als sie sich beide gesetzt hatten, kam der Brünette sofort zur Sache.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Jun lehnte sich zurück und sagte erst einmal gar nichts.

Dann begann er mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen.

„Also... ich habe seit kurzem so einen... einen Traum. Der geht mir einfach

nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das macht mich echt wahnsinnig!"

„Erzähl mir doch einfach mal was du geträumt hast."

Juudais sonst so schokobraune Augen verfärbten sich; das linke Auge nahm ein

kühles blau, das rechte ein grelles Orange an.

Nun konnte Jun nicht mehr verheimlichen, dass die Person die in dem Traum bei

ihm gewesen war ein und dieselbe wie die auf dem Sofa sei.

Er begann zu erzählen.

Yuberu-Juudai hörte aufmerksam zu, unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal.

So, wie er es sich nun von der Seele reden konnte wurde ihm leichter ums Herz,

dieses drückende, unruhige Gefühl verschwand schleichend.

Nun, da er die Geschichte von der Seele hatte, konnte er nun ruhig weiter

schlafen?

Juudai schloss die Augen.

„Es... hört sich ganz nach einer Vision an. Kein Alptraum. Irgendetwas will

dir – oder uns – etwas mitteilen. Egal was es ist, wir müssen es

herausfinden!", sagte er mit der Stimme des Duel Monsters welches sich in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte.

Jun hätte am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gehauen.

„Nein! Ich will nichts mit diesem Schwachsinn zu tun haben, Yuuki!

Es reicht mir schon, überhaupt so einen Mist in meiner Fantasie zu haben. Lass

mich damit in Ruhe...", antwortete Manjoume aufgebracht und stand auf.

„Bitte...", fügte er leise hinzu, ohne Juudai anzusehen.

Der Brünette musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Aber -"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Und wieso kommst du dann überhaupt zu mir, wenn ich fragen darf?!"

Der Satz hatte gesessen: Jun lief sofort rot an und wäre am liebsten vor Scham

im Boden versunken.

Juudai kicherte mit einem gemeinen Unterton.

„Gib's doch zu: Du magst mich mehr, als du's dir eingestehen willst, hab ich

recht?", frohlockte er.

Jun war peinlich berührt, er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Naja... ähm.. i-ich-", stotterte er.

Juudai genoss den Anblick des sonst so arroganten, Möchtegernreichen Angebers,

mit dem er sich tatsächlich irgendwie im Laufe der Zeit angefreundet hatte.

„Ach, wie süß~", säuselte er mit der weiblichen Stimme des Duel Monsters.

„Nenn-mich-nicht-süß!", zischte der Ältere und lief noch röter an,

was Juudai erstaunte, dass es tatsächlich noch dunkleres Rot gäbe.

„Na gut, ich lass dich ja in Ruhe."

Juudais Augen wurden wieder normal.

„Ich werde die anderen mal informieren. Das hört sich ganz und gar nicht nur

nach einem einfachen Alptraum an..."

Den zweiten Teil sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinem Freund.

„Wenn du meinst."

Jun setzte zum Gehen an, doch Juudai hielt ihn fest.

„Wollen wir nicht zusammen in die Stadt gehen? Vielleicht bringt uns das auf

andere Gedanken." Das besorgte Gesicht des ehemaligen Osiris wich sofort wieder einem Lächeln.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nickte Jun.

Er fühlte sich eh zu diesem Jungen hingezogen, auch wenn er sich nicht

eingestehen wollte, warum.

Still gingen die Jungen durch die belebte Innenstadt. Es mussten wohl einige Stunden vergangen sein seitdem Jun seine Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Passanten schubsten sie unabsichtlich aneinander. Diese Augenblicke nutzte Jun um flüchtig Juudai anzusehen, dieser bemerkte es jedoch (zum Glück) nicht.

Sie gingen zu einem kleinen Café, welches eher etwas abgelegen vom städtischen Trubel war. Allgemein war es hier viel lebhafter als in dem Viertel in dem Manjoume lebte.

Die Jungen nahmen an einem der hinteren Tische Platz.

Während Juudai die Getränkekarte studierte, blickte Manjoume nach draußen.

_Was ist nur mit mir los? Was passiert hier...? _

_In ewige Dunkelheit gebannt, ewige Stille. Weder Zeit noch Licht existieren in dieser Welt..._

Diese dunkle, kalte Stimme. Sie gehörte einem Wesen voller Bitterkeit und Hass.

Ihre Existenz galt nur dem einen, sie selbst war nur ein Teil dieses Wächters und es wurde nur dieser gesehen, sie selbst galt als _das Übel_.

Den Tag darauf hatte Juudai alle anderen erreicht. Sie trafen sich wieder in dem Café, in welchem er zuvor mit Manjoume gewesen war.

Tenjoin Fubuki und Marufuji Ryou warteten bereits auf sie.

Die beiden teilten sich derzeit ein Apartement in welchem vorher die beiden Marufuji-Brüder gelebt hatten. Weder Manjoume noch Juudai kannten den Grund, warum Shou Hals über Kopf ausgezogen war und Fubuki, welcher aufgrund Ryous Gesundheitszustand recht häufig vorbei schaute und sich um ihn kümmerte, dessen Platz einnahm.

Shou hatte sich allgemein recht zurück gezogen und meldete sich auch eher selten und widerwillig bei Juudai.

„Ihr seid mal wieder viel zu pünktlich", bemerkte Juudai mit seinem typischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich auf die Bank gegenüber dem ehemaligen Kaiser. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Juudai diesen, doch der junge Mann mit dem dunkelgrünen Haar antwortete mit Schweigen.

Fubuki kam gleich zur Sache. „Was ist los?"

Doch bevor Manjoume anfangen konnte zu reden stieß der kleinere Marufuji hinzu.

Er war verändert. Dunkle Kleidung, eine Brille mit schmalen eckigen Gläsern und dunklem Rand und das Haar hatte er kürzer geschnitten. Man konnte ihn zwar eindeutig erkennen, aber er entsprach nicht mehr dem Bild, was man von ihm sonst kannte.

Shou grüßte nicht, er schwang sich auf den Stuhl am oberen Ende des Cafétisches und musterte die anderen mit einem für ihn nicht gerade üblichen finsteren Blick. Die Jungen musterten ihn argwöhnisch woraufhin der Kleine nur ein genervtes „Was?" zischte und die Arme verschränkte. Da er immer noch komisch angeschaut wurde, sagte er: „Ich dachte es geht hier um Manjoume-kun und nicht nicht mich. Also sag an."

Und er begann zu erzählen.

„Das klingt wirklich nach einer Art Vision, Manjoume-kun. Wirklich, du

solltest das nicht so leicht nehmen.", meinte Fubuki und trank einen Schluck

Kaffee.

„Mhm.", machte Jun. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr davon hören, von dieser

blöden 'Vision'.

Shou rührte unruhig in seinem Cappuccino herum.

„Hm... also ich bin mir nicht so sicher, was ich davon halten soll. Es kann

vielleicht auch nur irgendein schwachsinniger Alptraum sein und nichts

weiter..."

Ryou sagte nichts.

Jun senkte den Blick auf seine Knie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Es ist unheimlich."

„Du, Shou-kun? Seit wann bist du eigentlich so... direkt?

Ehrlich, du wirst mir langsam unheimlich.", sagte Juudai und rutschte ein

Stück von dem kleinen Jungen weg.

Dessen Bruder war nun endlich bereit sich zu äußern.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie er manchmal Leute zusammen scheißt.

Aus dem Kleinen hier -" - Dabei deutete er auf Shou- „- wird endlich mal ein

Mann."

Ryou grinste.

„Hahaha", ließ Shou ein ironisches Lachen ertönen. „Hör auf dich

über mich lustig zu machen."

„Das tue ich doch überhaupt nicht.", wich dieser aus.

„Jetzt sei ehrlich, du tust es eh schon die ganze Zeit!", kam es von dem Kleineren.

„Seid beide doch einfach ruhig!"

Fubuki hielt diese ständigen Auseinandersetzungen der beiden Brüder nicht mehr

aus.

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens einmal so nett sein, und nicht andauernd

streiten?! Es nervt bis zum geht nicht mehr!" Er musste fast schreien um die

zankenden Geschwister zu übertönen.

„Ich habe es endlich geschafft nicht mehr so ängstlich zu sein wie früher. Aber das passt euch anscheinend auch nicht.", verteidigte sich Shou.

„Nicht mehr so ein Angsthase zu sein heißt aber nicht automatisch dass man anfangen muss durch die Gegend zu brüllen.", konterte Ryou.

„Was ist dein Problem?!", keifte der Kleinere.

„Du", meinte Ryou und stellte seinen Tee wieder auf den Tisch.

Shou sagte nichts mehr und ließ seinen Ärger durch eisige Blicke

verpuffen.

Juudai musste lächeln. Shou zuzusehen war recht lustig, vor allem seine

Wutausbrüche. Die finstere Miene die er vor kurzem noch an den Tag gelegt hatte war plötzlich verschwunden.

Nun hatte auch Manjoume seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken.

„Ich gehe. Das wird mir hier zu blöd.", murrte er und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Shou stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich muss auch los. Hab noch was wichtiges vor."

„Öh, was denn?", fragte Juudai.

„Ach..." Shou zupfte an einer seiner Haarsträhnen. „So ganz zufrieden bin ich damit noch nicht wirklich."

Shou drehte sich um und ging.

„Womit ist er denn nicht zufrieden?", fragte Juudai, den Blick zu Ryou und Fubuki gewandt.

Ohne Juudai anzusehen, murmelte Ryou etwas unverständliches, immer noch ein wenig gereizt von dem Auftreten seines kleinen Bruders.

„Kaiser, rede doch bitte mal vernünftig mit uns.", erwiderte Juudai.

„Shou geht mir auf den Geist mit seinem Gehabe. Er meinte letztens, er will seine Haare dunkel färben. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Seitdem er nicht mehr bei uns wohnt ist er völlig durchgedreht.", sagte Ryou in gereiztem Ton und stellte seine Tasse so hart auf, dass der halbe Inhalt

über den Rand schwappte und sich auf dem Tisch verteilte.

Fubuki verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, hustete und sagte belustigt: „Bitte was? Shou und schwarze Haare. Also das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, er will sich die Haare schwarz färben.", meinte Ryou mit entnervtem Unterton.

„Na, wie soll das denn bitte aussehen?", meinte Fubuki und schüttelte den

Kopf.

Juudai kicherte. „Na so wie Manjoume."

Für dieses Kommentar holte er sich eine Kopfnuss von besagter Person ein.

Fubuki brach bei der Vorstellung von Shou-kun mit Manjoumes Frisur in

schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nii-san, Klappe!", keifte Manjoume, doch der junge Mann hörte nicht

auf ihn.

„Fubuki Tenjoin, jetzt sei ruhig, oder ich mach dir Spiegeleier!", zischte Jun.

Er versuchte, dem Älteren eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, verfehlte ihn jedoch und

warf fast Ryous Tee vom Tisch, den dieser im letzten Moment noch vor dem

tobenden Jungen retten konnte. „Vorsicht!"

Jun kochte vor Wut. Die Bedienung sah argwöhnisch zu den Jungen hinüber.

Fubuki brauchte noch ein bisschen, um sich von seinem Lachanfall zu erholen,

dann war er ruhig.

Leider nutzte Juudai die gereizte Stimmung aus, und musste ihn wieder zum Lachen

bringen, indem er meinte, wie wohl Ryou mit pinkfarbenen Haaren aussehen würde.

„Yuuki-kun!", kam es von zwei recht genervten schwarzgekleideten Männern,

worauf sich der Brünette in Sicherheit bringen musste.

„Ich halte ihn fest, und du würgst ihn.", murmelte Ryou so leise, dass es

nur Jun hören konnte.

Der grinste und meinte: „Okay."

Während sich die Jungen weiter kabbelten, hatte jedoch eine andere Person völlig andere – vor allem ihr wichtigere Dinge – zu tun.

Das Lachen eines Kindes klang aus der ewigen Stille. Ein Lachen, welches in dieser Einsamkeit in ein klägliches Weinen überging.

Blonde wirre Locken umspielten ihr fast noch kindliches Gesicht, traurige leere Augen schauten in die weite Ferne dieser Düsternis.

Das Mädchen begann in der Dunkelheit zu tanzen und leise zu singen. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und dreckig, an ihren Armen und Beinen waren tiefe Schrammen zu sehen, ihr linker Arm schien mehrmals gebrochen zu sein, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie sang eine unbekannte traurige Melodie, welche durch ihre helle Stimme einen eigenartigen Klang bekam.

Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen und schlug mit der bloßen Hand in die Dunkelheit ein. Das Schwarz bekam Risse und zersprang wie dünnes Glas. Das Mädchen lächelte und griff mit einer Hand in das Loch.

„Nun bist du frei.", flüsterte sie, immer noch mit dem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Dunkelheit zerbrach, die Ebene wechselte und sie stand nun in einem ebenso dunklen Raum ohne Boden. Welcher Ort auch immer dies war, sie fiel nicht, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft sie dort festhalten.

Das Mädchen lachte wieder. Es klang nicht nach dem Lachen eines Kindes. Es war boshaft.

„Nun...", sagte sie in die Stille hinein.

Ihr Blick war auf etwas in dem dunklen Raum gerichtet. Der Schatten regte sich. Violette Augen blitzten dem Mädchen entgegen.

„... ich habe dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Und nun wirst du mir helfen.", sagte das Mädchen gebieterisch. Sie hob eine Hand und eine goldene Lichtkugel erschien darin. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Die Lichtkugel wurde größer und es materialisierte sich ein weiblicher Körper daraus. Es war die Gestalt einer jungen Frau, nicht besonders groß, aber sehr schön. Sie hatte goldenes Haar wie das Licht aus welchem sie entstand, goldgelbe Kleidung einer orientalischen Tänzerin umspielten ihren schlanken Körper.

Die junge Frau schien in Trance zu sein, sie schien nicht im Stande zu sein sich aufrecht zu halten und sank auf den Boden.

Das Mädchen ging um sie herum, immer noch auf die violetten Augen ihres Gegenübers gerichtet. Der jungen Frau welche sie gerade durch ihre Energie erschaffen hatte schien sie nicht zu interessieren.

„Sie wird dir dabei behilflich sein, das _Licht _zu finden." Wieder hob das Mädchen ihre Hand, deutete damit auf die Gestalt hinter ihrem Rücken und das Bild verzerrte sich. Aus der jungen Frau wurden vier, sie unterschieden sich nur in der Farbe ihrer Kleidung, Haar und Frisur.

Das Mädchen schenkte den Gestalten hinter sich nach wie vor keine Beachtung und kam dem Wesen dafür viel näher. Sie betrachtete es immer noch mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln.

Schwarzes welliges Haar umrahmte das spitze Gesicht der Frau, der sie gegenüberstand. Sie war leichenblass, auf ihrer Stirn trug sie eine Art silbernes Diadem auf dem ein schwarzer Opal eingelassen war.

Kalte violette Augen waren die einzige erkennbare Farbe die sie auszeichnete, der Rest ihres dünnen Körpers war in tiefes Schwarz gehüllt.

„Steh auf!", befahl das Mädchen.

Der Blick ihres Gegenübers verfinsterte sich. „Ich sagte: Steh auf!", rief das Mädchen und zwang sie mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihrer Finger in eine aufrechte Position. Es war eine negative Energie, die das Mädchen beherrschte.

„Na geht doch", frohlockte sie.

Endlich begann die Frau zu sprechen. „Mag sein, dass ich deine Hilfe beansprucht habe um aus diesem Elend zu entfliehen, aber dennoch -" Sie machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit ihrem linken Arm um ihrer Haltung wieder Würde zu verleihen - „bedeutet das nicht, dass du mich behandeln kannst wie einen Hund."

„Tue ich das?", fragte das Mädchen mit einem naiven Unterton, doch sie beachtete das verärgerte Gesicht der Frau nicht. Sie war sehr groß gewachsen und hatte stark androgyne Züge. Nur anhand ihrer Stimme und ihren langen Fingernägeln konnte man ihr Geschlecht erahnen.

Schweigen.

„Nun, _Nar__çziss_. Ich gebe dir diese Marionetten um auf der Erde das _Licht_ zu finden und es hierher zu bringen. Noch haben wir nicht die Kraft uns selbst dort hin zu begeben, aber sobald Kami _sie_ gefunden hat, wirst du mir helfen können meine unendliche Macht wieder zu erlangen. Und dann..."

Das Mädchen drehte sich und sah auf die vier Gestalten auf dem Boden hinunter.

„Dann sind wir endlich frei!"

Das Mädchen verschwand mit einem widerhallenden Lachen.

Narçziss ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nur unser Sieg zählt...", flüsterte sie. „Dann wirst DU mein Schatten für alle Ewigkeit sein."

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute nach oben gen Himmel. Tatsächlich sah man dort oben einen Himmel, doch nicht denselben den man von der Erde kannte. Es war eine Art Spiegel der sie von oben trennte. Silbrige Wolken durchzogen den Himmel, welcher auf der einen Seite strahlend hell und der anderen in sanfter Dunkelheit verschwand, einer anderen Dunkelheit als wie sie hier herrschte.

Es war ein Spiegel welcher diese Ebenen trennte. Man konnte von beiden Seiten zur anderen sehen, doch keine von ihnen beachtete die andere wirklich.

Der Spiegel war jedoch nicht vollkommen. Seit einiger Zeit bekam der Spiegel Risse, welche von Tag zu Tag tiefer wurden.

Narçziss wusste warum. Ihr Gegenstück fehlte seit eben dieser Zeit. Doch sie wusste nicht warum, wo dieses Gegenstück sich aufhielt noch weshalb es nicht mehr da war. Es existierte, doch es war verschwunden. Ohne Vorwarnung.

Und der klägliche Ersatz den man brachte war nicht vollkommen.

Auch wenn sie mit ihrem Gegenstück verbunden war, ihre negative Natur ließ sie das Band zwischen ihnen zerbrechen. Auch wenn sie wollen würde, sie würde sich nicht erinnern können wo _er_ war. Es waren nur verschwommene nichts sagende Bilder in ihrem Kopf.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Gestalten auf dem Boden vor ihr begannen zu regen.

Eine der Kopien, violettes Haar und fliederfarbene Kleidung, erhob sich und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „H-Herrin... womit kann ich ihnen dienen?"

Sie erhob sich, nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen um aufrecht zu stehen. Narçziss machte eine flinke Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand und negative Energie durchflutete den Körper der kleinen Tänzerin.

Die Energie stärkte das Mädchen und sie verneigte sich vor Narçziss.

„Dancing Warrior Kaname ist mein Name."

Narçziss war wenig beeindruckt. Diese Marionetten, wie ihre Befreierin sie nannte, waren gar nicht ihr Stil.

Doch sie nahm ihre 'Hilfe' an.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es, den Menschen zu finden welcher das _Licht_ in sich trägt. Du wirst es anhand seiner unglaublichen Energie finden. Duelliere dich mit diesem Menschen, daran wirst du es erkennen. Bring ihn mir hierher. Lebendig."

„Natürlich, Herrin.", sagte Kaname, verbeugte sich abermals und verschwand.

Abermals erwachte Jun mit schmerzendem Handgelenk aus seinem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum. Schweißgebadet und schnell atmend, als wäre er einen

Marathon gelaufen, setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf nur um sich dann an die

ebenfalls schmerzende Stirn zu fassen.

Ihm war schrecklich heiß und kalt zugleich. _Habe ich vielleicht bloß Fieber?_

Er ging ins Bad, um sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Erst einmal

beruhigen. Irgendwann würden diese Alpträume schon weggehen.

Als er mit tropfendem Haar in den Spiegel sah, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

In der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Zimmers lehnte sich Juudais Duellgeist und

Seelenpartner Yuberu an die Wand und lächelte ihn an. Zwar war das Monster

nicht wirklich da, sondern bloß ihre Seele, jedoch sah sie aus, als wäre sie

aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Na, erschrocken? Manjoume-kun ~" Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Was willst du von mir?", fauchte er.

„Oh, was werden wir gleich aggressiv... dabei bin ich doch nur hier, um dir

Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Verschwinde!"

Jun drehte sich abrupt um und sah ihr nun direkt ins Gesicht. Yuberu hatte sich

in den letzten Monaten um einiges verändert. Das einst wirre, schulterlange Haar

war nun glatt und ging ihr bis zur Taille. Sie sah weiblicher aus – trotz der

linken männlichen Seite ihres Körpers. Die einfachen schwarzen verdeckten

Teile ihrer Weiblichkeit waren nun verschlungener und sahen nun mehr nach einem

Muster als einer „Abgrenzung" ihrer beiden Geschlechter aus.

Yuberu stützte einen Arm an ihre rechte Hüfte und schnaubte. „Wie

unfreundlich. Ich erwarte anscheinend zu viel von dir, Manjoume. Höflichkeit

gehört nicht unbedingt zu deinen Stärken, hab ich recht?"

Ihr Gegenüber sah zu Boden. Er wollte Yuberu nicht zu sehr reizen. Man wusste

schließlich nie, was sie mit einem – auch außerhalb der anderen Dimensionen

– anstellen konnte.

„Dein Traum, Manjoume."

Er sah zu ihr auf. Yuberu sah besorgt aus. Sie kam ein wenig näher zu Manjoume

und schloss die Hände zusammen vor ihrem Bauch.

„Juudai und die anderen haben recht. Das ist wirklich mehr als nur ein

Alptraum. Irgendetwas – höchstwahrscheinlich eine neue Gefahr – wird auf

uns zukommen. Und es ist ganz in der Nähe."

„Pah." Jun verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken.

„Juudai ist doch da und wird uns alle wieder retten, so wie immer. Also warum

kommst du zu mir?", murmelte er mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Yuberu schloss die Augen. „Weil du derjenige bist mit den Träumen und nicht

Juudai. Demnach hat es diesmal vielleicht mehr mit dir zu tun als mit ihm."

„Mal zur Abwechslung?" Jun konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Was für ein Schwachsinn!_

„Ehrlich, ich glaube diesen ganzen Mist nicht. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur Fieber bekommen von dem ganzen Stress mit der Wohnung und so weiter."

„Nach alledem, was du bisher mit den anderen durchgemacht hast?", fragte das

Monster. Sie musterte Jun mit ernster Miene.

Er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Erst die Sache mit den drei Phantom Ungeheuern, die unter der Duel Academia vergraben waren. Dann Saiou und Hikari no Kessha, Obelisk White. Nur ein Jahr später dann Yuberu selbst, die 12

Dimensionen, die Welt der Duel Monster. Und schließlich Honest und Trueman - Darkness, das Mysterium um Yuusuke Fujiwara.

Ja, sie hatte recht. Es war möglich.

„Gut... ja, du hast recht. Aber lass uns das bitte woanders klären, denn ich

glaube nicht dass man so etwas in einem hässlichen Badezimmer wie diesem tun

sollte." Jun lag eine leichte Röte im Gesicht, als er sich in dem Raum umsah,

den er als sein Eigentum bezeichnete. Yuberu lächelte. „Na schön. Dann komm.", sagte sie mit einem leichten Kichern.

Jun geleitete seine ungewöhnliche Besucherin in das kleine Wohnzimmer und ließ

sich auf dem graugrünen Sofa nieder. Yuberu ließ sich auf dem

Sessel gegenüber nieder.

„Er sagt immer, dass es ihm Leid täte. Und die Welt steht auf dem Kopf. Der

Himmel ist unter und die Erde über mir.. Der Schnee fühlt sich so echt an,

genauso wie-" Jun hob seinen Arm, der ihm bis gerade eben noch so weh getan

hatte.

Yuberu nickte. „Ich spüre etwas hier ganz in der Nähe. Unser Feind hat eine

besondere Aura, ganz anders als unsere bisherigen Gegner.", sagte sie

bestimmt.

Jun legte die Hände auf die Knie und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Aber...

hat das jetzt irgend eine besondere Auswirkung darauf, sie zu besiegen?"

„Ich fürchte, ja. Wahrscheinlich werden wir mit einfachen Duellen nicht genug

ausrichten können, um sie zu schlagen."

Neben Jun erschien Ojama Yellow und klammerte sich an dessen Schulter. „Ich

habe alles mitgehört. Bruder Manjoume schwebt also in Lebensgefahr?",

quiekte der kleine Duellgeist und fing gleich an zu flennen. „Ach, halt die

Klappe." Jun schnappte nach dem gelben Ding, sodass es sich zu Yuberu

flüchtete. Diese nahm den Ojama auf ihren Schoß um ihn zu beruhigen. „Nicht

direkt. Aber es scheint gefährlicher zu sein als alles andere bisher.",

sagte sie und kraulte dem kleinen Kerl den Kopf.

Sofort begann dieser wieder zu weinen. „Bruder Manjooo~ume!", heulte er.

„Keine Angst." Der Ojama klammerte sich an eine Haarsträhne Yuberus.

„Geh bitte nicht mehr allein aus dem Haus. Ich weiß nicht genau wie stark

sie sind, aber ich kann auch nicht garantieren, dass sie sich mit einem Duell

geschlagen geben. Erstmal werde ich Ausschau nach ihnen halten und dann sehen

wir weiter. Am besten solltest du für eine Zeit lang bei Juudai

wohnen, denn allein könnten sie dich vielleicht überwältigen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", erwiderte Jun erzürnt. „Nie im Leben wohne ich mit

diesem... diesem Möchtegern-Profiduellanten in einem Haus! Ich musste das schon

fast 3 Jahre meines Lebens und es war die Hölle."

Yuberu lachte. „Ach wirklich? Wieso wirst du dann so rot?", schmunzelte sie.

Jun stotterte: „I-ich... weil ich – ich wütend bin!" Er knallte eine Hand

auf den hölzernen Kaffeetisch vor ihm.

Das Monster schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh bitte. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl. Zu zweit

seid ihr immer noch stärker als allein."

Der Schwarzhaarige gab sich geschlagen. „Meinetwegen.", murrte er.

Yuberu nickte und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit.

Schleppend suchte Jun die wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen die er brauchte, packte diese in einen

Rucksack und schaltete das Licht in seiner Wohnung aus.

Voraussichtlich würde er diese wahrscheinlich für die nächsten paar Monate

nicht wieder betreten. Miete umsonst zahlen, super.

Oder sollte er - _nein_. Nie im Leben würde er seine Wohnung aufgeben und mit

Yuuki zusammen ziehen. Niemals. Da zahlte er viel lieber die überteuerte Miete für diese hässliche kleine Wohnung.

Selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhängen würde, er würde sich nicht mit Juudai in eine Wohnung quetschen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien das Monster wieder. „Ich werde dich begleiten.

Juudai ist damit einverstanden dich für die Zeit bei sich wohnen zu

lassen.", sagte sie. Jun nickte wortlos.

Yuberu wandelte ihre Gestalt, sodass nur noch Menschen mit der Gabe Duel Monster

sehen zu können sie erblicken konnten.

Sie blieb dicht hinter Jun, als er auf die immer noch vom Regen feuchte Straße

hinaus trat.

Bis auf eine streunende Katze begegneten sie niemandem auf dem Weg in Richtung

Innenstadt.

„Du... Manjoume.", brach Yuberu die Stille.

„Hm?"

Das Monster fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. „Kann es sein, dass du Gefühle

für Juudai hast?"

Jun blieb abrupt stehen und schnauzte: „So ein Quatsch! Natürlich nicht! Ich

stehe nach wie vor auf Nii-sans kleine Schwester Asuka!"

Yuberu musterte ihn argwöhnisch, wobei ihr drittes Auge auf ihrer Stirn

bedrohlich Jun anfunkelte.

„Das stimmt nicht. Anlügen kannst du mich nicht, du weißt, dass ich deine

Gedanken und Gefühle wahrnehmen kann."

„Dann liegt dein komisches Auge aber falsch, denn ich kann Juudai überhaupt

nicht leiden!", zeterte Jun.

Abermals ließ Yuberu ihr fieses Lachen hören. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Aber

in seiner Nähe wird dir ja immer so warm ums Herz, komisch, nicht wahr? Du

kannst mir nichts vormachen, Manjoume-chan."

„Duuu~!" Jun versuchte sie festzuhalten, aber sie war erstens deutlich einen Kopf größer als er und zweitens ebenfalls stärker und wand sich geschickt aus

seinem Griff heraus.

Ein älterer Herr bog um die Straßenecke und sah Jun wie wild in der Luft

herumfuchteln und zetern – er konnte das Monster nicht sehen und hielt den

jungen Mann letztendlich für bescheuert.

Es sah wirklich ursinnig komisch aus, wie Jun dort herumtanzte und etwas

anschrie, was man nicht sehen konnte. Als würde er mit der Luft kämpfen und

streiten.

Der ältere Herr belächelte ihn nur.

„Siehst du, jetzt hält man dich auch noch für wahnsinnig.", grinste Yuberu und Jun wäre am liebsten vor Scham auch unsichtbar gewesen.

„Du bist gemein.", zischte er. „Ich weiß.", antwortete Yuberu mit einem süßlichen Unterton.

Sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort.

Wie spät war es? Er hatte seine Uhr vergessen, aber es sah aus, als wäre es erst vor einer Stunde dunkel geworden. Noch war es viel zu warm für die Nacht.

Unmöglich, dass genau in diesem Moment wieder irgendwelche Leute wieder an

bösen Plänen schmiedeten. Es wirkte alles so friedlich.

Jun sah die ganze Zeit zu Boden. Seine Begleiterin hatte ihn auf frischer Tat

ertappt. Ja, er hatte Gefühle für Juudai – aber so stark nun auch wieder

nicht. Und außerdem: Er war doch nicht schwul! Wie konnte das eigentlich sein? Wenn, dann war es wohl eher Zuneigung. Ein starkes Band zwischen befreundeten Rivalen. Mehr sicher nicht.

In Gedanken versunken achtete er nicht genau wo er hin trat und prallte mit

jemandem zusammen. Er und die Person landeten beide unsanft auf

ihren Hintern und sofort begann die andere ihn anzukeifen: „Kannst du nicht

aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, du Tölpel!"

„E-entschuldigung, ich war gerade mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.",

versuchte sich Jun zu verteidigen, doch das Ego des wohl sehr jungen Mädchens war weitaus größer als es gut für sie war.

„Was fällt dir ein, auf der Straße deinen Träumereien nachzugehen?! Sei

froh, dass diese hier keine Autos zulässt, sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich

schon längst überfahren worden!"

Was macht ein kleines Mädchen um diese Uhrzeit hier?

Sie schnellte hoch und versuchte, den Dreck von ihrer Schuluniform zu klopfen,

aber vergebens. Fast wäre sie in einer schlammigen Pfütze gelandet.

„Na schönen Dank auch, jetzt darf ich meine Uniform schon wieder waschen.",

zickte sie Jun an. Ihr violetter Zopf schwang während ihres Wutausbruches immer

wieder hin und her.

„Es tut mir ja leid..." Jun stand ebenfalls auf, beachtete den Dreck auf

seiner Jacke jedoch nicht. Sie war eh schon immer schmutzig und roch nach

Thunfisch.

Das Mädchen funkelte ihn mit ihren gelben Augen an.

Moment mal – gelbe Augen?

Erschrocken wich Jun zurück. War sie ein Feind?

Sie erkannte ihn. Ohne zu zögern gab sie ihre echte Gestalt preis. Die

Schuluniform wich einem orientalischen fliederfarbenen Tänzerkostüm verziert mit goldenen Pailletten

und Stickereien.

Wie eine Krone trug sie einen ebenfalls goldenen Fächer im Haar, zwei weitere

hielt sie in ihren Händen. Sie blitzten bedrohlich auf.

Das waren _definitiv _keine normalen Fächer.

„Wer bist du?", war das erste, was Jun einfiel, um noch ein paar Schritte

weiter nach hinten zu gehen, worauf das Mädchen ihm jedoch näher kam.

„Mein Name ist Kaname. Und ich bin hier um dir dein _Licht_ zu

nehmen.", antwortete sie und sprang im gleichen Atemzug auf Jun zu.

Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, erschien Yuberu und hielt Kaname fest. „Vorher musst du jedoch an mir vorbei.", sagte sie ernst und quetschte die Arme des Mädchens ein.

Kaname machte eine geschickte Drehung und verpasste dem Monster einen Kinnhaken;

im gleichen Moment warf sie einen der Fächer auf sie zu um sie zu verletzen.

Yuberu wich aus, wurde aber von der rasiermesserscharfen Kante des Fächers

gestreift. Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen zu Boden und Blut tropfte von ihrem

linken Arm.

„Wenn du schon kämpfen willst, dann wenigstens auf unsere Art!", sagte sie,

gar nicht eingeschüchtert von Kanames Angriff.

Dabei bedeutete sie Jun, seine Duel Disk und sein Deck herauszuholen.

Kaname seufzte gekünstelt. „Wenn's sein muss – Bitte schön."

An ihrem rechten Arm erschien eine goldene Duel Disk mit Amthysten besetzt, die

ihren Fächern ähnelte.

Jun und sie stellten sich in Position.

„Duell!", riefen sie wie aus einem Munde.

„Okay, Ladies first! Draw!"

Kaname zog eine Karte. „Als erstes Spiele ich die Karte 'Gemini Elf' und

rüste sie mit der Karte 'Mage Power' aus. Für jede Zauber- oder

Fallenkarte auf meinem Feld erhalten meine Gemini Elf nun einen Bonus von

500 Angriffspunkten. Das heißt, dass ich nun ein Monster mit satten 2400

Punkten auf dem Feld habe." Kaname grinste. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles:

Ich lege zwei Karten verdeckt! Jetzt haben meine hübschen Zwillinge ganze 3400

Angriffspunkte... Na, ob du das überbieten kannst?" Ihr Grinsen wurde

breiter. „Turn End!"

Manjoume lächelte. „Ist das wirklich alles, was du zu bieten hast?", sagte

er selbstsicher. „Na gut. Draw! Okay... Als erstes spiele ich 'Pod of Greed'!

Das heißt, dass ich zwei weitere Karten ziehen kann. Na wer sagt's denn: Ich

spiele ein Monster im verdeckten Verteidigungsmodus. Dann lege ich diese Karte

verdeckt."

_Die wird sich noch wundern _, dachte er. _Wenn sie meinen Drachen_

angreift, kann ich mir meinen 'Armed Dragon LV 3' aufs Feld rufen. Da

sie ihn dann nicht mehr zerstören kann, wird er in der Standby Phase

automatisch zu LV 5 aufsteigen. Da habe ich noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel...

„Ich beende meinen Zug!"

„Fein", erwiderte Kaname und stellte sich wieder in Position. „Draw! Ich

spiele 'Dancing Warrior Kaname'." Juns Augen weiteten sich. War sein Gegenüber

etwa ein...?

Anstelle eines Hologrammes ging Kaname selbst aufs Feld.

Sie hatte 1800 Angriffs- und 1000 Verteidigungspunkte.

„Wenn 'Dancing Warrior Kaname' auf's Feld gerufen wird, erhält sie für jeden anderen Dancing Warrior auf dem Feld 100 zusätzliche Angriffspunkte!"

Die 1800 wichen einer 1900.

„Dann spiele ich die Zauberkarte 'Dancing Warriors' Whistle'! Jetzt darf ich mir eine weitere Karte aus meinem Deck holen, die im Namen das Wort 'Dancing Warrior' enthält.

Dafür muss ich jedoch eine Karte ablegen... ich wähle diese hier." Kaname

zeigte Jun ihm eine unbekannte Karte mit dem Namen 'Queen of the Dancing Warriors – Qin Xu'.

Nur eine Sekunde später wanderte sie in Kanames Friedhof.

„Durch den Effekt der 'Dancing Warriors' Whistle' hole ich mir 'Dancing Warrior Purin'!"

Kaname zeigte ihm die Karte für einen kurzen Moment. Purin sah aus wie Kaname,

jedoch war sie ganz in Rot gekleidet.

„Durch Purins Effekt darf ich nun eine weitere Karte ziehen." Kaname

grinste.

„Okay. Battle! Ich greife dein verdecktes Monster an!"

Kaname selbst sprang mit den Fächern auf die verdeckte Karte zu und

durchtrennte diese in drei Teile. Der 'Masked Dragon' heulte kurz auf, ehe er

sich in goldenen Staub auflöste und mit seiner Karte verschwand.

„Ha!" Jun war sich Siegessicher. Trotz seines starken Gegenübers hatte er

die Oberhand. „Ich aktiviere den Effekt von 'Masked Dragon'! Jetzt darf

ich einen Drachen aus meinem Deck mit 1500 oder weniger Angriffspunkten spielen.

Ich wähle 'Armed Dragon LV 3'." Der kleine, orangefarbene Drache erhob

sich aus dem Nichts und brüllte kurz, ehe er in den offenen Verteidigungsmodus

wechselte.

„So ein kleines Ding? Na gut. Gemini Elf: Attacke!", rief Kaname, doch

Jun konterte erneut.

„Ich aktiviere 'Reactive Armor'. Dein angreifendes Monster wird sofort

zerstört!"

Er lachte gemein, als die erschrockene Kaname ihr Monster zerbersten sah.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Das kann ich wohl.", erwiderte Jun und grinste.

So stark war die Kleine doch gar nicht.

Kaname zitterte ein wenig. Sie war wütend.

„Ich beende meinen Zug.", sagte sie widerwillig.

„Draw!" Jun lächelte. „Heute scheint wohl mein Glückstag zu sein.

'Armed LV 3' wird jetzt zu 'Armed Dragon LV 5'! Der kleine

Drache verwandelte sich in seinen großen Bruder. Die orangefarbene Haut wich

einer bepanzerten Roten. LV 5 war weitaus größer als LV 3 und um so stärker

mit seinen 2400 Angriffs- und 1700 Verteidigungspunkten.

„Dann spiele ich die Karte 'Level Up!'. Jetzt wird mein 'Armed Dragon LV 5' zu 'Armed Dragon LV 7'!"

Der eben gerade erschienene LV 5 wich sogleich dem noch größeren LV 7. Er

richtete sich hoch über Kaname auf, die im Vergleich etwa so groß war wie eine

Maus.

„Schön für dich.", knurrte sie.

„Das war noch nicht alles. Ich opfere meinen 'Armed Dragon LV 7' -" -

LV 7 verschwand - „ - Und spiele dafür den 'Armed Dragon LV 10'!"

„Oh Mann... Meine Herrin wird mich umbringen, wenn ich diesen Typen nicht

besiege.", murmelte Kaname und sah zu dem riesigen Drachen auf, der Rauch aus

seinen Nüstern blies.

„Immer noch die große Klappe, Kleines?", zog Jun seine Gegnerin auf.

„Ist das wirklich alles?" Ganz so selbstsicher klang Kaname nicht mehr.

„Natürlich nicht. Angr-" Kaname lächelte. Plötzlich hielt Yuberu Jun von

seinem Vorhaben ab. „Halt. Sie hat doch noch 2 verdeckte Karten. Es könnte

'Holy Barrier – Mirror Force' sein.", sagte sie.

„Stimmt.", sagte Jun. Er besah sich nochmals sein Blatt. Er hatte

'Cyclone' auf der Hand. Wenn Kaname jedoch zwei Fallen verdeckt

hatte, die seinen Drachen zerstören könnten, hätte er trotz des Zaubers dann

ein leeres Feld. Und der 'Ojama Green' auf seiner Hand war nun wirklich keine

gute Abwehr. Denn wenn sie auch noch Purin spielen würde, wären seine

Lebenspunkte nicht sicher.

Dennoch, er musste es wagen.

„Ich spiele 'Cyclone' und zerstöre damit deine linke verdeckte

Karte!"

Ha, er hatte die Richtige getroffen. Kanames 'Holy Barrier – Mirror Force' war ausgeschaltet.

Aber was wäre, wenn sie vielleicht 'Destruction Ring' ebenfalls verdeckt

hatte? Sich nicht in Sicherheit fühlen könnend beendete er missmutig seinen

Zug. Es würde sich schon herausstellen, ob sie eine weitere Falle für ihn

verdeckt hielt.

„Draw! Ich spiele 'Dancing Warrior Purin'." Die zweite tanzende Kriegerin hatte 1400 Angriffspunkte. „Dann decke ich meine Falle auf: 'Strike of the Dancing Warrior'! Wenn ich

mindestens zwei Dancing Warriors auf meinem Feld habe, darf ich einen davon auswählen und ihn direkt angreifen lassen!" Kaname stürmte auf Jun los und sprang. Ein helles Licht, dann ein Schnitt und schließlich Schmerz. Es tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Jun war geschockt. Das war kein normaler Angriff gewesen. Kaname hatte ihn wirklich verletzt.

Das Mädchen landete mit einem Salto wieder auf ihrem Platz. Jun hatte jetzt nur

noch die Hälfte seiner Lebenspunkte.

„Scheiße", flüsterte er und wischte sich das Blut vom Ärmel. Kaname hatte

ihm eine tiefe Schnittwunde am Oberarm verpasst.

Sie grinste ihn böse an. „Oh, tut es sehr weh? Du armer, armer Junge..."

Jun hasste dieses verzogene Gör.

Er hasste sie von Anfang an schon.

„Ich lege eine weitere Karte verdeckt. Turn End."

„Manjoume..." Yuberu legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sie ist kein

Duel Monster. Auch wenn sie eine Karte zu sein scheint, sie ist keines. Dafür

ist ihre Aura zu anders."

„Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache ich kann das hier zu Ende bringen.", knurrte

er, seinen blutenden Arm ignorierend.

„Mein Zug. Draw!" Seinen Körper durchzuckte ein unerträglicher Schmerz,

sodass er aufschreien musste. Kaname lachte.

Sie hatte wohl Gefallen an anderer Leute Leid.

Jun erschrak, als er die Karte erblickte, die er gerade gezogen hatte. Yuberu

lächelte. Sie hatte sich in sein Deck eingeschlichen.

Er hatte einen 'Ojama Green', 'Creature Swap' und 'Yuberu' auf der Hand.

Kein extrem wirkungsvolles Blatt.

Er riskierte es, und griff Purin an. Glück gehabt. Kanames Verdeckte Karte war

anscheinend nicht für den Kampf gedacht.

Sein Gegner hatte jetzt nur noch 2400 Lebenspunkte. Er übergab.

„Draw! Hmm... hehehehe. Ich decke meine Karte auf: 'Monster Reborn'! Jetzt darf

ich ein Monster aus unserer beiden Friedhöfe wählen und es ohne jeglichen

Tribut Spezialbeschwören. Ich spiele 'Queen of the Dancing Warriors – Qin Xu'!" Das Monster erhob sich. Qin Xu hatte anstelle eines Gesichtes eine Geisha-Maske auf. Ihre Kleidung glich den beiden anderen, war jedoch viel prunkvoller

und sie hatte alle erdenklichen Farben. Das Monster hatte 3000

Angriffspunkte.

„Der Effekt von Qin Xu erlaubt es mir, für jedes Dancing Warrior Monster in meinem Friedhof eine Dancing Warrior-Spielmarke zu beschwören." Ein blasses Abbild eines Dancing Warriors erschien neben Qin Xu und setzte sich in den Verteidigungsmodus. 1000 Defensive.

„Da unsere beiden Monster gleich stark sind, greife ich nicht an."

_Oh Gott, ist die doof!_, dachte Jun. _Sie hätte doch mit Qin Xu angreifen_

_können, dann mich direkt angegriffen und somit gesiegt._ Zum Glück

merkte sie das nicht.

Jun musste grinsen. „Mein Zug!"

Abermals durchfuhr ihn ein brennender Schmerz, doch er ignorierte ihn.

Kaname hatte noch 2400 Lebenspunkte, ein Monster mit 3000, eines mit 2100 und

eines mit 1000 Angriffspunkten. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Dennoch hatte sie

anscheinend keine Ahnung vom Effekt seines Drachens. „Ich aktiviere den Effekt

von 'Armed Dragon LV 10'. In dem ich ein Monster mit 3000 Lebenspunkten

aus meinem Blatt opfere -" - Er hatte einen weiteren Armed Dragon LV 10

gezogen - „ - kann ich alle Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite, die weniger

oder gleich so viele Angriffspunkte wie mein abgeworfenes Monster haben

PULVERISIERT!"

Kaname schrie auf und versuchte sich mit ihren Fächern zu schützen, als ihre

Monster explodierten und die Kartenscherben Schnittwunden in ihre Arme und Beine

jagten. Auch sie blutete nun.

Nun, da sie nicht mehr auf dem Feld war, ging sie wieder ein paar Schritte

zurück.

„Aber das war noch nicht alles. 'Armed Dragon LV 10' – Attacke!",

rief Jun siegessicher.

Kaname hatte keinen Schutz. Ihr Feld war leer gefegt. Mit schmerzverzerrtem

Gesicht schaute sie dem Drachen entgegen, der sich nun vor ihr aufbäumte, um

ihr den letzten Stoß zu versetzen.

„... Ich komme wieder!"

Bevor der Drache auf sie losgehen konnte, verschwand sie in einem violetten

Feuerschein.

Die Projektion löste sich auf. Jun fiel auf die Knie. Er war erschöpft. Der

Schmerz in seinem Arm machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Wie viel Blut hatte er

schon verloren?

Yuberu hielt ihn fest. „Alles in Ordnung?", keuchte sie. Erst jetzt sah Jun,

dass Kaname sie stärker mitgenommen hatte, als er geglaubt hatte. An ihrem Hals

war ebenfalls ein tiefer Schnitt, aus dem immer noch Blut quoll. Erstaunlich,

dass sie noch lebte. Ein Mensch wäre daran verstorben. „Keine Sorge", sagte

sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Es geht schon. Aargh..." Sie spreizte

ihre riesigen Flügel. „Ich trage dich lieber." Ohne dass Jun protestieren

konnte, hob sie ihn hoch und sprang in die Höhe. Er sah die Stadt unter sich

vorbeiziehen. Yuberu sprang von einem Dach zum anderen. Niemand konnte sie

sehen. Niemand konnte ihn sehen. Er schloss die Augen.

Man hatte ihn überzeugt. Das war kein Traum gewesen. Es war die Zukunft.

Tränen fielen zu Boden.


	3. Kapitel 02: Konfrontation

Kapitel 2: Konfrontation

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass diese Kaname kein Duel Monster war?"

„Ja."

Juudai hatte eine Hand auf's Kinn gestützt und musterte die Karte von Yuberu.

„Aber was soll sie dann sein?", fragte er das Stück Papier.

Die Karte antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Menschen würden vielleicht

Dämon dazu sagen. Brutal genug ist sie immerhin gewesen."

Manjoume hörte dem Gespräch ein wenig im Halbschlaf zu. Juudai hatte ihn in

eine Wolldecke gewickelt auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen. Er selbst saß auf

dem anderen etwas kleineren Sofa gegenüber seines Kaffeetisches, auf dem sich Zeitungen und

Karten türmten und auf einem einzelnen freien Platz eine Tasse Tee stand. Pharaoh schlängelte sich zwischen seine Beine und miaute. Er wollte wohl wieder gefüttert werden. „Nichts da, Pharaoh.", sagte Juudai und schubste die Katze zur Seite. Beleidigt sprang der Kater auf die Sofalehne und rollte sich dort zusammen.

Juudai hatte Jun den Arm weitestgehend verbinden können. Kurz zuvor hatte er einen Arzt herbestellt, welcher feststellte, dass es sich nur um eine tiefe aber nicht gefährliche Schnittwunde handelte. Jun musste nun mehrere

Stunden am Tag einfach auf dem Sofa liegen und schlafen. Der Arm musste

schließlich auskurieren. Sein Freund kümmerte sich sehr um ihn, was ihn

insgeheim erfreute.

Momentan jedoch ignorierte dieser ihn vollkommen und redete in einer Tour mit

der Karte.

„Kuri Kuri~"

Juudais zweiter Duellgeist, Hane Kuribou, gesellte sich zu Jun auf das

Sofa. Das braune Fellknäuel kuschelte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen um ihn ein

wenig zu trösten. Jun mochte es eigentlich nicht so 'bedrängt' zu werden,

aber jetzt war er sehr dankbar über die Geste des kleinen Monsters und legte seinen gesunden Arm um ihn, als wäre er ein Kuscheltier. Der Kuribou schaute Manjoume besorgt an. Er sah so verletzlich aus, so wie er dort auf dem Sofa lag in seinem leichten Schlaf.

„Hm?" Juudai sah einen Moment zu den beiden hinüber. Manjoume sah wirklich

süß aus während er sich so sehr an den Kuribou kuschelte. Wie ein kleines

Kind, welches sein Stofftier umarmte.

Er stand auf und strich ihm durchs Haar. Manjoume bemerkte es kaum, er verzog

lediglich ein wenig das Gesicht.

Seine Gedanken waren jetzt ganz woanders.

Jun träumte wieder.  
Er war wieder zwischen Himmel und Erde; der Himmel unter, die Erde über ihm.  
Wieder blendete ihn der weiße Schnee welcher zum Himmel hinunter fiel und wieder löste sich das Bild auf. Jun fand sich in einem bodenlosen Raum wieder, dieser war auf der einen Seite tiefschwarz und der anderen strahlend weiß.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er um den Helligkeitsunterschied auszugleichen als ihn plötzlich etwas packte. Er sah nach unten und konnte gerade noch so erkennen wie schwarze Dornen sich von seinem rechten Fuß über sein Bein nach oben schlängelten und sich schmerzhaft in seiner Haut dabei verfingen. Im selben Moment griff etwas nach seinem linken Arm, weißblondes Haar umschlängelte diesen und zerdrückte seine Muskeln. Jun schrie vor Schmerz, Licht und Schatten schienen ihn im selben Moment zerreißen zu wollen. Die Dornen und das Haar hatten fast seinen gesamten Körper erfasst, Blut quoll dazwischen hervor und verfärbte alles rot. Er würde zerquetscht werden bei lebendigem Leibe und vollem Bewusstsein.  
Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht, die Qual war unerträglich. Hätte er nicht schon längst verblutet sein müssen? Jun konnte hören wie seine eigenen Knochen unter dem Druck zerbrachen. Das Geräusch war widerwärtig und machte ihn noch panischer, doch er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.  
Er hörte auf zu schreien. Den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt wartete er darauf, dass das Haar und die Dornen ihn vollkommen verschlingen würden. Wie als hätten sie seine Gedanken verstanden schnellten die Schlingen näher auf ihn zu und er erstickte in einem Wirrwarr aus seidenem Haar und harten Dornen. Plötzlich brach zwischen all dem Blut und dem eigenartigen Gestrüpp ein helles Licht hervor, welches langsam Dornen und Haar wie Glassplitter zerbrechen ließ und alles in seiner Reinheit verschluckte sodass man nichts mehr erkennen konnte.  
Jun erwartete aus diesem schmerzhaften wirren Alptraum aufzuwachen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Stattdessen stand er plötzlich inmitten einer Blumenwiese.

Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch wahnsinnig, doch er schien wieder unversehrt. Der Wind strich ihm um die Nase. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Das Gras war so hoch, dass es ihm fast bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.

Die Vögel zwitscherten und er hörte in der Ferne Kinderlachen.

Zwischen all dem Grün erblickte eine junge Frau, welche ihm den Rücken kehrend in die unendlichen Weiten dieser schönen Sommerlandschaft hinaus sah. Ihr Haar war fast schwarz, doch es hatte einen leicht grünlichen Schimmer. Sie drehte sich um und sie sah ihn mit leuchtend grünen Augen an. Sie war nicht hübsch. Ihr Gesicht war spitz, eine Spur zu fein für einen Menschen. Ihre Nase war schmal und ebenfalls spitz. Ihr Blick durchdrang ihn.

„Sehr, du hast es geschafft dieses Element zu beherrschen.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„W-wer bist du?", fragte Jun völlig verwirrt und hörte seine eigene Stimme tönen, als befände er in einer riesigen Halle.

„Rayne.", antwortete sie. Es klang wie das englische Wort für Regen, doch ihr Akzent ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich nicht diese Bedeutung hatte.

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen." Plötzlich verschwand die Landschaft um

sie herum und wich vollkommener Finsternis.

Diese Finsternis jedoch entpuppte sich als ein riesiger, schwarzer Spiegel. Aber anstelle ihn widerzuspiegeln, sah Jun in das Gesicht eines Fremden. Er sah ihm

ähnlich, aber das war nicht er.

Der Mann im Spiegel trug das Haar lang und glatt. Lediglich drei Haarsträhnen

hatte er nach hinten gebunden. Er trug einen Mantel aus violetter Seide und an

seinem Finger glänzte ein goldener Ring, in dem ein Diamant eingelassen war.

Raynes Spiegelbild blieb jedoch leer - als würde sie nicht existieren.

„Manjoume Jun. Du bist einer großen Gefahr ausgesetzt, weshalb ich dich

hierher gebracht habe.", sagte sie gebieterisch. „Du und deine Freunde, ihr

habt bisher alles mit Duellen bestritten und somit gesiegt. Aber dieser Feind

hier lässt sich nicht allein durch ein Kartenspiel besiegen!"

Rayne hob die Hand und darin erschien eine silberne Kette. Sie übergab sie Jun.

„Das ist... Light and Darkness Dragon.", flüsterte er, als er das Ding in

Händen hielt. Tatsächlich wand sich der Drache auf dem Anhänger.

„Richtig. Er ist dein Seelenebenbild. Sobald du gegen einen deiner neuen

Gegner kämpfst, musst du anstelle eines Duel Monsters ihn mithilfe des

Amulettes töten. Diese Gegner sind keine Menschen, sondern Ausgeburten des

Khaos. Und nur du und deine Freunde können sie vernichten."

Rayne zerfiel zu goldenem Staub. Jun rief noch ein 'Warte!' hinterher, doch dann

fand er sich auf Juudais Sofa wieder. Es war kein Traum gewesen. In seiner Hand

hielt er immer noch das Amulett.

Kaname kehrte niedergeschlagen zurück in die andere Dimension, in welcher sich ihre Herrin aufhielt.

Mit gesenktem Blick betrat sie die bodenlose Halle und verneigte sich vor Narçziss, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt wieder zu der Ebene über ihnen hinauf sah.

„Herrin, ich habe es leider noch nicht geschafft, das _Licht_ zu bekommen.", sagte sie unterwürfig.

Schweigen.

„Ist – Ich werde mich jedoch darum bemühen, es zu finden! Und ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung, wer das Licht in sich tragen könnte."

„Hm?", kam es von Narçziss. Sie drehte sich halb zu der Tänzerin um und musterte sie. „Sein Name ist Yuuki Juudai. Er ist ein relativ bekannter japanischer Pro League Duellant und hat eine besondere Begabung. Außerdem hat er schon viele von unseren Reihen geschlagen, ich denke, er ist derjenige den _sie_ sucht.", erzählte Kaname eifrig.

„Yuuki Juudai also.", sagte Narçziss mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kaname.

Sie drehte sich nun komplett zu ihr und wandte den Blick vom _Himmel_ ab.

Kaname erwartete eine weitere Antwort von ihrer Herrin, doch diese schien dasselbe von ihr zu erwarten.

Der eisige Blick mit welchem Narçziss sie musterte, verunsicherte Kaname ein wenig. Ein Kichern hallte durch die Stille. Es gehörte einem weiteren Dancing Warrior – Purin. Sie hatte rotes langes Haar welches sie nach hinten gebunden hatte und trug ähnliche Kleidung wie Kaname, nur statt fliederfarbenem Stoff war ihrer feuerrot.

„Ich habe beobachtet, wie dich dieser Schwarzhaarige fertig gemacht hat, Kaname-chan. Meiner Meinung nach bist du nicht wirklich geeignet dafür, das _Licht_ zu suchen.", sagte sie gehässig.

Kaname erwiderte patzig: „Was fällt dir ein? Der hatte nur Glück und auch noch ein Duel Monster was sich mir in den Weg gestellt hat!"

Ein weiteres Kichern, dieses Mal war es die Stimme eines anderen Dancing Warriors, ertönte aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ach wirklich? Du solltest wirklich deinen Stolz zurück schrauben, Kaname-chan.", sagte die Stimme. Es war Fuku. Sie sah genauso aus wie Purin, sie waren Zwillinge, jedoch hatte Fuku hellblaues Haar und trug ihre Kleidung in verschiedenen Blautönen.  
Kaname wollte etwas erwidern, doch Narçziss unterbrach sie: „Es ist mir herzlich egal wie ihr das anstellt, meinetwegen teilt euch auf und sucht alle nach ihm. Hauptsache ihr erledigt das und zwar schnell!"  
Ihr unterkühlter Blick sprach einen Befehl aus.

Die drei Mädchen verneigten sich mit einem synchronen „Ja Herrin!" und verschwanden in bunten Flammen.

Er strich sich das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht. Kopfschmerzen, schon wieder.

Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett auf und ab, er sollte eigentlich schlafen, aber er konnte nicht. Endgültig gab er es auf und klaubte eine Packung mit Schlaftabletten vom Nachttisch neben seinem Bett, holte eine der kleinen weißen Tabletten aus ihrem Plastikgefängnis und schluckte sie ohne etwas zu trinken einfach hinunter. Er hatte schon so oft keine Kraft gehabt sich etwas zu trinken zu holen um irgendwelche dieser gefühlten zwanzigtausend Tabletten welche er tagtäglich schlucken musste zu sich zu nehmen.

Diese Abhängigkeit von Medikamenten machte ihn fertig.

Herztabletten, Beruhigungsmittel, Antidepressiva. Unglaublich widerwärtige Mischung.

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Früher war er, Kaiser Ryou ein erstklassiger Duellant, elegant, stark und unabhängig.

Und jetzt...

Mit dem linken Arm verdeckter er sein Gesicht. Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer und doch blendete ihn etwas. Wahrscheinlich eine dieser Nebenwirkungen, die ihn so empfindlich machten. Ryou war einfach vollkommen am Ende.

Zwar hatte sich sein Herz gebessert, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich nach wie vor nicht duellieren konnte machte ihn wirklich fertig.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er sich noch fest vorgenommen mit einem neuen Deck zusammen mit Shou wieder zurück in die Pro League zu gehen und sich mit ihm zusammen einen neuen Namen zu machen. Es hätte alles sich zum Besseren wenden können, doch weder Glück noch Erfolg schienen ihm wohl gesonnen.

Es war nur schlimmer geworden.

Langsam begannen die Tabletten zu wirken und binnen weniger Minuten konnte Ryou endlich schlafen. Und träumen. Er konnte sich nie an seine Träume erinnern.

Aber es schien heute etwas anders zu sein.

Ryou befand sich in einem lichtdurchfluteten Raum ohne jegliche Enden.  
Ein leises Ticken war zu hören, ansonsten herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe in dieser Ebene. Um ihn herum befanden sich eigenartige Uhren in jeder erdenklichen Form, sie schienen aus Glas zu sein, nur das Ziffernblatt, die Zeiger und die Mechanik dahinter schienen aus einem sauber glänzenden Material zu bestehen.

Keine der Uhren zeigte die gleiche Zeit und trotz des tickenden Geräusches bewegte sich keiner der Zeiger in irgendeine Richtung. Verwirrt drehte er sich um, doch niemand außer er und den Uhren schien in diesem Raum zu sein.  
„Wo bin ich...", flüsterte er. Wider erwarten jedoch bekam er eine Antwort von einer anscheinend körperlosen androgynen Stimme: „In deiner Welt."

Ryou war noch verwirrter. „_Meiner_ Welt?", fragte er skeptisch.  
Stille. Nur das leise Ticken der Uhren war zu hören.  
„Die Ebene der Zeit, _deine_ Ebene, _unsere_ Ebene. Mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, meine Kraft ist im Moment dafür zu gering um sie aufrecht zu erhalten."  
Die Stimme schien ganz nah vor Ryou zu sein – oder war sie doch hinter ihm? Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren. „Etwas wird das Gleichgewicht der Welten wieder stören und es ist ganz nah. Und nun ist es Zeit dir den richtigen Weg zu weisen. Sieh..."

Vor Ryou manifestierte sich eine große Uhr welche sich von den anderen abhob. Ihr Glas spiegelte. Erst verstand Ryou nicht, was die körperlose Stimme von ihm wollte doch als er näher an die Uhr herantrat sah er wie sich sein Spiegelbild verändert hatte. Das ozeangrüne Haar war einem dunklen Blauton gewichen welcher fast in ein tiefes schwarz überging, es war länger und leicht wellig. „Was-?", brachte er nur hervor und fasste nach einer Haarsträhne. Das Spiegelbild log nicht, sein Haar hatte wirklich diese Farbe angenommen. Wieder sah er zu der spiegelnden Uhr, welche anscheinend die Quelle der Stimme zu sein schien. „Ich warte auf dich... _Zaphirè._", hörte er die Stimme sagen – und erschrak in jenem Moment als er sah, dass er die Worte selbst gesprochen hatte.  
Die Lippen seines Spiegelbildes verformten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Das Bild löste sich in Sekundenbruchteilen auf und Ryou fiel. Tief, immer tiefer bis er unsanft auf hartem Boden landete.

Er fand sich inmitten eines düsteren Raumes liegend wieder. Langsam richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Anscheinend war er in einem riesigen Stahlkäfig gefangen, denn aus nichts anderem schien seine Umgebung zu bestehen. Alles, die Wände, der Boden, die Decke schienen Meterdick und mehrmals mit unterschiedlich großen Stahlplatten geflickt zu sein, denn das Metall sah sehr abgenutzt und brüchig aus.  
Er stand auf und schritt vorsichtig auf die Wand vor sich zu. Seine Schritte hallten in dem riesigen Käfig wider.  
Er konnte die Größe des Raumes nicht einschätzen, denn je näher er kam desto weiter schien der Weg zu sein. Oder bewegte sich der Raum mit ihm?  
Plötzlich gab es einen heftigen Ruck wie bei einem Erdbeben und die Platten begannen sich zu bewegen – direkt auf ihn zu. Ryou wirbelte herum. Es gab immer noch keinen Ausgang, die Wände und Decke kamen rasend schnell auf ihn zu. Panisch warf er sich zu Boden und versuchte sich mit den Armen zu schützen, doch die schweren Metallplatten machten keinen Halt vor ihm und er spürte nur noch wie sein ganzer Körper schmerzhaft getroffen und in jedem Moment zerquetscht werden würde.  
_Nein...! _

Er wusste nicht was er tat, doch es rettete ihn vor dem stählernen Tod. Ryou konnte nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass er seine Arme welche vor Anstrengung zitterten gegen die Wände presste um sie davon abzuhalten näher zu kommen.

Die Platten schrammten mit einem widerlichen Geräusch ein paar weniger Millimeter näher zu ihm über den Boden, doch Ryou hielt keuchend ihrer Kraft stand. Er musste durchhalten. Er konnte jetzt nicht sterben. Er musste überleben. _Er musste das Metall kontrollieren._

Plötzlich spürte er einen wahnsinnigen Energieschub seinen Körper durchfluten und es schien gar nicht mehr so anstrengend zu sein die Platten davon abzuhalten ihn zermalmen zu wollen.

Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Gefahr zu zerstören.  
Ryou atmete tief ein und aus und drückte die Platten langsam von sich weg. Sie gaben nur schwer nach, doch er konnte sie wie durch ein Wunder von sich weg bewegen.  
Langsam konnte er sich wieder aufrichten, denn je weiter er die Wände wegdrückte desto weiter schien sich auch die Decke von ihm wegzubewegen.  
Mit einem letzten Ruck stieß er die Gefahr von sich und der Raum nahm wieder seine Ursprungsform an. Ryou hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und richtete seinen Blick auf diese. Die Energie in seinem Körper schien ihn völlig einzunehmen, ihn übernatürlich zu stärken. Sie gab ihm die Kraft weiter zu machen, obwohl er schon kurz davor gewesen war aufzugeben. Nun musste er nur noch aus diesem stählernen Gefängnis fliehen. Es war immer noch keine Tür oder etwas ähnliches zu finden, doch Ryou kam eine Idee. Entschlossen lief er auf die Wand vor sich zu. Sein krankes Herz und sein schwacher Körper schienen nun keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Er holte aus und schlug auf die Stahlwand ein. Das Metall gab nach wie ein weiches Kissen und bröckelte, woraufhin sich ein helles Licht hinter der Wand offenbarte. Ryous Hand schmerzte nur leicht als er ein zweites Mal dagegen schlug. Er griff nach dem verbogenen Stahl und riss die Wand weiter auf, es war so leicht als würde sie nur aus dünnem Papier bestehen.

Das Licht durchflutete den düsteren Stahlkäfig und ließ das kalte graue Metall schimmern. Ryou trat hinaus in das gleißende Licht. Die Energie verschwand als er hinaus trat und er spürte nun den Schmerz welcher seinen ganzen Körper einnahm. Nur eines verließ ihn nicht: Der Name der ihm gegeben wurde hallte in seinem Gedächtnis wider. _Zaphirè._

Ryou befand er sich schweißgebadet wieder in seinem Bett. Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht, nur der Vollmond erleuchtete sein Zimmer.

In seiner rechten Hand spürte er einen kühlen Gegenstand. Ryou richtete sich auf und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Er spürte wie er zitterte, sein Herz begann wieder leicht zu schmerzen, doch er konnte diesem jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Der Gegenstand war ein silbernes Amulett, welches an einer Kette hing. Es war viel zu dunkel um zu erkennen was es darstellte. Ryou drehte sich zu dem kleinen Nachttisch auf welchem immer noch die Tabletten lagen und schaltete das Licht an. Er blinzelte, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen um dann das Amulett näher zu betrachten.

Es war fein gearbeitet aus einem Material welches er nicht deuten konnte. Das Amulett glänzte, es war sauber und schien doch sehr alt zu sein. Er strich mit der Hand über den Anhänger. Es zeigte _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_. Ein Phantomdämon welchem sie damals schon gegenüberstanden.

Ryou umschloss das Amulett in seiner Hand, schaltete das Licht aus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Was bedeutete das? _Zaphirè. Und jetzt Hamon._  
Er fand keine Antwort darauf.

Die Medikamente wollten nicht helfen. Doch nach Stunden die er seinen wirren Gedanken ausgeliefert war konnte er endlich schlafen.

Juudai brachte seinem neuen Mitbewohner einen Tee. „Geht's dir besser?",

fragte er und setzte sich neben Jun auf das Sofa. Dieser nickte und nahm den Tee

dankend an.

_Juudai... _

Wie nah er ihm war. Und doch fern.

Juudai zog die Knie an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn darauf. „Schon

merkwürdig. Duellgeister, die keine sind... und Duelle, die mit echten Kämpfen

und Töten zu tun haben. O Mann, was ist hier bloß los?"

Er legte die Stirn auf die Knie, um besser einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu

können. Pharaoh streckte sich und machte ein lang gezogenes Miau. Die kleine Lichtkugel in welcher Daitokujis Seele steckte entschwand dem Maul der Katze, doch bevor er sich über die Freiheit freuen konnte, hatte die Katze diese schon wieder gefangen und verschluckt.

Jun besah sich den Anhänger, den ihm Rayne gegeben hatte. Sollte er ihn Juudai

zeigen? Nein, vorerst nicht. Unauffällig ließ er das Ding in seine Hosentasche

gleiten.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon.

„Momentchen." Juudai stand auf und eilte in die Küche.

Jun hörte ihm erst gar nicht zu, bis er plötzlich ausrief: „Ich komme

sofort!"

Juudai knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und hechtete in den angrenzenden Flur.

„Manjoume, ich weiß nicht, ob du mitkommen kannst, aber wir sollten schnell

zu Marufuji-sama gehen. Fubuki hat mir gerade erzählt, dass Kaiser eine ähnliche Vision wie du hatte!", sagte er in einem Atemzug. Sofort sprang der Angesprochene wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und warf dabei den Kuribou

herunter, der erschrocken durch die Luft flatterte. „Dann mal los!", sagte

Jun und schnappte sich ebenfalls seine Stiefel.

Marufuji Ryou und Tenjoin Fubuki wohnten etwas abseits von der Stadt, weshalb sie mit der U-Bahn fahren mussten. Die Innenstadt war schon immer recht voll gewesen, doch jetzt schienen es fast doppelt so viele Menschen zu sein, die sich durch die Straßen drängten.

Jun und Juudai kämpften sich durch die Massen. Sie brauchten fast

doppelt so lang als für gewöhnlich aufgrund des plötzlichen

Menschenandrangs.

Endlich kamen sie am Gleis an, mussten dann aber rennen, um ihre Bahn noch zu

kriegen. Auch diese war bis zum Erbrechen voll, und die beiden Jungen mussten

eng aneinander gedrängt die 20 Minuten darin verbringen. Jun wurde diese Enge leicht unangenehm aufgrund der Gedanken, die er dabei hatte. _Ich könnte mich_

_unauffällig an ihn kuscheln. Mein Arm kommt mir da zur Genüge..._

Ihm wurde warm. Sollte er, sollte er nicht? Doch die U-Bahn nahm ihm durch einen

heftigen Ruck seine Entscheidung ab. Um nicht auf der Einkaufstüte einer alten

Dame zu landen, klammerte er sich an seinen Freund. Ihm wurde wohlig warm dabei und genoß die Möglichkeit ihm nah zu sein.

Nach einer Weile jedoch zerstörte Juudai Juns Tagträume. „Äh... Manjoume,

was machst du da?", fragte er und schaute ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Äh-äh... Nichts. Ich bin bloß gefallen!", versuchte er die

Situation zu retten, doch seine rote Birne hätte ihn eindeutig verraten.

„Ach so, okay. Nicht schlimm.", schmunzelte Juudai.

_Was für'n Idiot._ (Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er sich die Hand gegen die Stirn

geschlagen.)

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit in bedrückender Enge, Schulter an Schulter mit

Juudai, verließen sie die Bahn und traten in gleißendes Sonnenlicht. Marufuji

und Tenjoin bewohnten ein kleines Apartement in einem der

vornehmeren Stadtviertel. Es war das komplette Gegenteil zu Manjoumes Wohngegend, die eher zu den sozial Schwächeren gehörte und ebenso Juudais, der in einem belebten Viertel am Rande der Innenstadt in einem modernen Hochhaus lebte.

Das Anwesen der beiden ehemaligen besten Schüler des Hauses Obelisk Blue war

ein Zweifamilienhaus für die Leute, die etwas tiefer in die Tasche greifen

konnten. Es war einem europäischen Neubau nachempfunden, mit Flachdach und

wenigen, aber recht großen Fenstern.

Fubuki lehnte schon am Eingangstor. Wortlos bat er sie herein.

Die Innenräume waren einfach, aber gewählt eingerichtet worden. Das Wohnzimmer

ließ wieder zu erkennen geben, dass sie es mit der Oberschicht zu tun hatten –

ein größerer Flachbildfernseher stand an der Fensterseite, fast mitten im Raum

stand ein cremefarbenes Ledersofa vor welchem ein großer Teppich lag. Vor dem Sofa stand ein Fernsehtisch, auf dem nichts als einer Blumenvase stand.

Daneben stand ein ebenfalls cremefarbener Ledersessel.

Die Fenster ließen einen Blick auf einen großen Garten frei. Im linken Teil des Zimmers ging es in ein anderes Zimmer; auf der linken Seite der Tür standen

Bücherregale und eine Vitrine, in der wertvolle Duel Monster–Karten und

Trophäen von gewonnen Turnieren aufbewahrt wurden, auf der rechten Seite stand

ein Aquarium von dem ein blaues Licht ausging.

Ryou Marufuji saß auf der linken Seite des Sofas und beachtete die beiden Jungen nicht.

Fubuki bat sie darum sich zu setzen, nur um danach in der Küche zu verschwinden, um mit Keksen und Kaffee wieder aufzutauchen und dies auf dem Tisch vor ihnen zu stellen.

„Ich habe Shou ebenfalls angerufen, er meinte, er würde auch kommen.", sagte er zu seinem besten Freund. Dieser zeigte keine Reaktion.

Juudai setzte sich vorsichtig neben den ehemaligen Kaiser. Jun zögerte, schob den Sessel dann jedoch etwas nach vorn um gegenüber der beiden jungen Männer zu sitzen. Juudai neben Ryou Marufuji sitzen zu sehen war ein merkwürdiges Bild, so unterschiedlich sie sich waren. Und es machte Jun irgendwie sauer.

Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür – es war der kleinere Marufuji.

„Sh-Shou?"

Man hatte ihn als kleinen, ängstlichen Jungen mit Brille und türkisfarbenem

Haar kennengelernt. Doch dieser Shou hatte sich in den letzten 4 Jahren stark

verändert. Er war gewachsen und trug andere Kleidung. Die Brille hatte er diesmal gegen

Kontaktlinsen ausgetauscht. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch den letzten Schliff mit

seinen Haaren gezogen. Das Schwarz stand ihm eigentlich recht gut. Das Haar war

kürzer, die Spitzen seines Ponys und eine etwas längere Strähne an der Seite hatte er in einem dunklen Rot gefärbt. Im allgemeinen könnte er einem eher gefährlich als schüchtern vorkommen. So gar nicht wie der Shou der er damals war. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eine aggressive, gar dreiste Art angelegt. Sie wussten nicht warum er es tat. Es schien irgendetwas passiert zu sein, weshalb er sich so verändert hatte. Oder wollte er wirklich den gleichen Weg einschlagen wie sein Bruder es damals tat? Dieser hatte sein düsteres Image aufgrund seiner Krankheit schon längst abgelegt.

„Nun, kommen wir zur Sache." Shou ignorierte Juudais Ausruf und ließ sich

auf den Teppich fallen.

Ryou musterte seinen kleinen Bruder argwöhnisch, bevor er zu erzählen begann.

„Ich... befand mich in einem Raum ohne jegliche Enden, um mich herum waren nur Uhren aus Glas zu sehen. Dort bin ich auf... wie soll ich es sagen – nunja, auf jemanden getroffen welcher mich vor unseren neuen Gegnern warnte. Außerdem nannte er mir einen Namen."

„Name?", brachte Fubuki Kekse kauend hervor. „Was für ein Name? Und für wen?"

„Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, Nii-san.", meinte Jun, hörte dann aber

weiter zu.

„_Zaphirè_.", antwortete Ryou ohne seinen besten Freund dabei anzusehen.

„_Za_-was?", kam es von Juudai.

Jun unterbrach Ryous Erzählung. „Also ich habe keine Uhren oder sowas gesehen, was ist daran jetzt so ähnlich? Vor allem klingt mir das nicht nach einer Vision.", meinte er abfällig. Er mochte Ryou nicht sonderlich. Einerseits da er damals in der Junior League ihn immer übertroffen hatte. Andererseits wegen der Konkurrenz um den Kampf um Asuka. Auch wenn Jun sie begann immer mehr als normale Freundin zu sehen, vielleicht weil sie jetzt in Amerika war – vielleicht auch wegen Juudai.

Ryou musterte den Schwarzhaarigen mit finsterem Blick. „Deswegen.", antwortete er trocken. Er holte einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seiner Hosentasche und warf ihn auf den Tisch.

Jun, welcher ihm direkt gegenüber saß erschrak. „... das kann nicht sein." flüsterte er.

Vor ihm lag ein Amulett welches seinem sehr ähnelte. Es zeigte _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_.

Mit zitternden Händen kramte er sein eigenes Amulett, welches _Light and Darkness Dragon_ zierte hervor und legte es ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", sagte Jun mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Stille herrschte für einen kurzen Moment.

Dann meinte Fubuki mit einer dämlichen Frage diese zu unterbrechen: „Will sonst noch jemand?" Und schob den Teller auf welchem sich frische Schokoladenkekse türmten weiter in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Das ist nicht der passende Moment für deine dämlichen Kekse", antwortete Shou genervt woraufhin Fubuki sich mit einem empörten „'Tschuldigung" aufrichtete und in einem Nebenraum verschwand. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Notizblock und Kugelschreiber in der Hand wieder auf, legte dies auf den Tisch und setzte sich möglichst weit von Shou entfernt auf den Boden.

Wie als hätten sich Juudai und Fubuki in Gedanken abgesprochen nahm der Braunhaarige den Notizblock in die Hand und kritzelte ein paar Stichpunkte auf das Blatt. Er schien die Sache ernst zu nehmen. „Wobei... für mich erschließt sich nicht was diese beiden Monster miteinander zu tun haben.", meinte er darauf.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", antwortete Ryou und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Außerdem habe ich noch nicht alles erzählt. Kurz nachdem ich von diesem Namen erfahren habe befand ich mich plötzlich in einem Raum komplett aus Stahl. Die Wände kamen auf mich zu und wollten mich zermalmen, aber ich bekam im letzten Moment einen Energieschub um sie davon abzuhalten. Metall zu bezwingen war für mich in diesem Moment eine Leichtigkeit, obwohl ein Mensch und gerade jemand der so geschwächt ist wie ich niemals so etwas schaffen könnte. Ich weiß nicht direkt was es damit auf sich hat. Aber ich bin mit diesem Ding in der Hand aufgewacht." Er zeigte auf das Amulett.

Jun wirkte noch verunsicherter als vorher. „D-das... klingt so wie der Traum, den ich gestern hatte."

Damit hatte er die Blicke der anderen sofort auf sich gezogen.

„Was?", fragten Fubuki und Juudai wie aus einem Mund.  
„Nunja, bevor ich mein Amulett erhalten habe hatte ich wirklich einen ähnlichen Traum. Also...", stotterte Jun und sah dabei seinen Anhänger an.

„Ich wurde von schwarzen Dornen und weißem seidenen Haar in der Mitte zerrissen. Der Raum in dem ich mich befand war auf der Seite der Dornen tiefschwarz und der anderen strahlend weiß, wie Finsternis und Licht..." Jun vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
„Warum erzählst du uns das erst_ jetzt_?", sagte Juudai ernst.  
„Weil es mir zu sehr Angst macht..."

Jun gab es ungern zu, aber es war die Wahrheit. „Gerade das ist ein Grund es nicht zu verschweigen, Dummkopf.", erwiderte Juudai und verschränkte die Arme. Normalerweise hätte Jun darauf eine patzige Antwort gegeben, doch Juudai hatte absolut recht.

Schweigen dominierte für einen kurzen Moment die Szenerie, bis Shou sagte:

„Aber dir wurde kein Name genannt, Manjoume? Ich meine, _Zaphirè_ habe ich noch nie gehört. Das ist ein sehr merkwürdiger Name..."

„Naja... nein. Doch, ich traf auf jemanden namens _Rayne_. Sie warnte mich vor unseren neuen Gegnern und sagte, dass wir die einzigen wären die die Fähigkeiten hätten sie zu besiegen..."

Juudai hielt seinem Sitznachbarn den Notizblock vor die Nase. Ryou wusste erst nicht, was der ehemalige Osiris damit wollte, bis Juudai peinlich berührt sagte: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keinen Schimmer wie ich diese Namen schreiben soll."

Seufzend nahm Ryou den Block entgegen und schrieb den Namen in die Mitte des Blattes. Seine Schrift war sehr ordentlich und nicht so wechselhaft wie Juudais und wirkte völlig unpassend zwischen all dem Gekrakel. Neben den eigenartigen, für einen Japaner unaussprechlichen Namen schrieb er die Kana ザフィル (Za Fi Ru) daneben um den ungefähren Laut verdeutlichen zu können.

Dann warf er den Block auf den Tisch vor Jun.

„Zaphirè ist aber denke ich jemand anderes als Rayne. Er hat eine andere Position. Auf jeden Fall bin ich mit diesem Amulett aufgewacht und da es anscheinend das Gleiche zu bedeuten hat wie Manjoume-sans, wird es ebenfalls für einen... einen Kampf gedacht sein."

Ryous Blick wirkte nachdenklich.

Shou nahm den Hamon-Anhänger und besah sich diesen genauer.

„Was mich auch wundert ist, warum erst Manjoume-kun und dann du diese Amulette bekommen habt... normalerweise ist doch Aniki unser 'Held'.", sagte er.

„Wartet, hier hinten steht etwas."

Shou schien auf der Rückseite einen Hinweis gefunden zu haben, zumindest sagte das sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck, welcher jedoch sofort wieder in Enttäuschung mündete.

„Ja, da steht wirklich was, aber auf europäisch. Deutsch oder so..."

Man konnte in dem Blick wieder den alten Shou erkennen. „Was denn?", fragte Juudai und nahm Juns Amulett in die Hand. Auch auf diesem stand etwas, jedoch konnte er es ebenfalls nicht entziffern. Es waren Romaji, jedoch verstand er davon kein Wort.

Wieder wurden sie allein gelassen mit Fragen auf die sie keine Antwort wussten.

Jun nahm sich einen Keks. Auch er wusste keine Antwort – bis ihm wieder die Austauschstudenten einfielen.

„Warum fragst du nicht Andersen?", meinte er zu dem ehemaligen Osiris-Red-Studenten.

Juudai sah Jun an wie eine Kuh auf der Weide, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige ihn genervt fragte: „Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder tust du nur so? Ich dachte dein Freund kommt aus Norwegen, vielleicht weiß der was da steht."

„Da müsste es jetzt aber in etwa 6 Uhr morgens sein, wir würden also erst heute Abend erfahren was das bedeutet. Vorausgesetzt Andersen-kun versteht was das bedeutet.", sagte Ryou..

Juudai kümmerte sich nicht um den Zeitunterschied und fotografierte mit seinem Handy die Rückseite des Light and Darkness Dragon-Amulettes um dieses dann seinem Freund Johan Andersen zu senden.

Er schrieb ihm eine kurze Nachricht.

„Hey Johan, wie geht es dir so? Manjoume hat dieses Ding hier irgendwie bekommen und wir wissen nicht was das bedeutet, wäre cool wenn du mir sagen kannst was das heißt. Juudai"

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Andersen-kun 'ne Ahnung hat was das bedeutet...", sagte Fubuki, welcher die meiste Zeit ruhig – für seinen Charakter war das recht selten – zugehört hatte.

Er bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen Vier.

_Ja, hoffentlich... _dachte Jun. Sollte er erwähnen, dass er gestern angegriffen wurde?

Der Verband an seinem Arm wurde schließlich durch seinen Mantel verdeckt.

Nein, er wartete lieber auf Andersens Antwort.

Fubuki stand auf. „Leute, ich muss euch jetzt leider rausschmeißen. Hab heute Spätschicht..." Er klang nicht sehr begeistert darüber. Aber ohne den Nebenjob konnte er sich und Marufuji nicht über Wasser halten. Jun wunderte sich darüber, wie Shou es vor Fubukis Einzug geschafft hatte sich um Ryou zu kümmern und diese Wohnung zu halten. Zugegeben, er wusste an sich nichts über die beiden Brüder. Nicht einmal Juudai wusste viel über seinen eigentlich „besten" Freund.

Fubuki unterbrach jedoch Juns Gedankengänge über die Geschwister und machte ihnen deutlich, dass er sie in den nächsten 5 Minuten nicht mehr hier haben wollte. Shou beeilte sich und zog ohne sich zu verabschieden von dannen, Juudai trödelte noch etwas herum, was Jun die Zeit gab sich noch einmal an den älteren Marufuji heran zu wagen.

Erst jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass es diesem wohl nicht gut ging. Ryou wich seinem Blick aus, er sah aus dem Fenster – ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Sein Blick war leer.

Der ehemalige Kaiser litt offensichtlich an seinem Gesundheitszustand, jedoch eher seelisch als körperlich. Und die Tatsache, dass der Besitz dieses Amulettes ihn zum erneuten Kampf aufforderte war geradezu lächerlich. Es verhöhnte Ryou Marufuji. Denn kämpfen konnte er nicht, schon lange nicht mehr.

Auch wenn es nicht die beste Idee war ihn darauf anzusprechen, fasste sich Jun ein Herz:

„Marufuji-san? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Der Ältere wandte sich Jun zu, jedoch antwortete er mit Schweigen. Sein Blick war immer noch gleichgültig und verloren.

„Glaubst du, dass diese Träume irgendeine Verbindung zwischen uns darstellen?"

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du dir da auch sicher?", fragte Jun. „Ja, bin ich.", sagte Ryou bestimmt.

„Die Menschen aus unseren Träumen haben nichts miteinander gemeinsam. Auch wenn sie vielleicht das gleiche Ziel haben."

Ryou schien sich ziemlich sicher dabei. Sein Amulett lag immer noch offen auf dem Tisch. Jun hatte seines bereits wieder in der Tasche verstaut.

Er wollte ihn noch etwas fragen, doch Fubuki unterbrach ihn und schob ihn energisch mit Juudai zusammen aus der Tür.

„Ist das in Ordnung, dass du ihn allein lässt?", fragte Juudai den ehemaligen Obelisk-Blue-Studenten auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation.

Fubuki nickte. „Sein Zustand ist soweit stabil sofern er seine Medikamente nimmt und es kommt gleich auch eine Pflegerin die auf ihn aufpasst. Aber es wurde uns schon bestätigt, dass wenn Ryous Zustand sich in den nächsten 3 Monaten konstant so hält oder verbessert er dann keinen 'Schoßhund' mehr benötigt, so wie er's gern umschreibt."

Juudai nickte. „Dann ist ja alles gut.", sagte er und lächelte. Es war als wäre die merkwürdige Stimmung die noch vor ein paar Minuten geherrscht hatte aus Juudais Gedächtnis verschwunden. Typisch.

Die drei Jungen nahmen gleich die nächste Bahn die sie erwischen konnten und fuhren wieder in Richtung Innenstadt. Es war deutlich leerer geworden. Wie spät war es?

Schweigend saßen sie in der U-Bahn nebeneinander und hörten dem Rattern des Zuges zu.

Fubuki stieg ein paar Stationen vor Juudai und Jun aus; er verabschiedete sich mit einem unpersönlichen „Bis dann" und verschwand.

Juudai streckte sich und gähnte: „Ich bin müdeee~"

Ohne Jun zu fragen lehnte er sich an dessen Schulter, was diesen einerseits erfreute, andererseits doch störte, denn Juudai war zwar schlank, aber schwer.

„Lass das Yuuki.", brummte Jun und schubste den Braunhaarigen weg.

Irgendwie hatte er gerade gar keine Lust auf Körperkontakt. Er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Instinktiv wanderte seine Hand hoch zu dem Verband unter seiner Jacke.

Es tat zwar nicht mehr so sehr weh, doch in diesem Moment begann sie zu schmerzen. Jun keuchte kurz auf, was Juudai anscheinend aus seiner Müdigkeit heraus riss.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und sein Blick wurde ernst, als er Juns Hand an der Stelle sah.

„Hätten wir ihnen etwas erzählen sollen?", fragte Jun ohne Juudai dabei anzusehen. Das Schweigen des Braunhaarigen deutete auf Unschlüssigkeit hin.

Die U-Bahn erreichte die Station an der sie aussteigen mussten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln verließen sie den U-Bahnhof. Jun sah auf die große Uhr neben dem Ausgang. 15:26 zeigte diese. Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Hat Andersen dir schon geantwortet?", sagte er beiläufig. Juudai schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gegenfrage: Hast du Hunger?"

Juudai deutete auf einen Stand von welchem ein leckerer Duft ausging.

„Dangos?", fragte Jun. „Natürlich!", zwinkerte ihm der Braunhaarige zu.

Er bestellte für sie beide, auch wenn Jun darauf bestand seine Portion selbst zu bezahlen.

Dieser Junge schaffte es irgendwie bei jeder noch so niederschlagenden Situation ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Die beiden setzten sich auf eine der vielen Sitzbänke, welche sich auf dem großen Platz befanden, aßen, beobachteten das Geschehen um sie herum, redeten und lachten.

Irgendwie fühlte sich das ganz und gar nicht nach einer neuen Bedrohung an.

Es war ein typisch verregneter Sonntagmorgen in einem von Japan weit entfernten Land. Ein Junge mit seegrünem Haar drehte sich zum gefühlten zwanzigsten Mal in seinem Bett um bis er es schließlich aufgab und sich darin aufsetzte. Er streckte sich und gähnte dabei lautstark, stand auf und versuchte das verwuschelte Haar halbwegs mit den Fingern zu richten.

„God morgen", hörte er die fröhliche Stimme einer Frau aus dem angrenzenden Flur rufen.

Der Junge rieb sich die Augen und gähnte noch einmal, bevor ihr mit einem „Morgen, mamma", antwortete.

Noch schlaftrunken tapste er etwas unbeholfen den Flur entlang in die Küche, in welcher seine Mutter schon eifrig dabei war etwas zum Frühstück zuzubereiten.

„Har du sovet godt?", fragte sie, den Blick auf die Pfanne gerichtet in welcher sie Spiegeleier briet.

„Jaaa... hvis du vil kalle det så.", murmelte er und gähnte wieder. Sie ignorierte das.

„I går du har glemme din mobiltelefon her. Det blinker allerede i flere timer.", sagte sie und zeigte auf sein Smartphone, welches auf der Anrichte neben ihr lag. „Mange takk for denne informasjon", antwortete er mit einem ironischen Unterton und schlurfte lustlos darauf zu um nachzusehen wer ihm geschrieben hatte.

Auf dem Display blinkte ihm „1 ulest E-Post fra Juudai Yuuki" entgegen. „Was möchte Juudai denn jetzt?", fragte er sich selbst auf japanisch. Seine Mutter verstand ihn nicht. „Johan, hva snakker du?", fragte sie, doch er ignorierte sie so wie sie ihn eben ignoriert hatte.

„Hey Johan, wie geht es dir so? Manjoume hat dieses Ding hier irgendwie bekommen und wir wissen nicht was das bedeutet, wäre cool wenn du mir sagen kannst was das heißt. Juudai"

Darunter wurde ihm ein Bild angezeigt, welches die Rückseite eines Anhängers zeigte. Das Bild war nicht sehr scharf, doch Johan konnte in etwa erkennen, was dort stand.

„Jeg tilkalle deg, Lys og Mørke Draken. Vær så god, bistå meg om veien min!", las er langsam vor.

„Hva snakker i ørske du, Johan?", fragte seine Mutter belustigt. „Ååh, mamma. Du trenger ikke å vite alt!", antwortete er genervt und ging wieder in sein Zimmer.

Im Gehen begann er schon eine Antwort zu tippen:

„Ohayou Juudai, woher habt ihr das denn bitte? Mir geht's soweit gut, aber O-kaa-san geht mir echt auf die Nerven.

Also es ist norwegisch und heißt so viel wie 'Ich rufe dich, _Light and Darkness Dragon_. Sei so gut und stehe mir auf einem Wege bei!'... keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll. Mata ne, Johan"

Er schickte die Mail ab und wollte sich gerade wieder auf sein Bett fallen lassen, als seine Mutter ihn wieder rief. _Frokost er ferdig._

Die Sonne lag bereits tief über der Stadt, sie tauchte das Land in eine warme orangerote Farbe und ließ die Schatten größer und größer werden.

Auf einem der vielen Hochhausdächer der Metropole mit dem letzten Licht des Tages im Rücken beobachteten 3 tanzende Kriegerinnen das Geschehen in dieser Stadt, auf der Suche nach dem wahren _Licht_. Einer von hunderttausenden von Menschen in dieser Region trug es in sich, die drei konnten es in ihren Herzen spüren. Das _Licht _strahlte einen unverwechselbaren Impuls aus, der sie schaudern ließ, denn sie wussten, dass es gefährlich für sie werden konnte. Doch sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, man gab ihrer Existenz keinen weiteren Wert als den Träger des _Lichtes_ ausfindig zu machen und ihn Narçziss auszuliefern.

Es wurde sehr windig auf dem Dach, doch obwohl die drei Mädchen nicht von großer Statur waren kümmerte es sie nicht.

Schweigend sahen sie dem Schauspiel der Stadt zu. Lichter flackerten auf, der Abend begann mit der hell erleuchteten Dunkelheit.

Musik gemischt mit Verkehrsgeräuschen und wild durcheinander redende Stimmen drangen an die Ohren der Mädchen. Doch wo war das _Licht_?

Kaname schloss die Augen um das Visuelle ausblenden zu können und hörte auf den Impuls des _Lichtes_. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, wie ihre Sinne sich nur dem Gesuchten hingaben und sie spürte wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor... und fiel. In Trance war ihr Körper eigenständig über den Rand des Daches gegangen. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, sie wusste, dass ihre Kräfte sie vor dem tödlichen Aufprall schützen würden.

Im freien Fall öffnete sie die Augen und in Sekundenbruchteilen bevor sie den Boden berührte entfesselte sie die negative Energie welche sie sicher landen ließ.

Die Menschen um sie herum nahmen sie nicht wirklich wahr. Kein normaler Mensch war in der Lage Negativität zu sehen, auch wenn sie ausnahmslos überall existierte. Und gerade in diesen Ballungszentren der Menschheit war davon massenhaft vorhanden.

Kanames Blick war leer als sie die Straßen durchstreifte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwestern das Gleiche taten, und sie wusste auch, dass die beiden versuchten ihr zuvor zu kommen.

Es war ein bitterer Kampf um Leben und Tod. Ohne regelmäßige Energiezufuhr durch Narçziss würden sie nicht überleben. Und Misserfolge würde ihre Herrin nicht akzeptieren.

Kaname wollte sich die Angst die sich in ihrem Herzen ausbreitete nicht eingestehen. Nein, sie durfte nicht einmal daran denken, es würde ihre Sicht trüben um das _Licht_ zu finden.

Ein paar Jugendliche wurden auf sie aufmerksam und riefen ihr dumme Sprüche hinterher. Es interessierte sie nicht.

Als einer von den Typen auf sie zukam und sie weiterhin belästigte sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und flüsterte: „Halt's Maul."

Der Junge wollte jedoch nicht aufhören und so jagte sie ihm eiskalt negative Energie in den Körper, worauf er begann zu straucheln und mit einem Wimmern zusammenbrach. Während seine Kumpels zu ihm eilten um zu sehen was passierte war Kaname längst verschwunden. Es würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn sie ihre Energien hier einsetzen würde. Und erst recht sollte sie damit sparsam sein, doch ihr kindliches Aussehen machte sie zu leichter Beute.

Wieder konzentrierte sie sich – und da, plötzlich spürte sie den Impuls, ein Vibrieren der Luft welches nur sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Kaname begann zu rennen. Sie registrierte nicht in welche Richtung sie lief, sie beachtete nicht einmal den Verkehr und wäre beinahe von einem Auto erfasst worden. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, denn sie wusste, würde sie versagen würde ihr weitaus schlimmeres passieren als von einem Fahrzeug überrollt zu werden.

Der Impuls führte sie zu einem Hochhaus mit einer großen Glaswand. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich diverse Geschäfte, die oberen Stockwerke schienen Wohnungen zu sein.

Für einen Moment schaute sie nur nach oben, folgte ihrem vom _Licht_ kontrollierten Herzschlag welcher in dieser Gegend immer schneller wurde. Adrenalin durchjagte ihren Körper, doch sie musste Ruhe bewahren.

Kein Fehler durfte ihr unterlaufen, das würde man ihr nicht verzeihen.

Ihr Blick blieb an einem der Fenster im oberen Bereich des Hochhauses hängen – dort musste _es _sein.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Eingang. Kaname berührte das Schloss der gläsernen Tür und mit Hilfe der negativen Energie manipulierte sie den Mechanismus um nach innen zu gelangen.

Sie befand sich in einem typisch japanischem Wohnhaus der gehobeneren Mittelschicht. Direkt vor ihr führte eine Treppe in das erste Stockwerk, links und rechts daneben befanden sich zwei Fahrtstühle mit silbernen Türen. Kaname konnte ihr verschwommen gespiegeltes Selbst darin erkennen. Sie wirkte wie ein unwirklicher Schatten eines Kindes. Trotz der fröhlich bunten Kleidung und ihr ebenso knallig violettes Haar konnten keinen Eindruck von Freude erwecken. Ihr verbitterter Blick, die verkrampfte Körperhaltung, all das nahm ihr das eigentlich so schöne unschuldige Antlitz eines Kindes.

Sie war kein Kind. Sie war... nichts.

Bloß ein Schatten der gerufen wurde um etwas zu finden und zu überbringen. Danach hatte ihre Existenz keinen absoluten Sinn mehr.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sie in ihrem Vorhaben innehalten. Sie seufzte und schaute traurig auf das verschwommene andere Selbst an, legte eine Hand auf die kalte Tür.

„... warum eigentlich?", flüsterte sie. Doch sie schüttelte abrupt den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie drückte auf den Knopf um die Tür des Fahrtstuhls zu öffnen. Siebtes Stockwerk.

Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie wusste, dass er ihr hier wohnte und sie war sich ganz sicher dass dieser Junge auch das _Licht_ in sich trug. Aber wie zur Hölle sollte sie an ihn rankommen? Einfach klingeln?

Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben, wenn er ihre Absichten erfahren würde.

Und vor allem – würde er sie überhaupt hereinlassen. Zwar konnte Kaname dank der Negativität einfach einbrechen, doch sie sollte nicht zu viel Lärm veranstalten.

Und genau das würde sie bei einer gewaltsamen Entführung.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich dabei gegen die kalte Wand gegenüber der Fahrtstuhltüre.

Je höher sie kam desto heftiger schlug ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb, so sehr dass es schmerzte. Mit einem Mal keuchte sie auf, das _Licht_ war also ganz nah. Siebter Stock. Das Ziel.

Um sich weiterhin abzulenken hatten sich die beiden Jungen vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht und schauten einen Film, welcher erst vor kurzem erschienen war.

Jun war kein Fan von Manga & Anime und viele Romane waren auch nicht wirklich sein Ding, doch wenn es etwas gab worauf er sich seit er denken konnte immer wieder freute waren es Spielfilme. Gott sei Dank schien Juudai nebst einem Haufen Animekram doch einige gute und aktuelle Exemplare zu besitzen und konnte somit seinen unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner so die Möglichkeit geben einfach mal abzuschalten.

Beide hatten sich unter die große Wolldecke gekuschelt, mit genügend Abstand selbstverständlich, und schauten gebannt dem Schauspiel auf dem Bildschirm zu – bis Pharaoh anfing zu nerven.

Der fette Kater begann erst vor dem Bildschirm herum zu laufen und seinen buschigen Schwanz in die Höhe zu strecken, sodass die Jungen dem Bild nicht mehr folgen konnten. „Hau ab, Pharaoh", brummte Juudai und bewarf den Kater mit ein paar restlichen Chipskrümeln, welche er aus der noch vor ihm liegenden Chipstüte klaubte, doch der Kater machte weiter und begann auch noch zu jammern.

Juudai stand auf und trug den Kater in die Küche um ihm dort kurz etwas zu Essen zu geben, doch das plüschige Tier wollte anscheinend nichts zu Essen haben, was recht selten für sein Verhalten war.

Stattdessen nervte er weiter mit einem lauten Miauen, entwischte Juudais Händen und sprang direkt auf Manjoumes Schoß – mit ausgefahrenen Krallen natürlich.

Jun jaulte auf und schubste Pharaoh weg, welcher mit einem lang gezogenen Miau protestierend auf dem Boden landete. Nur um den beiden Jungen wieder auf den Geist zu gehen. „Hau endlich ab, Katze!", zischte Jun und versuchte den Kater wegzutreten.

Doch Pharaoh gab nicht auf, er schien die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen absolut für sich haben zu wollen.

Juudai gab schlussendlich auf und pausierte den Film. Der Kater gab immer noch ein unruhiges Miauen von sich und lief schwanzwedelnd um die Jungen herum. Ein Zeichen, dass wohl etwas nicht stimmte.

Die sorgenfreie Laune von eben war mit dem Verstummen des Fernsehers wie weggeblasen, stattdessen beherrschte Unruhe die Luft um sie herum.

„Irgendwas ist hier faul...", sagte Juudai mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jun.

Seine Augenfarbe wechselte von warmen Braun zu türkis und orange. Der Kater hatte sich derweile in eine Ecke verkrochen und maunzte warnend.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jun argwöhnisch. Juudai ignorierte ihn und ging den Flur entlang zur Wohnungstür. „Juudai, warte-" Der Schwarzhaarige machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen doch Juudai hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben mit einem „Bleib da" ab.

Er spürte etwas in der Nähe. Es war ein unangenehmes, schweres Gefühl was ihm auf die Lunge drückte, als würde er versuchen heißen Dampf einzuatmen.

Es war dunkel in seiner Wohnung und auch der große Flur welcher zu den Fahrstühlen und der Treppe führte schien dunkel zu sein. War dort wirklich jemand?

Juudai öffnete langsam die Tür. Es schien wirklich niemand dort zu sein. Er wollte sich umdrehen und die Tür wieder schließen, als er violetten Nebel bemerkte, welcher aus der Decke zu kommen schien. „Was ist das...", flüsterte er und trat aus der Tür hinaus. Dies schien ein Fehler zu sein, denn der Nebel wurde dichter und plötzlich warf ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft mit voller Wucht zurück, wobei er unsanft gegen die Tür knallte und auf dem Boden landete. Er hörte Jun seinen Namen rufen, doch er rief ihm wieder ein „Bleib da!" entgegen und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wer ist da?", rief Juudai dem Nichts entgegen. Er konnte trotz der Sicht die er durch das Monster in seiner Seele erlangt hatte nichts erkennen in diesem Nebel, welcher immer dichter wurde.

Plötzlich vernahm er einen Schatten links von ihm und ehe er sich versah hatte ihn wieder eine unsichtbare Kraft in die Knie gezwungen.

Juudai stöhnte kurz auf und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch die unsichtbare Kraft drückte auf seinen Brustkorb und fixierte ihn somit an Ort und Stelle.

Er schaffte es eine Hand aus dieser Fixierung zu befreien und griff nach oben – und berührte etwas. Vor ihm materialisierte sich ein Mädchen mit violettem Haar und goldgelbenen Augen, welche in der Dunkelheit hervorstachen. „Hab ich dich.", brachte sie unter einem Grinsen hervor.

Sie war recht klein und zierlich, wenn nicht sogar kleiner als Shou es gewesen war als sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen, doch sie schien sehr stark zu sein, denn Juudai konnte sich nicht befreien. „Wer bist du?", fragte er sie zähneknirschend und versuchte weiter sich aus ihrem festen Griff zu winden, doch irgendetwas schien seinen Körper zu lähmen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, er wurde immer schwächer und langsamer in seinem Vorhaben.

Das Mädchen grinste immer noch als sie sagte: „Mein Name ist _Dancing Warrior Kaname_ und ich bin hier um dir dein _Licht_ zu nehmen. Wie es scheint, habe ich mich das letzte Mal geirrt, denn die Aura scheint bei dir viel stärker zu sein!"

„_Licht_?", fragte Juudai und versuchte zu analysieren ob es sich bei ihr um ein Duel Monster handelte. Doch Yuberu hatte Recht gehabt, es schien wirklich kein normales Monster zu sein.

„Juudai!", hörte er Jun rufen und Kaname schreckte auf als sie die Stimme hörte. Der Schwarzhaarige war auf sie zugestürmt und schien vorgehabt zu haben sie von Juudai herunter zu bekommen, doch Kaname war schneller und griff ihn mit einer dunklen Energie an. Jun wurde zurück geworfen und knallte auf den Boden. Juudai nutzte ihre Ablenkung und warf mithilfe der physischen Stärke welche er ebenfalls durch Yuberu erlangt hatte gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Kaname stoppte noch im Flug und setzte wieder zum Angriff an. Juudai schaffte es gerade so auszuweichen und packte sie am Handgelenk – Fehler. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihn mit einer Klinge welche sich an ihrem Arm befand am Oberkörper gestreift. Das Shirt welches Juudai trug schwächte den Angriff etwas ab, doch er spürte nicht nur Schmerz sondern auch warmes Blut, welches den Stroff langsam tränkte und seine Brust hinunter lief.

„Ahhh-!", brachte er hervor. Fassungslos sah Jun dem Szenario zu. Er konnte sich vor Schock nicht bewegen. Kaname packte Juudai an der Gurgel, hielt ihm die Klinge an den Bauch. Sie könnte sofort zustoßen und ihn umbringen.

„Wenn du dich wehrst, mach ich dich auf der Stelle kalt.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Ihr Blick war eiskalt.

Jun wusste nicht was er tat. Er schnellte hoch, holte das Amulett des Light and Darkness Dragon hervor und stürmte damit auf Kaname zu. Ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle, ein helles Licht, ein widerliches Knacken und Spritzen. Er hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen, spürte einen kalten Griff in seinen beiden Händen. Hörte Juudai etwas stammeln: „Ma-Manjoume...!" - Und das entsetzte Keuchen ihrer Widersacherin.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen – und erschrak. Das Amulett hatte sich in eine Sense mit einer eigenartigen Klinge verwandelt, welche tief im Rücken Kanames steckte. Überall war Blut, welches in Massen aus ihrem Rücken zu fließen schien. Auch Juudai war blutüberströmt, denn Jun schien ihr die Sense bis durch die Brust gestoßen zu haben. Und das Mädchen schien noch zu leben. Sie spuckte Blut und fing an zu heulen vor Schmerzen.

_Konnte sie nicht sterben? _

Jun ließ die Waffe vor Schock fallen, das Ding veränderte seine Form wieder zu dem Amulett und fiel zu Boden. Kaname brach zusammen und landete auf Juudai, welcher ebenfalls vor Schock mit geweiteten Augen das Mädchen anstarrte und zu Boden sank.

Sie keuchte, spuckte zum zweiten Mal Blut und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Mit zitternder Hand packte sie Juudais zerfetztes Shirt und versuchte sich an ihm hochzuziehen. Der Braunhaarige ließ es zu, der Schockzustand lähmte ihn.

Krächzend brachte es Kaname hervor: „I-ihr- wer-werdet... urks... alle st-sterben...! D-das... verspr-ahhh! Verspreche ich euch!"

Wieder würgte sie einen Schwall warmes Blut hervor und brach schlussendlich auf Juudai zusammen.

Fassungslos saßen die beiden aneinander anstarrend gegenüber auf dem Flur im siebten Stock in einer Blutlache, der eine von ihnen mit einer Toten im Arm.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihnen schien brachte Jun endlich ein Wort über die Lippen um die bedrohliche Stille zu durchbrechen: „W-was zum Teufel hat dieser Wahnsinn zu bedeuten?"

Tränen fielen zu Boden.


	4. Kapitel 03: Flucht

Kapitel 3: Flucht

-

„Die wievielte Scheißkippe ist das?" Tyranno Kenzan sah dem völlig veränderten Shou Marufuji zu, wie er am Balkongeländer lehnte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. In letzter Zeit hing er fast jeden Abend bei ihm rum. Seitdem Johan Andersen in Juudais Leben aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich nicht mehr wirklich um ihn oder Shou gekümmert, weshalb die beiden Jungen jetzt so etwas wie beste Freunde geworden waren. Doch trotz allem konnte Kenzan einfach nicht fassen, was mit eben diesem besten Freund los war. Er hatte so grob mitbekommen, was zwischen seinem großen Bruder und Fubuki Tenjoin schief gelaufen war, aber dass es Shou wirklich _so _mitnahm, dass er sich so extrem veränderte in letzter Zeit war einfach zu krass. Shou zog kurz an der Zigarette, blies den Rauch aus und starrte ins Nirgendwo der nächtlichen Stadt. „Seitdem du hier bist? Die Dritte.", antwortete er trocken. „Willst du dich jetzt totrauchen oder wie?" - „Wenn mein bekloppter Bruder sich sein Herz mit Stromschlägen kaputt macht, kann ich mir auch meine Lungen mit Zigaretten kaputt machen." Er klang dabei wie als würde er über das Wetter reden. So völlig gleichgültig, als wäre das alles nichts Besonderes. Nichts schlimmes. „Alter... du machst mich echt sauriermäßig fertig, Marufuji.", sagte Kenzan und schaute ihm mit misstrauischem Blick zu wie der Kleinere wieder an dem glühenden Ding zog und Rauchringe in die Luft blies. „Also die bekomme ich mittlerweile echt gut hin.", sagte dieser begeistert, mit der Tonlage seines 'alten Ichs'. „Und gewöhn dir an mich Shou zu nennen.", fügte er hinzu. „Jaja... Shou.", antwortete Kenzan und verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste eigentlich, dass es eine verdammt heikle Sache war ihn auf seinen Bruder anzusprechen, da Shou momentan richtig schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war. Aber irgendwie fühlte sich Kenzan in dieser schweren Zeit für den jüngeren Marufuji verantwortlich und konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie er immer weiter abstürzte. Nicht nur, dass Shou erst vor kurzem aus der Pro League ausgestiegen war, weil er mit dem Cyberroid-Deck welches ihn mit seinem älteren Bruder verband einfach nicht mehr spielen wollte oder konnte, jetzt begann er auch einen recht aggressiven Charakter zu entwickeln das den 'echten' Shou aufzufressen schien. Und mittlerweile hatte das so ein riesiges Ausmaß angenommen, dass Kenzan nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen konnte. „Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihm? Sprecht euch aus...", begann er. Damit hatte er eindeutig einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Zum hunderfünfzigsten Mal, Kenzan: Nein, werde ich nicht. Er hat bei mir verschissen und Ende der Geschichte. Ich hab den Mist lange genug durchgemacht.", antwortete Shou genervt. Auch seine Wortwahl war ein Zeichen für diese negative Veränderung. Er drückte die Zigarette auf dem Aschenbecher, welcher auf dem kleinen Tisch welcher auf dem Balkon stand aus und nahm diesen mit in die Wohnung. Eines hatte Shou nämlich nicht abgelegt und das war seine pingelige Sauberkeit. So schlecht es ihm auch ging, die Wohnung war blitzblank. Nicht einmal Pfandflaschen standen irgendwo herum, die wurden fein säuberlich in einer Tüte welche sich im Schrank unter der Spüle befand einsortiert. Shou kippte den Inhalt des Aschenbechers in den Mülleimer welcher gleich neben der Balkontür stand und brachte diesen sofort in die Küche. Er kam mit 2 Dosen Melonen-Soda zurück, reichte Kenzan eine der Dosen und öffnete seine. „Du hast aber schon recht, eine Packung am Tag zu rauchen ist wirklich viel.", sagte er und trank einen Schluck. „Dezent", antwortete Kenzan mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Und teuer noch dazu.", sagte Shou. Aber da er auf großen Luxus verzichtete konnte er sich mit seinem derzeitigen Aushilfsjob in einem Zeitschriftenladen recht gut über Wasser halten, trotz seiner Nikotinsucht. Er schien wirklich süchtig danach zu sein, denn als Kenzan ihn einmal besucht hatte als Shou es einen Tag versucht hatte ohne das Zeug auszukommen hatte er dem Dinosaurier-vernarrten jungen Mann ernsthaft mit einer Glasflasche beworfen. Wie Shou es schaffte die Raucherei vor den anderen geheim zu halten war Kenzan ein absolutes Rätsel. „Aber apropos mein Bruder: Er hat mittlerweile auch so 'nen komischen Anhänger wie Manjoume.", sagte Shou und tippte unruhig mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Oberseite der Dose herum. „Ehrlich? Ich frag mich, warum ihr mich eigentlich aus der Sache ausschließt.", meinte Kenzan und trank einen großen Schluck Soda. „Frag doch _Juudai_", sagte Shou und betonte abwertend den Namen seines ehemaligen besten Freundes. „Er scheint dich ja echt vergessen zu haben. Was ich aber interessant finde ist, dass er sogar Andersen zu vergessen scheint seitdem er dauernd mit Manjoume rumhängt. Der musste ihn nämlich vorhin nämlich ernsthaft daran erinnern, dass der noch existiert." Kenzan verschluckte sich fast an seinem Soda. „Ernsthaft?", prustete er und wischte sich das klebrige süße Zeug mit der Hand vom Mund. „Ja." - „Ich glaub's nicht." - „Es ist Juudai Yuuki, was erwartest du?" Ja, was erwartete man von Juudai Yuuki noch? Er war zwar halbwegs wieder der Alte, aber was seine Freundschaften anging hatten sie beide gemerkt, dass ihm diese nicht einmal ansatzweise so wichtig zu sein schienen wie er immer von sich gab. „Er ist der größte Heuchler nebst Ryou...", fügte Shou hinzu. Kenzan hörte einen leidenden Ton heraus, als Shou den Namen seines Bruders sagte. Ein Themenwechsel war jetzt doch eine bessere Idee. „Sagmal, warum hast du dir nun eigentlich die Haare so dunkel gemacht?", fragte Kenzan ihn. „Nur so.", antwortete Shou. „Quatsch, das nehm ich dir nicht ab." - „Ist aber so." Also hatte es auch mit seinem Bruder zu tun, genauso wie die Zigaretten. Zumindest war das Kenzans Schlussfolgerung darauf, dass Shou ihm auswich. „Hm.", machte Kenzan. Ihm fiel kein Thema mehr ein worüber sie reden konnten ohne dass sie wieder bei Dingen landeten, über die Shou nicht sprechen wollte. Er trank sein Soda aus und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als Shou ihn zurück hielt. „Du weißt – kein Wort zu den anderen.", dabei schaute er rüber zu dem Aschenbecher, der neben der Spüle stand. Kenzan nickte. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ Shou allein mit seinen Gedanken. Eigentlich unfreiwillig. Aber jetzt konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Nicht heute.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Fubuki endlich nach Hause kam. Erschöpft ließ er sich noch in seinem Mantel auf das Sofa fallen und verschnaufte kurz. Ryou hatte wieder auf ihn gewartet. Eigentlich hatte man ihm verordnet, dass er lieber früh schlafen gehen sollte, doch er wollte nicht. Er bestand darauf auf seinen besten Freund zu warten bis dieser von der Arbeit zurück kam. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Fubuki. Ryou kauerte in eine Decke gehüllt auf dem großen Sofa, den Kopf seitlich auf den Arm gelegt und musterte ihn. Anscheinend hatte er ihm nicht zugehört. „Erde an Ryou, ich rede mit dir.", sagte Fubuki, stand auf und fuhr seinem besten Freund durch die Haare. „Lass das.", fuhr Ryou ihn an. Fubuki wusste, dass er das hasste. Zumindest wenn er das machte. Als sie noch auf die Mittelschule gegangen waren, hatte Asuka das manchmal mit Ryou gemacht und damit hatte er kein Problem gehabt. Es wunderte Fubuki auch nicht sonderlich, da er genau wusste, dass sein bester Freund wirklich seit er sie beide kannte in Asuka verliebt, aber nach wie vor zu schüchtern war ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Er hatte es schon früher immer geahnt, aber Ryou hatte ihm erst offen davon erzählt kurz nachdem Asuka nach Amerika gegangen war. Und er wusste eben genauso, dass Ryou sich selbst dafür hasste, dass er einfach nie den Mund auf bekommen hatte um ihr eben dies zu sagen. Aus Angst, von ihr abgewiesen zu werden. Denn davor hatte er mehr Angst als zu sterben und davor hatte Fubuki großen Respekt. „Du reagierst ja sonst nicht.", antwortete Fubuki und schmunzelte. „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe.", bekam er als Antwort. „Hey, du bist derjenige, der immer darauf wartet, dass ich nach Hause komme. Wenn's nach mir ginge würde ich nämlich liebend gerne einfach ins Bett fallen und dich nicht immer dazu überreden müssen schlafen zu gehen." Ryou aufzuziehen machte einfach viel zu sehr Spaß, auch wenn er dafür tödliche Blicke oder wahlweise auch dumme Antworten auf seine ebenso dummen Kommentare bekam. Doch heute beließ es Ryou mit Schweigen. Fubuki hockte sich vor seinen besten Freund und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „... dieser Traum, richtig?", fragte er obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung war. Ryou nickte. „Ich will es nicht zugeben, aber ich habe Angst davor.", flüsterte der ehemalige Kaiser. Fubuki nickte. „Trotzdem, du musst schlafen. Deiner Gesundheit wegen..." „Jah..." Schweigen. Nur das Surren des Aquariumfilters und das Ticken der Standuhr war zu hören. „Kannst du gehen?", fragte Fubuki, bot seinem Freund aber trotzdem schon die Hand an. „Geht schon...", antwortete Ryou und wühlte sich aus der Decke. „Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, willst du dann wenigstens zu mir mit ins Zimmer? Ich schlafe dann auch auf dem Futon." Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss nicht sein, aber danke.", murmelte er. „Das war eigentlich keine Bitte, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen.", sagte Fubuki bestimmt und nahm ihn einfach mit in sein Zimmer. Als er das Licht anschaltete, konnte Ryou sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Also bevor du hier 'nen Futon hinlegen willst solltest du erst mal aufräumen." Sollte Fubuki wirklich, da alles Mögliche in seinem Zimmer herumlag. Ryou erntete einen genervten Blick von Fubuki und musste kurz lächeln, was er wirklich selten tat. „Klappe. Du bist auch nicht der Ordentlichste.", konterte der Brünette. „Ordentlicher als du aber auf jeden Fall.", sagte Ryou und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sowohl er als auch Fubuki hatten Doppelbetten in ihren Zimmern, auch wenn sie generell allein darin schliefen. Beide waren aber der Meinung, dass große Betten einfach bequemer waren (und in Fubukis Fall auch einen gewissen Nutzen hatten – wenn man versteht was ich meine) als Ein-Personenbetten. Auch wenn Fubuki völlig totmüde war, Ryous Bemerkung über das Chaos in seinem Zimmer ärgerte ihn doch etwas, weshalb er wenigstens den Wäschekorb in den angrenzenden Waschraum stellte und ein paar Zeitschriften vom Boden aufsammelte und auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. Dennoch war es immer noch zu unordentlich um den Futon hinzulegen wie eigentlich geplant. „Ach, scheiß drauf. Schlafen wir halt beide im Bett.", sagte er, zog endlich den Mantel aus und legte ihn über die Stuhllehne. „Solange du auf deiner Bettseite bleibst...", meinte Ryou darauf worauf er wieder einen bösen Blick von Fubuki erntete. Ryou musste wieder kurz grinsen. „Also als ich früher bei dir ab und an übernachtet habe hast du mich meistens am nächsten Morgen als dein persönliches Dakimakura missbraucht." Dafür bekam er von seinem besten Freund sein Shirt an den Kopf geworfen. „Ja und da waren wir 12.", antwortete Fubuki während er nach seinen Schlafsachen suchte. „Ahh, jetzt hab ich die doch gerade mit der anderen Wäsche weggeräumt.", fügte er hinzu und ging noch einmal in den Nebenraum um sich dort umzuziehen. „Ich sag doch, räum dein Zimmer auf." - „Leck mich, Ryou.", kam es aus dem Wäschezimmer. Ryous schlechte Laune taute langsam auf, denn er begann zu lachen. Die Ernsthaftigkeit die er sonst an den Tag legte galt meist nur den Leuten, die ihn wenig bis gar nicht kannten. Gegenüber Fubuki jedoch zeigte Ryou auch mal seine emotionalere, teils alberne Seite. Wenn auch recht selten, aber immerhin gab es sie. „Aber jetzt ehrlich, ist das schon 10 Jahre her?", fragte Fubuki als er fertig umgezogen wieder zurück kam. Ryou nickte. „Ja 10 Jahre... seitdem." Schlagartig war die gute Laune des jungen Mannes mit den ozeanblauen Haaren wieder verschwunden. Fubuki sagte nichts weiter, denn er wusste, dass Ryou wirklich ungern darüber sprach, auch wenn diese Zeit auch mit eine der schönsten für ihn gewesen war. „Du solltest mehr lächeln.", sagte er und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die rechte Seite des Bettes. Schweigen. Dann ein kleiner Seufzer von Ryou. „Wenn das so einfach wäre...", sagte er leise und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Fubuki hatte ihm wirklich etwas zu sehr die Haare verwuschelt. Ryou legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und schaute zu Fubuki hoch, dann wich er seinem Blick wieder aus. Die Müdigkeit holte Fubuki wieder ein. Er wollte irgendetwas aufmunterndes sagen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Ryou damit irgendwie verletzte war sehr groß. Fakt war, dass sein bester Freund einen sehr schwierigen Charakter hatte. Und Fubuki schien wirklich der Einzige zu sein, der ihn zu verstehen schien. Er stand nochmals auf, schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes hin. Ryou tat es ihm gleich. „Schlaf gut...", flüsterte Fubuki. Keine Antwort. Typisch.

Schnee. Überall war Schnee. Es war eiskalt und man konnte in all dem Weiß nichts wirklich erkennen. Fubuki kniff die Augen zusammen um etwas sehen zu können, doch es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Er befand sich in einem verschneiten Waldlichtung, die Bäume reichten meterhoch in den weißen Himmel und verschwanden im kalten Nebel. Er hatte diesen Ort noch nie gesehen, doch er wirkte sehr vertraut auf ihn. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief er in das Schneetreiben hinein. „Halloooo?" Keine Antwort. Nur noch mehr Schnee. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und presste sie so an sich um sich etwas warm zu halten, doch der Frost kannte keine Gnade. Fubuki spürte, wie seine Zähne zu klappern begannen und es wurde immer kälter je dichter der Schneesturm wurde. Die dürren Bäume konnten diesem nur wenig Einhalt gebieten. Er drohte zu erfrieren. „Es ist so kalt..." Fubuki versuchte einen Schritt nach vorn zu gehen, als er plötzlich ein Knacken vernahm. Ehe er realisieren konnte, was passierte befand er sich schon längst im eiskalten Wasser. Eingebrochen. Er wurde panisch, denn das Eis verschwand im Nu und das Ufer war weit entfernt. Die Kälte lähmte ihn und trotz seiner guten schwimmerischen Fähigkeiten konnte er sich nicht über Wasser halten. Ein letztes Mal schnappte er noch Luft ehe er völlig in dem eisigen Wasser versank. _Sterbe ich...? _ Das Wasser drang in seine Lungen, sein Körper schmerzte durch die Kälte und den Sauerstoffmangel. Er gab auf, sank immer weiter in die Tiefe. Das Gefühl zu Ertrinken war grausam. Doch trotz dieser Situation wollte sein Leben nicht enden. _Er wollte nicht sterben!_ Fubuki öffnete die Augen. Warum konnte er klar sehen? Er verstand es nicht. Um ihn herum schwammen bunte Fischschwärme und die eisige Kälte wich plötzlich wohlige Wärme. Aus einem Impuls heraus versuchte er Luft zu holen – und erschreckte sich, als er tatsächlich _unter Wasser _atmen konnte. _Was ist das? _ Er schwamm etwas umher, bestaunte die schöne Unterwasserlandschaft. Es schienen tropische Gewässer zu sein, so groß wie die Vielfalt war. Fubuki begann sich wohl zu fühlen, er schwamm auf und ab, immer schneller, stoppte wieder und sah sich weiter um. Die Fische schienen keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, sie kamen ihm geradezu entgegen als wollten sie ihn grüßen. Er fühlte sich wie in seinem Element. Wie als wäre dieser Gedanke ein gesuchter Hinweis auf seine Frage des Grundes für das merkwürdige Geschehen um ihn herum zu sein wechselte wieder seine Umgebung und er befand sich plötzlich an einem Strand liegend wieder. „Was war das...?", fragte er sich. Er schaute auf das Meer hinaus. Es kam ihm sehr bekannt hier vor – war dies der Strand der Insel auf welcher sich die Duel Academia befand? Fubuki stand auf und wendete sich vom Meer ab um dies zu überprüfen – und landete fortan wieder im weichen Sand. Dort, wo die Duel Academia hätte stehen müssen stand ein riesiger Turm, welcher einem steinernen Dorn ähnelte. Er ragte bedrohlich in die Höhe, fast wie eine Klinge aus Stein und Metall. Die Umgebung war trostlos. Das sonst so grüne Gras war verdorrt, Nebelschwaden durchzogen die Landschaft. Krähen flohen aus den kahlen Bäumen, etwas in der Nähe kam auf Fubuki zu. Dann sah er sie: Wie lebendig gewordene Statuen preschte eine Gruppe stahlgrauer Gestalten auf ebenso grauen Pferden den Pfad auf der Düne über ihm entlang. Zum Glück sahen sie ihn nicht, denn sie schienen nicht wirklich gute Absichten zu verfolgen. Ehe er sich weiter umsehen konnte löste sich die Landschaft um ihn herum auf und er fand sich in seinem Bett wieder. „Oh Gott..." Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Ihm war verdammt heiß und doch fror er, sein Mund war trocken und zu allem Überfluss kam ihm Schwindel auf. Es drehte sich alles, ihm wurde übel. Fubuki setzte sich im Bett auf, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sein Blick fiel auf Ryou, welcher ihm den Rücken zugekehrt sich total in seiner Decke verkrochen hatte. „Wenigstens kannst du schlafen...", murmelte Fubuki und stand auf als er ein Geräusch eines auf dem Boden aufkommenden Gegenstandes vernahm. „Hm?", machte er und runzelte die Stirn. In der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, das Licht anschalten kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, da er Ryou nicht wecken wollte. Er hockte sich hin und fuhr langsam mit der Hand über das Laminat, bis seine Finger einen kühlen Gegenstand zu fassen bekamen. „Was ist das?", fragte er sich und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand. Es schien aus einem Metall zu sein, war nicht größer als seine Handfläche und auch nicht wirklich schwer. Fubuki versuchte zu analysieren, worum es sich handelte, als ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er etwas zu Trinken holen wollte – sein Hals schmerzte sehr. Er betrat den Flur und suchte mit der Hand nach dem Lichtschalter, immer noch mit dem Gegenstand in der einen Hand. Im Licht schaute er sich das Ding noch einmal an und ihm stoppte abrupt der Atem: Es war ein Amulett, genauso wie Ryou und Manjoume es hatten. Auf dem Anhänger zeigte sich _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_. Fubuki sank zu Boden, sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust. Er spürte wieder dieses widerwärtige Gefühl des Ertrinkens. _Wasser_. Die Zukunft. Jetzt. Und er dabei.

Sämtliche Spuren von dem verstörenden Vorfall, welcher sich in der Nacht zuvor ereignet hatte waren verschwunden. Nur der Schock und die Bilder dieses Schreckensszenarios hatten sich in die Köpfe der beiden Jungen eingebrannt und ließen sie nicht mehr los. Juudai hatte Fubuki angerufen so schnell er konnte und schon saßen er und Jun in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg zu diesem. Es war nicht einmal halb sechs in der früh, die Stadt war wie leer gefegt, man konnte nur vereinzelt ein paar wenige Menschen antreffen, welche sich beeilten rechtzeitig ihren Arbeitsplatz zu erreichen. Immer noch paralysiert saßen sie nebeneinander in der leeren U-Bahn, mit jeweils einer Reisetasche mit dem nötigsten was sie brauchten und einen meckernden Pharaoh in seinem Reisekorb dabei. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt etwas Schlaf in dieser Nacht bekommen hatten.  
„Mir ist schlecht...", murmelte Jun, welcher die ganze Zeit seine Schuhe anstarrte.  
„Schließ die Augen, dann wird es vielleicht besser.", antwortete Juudai leise.  
Jun richtete sich etwas auf, schloss die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust als wäre ihm kalt. „Wenn diese beschissene U-Bahn nicht so schaukeln würde, wäre es viel erträglicher." „Hm", machte Juudai und setzte sich ebenfalls etwas gerader hin. Die Stimmung war schrecklich. Dennoch kam er nicht drumherum Jun darauf anzusprechen: „Wir können das jetzt nicht mehr verheimlichen." Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete ihm nicht. _Er wird es schon verstanden haben._

Narçziss hatte beobachten können, wie die erste Kriegerin fiel. Vor ihr stand ein riesiger Spiegel, in welchem sie das Geschehen beobachtete. Wie Kaname von dem Schwarzhaarigen mithilfe des Amulettes erdolcht wurde. Ihr Blick war gleichgültig.  
„Also hat auch _sie_ den Krieg begonnen...", schloss Narçziss und wandte sich von dem Spiegel ab. Das Bild darauf verschwand und wich schwarzem Glas, welches ihr Antlitz nicht zu reflektieren schien als wäre sie nicht existent.  
„Nana?", rief sie mit ihrer ruhigen, gebieterischen Stimme in die Leere des unendlichen dunklen Raumes.  
Ein goldenes Licht erschien in der tiefen Schwärze und die groß gewachsene tanzende Kriegerin mit dem ebenso goldenen Haar manifestierte sich ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihrer Herrin.  
„Ja, Herrin.", sagte die Kriegerin und verbeugte sich. „Wie es mir scheint, hat unsere Rivalin ebenfalls begonnen sich zu rüsten. Wir müssen uns beeilen das Mädchen zu finden, welches _sie_ benötigt um wieder aufzuerstehen. Und das wird deine Aufgabe sein... Nana."  
Narçziss schritt auf ihre Kriegerin zu. Nana versuchte ihrem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten, doch als ihre Herrin nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen blieb und ihr die schlanken Hände auf die Schultern legte erschrak sie und ein leises Keuchen kam aus ihrer Kehle.  
„Ich werde dir dafür etwas mitgeben.", sagte Narçziss mit einem süßlichen Unterton und hob die linke Hand. Ein länglicher großer Spiegelsplitter manifestierte sich in dieser und ehe Nana sich versah hatte Narçziss ihr diesen in den Nacken gerammt. Das Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz auf, dunkles Blut floss wie Öl ihren Rücken hinunter. Röchelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen sackte sie in den Armen ihrer Herrin zusammen. Der Splitter drang tiefer in das Fleisch ein bis er komplett sich in ihren Hals und Hinterkopf eingeschlossen hatte. Die Wunde schloss sich von selbst mit einem ekligen Geräusch.  
Narçziss stieß sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich, sodass Nana auf dem Boden zusammenbrach und losweinte. Ihr Rücken war voller Blut und ihr Nacken brannte höllisch. „W-was ist-?!", brachte sie keuchend hervor und versuchte den Kopf zu heben.  
„Ein Alptraum-Artefakt."  
Narçziss kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Damit kannst du meine Energien auf der Erde entfesseln und bist somit widerstandsfähiger gegen unsere Feinde als deine Schwestern."  
Der Schmerz in Nanas Körper begann langsam zu weichen. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und schaute zu Narçziss hoch. „Wofür das alles? Und warum ich?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich kämpfe lieber auf meine eigene Weise.", antwortete ihre Herrin, immer noch ihr den Rücken zukehrend. „Und nun geh."

„Ihr seht gar nicht gut aus.", begrüßte Fubuki die beiden Jungen, als sie mit 2 Taschen und einem genervten Kater vor dessen Haustür standen. Der Blick des Brünetten jungen Mannes wirkte sehr besorgt. „Kommt erst einmal rein."  
Juudai und Jun stellten ihre Taschen auf Fubukis Geheiß auf den Flurboden und folgten ihm in die Küche. Es war so still, dass sie das Ticken der Standuhr aus dem Wohnzimmer hören konnten. Nur Pharaoh meckerte, er wollte endlich aus dem Käfig heraus.  
Juudai stellte ihn auf den Boden und öffnete die Tür, der Kater rannte sogleich hinaus und ging auf Erkundungstour.  
Die Küche war ebenfalls recht schick und wahrscheinlich auch teuer eingerichtet, aber dennoch normaler als die anderen Räume, die Juudai und Jun bisher gesehen hatten.  
Es war Platz genug für eine 4-Köpfige Familie, war sehr sauber und einladend. Die Schränke hatten Türen aus dunklem Holz, welches wunderbar mit den weißen, glänzenden Oberflächen harmonierte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz bestehender Küchentisch an welchem 5 Stühle bereit standen.  
Fubuki bat sie darum sich zu setzen. Schweigen.  
Dann begann Juudai mit zittriger dünner Stimme zu sprechen: „Wir... wurden angegriffen."  
Fubukis besorgter Blick wich Entsetzen, er sprang auf und stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um. „Was?! Aber es ist- was ist passiert?! Oh Gott..." Nach seinem Ausbruch stellte er den Stuhl wieder hin und setzte sich. „Tut mir Leid... das Ganze macht mich einfach fertig.", murmelte er betrübt, verschränkte dabei die Arme und legte seinen Kopf darauf.  
„Es macht uns alle fertig... denke ich", antwortete Juudai. Er hatte ebenfalls den Kopf gesenkt. „Aber es ist zum Glück nichts schlimmes passiert, wir sind hoch heile." Jun sagte nichts, sondern starrte mit leerem Blick auf seine Hände.  
Juudai setzte fort: „Eines dieser Mädchen hat uns angegriffen. Sie hat irgendwie herausgefunden wo ich wohne und uns aufgelauert. Wir können froh sein, dass sie sehr unachtsam war, sonst-" Jun schluchzte kurz, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf sich zog. „... sonst- was?", fragte Fubuki vorsichtig. Jun brachte kein Wort heraus, er verlor die Beherrschung und begann bitterlich zu weinen. „Hey..."  
Juudai stubste den Schwarzhaarigen an, welcher neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, okay? Du hast getan, was du tun musstest.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, doch Jun vergrub nur sein Gesicht in seinem Mantel und begann zu zittern.  
„Ihr habt sie...", begann Fubuki, doch auf Juudais Blick hin verstummte er. „Okay, ich verstehe. Also seid ihr hergekommen, weil sie wissen wo du wohnst?"  
Juudai nickte. „Es ist besser, wenn uns der Feind nicht im Schlaf auflauern kann."  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange das gut geht mit-" - er deutete mit seinem Blick in Richtung der Schlafzimmer. Juudai verschränkte die Arme. „Ganz ehrlich, das ist mir gerade scheißegal was Kaiser davon hält. In so einer Situation muss man halt auch gewisse Konsequenzen eingehen." Fubuki seufzte. „Klär das lieber mit ihm persönlich, ich halte mich da raus. Ihr seid bei mir zumindest herzlichst willkommen." Er setzte wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf, welches jedoch die angespannte Stimmung nicht lange durchhielt. „Naja, von meiner Seite aus... gibt es auch eine Neuigkeit. So mehr oder weniger.", druckste er herum. Juns Schluchzen verstummte und er schaute nun ebenfalls zu Fubuki auf. Der großgewachsene Brünette fühlte sich etwas unsicher, sprach dann jedoch das Thema an: „Was diese Amulette angeht. Ich habe... auch eines erhalten."  
Juns apathischer Blick wich Erschrecken, Juudai erstarrte augenblicklich.  
Fubuki holte das Schmuckstück auf welchem sich _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_ befand und legte es auf den Tisch.  
„Noch dazu habe ich etwas in diesem Traum gesehen... so eine Art Erinnerung."  
Er erzählte von dem steinernen Turm und den ganz in grau gekleideten Reitern, welche etwas zu verfolgen schienen. „Hoffentlich finden wir bald heraus, was es alles damit auf sich hat.", schloss Juudai. Er wirkte aufgewühlt, als hätte man ihn bei einer Lüge ertappt. Fubuki und Jun sahen ihn verwundert an, nickten dann jedoch. „Könntest du Andersen-kun bitte fragen, ob er mehr etwas darüber herausfinden kann?", fragte Fubuki und packte das Amulett wieder ein. Ohne darauf zu antworten holte Juudai sein Handy aus der Tasche als ihm dieses in jenem Moment mit einem kurzen Klingeln verkündete eine Nachricht von besagtem Norweger erhalten zu haben. „Haha, wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", sagte er und lachte komisch.

Hallo Juudai-kun,

Ich habe mal etwas darüber recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass es sich bei diesen Amuletten um spezielle vom _Nordwind_ erschaffene Waffen sind, welche in einer Schlacht vor 1500 Jahren eingesetzt wurden... Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass diese Waffen mit dem Spruch welcher auf der Rückseite steht aktiviert, aber auch dass sie nur vom Träger des Amulettes verwendet werden können. Ich habe noch nicht ganz verstanden, worum es genau ging und was dieser Nordwind sein soll, da der Text leider auf recht altem norwegisch geschrieben wurde, aber ich bleibe dran!  
Mata ne,  
Johan

„Was hat er geschrieben?", fragte Fubuki, stand auf und ging zu dem Jungen herüber um ihm über die Schulter schauen zu können.  
„Nichts was ich noch nicht weiß, es sind Waffen.", antwortete Juudai, fügte jedoch dann noch schnell hinzu: „Also, ähh... ich meine, ich hab mir gedacht, dass das welche sind also- ach egal."  
„Was ist mit dir los, Juudai-kun?", fragte Fubuki ernst. Er packte den Jungen hinten am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, sodass dieser gezwungen war dem Älteren ins Gesicht zu Blicken. „Nichts ist los.", antwortete Juudai schulterzuckend, doch Fubuki ließ nicht locker. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, schaute ihn eindringlich an und flüsterte mit leicht bedrohlicher Stimme: „Du kannst deine Sachen gleich wieder packen und umdrehen wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle sagst was du uns verheimlichst." Abwehrend hob Juudai die Hände und beteuerte nochmals, dass Fubuki im Unrecht lag. „Ich hatte doch nur eine Ahnung, dass es eventuell Waffen sein könnten was mir Johan gerade bestätigt hat. Du weißt doch, Seelenverwandschaft und so." „Pff, ihr Spinner.", antwortete Fubuki, gab sich jedoch mit der Erklärung zufrieden und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Dennoch nahm er sich vor den Jungen im Auge zu behalten. „Das bedeutet bitteren Ernst wenn es sich tatsächlich um Waffen handelt." Yuberu hatte die Oberhand über Juudais Körper übernommen, die braunen Augen des Jungen wichen kühlen cyanblau und orange. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir diese Amulette bekannt vorkommen... Sie wurden in einer ganz dunklen Zeit benutzt um das _Dreizehnte Übel_ zu bezwingen.", grübelte das Monster welches sich in Juudais Seele verbarg.  
„Das dreizehnte Übel?", fragte Fubuki verwirrt. Jun saß immer noch teilnahmslos in der Runde und starrte die beiden nur an.  
Yuberu-Juudai schloss die Augen. „Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, aber dieses Wesen ist stärker als ein Gott. Und das macht es so wahnsinnig gefährlich. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, in was für eine Situation wir uns befinden wenn ich das richtig deute. Weil wenn das Schicksal uns schon diese Amulette gibt, dann wird es garantiert nicht leicht werden..."  
Jun schaffte es nun endlich wieder ein Wort zu sprechen. „Stärker als ein Gott...?", flüsterte er. Neben ihm erschien der gelbe Ojama und heulte sofort los: „Stärker als ein Gott? Was kann denn stärker als ein Gott sein?! Ich habe Angst! Große Angst!"  
Schweigen, welches nur vom Weinen des Ojamas nicht in kompletter Stille versank.  
„Was...? Ich verstehe das nicht. Das ist einfach... wahnsinnig.", flüsterte Fubuki, wurde jedoch durch das Piepen seines Mobiltelefons unterbrochen.  
„Lasst uns später noch mal in Ruhe darüber sprechen. Macht es euch erst einmal gemütlich, ich kläre nachher mit Ryou wo ihr schlafen könnt. Ohh! Asuka-chan hat mir geschrieben." Die merkwürdige Stimmung war wie weggeblasen, als Fubuki den Namen seiner kleinen Schwester ausgesprochen hatte.  
Juudai übernahm wieder die Führung. „Wollen wir ihr davon erzählen?", fragte er ernst.  
Fubuki sah ihn verwirrt an, antwortete dann jedoch bestimmt: „Hmm... solange hier noch nichts weltveränderndes passiert wohl eher nicht. Ich will ihr keine Sorgen machen."  
Juudai und Jun nickten.  
„Gut dann-" - Fubuki legte das Handy auf den Küchentisch und faltete die Hände zusammen - „Gehe ich eben zu Ryou und rede mit ihm, ihr könnt solange im Wohnzimmer warten wenn das in Ordnung ist." Er hatte wieder seine übliche gute Laune gefunden.  
Juudai und Jun begaben sich in besagtes Zimmer, der Geist des gelben Ojamas folgte den beiden und verschwand direkt dann wieder im Deck seines Besitzers. Jun setzte sich auf das Sofa und verkroch sich wieder in seiner Jacke.  
Juudai ließ sich neben ihm nieder und schaute ihn für eine Weile besorgt an.  
Als Jun seinen Blick bemerkte, vergrub er sich nur noch mehr in den Stoff.  
Ohne ein Wort zu ihm zu sprechen kam Juudai auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand und zerrte sie sanft zu sich und ehe Jun sich versah, befand er sich in den Armen des ehemaligen Osiris.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste erst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Erst wollte er sich aus der doch sehr plötzlichen Umarmung befreien, andererseits tat ihm diese tröstende Geste in diesem Moment viel zu gut als dass er sie mit einem abwehrenden Verhalten zerstören wolle. Mit zitternden Händen klammerte er sich an Juudai fest, schloss die Augen und flüsterte ein hauchdünnes „Danke".  
Zur gleichen Zeit lieferte sich Fubuki im Zimmer seines Freundes eine ungewollt angespannte Diskussion. „Die beiden bleiben nicht hier." Ryou verschränkte die Arme um seine Aussage noch mehr zu verdeutlichen. Er war schon schlecht gelaunt darüber, dass Fubuki ihn in dieser frühen Stunde weckte, obwohl dieser wusste wie schwierig es für ihn war eine Nacht konsequent durchzuschlafen. Seitdem Fubuki ihn völlig verstört unbeabsichtigt gegen 3 Uhr morgens geweckt hatte, hatte sich Ryou wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer verzogen und es erst etwa vor einer halben Stunde geschafft wieder einzuschlafen. „Aber wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich kann die beiden nicht in die Arme unserer Feinde laufen lassen. Bitte Ryou~" Fubuki hatte sich auf die Bettkante seines Freundes gesetzt und versuchte ihn davon vergebens zu überzeugen, die Jungen bei sich zu lassen. Ryou wich seinem bettelnden Blick aus. „Ich habe ja nichts gegen Yuuki-kun, aber Manjoume hat hier nichts verloren." „Du musst aber auch direkt sagen, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst-" Fubuki verstummte, als Ryou ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. „Ich meine es ernst. Der bleibt keine Nacht hier." Fubuki stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Genervt antwortete er: „Ich hab es echt satt mit deinem kontaktablehnenden Verhalten. Die beiden bleiben hier. Ist mir jetzt herzlich egal was du davon hältst."  
Ryou schnaubte. „Warum fragst du mich dann überhaupt?" Fubuki wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, hielt jedoch kurz inne als er dies gefragt wurde. Noch einmal sah er zu seinem besten Freund, welcher die ganze Zeit auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte und ihn mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen anfunkelte.  
„Weil ich... ach, vergiss es." Fubuki knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ den kranken jungen Mann allein.  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er den Flur entlang in Richtung Küche um sich kurz etwas zu trinken zu holen, als sein Blick auf die beiden Jungen im Wohnzimmer fiel. Manjoume klammerte sich an Juudais T-Shirt fest, er zitterte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Fubuki und schaute besorgt zu ihnen hinüber. Die beiden fühlten sich bei etwas ertappt und schnellten auseinander. Manjoume stieg eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht und drehte schnell den Kopf weg. Juudai steckte das Ganze locker weg, stand auf und kam dem Brünetten entgegen. „Ich denke ihm geht immer noch zu viel durch den Kopf...", murmelte er und drängte sich schnell an Fubuki vorbei. Perplex schaute er Juudai zu, wie er sich in der Küche umsah als ob er etwas suchen würde. „Ach äh- möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Warte-", begann er und eilte gleich zu einem Schrank auf der rechten Seite um 3 Gläser daraus zu holen.  
Juudai antwortete ihm nicht, sondern lehnte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete Fubuki.  
„Ich kann euch leider nicht viel anbieten, habe jetzt nur etwas Limonade und Tee hier. Ryou trinkt allgemein nur Wasser und seinen Tee und ich war noch nicht einkaufen...", redete er los. Er war in Gedanken immer noch bei diesem Bild von Manjoume wie er bei Juudai im Arm lag. Das war... etwas verstörend für ihn.  
„Kein Ding.", antwortete Juudai. „Ich nehm' Limo." Er kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm 2 mit Limonade gefüllte Gläser aus der Hand und eilte damit gleich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Fubuki sah ihm nach, irgendwie gefiel ihm die Idee nicht ihm gleich zu folgen. „Hoffentlich macht Ryou keinen Stress...", sagte er zu sich selbst.  
Da kam ihm eine Eingebung. „Ich glaube, er sollte sich lieber mal mit Manjoume auseinandersetzen." Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er schnappte sich das Glas, leerte es mit einem Zug, stellte es sogleich in die Spüle und ging zurück zum Wohnzimmer. Juudai saß auf dem Boden mit dem Glas in der Hand und lachte. Manjoume schaute etwas genervt zur Seite, als würde er etwas dort sehen was ihn aufregte.  
„Juudai-kun?", fragte Fubuki, sodass die beiden sich zu ihm drehten. „Was ist?", fragte er und stellte sein nun leeres Glas auf den gläsernen Kaffeetisch. „Kannst du mir nachher beim Einkaufen helfen? Ich hab keine Lust die Tüten allein zu schleppen." Fubuki setzte dabei einen erschöpften Blick auf. „Ähm, ja. Kein Problem.", meinte Juudai und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke. Ich mache mich jetzt fertig, muss noch arbeiten. Bis später, Leute.", sagte er. Fubuki drehte sich um und eilte ins Bad. Während er duschte ging er noch einmal alles durch, was in den letzten Stunden vor sich gegangen war. Vor allem Juudai bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Einerseits sein merkwürdiges Verhalten vorhin, andererseits die Sache mit Manjoume. Er würde die Zeit nachher nutzen um ihn auszufragen. Das stand für ihn definitiv fest._  
_

„Sie sind nicht hier." Fuku stand inmitten der leeren Wohnung, welche Juudai und Jun Stunden zuvor verlassen hatten. Es war später Nachmittag, die langsam untergehende Sonne tauchte die Wohnung mit de großen Fenstern in warmes Licht.  
Purin kam ein paar Schritte näher, öffnete ihre linke Hand und flüsterte etwas unverständliches, worauf eine kleine Flamme dort erschien um dem Raum etwas mehr Licht zu spenden.  
„Anscheinend denken die, dass sie vor uns fliehen können.", meinte sie mit einem verächtlichen Unterton.  
Den rechten Arm in die Seite gestemmt schritt sie durch das kleine Wohnzimmer und untersuchte die kleine Vitrine, in welcher zuvor anscheinend Duel Monsters Karten ihren Platz hatten. Fuku durchsuchte unterdessen die Küche welche gleich an den Raum grenzte. „Nicht mal mehr was zu Essen ist hier. Die sind also wirklich abgehauen.", rief sie ihrer Schwester entgegen.  
Purin drehte sich halb zu ihr um und antwortete: „Lass das, wir verschwenden hier unsere Zeit. Komm!" Die Flamme in ihrer Hand erlosch und sie verließen die leere Wohnung.  
Während sie die Treppen hinunter eilten fragte Fuku etwas unsicher: „Was hast du vor, Purin?" Ihrer rothaarigen Schwester war Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Kaname rächen, was denn sonst?"  
Sie stieß mithilfe von negativer Energie die Haustür auf und stoppte kurz darauf auf dem Gehweg um auf Fuku zu warten. „Los, komm!"  
Die Schnelligkeit welche sie durch die Negativität erhalten hatten machte sie für Passanten vollkommen unsichtbar. Purin folgte ihrem Herzen. Sie spürte die Energie des _Lichtes_, es war ganz schwach, was bedeutete dass sie etwas weiter mussten. Weiter, viel weiter. Aus der Stadt heraus. Sie rannten Straßen entlang, vorbei an einem Fluss welcher 2 Stadtteile trennte, Fußwege, U-Bahnstationen. Die Stadt flog an ihnen vorbei. Die beiden Mädchen erreichten letztendlich ein etwas gehobeneres Viertel. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, es war dunkel und kalt. Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen. Nur ein einzelner Bus fuhr an ihnen vorbei und verschwand kurz darauf hinter einer Straßenbiegungt.  
„Sie sind hier in der Nähe", flüsterte Purin und versteckte sich an einer Wegbiegung. Auf der anderen Straßenseite leuchtete das Schild eines Supermarktes, zwei einzelne Autos standen auf dem Parkplatz davor, ansonsten war alles leer. Fuku spürte ebenfalls das Pulsieren des _Lichtes_ in ihrem Herzen. Erfürchtigt duckte sie sich ebenfalls und wartete. Der Regen prasselte auf ihre Schultern, es war sehr unangenehm, aber sie harrten weiter aus. Plötzlich durchbrach ein leises Lachen zweier junger Männer die Stille des regnerischen Abends. Beide hatten braunes Haar und trugen Regenmäntel sowie Regenschirme bei sich und schienen auf dem Weg zu dem Supermarkt vor ihnen zu sein. „Wusste ich's doch, das ist der Kerl.", flüsterte Purin. Ihr Blick galt dem Kleineren welcher immer noch mit seinem Begleiter herumalberte.  
„Wer?", fragte Fuku, doch nun erkannte sie ihn auch. Sie hatten mit angesehen, wie ihre Schwester ihn angegriffen hatte und letztendlich von dessen schwarzhaarigen Freundes getötet wurde. „Lass uns warten bis sie wieder raus kommen.", flüsterte Fuku, obwohl sie nicht länger in dem eiskalten Regen stehen wollte. Purin schaute sie etwas verärgert an, folgte jedoch dem Rat ihrer Schwester. „Wir werden die beiden mit Spiegelklonen angreifen. Je eher wir sie getötet haben, desto besser.", begann sie Fuku ihren Plan zu erklären. Die Kleinere nickte, griff in eine versteckte Tasche in ihrem Rock und holte einen kleinen Spiegelsplitter hervor.  
„Narçziss' Waffen werden uns definitiv eine gute Hilfe dabei sein.", summte sie und begutachtete den Splitter mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jun langweilte sich. Ryou hatte sich zwar auf Fubukis Bitte zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, aber der ehemalige Kaiser war alles andere als gesprächig. Stattdessen war er nach wie vor in ein Buch vertieft und das schon seitdem Jun und Juudai hier waren.  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon versucht mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch Ryou reagierte einfach nicht. Doch aufgeben kam Jun nicht in den Sinn. „Willst du mich ewig ignorieren?", fragte er mit einem herausfordernden Unterton, doch Ryou blätterte nur zur nächsten Seite und las weiter.  
Jun hockte Ryou gegenüber auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz, hatte die Arme verschränkt und grübelte darüber nach wie er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers gewinnen konnte. „Hallo~, bist du überhaupt ansprechbar?" Wieder nichts. Jun wippte zur einen Seite um das Cover des Buches zu sehen, doch die Kanji darauf ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn. „Was liest du denn da überhaupt?"  
Ryou ignorierte ihn immer noch. Jun stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Immer noch keine Reaktion von ihm. „Hmmm...", brummte er und stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. Ryou blätterte wieder eine Seite um. Jun konnte nun sehen, was dort geschrieben stand – oder zumindest, dass es sich um Kanji handelte. Nur Kanji. Und nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass er das Buch von links nach rechts und nicht wie sonst in Japan von rechts nach links las. War das Buch etwa Chinesisch? Und wenn er richtig lag, warum konnte Ryou Marufuji Chinesisch? Jun merkte jetzt erst recht wie langweilig ihm war. Normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht für so etwas belangloses und schon gar nicht für einen Marufuji.  
„Moah, sogar die Standuhr ist gesprächiger als du", maulte Jun und wie zur Antwort läutete die Uhr in diesem Moment. 19 Uhr.  
„Hey Boss, wenn er nicht mit dir redet kannst du ja mit mir reden, wir könnten am besten die ganze Nacht reden wenn du möchtest~", laberte der gelbe Ojama sofort nachdem er neben Jun erschienen war los.  
„Ach halt die Klappe. Mit dir rede ich nicht.", zischte Jun und griff nach ihm, doch das kleine Monster wich ihm aus und versteckte sich hinter Ryou welcher immer noch völlig vertieft in sein Buch war.  
Der Ojama klammerte sich an eine dunkelgrüne Haarsträhne und wimmerte: „Hey du, wir kennen uns nicht, aber der Boss ist böse zu mir! Ich versteck mich lieber bei dir und-"  
Wie als hätte Ryou die kleinen Hände des Ojamas gespürt strich er sich einmal kurz durch sein Haar, sodass der Duellgeist auch vor ihm flüchtete und sich auf die Glasvitrine weiter hinten setzte.  
Jun schaute verdattert zwischen dem Ojama und Ryou hin und her.  
Er lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, zupfte an einer Haarsträhne seines Gegenübers und raunte: „Kannst du die Nervensäge etwa sehen?" Jun rechnete wieder ignoriert zu werden, doch nicht damit, dass ihm der harte Umschlag des Buches direkt im Gesicht treffen würde. „Aua!" Er strauchelte und landete dann unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa. Fast hätte er mit dem Kopf die Tischplatte gestreift. „Was sollte das denn?!", keifte er Ryou an, bereute dies jedoch als eben dieser ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht, nicht nur dank seiner schmerzenden Nase. „Ich hab dir vorhin gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst, also halt dich daran oder du fliegst raus.", sagte Ryou bissig und schaute wieder auf sein Buch. Doch jetzt schien seine Disziplin darin sich einzig und allein aufs Lesen zu konzentrieren in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Jun hatte also sein Ziel erreicht, zumindest was Ryous Aufmerksamkeit anging. Jedoch schien dieser nicht wirklich begeistert davon zu sein.  
Ryou war eindeutig eine Autoritätsperson und ihm gehörte soweit Jun das verstanden hatte auch die Wohnung, aber wenn er eines nicht konnte dann war es ihm klein beizugeben. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf und meckerte: „Mir ist aber langweilig und da ich dein Gast bin solltest du dich auch um mich kümmern."  
„Tse", machte Ryou. Er gab Jun wirklich zu spüren, dass er _sehr sehr_ unerwünscht bei ihm war. „Also wenn du solche Langeweile hast, dass du deine kleinen Geisterfreunde auf mich hetzen musst kannst du dich ja wenigstens nützlich machen und Fubukis Chaos beseitigen." „Ich soll – hä? Also kannst du den Ojama doch, also äh – Ich soll für dich putzen?!" Jun starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie konnte Ryou so mit ihm reden?  
Der Ältere sah ihn nicht an als er bestimmt antwortete: „Nicht für mich, sondern für Fubuki. Hauptsache du gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven." Jun kochte vor Wut. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger auf sich ziehen und verließ stattdessen das Wohnzimmer.  
Fubukis Zimmer schien gleich direkt neben dem Badezimmer zu sein – zumindest deutete eine Ukulele welche neben der Tür an die Wand lehnte darauf hin. _Hat der das Ding immer noch?_, ging es Jun durch den Kopf als er langsam die Tür öffnete. Fubukis Zimmer war nicht groß. Zumindest wirkte es so, denn es war vollgestellt mit allerlei Dingen und mindestens genauso unordentlich wie Juudais Schlafzimmer es gewesen war.  
Direkt neben der Tür stand ein Nachttisch auf welchem ein Wecker und eine Lampe stand und einige Duel Monsters-Karten lagen, daneben ein großes 2-Personen-Bett auf welchem zerknüllte blau-grün karierte Bettwäsche lag welche halb schon auf der anderen Seite herunter fiel. Gegenüber des Bettes stand ein Schreibtisch auf welchem ein ausgeschalteter Laptop, ein Stapel Zeitschriften und ebenfalls Karten lagen, auf dem Drehstuhl und dem Boden lag getragene Kleidung. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten unter anderem auch Hawaii-Hemden. Eine kleine Kommode stand neben dem Schreibtisch und davor ein wenigstens nur zur Hälfte gefüllter Wäschekorb.  
Die linke Seite des Zimmers war noch weitestgehend möbelfrei, dafür hatte Fubuki dort 2 Umzugskartons stehen die anscheinend obwohl er seit mindestens 5 Monaten hier wohnte immer noch nicht ausgepackt zu haben schien. Außerdem befand sich eine weitere Tür auf dieser Seite des Zimmers  
„Was für ein Chaos...", murmelte Jun. Er war selbst zwar auch nicht die Ordnung in Person, doch er war es von zu Hause gewohnt immer ein aufgeräumtes Schlafzimmer zu haben. Widerwillig begann er T-Shirts und Hosen vom Boden aufzusammeln und diese in den Korb zu werfen. _Warum zur Hölle mache ich das hier eigentlich? Der Typ nimmt echt gar keine Rücksicht auf mich und behandelt mich wie einen dreckigen Hund...!_ Was ihn aber vor allem beschäftigte war seine Aussage vorhin. _»Also wenn du solche Langeweile hast, dass du deine kleinen Geisterfreunde auf mich hetzen musst...«_  
Konnte Ryou sie wirklich sehen und hatte es einfach nur wie so vieles verschwiegen? Oder hatte er einfach nur mitgehört, dass Jun mit dem gelben Ojama gesprochen hatte? Was aber nicht erklärte warum er den Ojama verscheucht hatte. Immerhin konnten Menschen die sie nicht sehen können auch nicht wissen dass sie von ihnen berührt werden. Anstelle weiter aufzuräumen schmiss sich Jun auf das Bett seines Freundes, welchen er als seinen Meister und fast schon als großen Bruder bezeichnete und seufzte.  
Ryou war ihm schon immer unheimlich und erst recht unsympathisch gewesen und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was noch alles passieren würde wenn er mehrmals allein mit ihm hier sein würde. Er wusste zwar, dass Fubuki Ryou ihn nicht rausschmeißen lassen würde, andererseits war es schwierig ihm einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn auch wenn es sich um eine vergleichsweise große Wohnung handelte baten diese 3 oder 4 Zimmer nicht genügend Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Jun spürte plötzlich Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, klaubte die Decke welche sich neben ihm Befand vom Laken und kuschelte sich darin ein. Fubukis Bett war sehr gemütlich, fast wie sein Bett damals bei seinen Brüdern.  
Er brauchte keine Minute, dann war schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken.


	5. Kapitel 04: Legendenruf

Kapitel 4: Legendenruf

-

Mit jeweils 2 prall gefüllten Tüten bepackt wollten die beiden Jungen sich gerade wieder auf den Rückweg machen als plötzlich Juudais Handy begann zu klingeln. Er stellte seine Tüten kurz auf den Boden und schaute nach. „Was ist?", fragte Fubuki, stellte ebenfalls seine Tüten zur Seite und schaute dem Kleineren über die Schulter.

„Hey,  
Ich habe noch etwas herausfinden können: Diese Amulette stellen eine Verbindung zwischen der Geisterwelt und unserer dar. Denke mal man kann mit ihnen die Kräfte der Monster welche darauf abgebildet werden entfesseln.  
Das klingt sehr ernst, wo habt ihr die Dinger überhaupt her?! Ich sehe zu, dass ich bald wieder nach Japan kommen kann.  
Johan"

„Wir müssen das ausprobieren", sagte Juudai bestimmt. Die gute Laune von eben wich Ernsthaftigkeit.  
Fubuki sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du?", fragte er. „Hast du dein Amulett dabei?", fragte Juudai. Fubuki grübelte, schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es kurz nachdem er es erhalten hatte weggeschlossen um davon Abstand zu nehmen. Es war ihm einfach zu viel und er hatte Angst, dass es so schief laufen könnte wie damals mit Darkness. „Ich habe es zu Hause in meinem Schreibtisch liegen, tut mir Leid.", verneinte er.  
„Verdammt." Juudai packte die Tüten und machte Anstalten schnell wieder sichere vier Wände zu erreichen. „Dann müssen wir uns notfalls anders verteidigen, sollten sie uns auf dem Rückweg angreifen..." „Jetzt schieb doch nicht so eine Paranoia.", antwortete Fubuki empört, auch wenn er genau wusste dass er die Sache hinunterspielte um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte eindeutig einen riskanten Fehler gemacht. „Ich meine es ernst." Juudais Blick durchbohrte den brünetten Schönling und er zuckte zusammen. Der Kleinere drehte sich wieder um und eilte über den Parkplatz in die dunkle Gasse aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Weg war wirklich schlecht ausgeleuchtet und wäre für ihre Gegner somit perfekt für einen Angriff. Es war sehr ruhig, nur der Regen prasselte auf die Erde nieder und man hörte ein leises Donnern. Anscheinend würde es die ganze Nacht stürmen.  
Sie beeilten sich. Der Supermarkt war leider gut 20 Minuten Fußmarsch entfernt und der einzige Bus der dort hielt fuhr in eine völlig andere Richtung. Fubuki wünschte sich sehnlichst sein Auto zurück, welches er jedoch wegen seines Einzuges bei Ryou hatte verkaufen müssen.  
Ein paar Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, als sie plötzlich ein eigenartiges Knacken vernahmen. Erschrocken fuhren sie herum, doch hinter ihnen befand sich nichts.  
Sie gingen weiter und hörten abermals das Knacken, gefolgt von einem klickenden Geräusch. „Warte.", flüsterte Juudai und stellte die Tüten wieder auf den Boden.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Fubuki, obwohl er ebenfalls nichts Gutes vermutete.  
Das Knacken und Klicken wurde lauter, es kam näher.  
Juudai stellte sich in eine kampfbereite Pose.  
Etwas bewegte sich am Ende des Weges auf sie zu. Fubuki spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Vorsichtig stellte er ebenfalls die Tüten zu Juudais und hielt den Atem an.  
„Bleib hinter mir", flüsterte Juudai und schritt auf das klickende Wesen zu.  
Fubuki nickte, auch wenn er wusste dass Juudai ihn nicht ansah.  
Sie erwarteten irgendetwas gefährliches, ein Monster... doch auf sie zu kam ein kleiner Junge mit leer dreinblickenden Augen. Er trug einen völlig durchnässten Regenmantel und kleine gelbe Gummistiefel. Doch woher kam das Klicken? Bildeten sie sich dies nur ein?  
Juudai kam auf den kleinen Jungen zu. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Der Junge antwortete nicht, er starrte ihn nur weiterhin mit seinem leeren Blick an.  
Juudai kam noch näher. Ein kleines Stück vor ihm kniete er sich zu ihm hinunter, der Blick des Jungen folgte seinen Augen. „Alles ok? Was machst du hier in der Kälte? Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte er.  
Der Junge legte den Kopf schief und sie hörten wieder dieses merkwürdige Knacken.  
„Eltern? Kälte?", fragte er mit einer monotonen, kindlichen Stimme. „Ich bin hier um das _Licht _zu holen!", sagte er und lächelte. Juudai bemerkte zu spät, dass er seinem Feind direkt in die Arme gelaufen war.  
Es ging alles viel zu schnell, man sah nur wie plötzlich aus dem Rücken des Jungen spiegelnde Dornen sprangen, sein Blut spritzte auf den Boden und Hauswände, das kindliche Lächeln wirkte wahnsinnig mit den spitzen Zähnen welche aus dem Mund ragten. Er hatte Juudai am Arm gepackt und warf ihn sofort zu Boden. Juudai prallte unsanft auf, rollte sich jedoch gleich zur Seite um nicht noch einmal erfolgreich attackiert zu werden. Er schrie Fubukis Namen und dass er bloß rennen sollte so schnell er konnte. Doch Fubuki konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen, er sah nur zu dem Kind welches sich binnen Sekunden in ein abartiges Monster verwandelt hatte. Die Splitterdornen breiteten sich weiter über den Körper des Kindes aus noch als es einen weiteren Angriff tätigte. Juudai, welcher es gerade geschafft hatte aufzustehen wich diesem aus, verletzte sich jedoch dabei am Arm. Das Dornenkind kam ihm näher und drängte ihn an die Hauswand. Fubuki konnte nur zusehen, sein Körper schien wie festgefroren. „Ich will das _Licht_. Sag mir wo es ist oder ich töte dich.", sagte der kleine Junge, er klang dabei als würde er über Spielzeug reden. Juudai sah zu Fubuki, sein Blick flehte ihn an ihm zu helfen, auch wenn er ebenfalls nicht zu wissen schien wie er dies tun konnte. Das Kind kam immer näher und streckte eine Hand nach Juudai aus, welche sich schon fast in eine mit Spiegelsplittern besetzte Waffe verwandelt hatte und grinste.  
„Ich werde dich ganz langsam aufschneiden-" In diesem Moment hatte Fubuki die Fassung wieder gefunden und stürmte auf das Kind los. Er wusste nicht was er tat, er griff nach dem noch menschlicheren Arm dieses Wesens und versuchte es von Juudai wegzuzerren.  
„Was willst du denn? Willst du mitspielen?", fragte das Kind und grinste nun ihn an.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!", brachte Fubuki nur hervor und schaffte es tatsächlich das Kind von dem Jungen wegzuzerren, was ihn jedoch nun selbst zum Opfer machte. „Ahahahaha", lachte es und versuchte ihn anzugreifen, doch Fubuki schaffte es ihm auszuweichen.  
In diesem Moment hörte er Juudai etwas rufen: „_Ich rufe dich Yuberu, Wächter der Finsternis. Stehe mir bei auf meinem Wege!_"  
Fubukis geschockter Blick wich purem Entsetzen, als er sah wie dunkle Energie Juudai umhüllte und seinen Körper veränderte. Yuberus stechende Augenfarbe sowie die Zeichnungen in ihrem Gesicht manifestierten sich auf Juudais, die lederartigen dunklen Flügel des Monsters brachen aus seinem Rücken hervor und seine Statur wirkte größer, stärker. Mächtiger. Ehe er sich versah hatte Juudai das Wesen gepackt und gegen die Wand auf der anderen Seite geschleudert – so hart, dass diese Risse bekam. Es sah aus, als würde ihm dies total leicht von der Hand gehen, als hätte sein Gegner kein Gewicht. „Kchz!", machte es und richtete sich unter weiterem Ächzen wieder auf. „Ju-Juudai!", rief Fubuki, doch dieser gab ihm mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen sich da raus zu halten. „Ich erklär dir das später. Erstmal ist dieses Vieh dran!", sagte er und stoppte den erneuten Angriff des Kindes, welches mittlerweile einen gut 3 Meter langen Arm aus Spiegelsplittern entwickelt hatte. Fubuki saß an die kühle Hauswand gelehnt schwer atmend auf dem Boden und konnte nur zusehen wie Juudai mithilfe der Kraft eines Duel Monsters das Wesen nach und nach zerstörte. Blut spritzte über Wände und Boden, auch die Kleidung der Jungen blieb nicht verschont.  
Er war tatsächlich in der Lage genau die Fähigkeiten Yuberus einzusetzen. Jedes Mal wenn das Dornenkind ihn attackieren wollte schnellten schwarze Dornen empor und zerdrückten die Splitterarme. Es schien wirklich keine Chance gegen ihn zu haben, dennoch konnte es ihm auch ein paar Schläge verpassen. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lang. Juudai tat einen finalen Schlag und das Wesen blieb auf dem Boden liegen und regte sich nicht mehr. Man konnte neben dem schweren Atem der Jungen nur noch den Regen hinunter prasseln hören welcher sich langsam mit dem Blut vermischte. „Juudai-kun...", stammelte Fubuki. Er war unfähig aufzustehen, er stand immer noch unter Schock. Nicht nur, weil er gesehen hatte wie sein Gegenüber sich in ein halbes Monster verwandelt hatte. Sondern auch, weil er ansehen musste wie dieser ein vielleicht höchstens sechsjähriges Kind welches ebenfalls nicht mehr wirklich menschlich zu sein schien getötet hatte. Blut klebte an Juudais Händen. Der Junge sah langsam zu ihm herüber, sein Blick war eiskalt und wirkte fast gleichgültig. Langsam stand Fubuki zitternd auf, seine Hände, seine Hose und der Mantel waren voller Blut.  
Schweigend starrten sie sich an. „E-es war kein Mensch", stammelte Fubuki. Er klang nicht wirklich von seiner eigenen Aussage überzeugt. „Nein, das war... ich..." Fubuki verstummte. Einen Moment standen sie still in der dunklen Gasse, die Leiche des Wesens immer noch dort liegend. Juudai kam auf ihn zu, doch kurz bevor er bei ihm stand verschwand die dunkle Energie von vorhin und er fiel. Einen Moment später fand er sich halb in den Armen Fubukis wieder welcher ihn davor bewahrt hatte unsanft auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Juudai verzog urplötzlich das Gesicht vor Schmerz und stöhnte auf. Zittrig hielt er sich noch einen kurzen Moment an Fubukis Mantel fest, ließ dann von ihm ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen weg. Sofort.", stammelte er.  
Nicht in der Lage sich oder ihre Umwelt noch einzuschätzen liefen sie herüber zu ihren Einkäufen welche zum Glück nicht mit dem Gemisch aus Blut und Regenwasser in Berührung gekommen waren und rannten so schnell sie konnten zurück nach Hause. _Weg von hier. Weg von der Realität._

„Wolltest du nicht gehen?", fragte Saiou Takuma seinen besten Freund, welcher immer noch neben ihm saß und ihn dabei beobachtete wie er in einem alten Buch blätterte, welches er vor ein paar Tagen in einem Antiquitätenladen gekauft hatte.  
„Ich warte lieber bis dieser Regen aufhört.", meinte Edo und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Da wirst du wohl bis morgen warten müssen, es soll heute Nacht einen Sturm geben.", erwiderte Saiou und klappte das Buch zu. „Soll ich dich begleiten?", fügte er hinzu, doch Edo schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon..."  
„Du wirkst verändert, Edo.", sagte Saiou ruhig, den Blick immer noch auf das Buch vor ihm gerichtet. Er strich mit seinen langen Fingern über den Deckel, auf welchem ein goldenes nach unten gerichtetes Kreuz abgebildet war aus welchem 4 engelsgleiche Schwingen emporragten.  
„Was liest du da eigentlich?", fragte der Silberhaarige um seiner Frage auszuweichen. Saiou schaute ihn nach wie vor nicht an. Er zögerte und sagte dann: „Nordische Legenden. Sehr interessante Lektüre, vor allem die _Sage der Nördlichen Winde_. Sie erinnert mich etwas an die Dinge, die wir gemeinsam durchmachen mussten, weißt du?"  
Edo verschränkte die Arme. „Ach, das ist doch völliger Quatsch. Legenden sind Märchen, ich bitte dich."  
„Findest du?" Saiou wandte ihm nun seinen Blick zu, er wirkte sehr ernst.  
Er öffnete das Buch wieder, blätterte vorsichtig ein paar Seiten darin um und zeigte auf ein noch von Hand gezeichnetes Bild welches eine ganze Seite völlig einnahm.  
Edo konnte erst gar nichts auf dem Bild identifizieren, da es ein totales Wirrwarr aus verschnörkelten Kreisen, Schlingen und Rechtecken zu sein schien, doch auf den zweiten Blick konnte er die Sonne, den Mond, Uhren und 2 Masken erkennen. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte Edo, jetzt doch etwas mehr interessiert.  
„Siehst du die Tarotkarten?", fragte Saiou und deutete auf eines der verzierten Rechtecke. Tatsächlich konnte Edo erkennen, dass sie eine Ähnlichkeit mit denen seines Freundes hatten.  
„Sie zeigen das Schicksal der 12 Dimensionen", fuhr der Mann mit dem violetten Haar fort. „Und das hier" - er zeigte auf eine der Uhren - „ist die Zeit, das Gegenstück zum Schicksal." Ohne auf eine Reaktion Edos zu warten redete er weiter. Seine Finger glitten zu einem umgedrehten Kreuz in der Mitte des Bildes unter welchem sich ein Stern befand. „Leben und Tod sind nah beieinander und bestimmen dieses ganze System. Und hier-", er deutete mit zwei Fingern auf die Sonne auf der linken und den Mond auf der rechten Seite. „Sonne und Mond, die das Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Schatten aufrechterhalten. Natur und Glaube halten das gesamte System zusammen, Hand in Hand trotz ihrer widersprüchlichen Gesetze. Himmel und Hölle, Lüge und Wahrheit stehen ebenfalls gegenüber und arbeiten dennoch stets zusammen.", beendete er seine Erklärung. Edo wusste erst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es schien logisch und auch irgendwie real, immerhin hatte er die Dimensionen selbst gesehen und auch einiges was er niemals nur vom Hörensagen geglaubt hätte. Dennoch war er skeptisch gegenüber der Tatsache, dass es sich um eine Sage handelte. „Dieses Bild erklärt das System welche unsere Dimensionen verbindet und aufrecht erhält. Diesem Glauben nach handelt es sich um die Wächter dieser Elemente und sie können nur zusammen mit ihrem Gegenstück existieren. Es steht dort, dass wenn dieses Gleichgewicht nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten werden kann werden schlimme Dinge passieren – ähnlich wie unsere Erlebnisse. Dieses Buch erklärt einiges warum gewisse Dinge in den letzten Jahren geschehen sind." „Es sind Legenden, Takuma." Edo stand auf und blickte zu ihm herunter. „Daran ist nichts wissenschaftlich bewiesen." Er setzte zum Gehen an, doch Saiou stoppte ihn. „Halt. Glaubst du denn, dass die Kräfte die ich damals durch _Hikari no Hado_ erhalten hatte rein physischer Natur waren?"  
Edo drehte sich halb zu ihm um. Er hatte Recht. Sie wussten zwar, dass es mit diesem finsteren Licht zu tun gehabt hatte, andererseits konnten sie nicht erklären wie die Fähigkeiten eben jenen Lichtes funktionierten.  
Und Saiou Takuma schien in diesem Buch eine Antwort darauf gefunden zu haben.  
„Die Dimensionen sind immer noch instabil.", sagte Saiou bestimmt. „Heißt das... wir haben einen neuen Feind?", fragte Edo, immer noch mit seinem ablehnenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Ja. Und er scheint gefährlicher zu sein als alle die wir bisher hatten." Edo sah zu Boden, dann zum Fenster. Der Regen prasselte immer noch dagegen und es schien kein Stück besser zu werden. Dennoch verabschiedete er sich von seinem Freund. Er würde morgen wieder kommen.

Das Glas fiel zu Boden, zersplitterte sofort und das Wasser welches Ryou sich soeben aus der Küche geholt hatte lief über den Dielenboden. Fubuki und Juudai waren völlig durchnässt, voller Dreck und Blut und ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie sich in einem Schockzustand befanden.  
„Alles okay bei euch?"  
Ryou war sogleich bei Fubuki und nahm dessen kühle Hände in seine. Die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes sahen ihn mit leerem Blick an, er schien nicht wirklich zu realisieren was vor ihm geschah. Er wirkte völlig paralysiert. Juudai ließ direkt die Tüten mit den Einkäufen fallen, schob sich an dem Älteren vorbei und streifte sich sogleich die versaute Kleidung vom Leib. Der Schnitt an seinem rechten Arm blutete noch leicht.  
Auch er wirkte paralysiert, doch im Gegensatz zu Fubuki schien er noch in der Lage zu sein zu sprechen: „Sie sind schnell. Die-" Er stockte und musste husten. „- haben uns wieder angegriffen mit so einem... einem Ding. Und ich – khz – ich habe es erledigen können." Noch in diesem Moment sank er auf die Knie. Ryou wusste mit der Situation nicht umzugehen, er hielt nur Fubukis Hand fest und schaute dabei zu Juudai.  
„... ich fass es nicht.", murmelte er. Gerade noch hatte er das Gefühl dass es ihm besser ging, doch der zweite Angriff welcher nur nach 24 Stunden geschehen war gab ihm einen psychischen Rückschlag. Vor allem, weil sein bester Freund da mit reingezogen worden war. Und er selbst dank dieses Amulettes wohl oder übel auch bald Zielscheibe ihrer Gegner sein könnte. „Ich fass es einfach nicht." Ryou wirkte nervös, etwas was man gar nicht von ihm kannte. Er wendete seinen Blick wieder Fubuki zu.  
„Wir werden... gegen sie kämpfen müssen, Ryou.", flüsterte Fubuki mit zittriger, kaum wahrnehmbarer Stimme. Der Brünette ballte die Faust, sie zitterte ebenfalls. Dann schaute er seinem besten Freund direkt in die Augen. „Uns bleibt einfach keine Wahl." „Und wie? Wie sollen wir das tun, wenn sie uns wirklich angreifen?", fragte Ryou, immer noch nervös. Juudai ließ seine Jacke und sein Shirt auf dem Boden fallen und öffnete die Tür zu Fubukis Zimmer. Sie brauchten Fubukis Amulett.  
Er war überrascht zwischen all der Unordnung auf dem Bett Jun zu finden, welcher sich noch angezogen auf dieses gelegt hatte und fest schlief. Er wirkte nicht mehr so blass wie vorher. Juudai zögerte, ließ ihn dann jedoch in Ruhe da er ihn nicht noch mehr mit der Situation konfrontieren wollte. „Was machst du da?", hörte er Ryou aus dem Flur sagen. Er drehte sich um, der Ältere stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür und musterte ihn mit argwöhnischem Blick. Es sah sicherlich befremdlich aus wie er inmitten von Fubukis chaotischem Zimmer immer noch mit blutverschmierten Armen halbnackt und mit verstörtem Blick stand.  
Er brauchte einen Moment ehe er antworten konnte: „Ich suche Fubukis Amulett. Wir sollten die Dinger nicht mehr aus der Hand -" Ryou ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Dann wasch wenigstens den Dreck ab." Er deutete dabei auf Juudais Hände. Es sah so unwirklich aus... Juudai folgte Ryous Anordnung und begab sich in die Küche. Anscheinend hatte Fubuki schon die Dusche für sich beansprucht um dieses grausame Ereignis von sich zu waschen. Er stellte die Gläser von vorhin neben das Spülbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Lauwarmes Wasser verfärbte sich rot sobald er die Hände darunter hielt. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis es wieder klar wurde, seine Hände waren schon aufgedunsen vom Wasser als er endlich fertig war. Direkt danach wusch er den Rest von den Armen. Zum Glück hatte seine Kleidung den Großteil abbekommen. Er würde die Sachen nie wieder tragen können. Ryou lehnte auf der anderen Seite der Küche an der Anrichte und beobachtete Juudai dabei. „Also haben die Amulette damit zu tun. Was bedeuten sie für uns?", fragte er.  
Juudai stellte den Wasserhahn ab, nahm sich ein Küchentuch, trocknete seine Hände daran ab und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Wie du schon weißt, es sind Waffen. Und der Spruch welcher auf der Rückseite steht wird dazu gebraucht um sie zu aktivieren. Ich hatte heute Nacht auch einen dieser Träume, Rayne welche ebenfalls mit Jun gesprochen hat hat es mir erklärt und Johan hat es mir vorhin ebenfalls bestätigt.", antwortete er trocken.  
„Du hast also auch so ein Amulett.", schlussfolgerte er ehemalige Kaiser. Juudai nickte langsam, sein Blick war immer noch verstört. Er war zwar vorbereitet worden, Rayne hatte ihn trainiert. Doch es war in der Realität doch eine völlig andere Sache. Ryous Blick wurde kühl. „Und falls du mich jetzt fragen willst, ob Andersen auch hier bleiben kann, lautet meine Antwort Nein."  
„Aber-" Juudai wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ryou schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Kein Aber. Du und Manjoume werdet auch hier bald verschwinden. Ich will euch hier nicht haben." Juudai ballte die Faust. Ryou schien doch genau zu wissen vor welchem Problem sie im Moment standen, warum also wollte er ihnen die Möglichkeit sich vor ihren Gegnern zu verbergen nehmen? „Und wo sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach hin? Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie nicht zögern uns umzubringen und wir laufen ihnen doch direkt in die Arme wenn wir zu Hause bleiben. Sie wissen wo wir sind!", erwiderte er gereizt.  
Doch Ryou schien davon nicht beeindruckt. Stattdessen sagte er: „Warum stellst du dich dann nicht dem Feind? Vor allem, du hast uns alle belogen. Von wegen du würdest nichts wissen... Du bist doch immer derjenige der davon predigt dass man sich seiner Gegner annehmen muss, warum hältst du dich nicht an deine eigenen Prinzipien? Früher oder später werden sie euch auch hier finden und dann haben wir vier das Problem. Also verschwindet, es reicht mir schon wenn du Fubuki da mit reingezogen hast." Juudai war sichtlich schockiert über Ryous gehässige Antwort. Es machte ihn wütend was er an den Kopf geworfen bekam, doch Ryou hatte recht: Wenn sie nicht aufpassten würden Jun und er Fubuki und Ryou ebenfalls zu aktiv Gejagten machen und bei Ryous zwar verbessertem, aber immer noch problematischem Gesundheitszustand konnte dieser Stress auch ohne attackiert zu werden tödlich enden.  
„Es... ich..." Juudai wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
Stattdessen ging er ins Wohnzimmer um sich ein neues T-Shirt zu holen. Eine ernsthafte Konfrontation mit _Kaiser_ Ryou wollte er möglichst aus dem Weg gehen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und holte sein Handy hervor, öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm und schrieb Johan eine Antwort.

„Heyho,

Ich kann dir momentan leider keine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit anbieten da wir momentan da ein kleines Problemchen mit haben. Wäre es in Ordnung für dich ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen?  
Lass uns darüber sprechen wenn du wieder hier bist.

Juudai"

In diesem Moment kam ihm ein verschlafener Jun entgegen. Der Schwarzhaarige hockte sich zu ihm herunter und fragte: „Was'n los hier? Habt ihr schon was zu Essen gemacht, ich hab echt Hunger." Er beendete den Satz mit einem Gähnen.  
Juudai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es... gab Schwierigkeiten."  
Jun wurde schlagartig wach. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die nicht mal eine Stunde alte Wunde an Juudais Arm erblickte. „Nein, nicht-!", stammelte er, doch Juudai nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.  
„Wir sind also auch hier nicht sicher." Jun sprach seine Gedanken aus.  
Ein lautes Knallen ließ die beiden zusammen zucken. Offensichtlich hatte einer der beiden Wohnungsbesitzer eine Tür zugeschlagen und Juudai und Jun konnten die Stimmen eben dieser beiden hören welche sich anscheinend etwas lauter darüber stritten ob sie nun hierbleiben durften oder nicht. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Jun verwundert, denn er wusste schließlich nichts über die Dinge die Ryou Juudai kurz zuvor noch gesagt hatte. „Er will uns raushaben.", sagte er, den Blick auf die Küchentür gerichtet. Anscheinend teilte Fubuki nicht die gleiche Meinung wie Ryou. Kurz darauf öffnete dieser die Tür, drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Mitbewohner um und sagte: „Und das ist der Grund, warum mir deine Meinung dazu gerade echt scheißegal ist!" Er schien sichtbar wütend auf Ryou zu sein, denn er knallte die Küchentür direkt vor dessen Nase wieder zu und begab sich zu den beiden anderen Jungen ins Wohnzimmer. „Entschuldigt mich, aber Ryou hat gerade wieder seine 5 Minuten wo ich ihn am liebsten erwürgen würde.", sagte er sichtlich genervt und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten!" Jun und Juudai waren noch einen Moment verwirrt, denn immerhin kannten sie die beiden ehemaligen besten Studenten der Duel Academia nicht von dieser Seite. Jun zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Ich frage mich ernsthaft wie du mit Marufuji überhaupt befreundet sein kannst. Der ist SO anstrengend." „Anstrengend trifft es tatsächlich, ja. Aber er ist eigentlich ganz lieb. Wenn er halt nicht seine 5 Minuten hat.", sagte Fubuki beiläufig und strich sich durch die noch nassen Haare.  
„Wie meinst du das mit den 5 Minuten, Fubuki-san?", fragte Juudai.  
Fubuki verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Nennen wir es mal eine Ihr-habt-alle-nach-meiner-Pfeife-zu-tanzen-Phase. Ich ignoriere dann einfach alles was er sagt, er ist zwar extrem stur aber irgendwann beruhigt er sich wieder und ist dann kann man auch mit ihm vernünftig reden." Er gähnte kurz und schien wieder ganz gelassen zu sein. „Und was machst du, wenn er dich dann auch ignoriert und bei seiner Meinung bleibt?", fragte Juudai skeptisch. „Ach, weil er euch rausschmeißen will?" Fubuki sagte das als würde er über das Wetter reden. „Er will was?", fragte Jun verärgert. „Ja, das Stinktier hat es erfasst. Ihr könnt am besten gleich eure Sachen packen und verschwinden.", hörten sie Ryou sagen der soeben aus der Küche gekommen war.  
„Hast du mich gerade Stinktier genannt?!", kam es von Jun, er sprang auf und stellte sich in eine angriffslustige Position. „Ignorier ihn, Manjoume-kun.", sagte Fubuki etwas genervt und wandte sich dann Ryou zu. „Ryou, verzieh dich jetzt und lass uns in Ruhe, Juudai und ich haben gerade die Hölle durchgemacht und deine Problemchen mit gewissen Leuten interessieren jetzt gerade niemanden!" „Tse." Fubukis Worte wirkten tatsächlich Wunder bei dem ehemaligen Kaiser und er verschwand hinter seiner Zimmertür. Als man das Klicken des Schlosses hörte ließ Jun seinem Ärger Luft: „Ahhh, dieser Typ regt mich schon die ganze Zeit auf!" „Was hat er denn gemacht, dass er dich so aufregt?", fragte Fubuki ruhig. „Erst hat er mich ignoriert, dann hat er mir ein Buch ins Gesicht gehauen und mich dann dazu gezwungen dein Zimmer aufzuräumen, Fubuki!" Jun sprach dies übertrieben empört aus, rümpfte die Nase und setzte sich wieder im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.  
„Er hat dir ein Buch ins Gesicht gehauen?", fragten Fubuki und Juudai wie aus einem Mund und mussten dabei lachen. „Tut mir Leid, Manjoume-kun!", entschuldigte sich Fubuki immer noch prustend.  
„Das hat echt weh getan!", maulte Jun und verschränkte die Arme. Doch die beiden schienen ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen. Juudai setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf - „So nach dem Motto: FACEBOOK!" - und machte dabei die Bewegung nach wie er mit einem imaginärem Buch Jun eins überzog. Fubuki fiel fast lachend vom Sofa. „Das würde Ryou zwar nicht machen, aber die Vorstellung ist einfach genial.", prustete er und setzte sich wieder richtig hin. „Leute, das ist nicht witzig!", zeterte der Schwarzhaarige und hielt Juudais Arme fest, da dieser damit immer noch vor ihm herumfuchtelte. „Zurück zum Thema: Weshalb will Marufuji uns nicht hier haben?", fragte er Fubuki welcher sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte von seinem Lachanfall. „Ah, äh – ja. Also die Sache ist die, dass er einerseits dich nicht leiden kann und zweitens meine Schwester uns bald besuchen kommt und wir deshalb keinen Platz hier für euch haben.", antwortete dieser. „Das heißt also er ekelt uns hier nur meinetwegen raus?" Jun war sichtlich empört, andererseits merkte man ihm an, dass es ihn nicht wunderte. Er und Ryou konnten sich von Tod nicht ausstehen. „So würde ich das nicht sagen... ich deute das eher so, dass er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben will.", antwortete Fubuki und faltete die Hände zusammen. „Und mit Asuka hat er ebenfalls recht, hier ist wirklich kein Platz. Unsere Wohnung ist zwar etwas größer als der Durchschnitt, aber sie reicht dennoch nicht für 5 Leute aus.", fügte er hinzu. „Aber war da nicht noch ein Zimmer weiter hinten?", fragte Jun. Er hatte dieses ein paar Stunden zuvor entdeckt, doch es war abgeschlossen. „Welches Zimmer?", fragte Fubuki verblüfft. „Ach, du meinst das hinten rechts. Das ist..." Er brach ab. „Was ist damit?", fragte Juudai neugierig. Fubuki schloss die Augen, zögerte etwas bevor er sprach: „Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist... Aber das Zimmer war ursprünglich Shous und er hat damals den Schlüssel einfach mitgenommen." Schweigen. Vielleicht enthielt dieses verschlossene Zimmer einen Hinweis darauf, weshalb Shou sich so extremst verändert hatte. Da sie keine Antwort darauf finden konnten, wechselte Juudai das Thema: „Du sagtest, Asuka-san würde herkommen... willst du es ihr sagen?" Die Stimmung schwankte von Ratlosigkeit wieder zu Ernst. Fubuki grübelte kurz, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein... nein. Ich möchte sie davor bewahren." Juudai nickte. Jun wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Meint ihr, dass das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist? Wenn diese Dinger uns in so kurzen Abständen angreifen ist sie nicht sicher!", sagte er und ballte die Faust. „Wir wissen aber jetzt, wie wir die Amulette nutzen können.", erwiderte Juudai. Jun wandte seinen Blick nun Juudai zu. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ich weiß wie man es benutzt."  
„Aber wie hast _du_ das machen können? Ich meine, du hast selbst doch keines dieser Amulette bekommen.", sagte Jun und schaute ihn prüfend an. Fubuki schaute ebenfalls zu Juudai. „Genau, es sei denn..." „Ich hatte auch einen dieser Träume.", klärte Juudai die beiden auf. Er hatte es versucht zu verschweigen, doch es war schier unmöglich. Was es damit nämlich auf sich hatte war auch in seinen Augen viel zu abartig und vor allem grausam und gerade davor wollte er seine Freunde bewahren. „Und ich wünschte ich müsste euch nicht erzählen worum es geht. Aber es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, also...", druckste er herum. „Sag schon. Nach dem ganzen Scheiß der in den letzten Tagen passiert ist kann uns glaube ich nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung reißen.", kam es von Jun mit seinem üblich verächtlichen Ton. „Ihr werdet mich vielleicht hassen.", antwortete Juudai und legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Nein, ihr werdet es sogar.", fügte er hinzu, doch Fubuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du jetzt sagen willst, dass-", doch Juudai unterbrach ihn.  
„Also: Ich habe in diesem Traum ähnlich wie Manjoume mich in völliger Dunkelheit befunden, ich konnte nichts wirklich sehen. Dann füllte sich der Boden mit Blut und daraus kamen diese Dornen mit denen ich vorhin unseren Gegner erledigt habe. Sie griffen nach mir und wollten mich zerfetzen, doch..." Juudai stockte einen kurzen Moment. „Jedenfalls habe ich sie aufhalten können. Und... habe dabei wie ein Psychopath gelacht. Es... ich muss zugeben, auch vorhin... hat es mir Spaß gemacht dieses Vieh zu erledigen." Er senkte beschämt den Kopf. Fubuki und Jun wussten nicht was sie dazu sagen sollten. Juudai setzte seine Erzählung fort: „Kurz darauf hat sich das Bild verändert und ich befand mich in einer Ruine, auf welchem sich das Zeichen der 12 Dimensionswächter überall befand. Rayne hat mir erklärt, dass diese vor über 1000 Jahren diese Elementar-Artefakte erschaffen haben um unseren Gegner, welcher damals schon die Dimensionen erheblich bedroht hatte zu besiegen. Es wundert mich auch nicht, warum wir uns auf diese Weise gegen sie duellieren müssen, denn laut Rayne ist er so stark wie alle Dimensionswächter zusammen." Für einen Moment herrschte eine drückende Stille in dem Raum. „Wer ist unser Gegner?", fragte Fubuki mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „_Khaos_. Ein Wesen, welches alles Negative dieser Welten in sich vereint und fähig ist auch diese Kraft voll auszuschöpfen. Laut Rayne wurde Khaos damals mit einem Ritual versiegelt und in die _untere Welt_ verbannt und wäre somit unschädlich gemacht worden, aber es gab vor ein paar Jahren ein plötzliches Ungleichgewicht in den Dimensionen welches ein Tor zur unteren Welt geöffnet haben soll, welches unter anderem auch _Hikari no Hado_ und _Darkness _befreit haben soll." Jun und Fubuki stand Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „A-aber wenn es heißt, dass Khaos alles Negative in sich vereint, heißt das doch, dass-", begann Jun völlig verstört woraufhin Juudai mit einem Nicken zustimmte. „Dass Khaos viel stärker ist als unsere bisherigen Gegner. Viel viel stärker. Der Name spricht immerhin für sich. Rayne wird uns nach und nach trainieren bis wir komplett in der Lage sind gegen ihre Armeen standzuhalten." „Mir gefällt das nicht. So ganz und gar nicht.", antwortete Fubuki. „Nichts gegen dich, Juudai. Aber... heißt es also, dass wir uns zwar gegen unsere Gegner duellieren werden. Aber wir werden sozusagen selbst auf das Feld gehen müssen?"  
Juudai nickte. „So wie es aussieht, gibt es keinen anderen Weg." „Das ist... mir fehlen die Worte." Der Ältere stand auf. „Lasst uns morgen darüber noch einmal sprechen. Es ist einfach zu viel passiert und ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen." Damit verschwand er in Richtung Küche. Juudai und Jun beobachteten wie er aus einem Schrank eine kleine durchsichtige Box voller Tabletten heraus nahm, sich eine Aspirin heraus kramte und die Box wieder zurück stellte. Jun sah zu Juudais Arm, wo er immer noch den Schnitt deutlich erkennen konnte. „Möchtest du das nicht verbinden?", fragte er leise, doch Juudai verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das geht schon. Ist bei dir wenigstens alles in Ordnung?" Jun wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er zog die Knie an seine Brust und legte seinen Kopf darauf, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.  
„Ich fühle mich einfach unwohl...", flüsterte er. „Vor allem weil... diese Waffen. Und wir kämpfen müssen. Also richtig... duellieren auf unsere Art wie wir sie kennen wäre mir viel viel lieber." „Du, mir wäre es auch lieber." Juudai streckte sich und lehnte sich nach hinten an seine Tasche. „Aber es wird wohl leider nicht anders funktionieren." Jun drehte seinen Kopf etwas zu ihm. In seinen Augen konnte man Trauer erkennen. „Sagmal... Light and Darkness Dragon, warum hast du ihn damals nicht gegen mich eingesetzt? Die Karte ist sehr stark und passt doch perfekt in dein Deck.", wechselte Juudai das Thema. Jun holte sein Amulett aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und wog es in den Händen. „Das... ist eine lange Geschichte.", sagte er und schloss die Augen. Juudai schaute ihn verwundert an. „Ich möchte da nicht drüber sprechen.", fügte Jun hinzu. Er schloss das Amulett in seiner Hand ein, sodass es leicht schmerzte. Juudai gab sich damit zufrieden. Momentan sollte er ihn nicht zwingen Dinge auszusprechen die er nicht wollte, da die Situation nach wie vor an ihm nagte. Nicht einmal 2 Tage waren vergangen und es würde wohl nicht leichter werden. „Wir müssen definitiv lernen damit umzugehen.", sagte Juudai mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jun. „Und zwar möglichst bald."

Die zwei Kriegerinnen verbeugten sich synchron vor ihrer Herrin, welche mit gefalteten Händen vor ihnen stand und auf sie mit gleichgültigem Blick herabsah. „Es tut uns Leid, Herrin. Wir haben sie zwar erwischen aber nicht besiegen können.", begann Fuku mit demütiger Stimme.  
„Und sie scheinen herausgefunden zu haben wie die Elementar-Artefakte funktionieren. Der Finsternis-Elementar hat unseren Klon zerstört.", beendete Purin den Bericht. Sie richteten sich wieder auf und sahen ihrer Herrin, welche gut 3 Kopf größer als die beiden Kriegerinnen war und sie immer noch gleichgültig anstarrte. Anstelle den beiden Mädchen zu antworten kehrte sie ihnen den Rücken zu, der schwarze Mantel den sie trug drehte sich dabei elegant mit in ihrer Bewegung. Narçziss gebrauchte nicht vieler Worte, sie hob ihre Hand und aus dem Nichts erschienen Abertausende von schwarzen Spiegelsplittern welche die beiden Mädchen zuvor verwendet hatten um ein orientierungsloses Kind zu ihrer Waffe machen. „Wagt es nicht zu behaupten, dass ihr es nicht könnt. Die Splitter werden ihnen früher oder später zum Verhängnis werden. Es wird bald Zeit, den Alptraum über die Erde regnen zu lassen.", sprach sie, machte eine Handbewegung nach außen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Gleichzeitig taten ihr dies die Splitter gleich, erst bewegten sie sich in Richtung der Mädchen und ballten sich dann zu einem faustgroßen schwarzen Kristall zusammen. „Zerbrecht dieses Alptraum-Artefakt über der Stadt und verstreut die Splitter so weit ihr könnt. Ihr werdet genügend Krieger sammeln können um sie zu überrennen. Aber vergesst nicht, wir wollen den Träger des _Lichtes _lebend." Purin nahm den Kristall entgegen, verbeugte sich nochmals zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und sie verschwanden mit einem gemeinsamen „Jawohl" in bunten Flammen. Narçziss blickte in den ebenfalls schwarzen Spiegel vor sich. Doch anstelle sie selbst wieder zu spiegeln konnte man verzerrt ihren Gegner sehen. Dunkles grün schimmerndes Haar und stechend grüne Augen, ein spitzes, markantes Gesicht und dunkle Kleidung. Die Frau im Spiegelbild schien ebenfalls etwas zu beobachten, doch man konnte dies nicht auf dem Bild erkennen. Und sie hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung davon beobachtet zu werden. „Nun, da du dich nach all dieser Zeit immer noch widersetzen willst werde ich deinen kleinen Schützlingen doch lieber den Gar ausmachen. Und dich nehme ich gleich mit... _Rayne_." Narçziss strich mit ihren langen Fingern über das kühle Glas. „Du bist so lästig wie eine Fliege und mindestens genauso nützlich. Einfach erbärmlich, wo du doch weißt dass du keine Chance hast." Ein irres Lächeln umspielte ihre schmalen Lippen. „Vor allem weil du so naiv bist und ein Medium nutzt welches ich beherrsche. Und ich denke, ich werde dir und deinen kleinen Freunden wohl bald einen Besuch abstatten."  
Ihr unterkühltes, wahnsinniges Lachen war überall in der tiefen Endlosigkeit der unteren Welt zu hören.

Juudai stand wieder in der dunklen Gasse. Es war eisig kalt, der Regeln prasselte auf seine Schultern und durchnässte seine Kleider.  
Alles um ihn herum wirkte verzerrt und unwirklich, doch es fühlte sich realer an als die ganzen Geschehnisse der letzten Tage waren.  
Hinter sich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme sagen: „Juudai-kun, es ist alles in Ordnung. Da hinten ist nichts." Er drehte sich um. Johan lächelte ihn an. All seine Freunde standen hinter ihm, sie lächelten mehr oder weniger an. „Es ist alles gut.", sagte Shou. Er sah wieder aus wie immer. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen.", fügte Fubuki hinzu. „Wir können dich verstehen, dass du lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehst.", sagte Ryou mit seinem üblichen sachlichen Ton. „Aber du übertreibst.", beendete Edo dessen Satz.  
„Glaub uns, Yuuki-san. Wir haben das sauriermäßig im Griff!", versuchte ihn Kenzan zu überzeugen.  
„Leute...", stammelte Juudai. Sie schienen sich alle Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Es berührte ihn sehr, wie sie alle so zu ihm sprachen und für einen Moment glaubte er, dass alles nur ein böser Traum zu sein schien. Doch dieser Moment des Glücks wurde jäh durchbrochen als er eben jenes verzerrte Klicken und Kinderlachen hinter sich hörte. Er wirbelte herum, doch zu spät – Spiegelsplitter schossen auf sie zu und ehe er sich versah hatten diese Geschosse die Körper seiner Freunde durchbohrt. Es stand ihnen der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, Blut strömte aus ihren Wunden hervor und verfärbte alles um sie herum tiefrot. Nach und nach brachen Juudais Freunde vor seinen Augen zusammen, nur er allein schien nichts von den Splittern abbekommen zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht schreien.  
„J-Juudai-kun...!", hörte er Johan röchelnd hervor bringen, doch ein Schwall Blut welcher aus seinem Mund heraustrat stoppte seine Sprache und er brach letztendlich auch vor dessen Füßen zusammen.  
Immer noch hörte Juudai das Lachen des Kindes hinter sich, welches immer wahnsinniger klang. „Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen.", sagte das Kind. „Ihr seid zu schwach... hahahaha!"  
Zum wiederholten Mal wachte Juudai in dieser Nacht auf. Er legte eine Hand auf die Stirn, doch es schien kein Fieber zu sein. Dennoch war ihm unerträglich heiß. Jun lag neben ihm auf einem Futon, welchen Fubuki den beiden zuvor gegeben hatte und schlief ruhig. Man konnte leise seinen Atem hören.  
Juudai setzte sich auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte und ihm war schlecht vor Hunger. Hatte er gestern überhaupt irgendetwas gegessen? Das war so untypisch für ihn, dass er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte.  
Leise stand er auf und tapste zur Küche. Nur der Mond schien durch die großen Fenster, doch es reichte aus um etwas sehen zu können.  
Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, holte sich eine Dose Soda und etwas schnelles zu Essen hervor und setzte sich an den Tisch. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den merkwürdigen Traum welchen ihn jetzt zum dritten Mal aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte. Die Uhr welche an der Wand hing zeigte viertel nach vier. Juudai überlegte ob er von seinem Alptraum erzählen sollte. Andererseits wollte er nicht an die grausamen Bilder in seinem Kopf nachdenken, doch sie zu verdrängen schien unmöglich. Nachdenklich starrte er die Dose an, welche das Mondlicht reflektierte und kleine Lichtpunkte um ihn herum tanzten.  
Ein Knarzen ließ ihn urplötzlich aus seinen Gedanken fahren. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" Es war Ryou, welcher soeben die Küche betreten hatte. Er trug einen dunken Schlafanzug, sein Haar war völlig durcheinander. Das war ein Bild welches er gar nicht von dem Älteren kannte, welcher sonst immer sehr elegant auftrat.  
Juudai seufzte kurz und antwortete dann: „Nein... ich wache dauernd wieder auf. Das ist jetzt glaube ich schon das dritte Mal, ich glaube ich kann es langsam aufgeben schlafen zu gehen." Ryou kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. „Ich möchte mich übrigens wegen vorhin entschuldigen. Mir ist das momentan echt zu viel.", sagte er leise, wich ihm jedoch mit dem Blick aus.  
„Keine Sorge, Kaiser.", erwiderte Juudai.  
„Hm.", machte dieser, stand wieder auf und ging zu dem Schrank, aus welchem Fubuki zuvor die Kopfschmerztabletten geholt hatte. „Wenn du Schlaftabletten benötigst, hier sind welche.", sagte er während er die Box hervorholte. Er klappte den Schrank vorsichtig zu und stellte das Behältnis auf den Tisch. „Ich darf leider wegen meiner Herztabletten nur ganz leicht dosierte nehmen."  
Er fischte ein kleines Gefäß aus der Box hervor und hielt es Juudai hin, welcher es erst verwirrt dann aber dankbar entgegen nahm. „Ja, vielleicht mag das helfen. Danke dir.", sagte er. Er verschloss die Box wieder, machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen stützte er gelangweilt sein Kinn auf eine Hand und beobachtete Juudai wie er anfing in einem Soya-Karamellpudding herumzurühren. Er hatte Hunger, aber auch irgendwie keinen Appetit. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren daran Schuld.  
„Sag mal... wie lange dauert das denn noch bis du wieder gesund bist? Ich meine, du bist ja schon länger wieder allein auf den Beinen und alles.", fragte er um sich davon abzulenken.  
Ryou seufzte. „Ich wünschte schon heute. Aber es heißt noch 3 Monate abwarten ob ich nicht wieder Beschwerden bekomme. Und ich hoffe darauf, dass nichts passiert sonst langweile ich mich noch echt zu Tode bevor ich an Herzversagen krepieren kann." Juudai musste kurz grinsen, auch wenn das was Ryou gesagt hatte ernst gemeint war. „Ich würde auch an Langeweile sterben wenn ich mich so lange nicht duellieren dürfte.", antwortete er etwas beschämt denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Ryou genauso dachte. Dieser nickte nur. „Wir haben jetzt Mitte November. Das sind jetzt also schon gut 2 Jahre die ich offiziell nicht mehr darf." Juudai verschluckte sich an seinem Soda. Er hustete und antwortete dann: „Was, schon so lange? Oh Gott, da wäre ich ja schon längst tot!"  
„Ach, es geht wenn man nicht schon völlig abgeschrieben wurde von den Ärzten. Ich habe in der Zeit mich um einiges weiter bilden können bezüglich Duel Monsters. Sobald ich wieder spielen kann werde ich dieses Wissen hoffentlich auch nutzen können."  
Ryou klang zuversichtlich, fast glücklich. Juudai sah ihn mit großen Augen an, stellte dann seine Soda-Dose auf den Tisch und sagte voller Eifer: „Dann lass mich dein erster Gegner sein wenn du wieder soweit bist!" „In Ordnung." Ryou reichte ihm die rechte Hand entgegen. „Abgemacht.", antwortete Juudai und schlug ein, ihm stand dir Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Denn eines war sicher: Ryou war einer der wenigen welchen er bisher noch nicht hatte besiegen können.  
„Meow~", hörte man es aus einer Ecke. „Pharaoh?" Juudai hatte sich die ganze Zeit gewundert wo der Kater geblieben war. Pfoten kratzten an Holz – anscheinend war er irgendwo hineingekrochen und hatte sich eingesperrt. Er öffnete einen der unteren Schränke und der fette Kater sprang ihm mit einem lang gezogenen Miau entgegen. „Mensch, was machst du denn da?", fragte er das Tier, welches sich um seine Beine schlängelte. „Du hast sicher Hunger, oder?" Die Katze bejahte die rhetorische Frage mit einem weiteren Miau. Juudai musste aufpassen, dass Pharaoh nicht in den Kühlschrank kletterte als er daraus frischen Fisch holte welchen Fubuki extra für den Kater gekauft hatte. Gierig schleckte sich Pharaoh ums Maul und schaute seinem Herrchen zu, wie er den großen Fisch in Häppchen zuschnitt und auf einen Teller legte. Den Rest packte er wieder zurück, stellt dem Kater den Teller auf den Boden und setzte sich dann wieder zu Ryou. „Sorry, ich wollte das Gespräch nicht unterbrechen.", sagte er und setzte sich in eine bequemere Position.  
„Kein Thema." Ryou schaute dem Kater zu wie er gierig den Fisch verspeiste.  
Sein Blick wirkte melancholisch. Einen Moment lang konnte man nur den schmatzenden Kater und das Ticken der Uhr hören, so still war es.  
„Unsere Nachbarn hatten damals auch Katzen... da waren Shou und ich noch ganz klein und haben mit unseren Eltern noch auf dem Land gewohnt.", sagte Ryou ruhig mehr zu sich selbst als zu Juudai, den Blick immer noch auf Pharaoh gerichtet. Juudai wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Aber er merkte, auch wenn er mit Shou schon seit Jahren befreundet war – was wusste er überhaupt über ihn und seine Familie? Bisher kannte er nur grob die Kluft zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder. Und sonst nichts. Die Kritik, dass er ein ziemlich schlechter Freund sei stimmte in diesem Punkt auf jeden Fall.  
„Ach, was rede ich denn da..." Ryou wendete seinen Blick von dem Kater ab, stand auf, nahm die Box mit den Medikamenten und stellte sie zurück an ihren Platz. „Ich versuche noch mal zu schlafen, du solltest das auch tun. Gute Nacht.", verabschiedete er sich, holte sich noch eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Juudai konnte in der Stille das Klicken des Türschlosses hören.  
Er starrte einen Moment auf die Schlaftabletten, welche Ryou ihm gegeben hatte. Wie viele musste er nehmen? Eine? Zwei? Juudai drehte das kleine Gefäß und erblickte im Mondlicht eine handgeschriebene Notiz: Nicht mehr als 1 am Tag!  
Er drehte den Deckel auf und schüttelte eine kleine Tablette heraus direkt in seine Hand.  
Hoffentlich konnte er dann schlafen. Ohne ein weiteres Mal darüber nachzudenken nahm er die Tablette in den Mund und spülte sie mit einem letzten Schluck Soda hinunter. Pharaoh maunzte ihn an, als er an ihm vorbei ging und das Gefäß zurück in den Schrank stellte, den Rest jedoch stehen ließ und eilig zurück zu seinem Futon ging. Schlafen, nur noch schlafen wollte er.  
Jun hatte sich in Zwischenzeit halb auf seinen Teil des Futons gerollt, weshalb Juudai ihn vorsichtig wegschubsen musste um sich hinzulegen. Doch er lag keine 10 Sekunden, da hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige sein eben verlorenes Gebiet wieder zurück erobert und legte einen Arm um den brünetten Jungen. Die Tabletten taten ihre Wirkung schnell. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er auch schon in Juns Umarmung eingeschlafen.


	6. Kapitel 05: Überdosis

Kapitel 5: Überdosis

-

Für die Zeit in welcher Asuka ihren Bruder besuchen wollte mussten Juudai und Jun wohl oder übel weichen – man hatte sich zumindest darauf einigen können, dass sie danach wieder zurück durften. Fubuki hatte schon am Vortag vorsichtig bei Shou nachgefragt, ob er denn überhaupt damit einverstanden wäre. Dieser wollte es aber persönlich mit ihnen klären, weshalb Jun und Juudai zusammen dicht gedrängt unter einen Regenschirm an der Bushaltestelle standen, an welcher sie auf Shou warteten.  
Es schüttete seit Tagen wie aus Eimern und es war sehr kalt geworden. Nicht mehr lange bis zum Winter. „Juudai-kun! Manjoume-kun!", hörten sie die helle Stimme des jüngeren Marufujis rufen, der eilig durch den Regen lief. Bei ihnen angekommen verschnaufte er kurz und schüttelte die Kapuze seiner dunkelroten Regenjacke aus. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber meine Chefin hat mich noch aufgehalten.", entschuldigte er sich. „Kein Problem, Shou.", antwortete Juudai gelassen.  
Jun war weniger begeistert davon und schnaubte, jedoch konnte er nichts dagegen sagen. Arbeit ging nunmal vor.  
„Wollen wir irgendwo etwas trinken gehen? Zu mir ist es zwar nicht weit, aber ich habe momentan nichts da was ich euch anbieten könnte.", sagte Shou und bedeutete ihnen, dass er losgehen wollte.  
„Also ich habe eher Hunger.", antwortete Juudai. Shou drehte sich im Gehen zu ihm um sodass er sie beide ansehen konnte während er redete. „Also hier um die Ecke gibt es ein kleines Ramen-Restaurant, wenn ihr darauf Lust habt."  
Juudai und Jun kannten sich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Shou war an einen völlig anderen Teil der Stadt gezogen, alles war dicht zugebaut mit hässlichen Betonklötzen die sich als Mehrfamilienhäuser ausgaben, Autos standen dicht an dicht an den Straßenrändern und nahmen einem die Möglichkeit die Straße irgendwie zu überqueren ohne dabei durch die tiefen Regenpfützen drumherum zu treten und sich dabei schmutzig zu machen. Es war keine schöne Gegend, aber Juudai konnte sich denken, dass Shou erstens nicht viel Geld hatte und zweitens so weit wie möglich von seinem Bruder weg wollte. Und das hatte er mit einer Fahrtzeit von fast 2 Stunden mit 4 Mal umsteigen eindeutig erreicht. Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ein und man konnte durch den Regen ganz leicht den Duft von frischen Ramen riechen.  
Die drei betraten ein sehr volles, warmes kleines Restaurant welches sehr traditionell japanisch und gemütlich eingerichtet war. Gleich hinter der Theke konnte man eine etwas ältere Dame sehen, welche eifrig die Köstlichkeiten frisch zubereitete. Sie redete und lachte dabei mit ihren Gästen, welche an der Theke saßen und ihre Nudelsuppen schlürften.  
Shou geleitete sie zu einem Tisch etwas weiter hinten an welchem man sich auf ein gemütliches Ecksofa setzen konnte.  
„Ich weiß, ich wohne im hässlichsten Teil der Stadt, aber dafür haben wir die besten Ramen gleich um die Ecke.", sagte er und grinste etwas.  
Man konnte ihm trotz seiner fröhlichen Laune ansehen, dass er sich dazu zwang so zu sein.  
Juudai und Jun setzten sich nebeneinander und sahen sich etwas in dem Laden um. Tatsächlich schien dies der einzige schöne Ort in dieser trostlosen Gegend zu sein. Shou saß auf der anderen Ecke, zog seine Jacke aus und hing sie über den Stuhl neben sich, faltete die kleinen Hände zusammen und sah die beiden an.  
„Also, kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Tenjoin hat mir gesagt, dass ihr beide gerade bei ihm und meinem Bruder gezwungenermaßen wohnt und es wegen Asuka dann ein Platzproblem geben wird, richtig?", fing er an. Seine Stimme klang leicht genervt.  
Juudai nickte. „Und er hat uns darum gebeten die zu fragen ob du ihnen den Schlüssel zurück geben kannst, weil-"  
Shou unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Kann er vergessen. Ich bin bereit euch meinetwegen für die Zeit in der Asuka wieder in Japan ist euch bei mir mit einzuquartieren, auch wenn das sehr eng wird weil ich nur eine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung habe mit gerade mal 20 Quadratmetern Platz. Aber nicht ihm das Leben zu erleichtern während ich weiter diese Scheiße durchmachen muss." Jun, welcher teilnahmslos daneben saß mischte sich nun auch ein: „Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun? Gib ihm einfach den Schlüssel und gut ist, dann könnten wir theoretisch auch da bleiben." Shou warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Hast du mir gerade zugehört?", fragte er, dieses Mal sichtlich genervt. „Anscheinend nicht, aber egal. Also: Ich werde euch bei mir wohnen lassen unter der Bedingung, dass ihr euch an meine Regeln haltet. Sprich, die Wohnung sauber halten, mich mit Ryou und Fubuki gefälligst in Ruhe lassen, mir im Haushalt helfen und ihr übernehmt eure Kosten selbst. Ich habe nicht das Geld für euch beide auch noch einzukaufen."  
Juudai wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Shous Handy begann zu klingeln. Der Kleine mit den neuerdings dunklen Haaren kramte es aus seiner Regenjacke hervor und ging ran. „Hallo? Ahh, ja wir sind im _Okumura's_, du weißt wo das ist. Bis gleich. Kenzan wollte noch dazu kommen.", erklärte er gleich und packte das Handy wieder weg. „Also, dass wir uns selbst verwalten ist klar.", antwortete Juudai. „Aber warum will Kenzan dazu kommen? Er hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun.", fragte Jun skeptisch.  
„Was die Wohnungssituation angeht hast du recht. Was ihn und mich angeht wollten wir mit euch noch einmal über diese Traumamulette reden.", sagte Shou.  
Eine Kellnerin kam so eben zu ihrem Tisch und nahm freundlich die Bestellungen der drei auf, wobei Shou gleich für Kenzan mitbestellte.  
Als sie wieder in die Küche verschwand setzte Shou fort: „Und zwar wollen wir gerne wissen, ob ihr etwas über Andersen herausgefunden habt."  
Shou sah sie eindringlich mit ernstem Blick an, was den beiden etwas Unbehagen bereitete. Denn in diesem Moment fiel Juudai und Jun auf, wie ähnlich Shou seinem großen Bruder sein konnte. Es war haargenau derselbe Blick, eiskalt und herausfordernd.  
„Also...", begann Juudai. Er wusste nicht direkt wo er anfangen sollte. Zwar hatte er mittlerweile Ryou, Fubuki und Jun erzählt was er in dem Traum vom Vortag und dem dieser Nacht erlebt hatte, aber die drei hatten immerhin auch die letzten Geschehnisse mehr oder weniger miterlebt. Shou wusste rein gar nichts über den erneuten Angriff, nichts von Fubukis und auch nichts von Juudais Amulett. „'Tschuldige die Verspätung, ich hab meinen Bus verpasst.", unterbrach ihn Kenzan, welcher fast pitschnass, da er anscheinend keinen Regenschirm dabei hatte oder besaß zu ihnen gestoßen kam. Er ließ sich sogleich auf den Stuhl neben Jun fallen und sah in die Runde. „Und, wie sieht's aus?", fragte er, woraufhin Shou nur die Augen rollte und seinen Blick wieder Juudai widmete.  
„Wir wissen jetzt definitiv mehr. Nicht nur weil Johan etwas herausgefunden hat, sondern auch weil unsere Gegner keinen Halt machen. Fubuki und ich wurden gestern Abend von einem... einem Monster angegriffen und ich habe mein Amulett aktivieren können.", begann Juudai, nicht gerade überzeugt von seiner eigenen Erklärung.  
„Was noch dazu zu sagen ist, dass Fubuki-san und Juudai-kun ebenfalls Amulette besitzen.", erweiterte Jun Juudais Bericht. „Und er von Rayne sogar in die Kampfkunst eingewiesen wurde und sie sogar funktioniert. Wir glauben, dass du, Marufuji, und vielleicht auch du, Kenzan bald mit da reingezogen werdet." Die beiden Jüngeren sahen sie mit gebannten Blicken an.  
„Was wir damit sagen wollen-", redete Juudai weiter, was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies, da ihm dabei die ganzen Bilder der letzten beiden Tage wieder durch den Kopf schwirrten und ihm dabei übel wurde. „- ist, dass wenn ihr diese Träume habt und ihr diese Amulette bekommt: Lasst sie nicht aus den Augen, habt sie immer bei euch. Der Spruch welcher auf der Rückseite steht aktiviert die Kräfte des Monsters und erschafft eine Art Fusion zwischen euch und diesem in unserer Welt. Sie ist nur im Gegensatz zu meiner Fusion mit Yuberu nicht permanent und ihr werdet nachdem ihr diese Energien aufgebraucht habt Probleme mit eurem Kreislauf haben, da euer Körper daran nicht gewöhnt ist. Für mich ist die Deaktivierung auch sehr erschöpfend, aber ich glaube ich verkrafte es besser als ihr alle. Unsere Gegner sind sehr stark und diese Art von Duellen ist die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu besiegen."  
Shous Blick veränderte sich von Ernsthaftigkeit in Entsetzen und man konnte für diesen Moment wieder den alten Shou in ihm wieder erkennen.  
Auch Kenzan hatte einen abwehrenden und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck als er dies hörte. „Heißt das... dass wir _töten_ müssen?", sagte Shou mit verängstigter Stimme.  
Jun und Juudai sahen sich kurz an, schauten dann wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber und nickten.  
Shou zog scharf die Luft ein, Kenzan starrte nur paralysiert auf die Tischkante vor sich.  
„Das klingt gar nicht gut, Leute...", murmelte der muskulöse junge Mann.  
„Es ist auch wirklich nicht... es ist krass. Abartig.", flüsterte Juudai und schaute zur Seite um ihren Blicken auszuweichen. In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin mit ihren bestellten Ramen und einem Teller Gyoza und die merkwürdige Stimmung war für einen Moment verflogen.  
Juudai und Kenzan, welche sich seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten quatschten über Gott und die Welt während sie aßen, ihnen schien es leichter zu fallen sich von der Sache abzulenken. Jun wirkte nicht so gelassen, aber er bezog sich in das Gespräch der beiden mit ein.  
Shou jedoch schien nervös. Er stocherte in seinem Essen herum und wollte nicht wirklich einen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Nach einer Weile sprang er auf und sagte: „Sorry Leute, mir geht's nicht so gut gerade. Ich geh eben an die frische Luft."  
Die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an. Shou war etwas bleich um die Nase.  
„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Juudai, doch Shou wehrte ab.  
„Nein, nein... geht schon.", antwortete er, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verschwand nach draußen.  
Juudai wollte dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, entschuldigte sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm hinaus in den Regen. Er erblickte Shou in einer Einfahrt welche nur für Anwohner frei war stehend, seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und in seinen Hosentaschen kramend.  
„Shou?", fragte er. Der ehemalige Obelisk Blue fuhr kurz zusammen und keifte ihn dann an: „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich alleine sein will?"  
Seine grauen Augen funkelten böse zwischen den dunkel gefärbten Haaren hervor.  
Juudai kam trotzdem näher, da er sich Sorgen machte. „Was ist los? Sind es... die Kämpfe die uns bevorstehen?" Shou hörte auf in seinen Taschen zu kramen, da er gefunden zu haben schien was er wollte, behielt seine Hand jedoch in der Tasche. Er lehnte sich mit einem lauten Seufzer an die kalte graue Wand und sah ihn mit einem völlig fertigen Blick an. Juudai stellte sich neben ihn und fügte hinzu: „Mir bereitet es auch Unbehagen, weißt du? Ich habe richtig Angst, auch wenn man mir das vielleicht nicht anmerkt." Shou hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Sag jetzt nichts. Und behalte das bitte für dich, okay?", sagte er, jedoch konnte ihm Juudai in der nächsten Sekunde nicht folgen.  
Shou zog die Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt darin ein kleines silbernes Kästchen in welchem man normalerweise Duel Monsters-Karten aufbewahrte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung klappte er es auf, fischte etwas daraus hervor und packte das Kästchen zurück. Er versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze um sich anscheinend vom Wind und der Nässe zu schützen, hielt sich den Gegenstand vor den Mund und zog aus seiner Jackentasche ein Feuerzeug.  
„Was soll das- warte.", begann Juudai, als er Shou sah wie er sich die Zigarette anzündete, das Feuerzeug wieder einsteckte und an dem glühenden Ding einmal tief zog.  
Er blies den Rauch kurz darauf wieder aus, schaute zu Boden und dann wieder zu Juudai.  
Dieser schaute ihn einfach nur entgeistert an. Dass Shou momentan eine ziemliche Krise mit sich selbst hatte, wusste er. Aber dass er ernsthaft rauchte, war zu viel für ihn. Was war aus dem kleinen schüchternen, intelligenten Shou nur geworden?  
Juudai war fassungslos. Es schockte ihn mehr als alles was er in den letzten 2 Tagen erlebt hatte.  
„Du guckst gerade wie 'ne Kuh wenn es donnert. Ja, ich rauche und es mir scheißegal was du darüber denkst, Juudai.", sagte Shou und zog noch einmal an der Zigarette. Wann hatte er ihn zuletzt noch Aniki genannt? Shou wirkte wie ein Fremder auf ihn. Fassungslosigkeit wich Wut. Als Shou noch einmal an dem Ding ziehen wollte, hielt Juudai seine Hand fest und schaute ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an. „Lass den Mist. Was ist aus dir geworden?", sagte er, seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Ärger. Shou wand seinen Arm aus Juudais Griff heraus und funkelte ihn an.  
„Ernsthaft?! Sag mal tickst du eigentlich noch ganz richtig?", fauchte er.  
„Du hast dich seitdem du wieder zurück von deiner komischen Weltreise bist nicht ein einziges Mal für mich interessiert und jetzt heulst du rum, weil ich mich geändert habe?!" „Geändert? Du bist ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden, du bist ein Fremder! Was zur Hölle ist bei dir schief gelaufen, dass du jetzt _so_ abdrehst?", erwiderte Juudai, auch wenn Shou damit recht hatte was er sagte. Sein Ärger war unberechtigt, immerhin hatte Juudai sich wirklich wenig um ihn geschert seitdem er zurück gekommen war. Das lag aber auch daran, dass Shou sich damals vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag um Ryou gekümmert hatte, da dieser einen gesundheitlichen Rückschlag bekommen hatte was all die Behandlungen des Jahres zuvor zunichte gemacht hatte.  
Was zwischen den beiden vor etwa einem halben Jahr passiert war, dass Shou so sehr sich zum Negativen veränderte und die beiden sich anscheinend nicht mehr aushielten war ihnen allen ein Rätsel in welches sie sich nicht einmischen wollten. Andererseits hielt Juudai es nicht mehr aus, Shou so zu sehen. Er war ein offensichtliches Wrack und er ließ niemanden an sich ran. Kenzan schien von Shous Abgründen gewusst zu haben und wenn Shou ihn ebenfalls abblockte würde es wohl sehr schwer für Juudai werden, zu ihm vorzudringen.  
„Was schief gelaufen ist? Tze – Frag das doch meinen Bruder oder Tenjoin.", erwiderte Shou verächtlich und rauchte weiter.  
Für einen Moment blieben sie schweigend nebeneinander in der Kälte stehen, man hörte nur das Prasseln des Regens und Shous Atem. Jetzt kam Juudai auch in den Sinn, warum Shous Stimme sich seit ein paar Monaten auch so anders anhörte. So kratziger. „Wie lange machst du das schon?", fragte er ruhig und sah ihn dabei nicht an.  
Shou überlegte kurz. „Müsste... März oder April gewesen sein.", antwortete er kurz und zog wieder an der Zigarette. „Warum interessiert dich das so plötzlich?", kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Weil wir Freunde sind.", erwiderte Juudai.  
„Was? Wir sind noch Freunde? Ist mir neu.", kam es höhnisch von dem Kleineren. Juudai spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Es tat weh dies von Shou zu hören, aber er sprach nur die Wahrheit. _Seine_ Wahrheit aus tiefstem Herzen.  
„... siehst du das wirklich so?", flüsterte Juudai, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet und mit den Tränen kämpfend. Shous Worte bohrten sich tief in sein Herz und verankerten sich mit scharfen, rostigen Widerhaken darin. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum wir noch Freunde sein sollen.", sagte Shou und klopfte etwas Asche von der Zigarette ab. Juudai antwortete nicht, woraufhin er weiter redete:  
„Redest du noch großartig mit mir? Nein. Hast du mich in letzter Zeit irgendwie angerufen ausgenommen wegen unserer neuen Bedrohung? Nein. Hat es dich irgendwie interessiert wie es mir geht? Warum ich mich mit Ryou gezofft habe? Warum ich in dieser Scheiße hier stecke und abhängig von Nikotin bin?" Das letzte schrie er fast und Juudai meinte Tränen zwischen all dem Regen erkennen zu können. „Was für ein Scheiß Freund bist du eigentlich?! Du bist mindestens genauso scheiße zu mir wie Ryou! Er ist der beschissenste Bruder der Welt und du der beschissenste beste Freund! Wow, geil! Und du wunderst dich warum es mir so dreckig geht..." Shous Stimmlage schwankte zwischen aggressiv und traurig. Er warf die Zigarette auf den Boden, trat sie mit dem Fuß aus und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen vom Regen eiskalten Händen. „Wir alle haben ziemlich viel durchgemacht, Juudai...", sagte er, seiner Stimme war nun eindeutig anzuhören dass er weinte. „Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht. Es ist mir alles zu viel geworden."  
Juudai legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mag sein, dass ich dich im letzten Jahr nicht wirklich beachtet habe... tut mir Leid. Kannst du mir eine zweite Chance geben?", begann er.  
Shou schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hattest schon eine zweite die du verhauen hast.", sagte er.  
„Dann eine dritte?" Shou ließ die Hände sinken und musste kurz grinsen.  
„Ja... vielleicht. Vielleicht kriegst du 'ne Dritte. Aber auch nur vielleicht." Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte. „Wenn ich die aber bekomme versprichst du mir damit aufzuhören, in Ordnung?", sagte Juudai und gab ihm einen sanften Faustschlag gegen den Arm. Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Shou den Kopf.  
„Nee du. Ich hab das schon mehrmals versucht, aber ich glaube dafür brauche ich eine Therapie und die kann ich mir nicht leisten.", sagte er und wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht.  
Juudais Blick entgleiste förmlich, als er dies Shou sagen hörte. „W-wie viel von den Dingern rauchst du bitte an dem Tag, dass das so schlimm ist?", fragte er schockiert. „Eine Packung.", antwortete Shou gelassen als wäre es nichts besonderes. „Eine am Tag. Wobei ich es an ruhigen Tagen auf die Hälfte schon reduzieren kann. Ich mache da schon Fortschritte, okay?" Juudai war in seinem Leben noch nie so schockiert. Monster die einen bei lebendigem Leibe sezieren wollten waren, waren eine Sache. Ein Shou der am Tag eine große Packung Zigaretten leer rauchte eine ganz andere.  
Er schaffte es nur ein „Was zur Hölle" zu murmeln, woraufhin Shou anfing zu lachen.  
„Mach dir darum bitte keine Sorgen, wir haben größere Probleme die uns bevorstehen.", sagte er und streckte sich. Er schien wieder bei Laune zu sein, woran die Dosis Nikotin wohl nicht ganz unschuldig war.  
„Lass uns wieder reingehen, es ist arschkalt. Und kein Wort zu den anderen, das bleibt unter uns.", forderte Shou ihn auf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Juudai nickte nur langsam, folgte ihm dann aber wieder hinein.  
Es war doch eine Sache, die er nur schwer verarbeiten konnte.

Rauch. Überall um ihn herum war dichter, dunkler Rauch und es war verdammt heiß. Shou musste husten, er konnte fast nichts erkennen. Er befand sich auf hölzernem Boden liegend in einem Haus welches ihm nur allzu bekannt vor kam. Man konnte dumpfe Schreie und das Knacken von brennendem Holz hören welches langsam der Kraft des wütenden Feuers nachgab und zusammenzubrechen drohte. Shou richtete sich auf. Wo war er nur? Es kam ihm so vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd vor, irgendetwas schien sein Gedächtnis zu blockieren. Langsam tastete er sich am Boden entlang um einen Ausgang zu finden. Es schien sich um den Dachboden des Hauses zu handeln, denn er fand eine Tür im Boden ein paar Meter vor sich. Vorsichtig berührte er den Scharnier dieser und zog sofort seine Hand zurück, als er spürte wie heiß sie war. Wieder hustete er. Doch er musste hier raus. Das Feuer würde näher kommen.  
Shou verbrannte sich die Finger als er noch einmal nach dem Scharnier griff und diesen öffnete. Er klappte die Tür auf, Hitze und Rauch kam ihm entgegen. Unter ihm brannte es lichterloh. Trotz seiner Angst vor dem Feuer stieg er die Leiter hinunter um auf den Flur zu kommen. Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder. Er befand sich in dem Haus seiner Eltern in welchem sie gewohnt hatten als er und Ryou noch Kinder waren. Tatsächlich war es genau so aufgebaut wie er es noch in Erinnerung hatte. Shou fand sogleich den Weg zur Treppe um ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr, die Hitze und der dichte Rauch machten es unsagbar schwierig voran zu kommen. Bei der Treppe angekommen blieb er erschrocken stehen. Dort wo sie hätte sein sollen klaffte ein riesiges Loch aus welchem Feuer empor stieg. Nirgends schien ein anderer Ausgang zu sein und auch das Feuer hinter ihm drängte Shou immer mehr zu dem Abgrund. Panisch sah er sich um, doch es war zu spät um es sich anders zu überlegen. Das Feuer hatte ihn wie eine Reihe von Gegnern bereits eingekreist und das Feuer welches aus dem Abgrund vor ihm loderte schien ebenfalls immer größer zu werden. Shou musste stärker husten, seine Lungen brannten und seine Augen tränten sodass er nichts mehr erkennen konnte.  
Es war vorbei. Das Feuer würde ihn auffressen. Shou spürte, wie es seine Kleider ergriff und nun auch er wie alles um ihn herum zu brennen begann. Er begann bitterlich zu weinen vor Schmerz, es griff auf seine Haut über und verbrannte diese ebenfalls fürchterlich. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und sah zu der Tür welche zu Ryous Zimmer damals führte. Sie war einmal strahlend weiß gewesen und hatte eine golden lackierte Klinke gehabt, doch nun hing die Farbe in Fetzen herab und offenbarte dunkles Kirschbaumholz und die Klinke war bereits zu einem unförmigen Klumpen geschmolzen. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Shou konnte den Schatten seines Bruders erkennen. Nur die dunklen Augen des damals etwa Siebenjährigen waren klar zu sehen. Sie wirkten traurig. Der Schatten streckte eine Hand nach Shou aus, als wolle er verhindern dass er in jedem Moment vom Feuer verschlungen wollte. Plötzlich spürte Shou wie die ewige Gleichgültigkeit welcher er die letzten Monate empfunden hatte Trauer wich – und schließlich Mut. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Shou schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er würde das Feuer besiegen. _Er würde es kontrollieren. _Mit einem Mal wichen die Flammen von ihm und wurden kleiner. Seine Kleidung war bereits völlig zerfressen und seine Haut war schrecklich verbrannt, doch er konnte den wahnsinnigen Schmerz ignorieren. Langsam schritt er auf das Zimmer zu, hinter dessen Tür das kleine Schattenebenbild seines Bruders kauerte. Mit jedem Schritt den Shou tat wich das Feuer ihm aus und gab ihm den Weg frei. Er besiegte das Feuer. Nein, er beherrschte es. Um sich zu retten. Und Ryou. Als Shou vor die Tür trat öffnete das Schattenkind diese und klammerte sich an ihn. Es hatte eindeutig die schmale Silhouette seines Bruders. Shou umarmte das Kind und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin bei dir, Nii-san...", flüsterte er und weinte. Das Kind klammerte sich nun noch mehr an ihn, sagte jedoch nichts. Shou hob es hoch, Ryou war damals genauso wie er sehr klein, leicht und zierlich gewesen und so war auch das Schattenkind. Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm schritt er durch das brennende Haus, wieder zu der Treppe. Immer noch loderte das Feuer unter ihnen bedrohlich, doch Shou hatte keine Angst. Mit dem Kind im Arm nahm er Anlauf und sprang. In die Tiefe, mitten ins Ungewisse was ihn verzweifeln ließ. Er hörte nur noch die sanfte helle Stimme seines kindlichen Bruders flüstern: „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich hab dich lieb, Shou!" Und plötzlich befand er sich wieder in seinem Bett.  
Er fuhr schlagartig hoch, er spürte noch die Hitze des Feuers auf der Haut und die Stellen an welchen er sich verbrannt hatte. Er hatte wirklich geweint und er konnte die Stimme seines Bruders hören wie er sagte, dass er ihn lieb hatte.  
„Verdammt...", murmelte er, beugte sich nach vorn und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Bettdecke. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Nii-san... Ryou.", flüsterte er und begann wieder zu weinen. Er wollte das eigentlich alles gar nicht. Diesen Streit, dass sie kein Wort mehr miteinander redeten, sein Auszug. Aber es war alles viel zu kompliziert und sie hatten es beide immer schlimmer gemacht durch die gegenseitige Ignoranz. Shou wollte aufstehen. Er musste jetzt sofort eine rauchen. Es ging sonst gar nichts mehr, er verkraftete diesen Traum nicht, alles nicht. Als er aufstand hörte er einen Gegenstand auf den Boden fallen. Verwirrt schaltete er das Licht ein, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und schaute nach. Auf dem Boden lag eines dieser Amulette.  
_Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_. „Pfff... war ja klar.", sagte Shou zu sich selbst, wieder mit dem abfälligen Unterton den er sich in den letzten Monaten angeeignet hatte, schnappte die Schachtel Zigaretten vom Tisch und den Anhänger und ging auf dem Balkon. „Ein Feuerelement also... Dann brauche ich mir ja in Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr zu machen ob ich ein Feuerzeug dabei habe."

Es war Ende November. Die Jungen hatten die ruhigen Tage gezählt. Kein Angriff ihrer Gegner, keine neuen Anzeichen von Amuletten oder Rayne. Keine Träume.  
Dennoch, das schlechte Wetter schlug auf die Gemüter. Inzwischen war nun auch Juudai tagsüber unterwegs, sein Urlaub war nun vorüber und da er zu den wenigen Pro League Duellanten gehörte die sich nicht auf einen Manager verließen musste er seine Angelegenheiten bezüglich neuer Duelle und Absprachen mit seinen Sponsoren persönlich regeln. Fubuki und Juudai waren also nun beide nicht da und Jun langweilte sich zu Tode. Nach wie vor war Marufuji ihm kein vernünftiger Gesprächspartner, weshalb er versuchte die Zeit im Internet totzuschlagen. Er wusste nicht, warum er noch nicht schon vorher auf die Idee gekommen war etwas über die Amulette oder zumindest seinen Drachen herauszufinden, immerhin bot ihm das Internet die Möglichkeit dazu. Er öffnete die Suchmaschine und gab den Namen seines Drachen ein. Sogleich wurde ihm die Website von Industrial Illusions und diverse Foren welche sich mit Duel Monsters auseinandersetzten angezeigt. Das war aber nicht was er genau suchte. Jun fügte dem Suchbegriff noch ein '_Legends_' hinzu, vielleicht würde Google etwas ausspucken. Das Ergebnis war enttäuschend. Kaum etwas war zu finden bis auf ein nicht gerade seriös wirkendes Forum welches sich um wahnwitzige Verschwörungstheorien drehte. „Was für ein Schwachsinn...", murmelte Jun während er die Texte überflog. Eine Theorie war dümmer als die andere und hatte weder Hand noch Fuß. Sein Drache, das wusste er genau war kein Gesandter des Todes, auch wenn das diese religiösen Fanatiker behaupteten.  
Je weiter er las desto aggressiver machte es ihn, weshalb er entnervt den Laptop zur Seite packte. Er hörte wie eine Tür sich öffnete und kurz darauf Marufuji einem Gespenst gleich den Gang entlang lief, eine leere Wasserflasche in der Hand. Er trug immer noch seinen Schlafanzug obwohl es schon längst früher Abend war, was Jun wunderte, da er das sonst nie tat. Ryou war obwohl der Tatsache dass er das Haus nicht verließ _immer _ordentlich angezogen gewesen. Jun beobachtete wie der Dunkelhaarige in der Küche nach etwas suchte und dabei nicht gerade geräuschlos war nur um danach mit einer vollen Wasserflasche sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu begeben. Er schien ihn nicht einmal zu beachten, Marufujis Blick war leer und er wirkte völlig ausgelaugt. Skeptisch stand Jun auf und lief zur Küche herüber um nachzusehen warum der andere einen solchen Lärm veranstaltet hatte. Auf der Anrichte direkt neben dem Spülbecken hatte sich eine ganze Reihe Wasserflaschen angesammelt, welche Marufuji im Laufe des Tages anscheinend leer getrunken und achtlos dort stehen gelassen hatte. Jun bot sich ein Bild welches absolut nicht zu diesem Mann passte, denn immerhin war Marufuji derjenige welcher sie immer wieder ermahnte wenn man etwas hatte dort stehen lassen. Verwirrt drehte er sich wieder um und meckerte sofort los: „Kannst du mal deine blöden Flaschen da wegräumen? Ich bin nicht deine Putze!" Marufuji schenkte ihm nur einen gleichgültigen Blick, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand sogleich wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er ließ den Schwarzhaarigen einfach stehen. Empört über dieses Verhalten stapfte Jun ihm hinterher, zerrte die Tür auf und zeterte weiter: „Ich hab keinen Bock darauf, dass Fubuki-san mich wieder anmeckert-" Er stoppte, als er realisierte dass Marufuji völlig weggetreten auf seinem Bett in völliger Dunkelheit saß, die Decke halb über den Kopf gezogen und ihn nicht einmal wahrnehmend.  
„Tse", machte Jun und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Wenn er eh wieder ignoriert wurde machte es keinen Zweck ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Aber er würde auch keinen Finger rühren und die Unordnung für Marufuji beseitigen, das ließ sich einfach nicht mit seinem Stolz vereinbaren. Absolut nicht.

Nur schemenhaft konnte Ryou die Bilder vor sich erkennen, welche immer wieder vor ihm aufblitzten. Er hörte verzerrtes Kinderlachen vermischt mit Schreien und Schluchzen. Es waren keine Träume, sondern Erinnerungen. Gedanken, welche er jahrelang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte die nun aus einem ihm nicht ersichtlichen Grund wieder in ihm aufflammten und ihn quälten. Ryou befand sich wie in Trance, egal ob er schlief oder wach war, er konnte sie überall sehen, sie hören. Die wirren Bilder verzerrten sich wieder und plötzlich befand Ryou sich auf dem Boden seines damaligen Zimmers sitzen, genauso wie in der Gegenwart eingehüllt in eine Decke und verängstigt auf den Spiegel vor sich starrend. Der Raum war dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen sodass nur schwach das Mondlicht durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch schien. Von draußen konnte er seine Eltern streiten hören, doch er verstand kein Wort worüber sie diskutierten. Es war ihm egal. Seine Gedanken waren blockiert, er konnte nur an eines denken:_ »Es ist deine Schuld!« _  
Wie als hätte man ihm einen Messer in den Rücken gerammt heulte er vor Schmerz los, er konnte seine eigene Stimme hören welche damals noch viel heller und kindlicher klang als jetzt. Wie alt war er gewesen? Ryou wusste es nicht mehr.  
Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht verkrampfte er und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, immer noch in die Decke eingehüllt. Es war Spätsommer und doch war ihm eiskalt.  
Für einen Moment war nur sein Schluchzen in der Stille zu hören. Er fühlte sich leer, wie ein wertloses, absolutes Nichts.  
„_Natürlich ist es deine Schuld. Weil du zu schwach bist._", hörte er eine Stimme sagen. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und sah sich nach ihrer Quelle um. Immer noch weinte er, denn die Stimme hatte absolut recht. „_Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit für dich stärker zu werden und das alles zu vergessen. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn du mir hilfst..._" Die Stimme war eiskalt und schien die einer Frau zu sein. Sie wirkte auf ihn irgendwie vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd.  
„Wie... wie wirst du mir helfen?", fragte er leise, man hörte dass er zitterte. In dem Spiegel vor ihm erschien ein Schatten, welcher nun mit dieser Stimme zu ihm sprach: „_Du musst über alles siegen._" „Alle... alles. Ich muss unbesiegbar werden.", sprach er die Worte die das Wesen von ihm zu verlangen schien, auch wenn er nicht wahrnahm was er eigentlich von sich gab.  
„_Befreie mich aus diesem Gefängnis und ich werde dir diese Macht geben._", sagte die Stimme und das Bild im Spiegel verzerrte sich. Ryou konnte nicht mehr erkennen was er dort gesehen hatte, denn die ganze Erinnerung löste sich auf und er fand sich wieder in der Gegenwart, in seinem Bett. Er atmete schwer, alles drehte sich um ihn herum.  
_»Du bist Schuld. Du bist schwach. Zu schwach um zu gewinnen und aus diesem Alptraum zu fliehen...!«_, hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. Ryou schloss die Augen, er versuchte die Stimme auszublenden doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ihm war eiskalt, der Raum schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde an Temperatur zu verlieren. Zitternd versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch seine Kräfte schienen zu schwinden. Ihm war schlecht, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und auch das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.  
„_Versuchst du wirklich auf so eine erbärmliche Weise dein Leben weiter zu bestreiten? Sieh dich an, du bist zerstört. Was hat das noch für einen Sinn?_" Ryous Augen weiteten sich als er die Stimme aus seinem Traum hörte, welche offensichtlich in der Realität nun auch mit ihm zu sprechen schien.  
Ein gehässiges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „_Du hast in allem was du getan hast versagt._" Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch die Macht dieser Worte war zu stark. Gedemütigt kauerte er sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen, doch er konnte die Stimme immer noch hören. „_Du bist ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Wofür kämpfst du überhaupt noch?_" Ja, wofür kämpfte er überhaupt noch? In diesem Moment fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden über den Füßen weggezerrt und in ein tiefes, nicht enden wollendes Loch gestoßen.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe...", schaffte er zu sagen, er war völlig entkräftet. Die Stimme entgegnete diesem nur mit einem eiskalten Lachen welches sich in sein Gedächtnis brannte. Plötzlich spürte Ryou einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner Brust, sein Körper verkrampfte wieder, Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. Er hatte seit langem keine so schmerzhafte Herzattacke gehabt. Das Atmen fiel ihm noch schwerer, er hatte keine Kraft um aufzustehen geschweige denn nach Hilfe zu rufen. Sein Gesundheitszustand war doch die ganze Zeit stabil gewesen, er verstand nicht warum er einen solchen Rückschlag bekam... nur wegen einer Erinnerung? Ryou konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sämtliche spiegelnden Gegenstände in seinem Zimmer denselben Schatten aus seiner Erinnerung zeigten. „_Dein Alptraum wird jetzt erst richtig beginnen. Hahahahaha!_", sagten die Schatten im Chor und lachten, ihr grausames Lachen erfüllten den ganzen Raum und Ryous Gedanken. Nochmals spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, dann verschwand alles um ihn herum in tiefer Schwärze.

Fubuki war total erschöpft von dem harten Arbeitstag welchen er mit Überstunden nun endlich hinter sich hatte und stapfte lustlos den kurzen Weg von der U-Bahnstation zurück nach Hause entlang. Er konnte schon von der anderen Straßenseite aus sehen, dass der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer noch lief und das obwohl es mittlerweile schon längst nach Mitternacht war. „Wie lange bleiben die denn noch auf?", fragte er sich und kramte den Schlüssel aus den Tiefen seiner Jackentaschen hervor, schloss auf und trat in die warme Wohnung.  
„Bin wieder da.", rief er, stellte seine Tasche zur Seite und hing seinen Mantel an den Jackenständer welcher gleich neben der Tür stand. Er bekam keine Antwort. Anscheinend schienen seine Gäste schon eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Leise hörte man die Nachrichtensprecherin etwas sagen:  
„Nach wie vor ist immer noch unklar wie der kleine Satoshi getötet wurde, da die Verletzungen an welchen er verstorben ist immer noch nicht identifizierbar sind. Es wird vermutet, dass es sich um einen nicht menschlichen Täter sondern um ein Tier handelt, da die Knochenbrüche und Organschäden welche der Junge erlitten hat viel zu großflächig sind um von Menschenhand verursacht worden zu sein." Fubuki stockte als er dies hörte. Die brutale Wahrheit über den Vorfall der letzten Woche holte ihn schlagartig wieder ein. Ihm wurde übel.  
»Warum müssen wir so etwas durchmachen...?!«  
Er ging in das Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Jun lag schlafend auf dem Sofa, vor ihm stand sein Laptop und leuchtete ihn blau an. Juudai schien noch nicht zurück zu sein. Fubuki stand einen Moment vor dem Schwarzgekleideten und beobachtete ihn. Er schlief seelenruhig als wäre die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung. Fubuki klappte das Laptop zu und sah noch einmal nach den Fischen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers ehe er sich in die Küche begab um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er das Licht anschaltete wechselte seine bedrückte Laune schlagartig zu Ärger.  
Die gesamte Anrichte auf der rechten Seite des Raumes war vollgestellt mit unterschiedlichen leeren Flaschen und Dosen, schmutziges Geschirr stapelte sich in der Spüle und das Geschirrhandtuch lag auf dem Küchentisch – da wo es absolut nicht hingehörte. Fubuki war zwar nicht die Ordnung in Person, aber die Küche musste in seinen Augen grundsätzlich sauber sein. Wütend stapfte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete das Licht an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schimpfte sofort los: „MANJOUME! Mach die verdammte Küche sauber!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte verwirrt und fragte verschlafen: „Was is' los?" Fubuki fackelte nicht lange, er ging zu dem Jungen herüber, packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch. „Was hast du den ganzen Tag gemacht, dass es da so aussieht? Wir hatten eine Abmachung: Wenn du hier bleiben willst helfen du und Juudai mit im Haushalt.", zeterte der Ältere und schleifte den schlaftrunkenen Jun in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Fubuki schubste ihn in die Küche und stellte sich in den Eingang damit der andere nicht wieder hinaus kam. Jun wurde schlagartig wach als er das Chaos sah. „Hä? Das war nicht ich, das war Marufuji! Warum soll ich das wegmachen?", meckerte er, doch Fubuki nahm ihm dies nicht ab.  
„Ja, und ich bin der Kaiser von China. Ryou würde nie im Leben so ein Chaos hinterlassen, dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut." Jun schien sich ungerecht behandelt zu fühlen, denn er zeterte sofort weiter: „Ach, dann kennst du ihn aber verdammt schlecht! Der hat heute nur das Zimmer verlassen um sich was aus der Küche zu holen oder um aufs Klo zu gehen, nichts weiter! Ich räume das nicht auf."  
„Es ist mir egal was du behauptest, du räumst das jetzt auf. Ende der Diskussion.", schloss Fubuki und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Was Jun gerade gesagt hatte gab ihm zu Bedenken. Auch wenn Ryou Jun nicht wirklich als Gesellschaft haben wollte, er hätte sich nicht permanent in sein Zimmer verkrochen. Langsam ging Fubuki zu dem Zimmer in welchem sich sein bester Freund zu befinden schien und klopfte an die Tür.  
„Ryou?", fragte er. Keine Antwort. Als auf ein zweites Klopfen keine Reaktion kam öffnete er die Tür und trat in das dunkle Zimmer. Schlief er schon?  
Es war unsagbar still in dem Raum. Unangenehm still. „Ryou..."  
Fubuki schaltete das Licht an und erstarrte vor Schock als er seinen besten Freund regungslos auf dem Bett liegen sah, die Augen halb geschlossen und flach atmend.  
Sofort eilte er zu ihm, griff seine Hand um nach dem Puls zu fühlen.  
„Verdammt, was ist passiert?", flüsterte Fubuki verzweifelt. Ryous Herzschlag war sehr schwach und schien zu zittern. Ohne zu zögern holte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer des Notarztes. Es dauerte nicht lange, doch es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bis der Arzt den Anruf entgegen nahm. Fubuki versuchte ruhig zu bleiben um die Lage zu klären, doch die Angst schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
Sie würden gleich einen Krankenwagen schicken. Fubuki spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, eine Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Verzweiflung beherrschte ihn.  
„Manjoume. Manjoume!", rief er, seine Stimme zitterte. Der Schwarzhaarige kam meckernd herüber, brach jedoch abrupt ab als er den völlig aufgelösten Fubuki neben dem ohnmächtigen Ryou sitzen sah.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Jun, obwohl ihm offensichtlich klar war was passiert war.  
„... was ist hier passiert, Manjoume-kun?", fragte Fubuki leise, etwas Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Jun schien irritiert, doch antwortete er sogleich: „Nichts... ich hab ihn wie gesagt kaum gesehen heute, er hat aber auch nicht reagiert wenn ich ihn angesprochen habe." „Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?", erwiderte Fubuki, dieses Mal sichtlich wütend.  
„Ich habe dir und Juudai doch gesagt, wenn Ryou sich irgendwie merkwürdig verhält oder sonst etwas ist sollt ihr mir sofort Bescheid geben!"  
Tränen rollte ihm über die Wangen, doch es war ihm egal. „Wenn er deswegen stirbt, dann... dann...!" Fubuki ballte die Hand zur Faust. Er fand keine Worte dafür, was er Jun antun würde. Der Kleinere war ihm zwar auch wichtig als Freund, aber Ryou stand für ihn nebst Asuka an erster Stelle, egal wie schlimm er manchmal ihm gegenüber war. „Kchz – Was kann ich denn jetzt wieder dafür?!", sagte Manjoume und verschränkte die Arme. „Immer bin ich Schuld an allem-"  
„Oh Gott, jetzt halt deine verdammte Klappe, Manjoume!", schrie Fubuki, sodass der Schwarzhaarige zusammenzuckte. „Hör auf dich für jeden Scheiß zu rechtfertigen und steh mal zu deinen Fehlern. Ich reiße normalerweise niemandem den Kopf dafür ab wenn er etwas vergessen hat, aber in diesem Fall steht das Leben meines besten Freundes auf dem Spiel! Kapierst du das?!" Jun wollte etwas erwidern, doch Fubuki war bereits aufgesprungen und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du bewegst jetzt deinen Arsch in die Küche und holst die Tabletten und etwas zu trinken für uns alle, wir werden wohl heute Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben.", sagte er mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme.  
Der Kleinere wich ein paar Schritte zurück und folgte den Anweisungen des Älteren, auch wenn er sichtlich nicht begeistert darüber war. Kurz darauf hörte man einen Krankenwagen einfahren. Es ging alles viel zu schnell und ehe sie sich versahen befanden sich Fubuki und Jun auf der Rückbank wieder auf dem Weg zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Die Stimmung war angespannt, so sehr dass man das Gefühl hatte die Luft um sie herum könne jeden Moment zerreißen. Fubuki versuchte derweile Juudai zu erreichen, bekam jedoch nur dessen Mailbox zu hören. Er atmete tief ein und sprach ihm eine Nachricht darauf. Seine Stimme zitterte immer noch.  
Jun versuchte seinen Blicken möglichst auszuweichen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich für seine Worte von vorhin schämte, andererseits schien er sich dennoch ungerecht behandelt zu fühlen.  
Für einen Moment zögerte Fubuki, wählte dann jedoch die Nummer des jüngeren Marufuji. Er wollte Shou wenigstens Bescheid geben, dass sein Bruder ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde.  
Nach einer Weile ertönte die helle Stimme des Jüngeren am anderen Ende der Leitung: „Ja?"  
Fubuki brauchte kurz und sagte dann: „Shou-kun, deinem Bruder geht es gar nicht gut. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben-" „Hm.", kam es von Shou und er legte auf. Fubuki war erschüttert von dessen Reaktion und hielt noch einen Moment ungläubig das Handy in der Hand.  
„Hat er aufgelegt?", fragte Jun, immer noch aus dem Fenster schauend. Fubuki sah immer noch auf das Handydisplay während er antwortete: „... Ja. Wie kann er nur so kalt sein..."  
„Tja, ich würde sagen er ist ein genauso beschissenes Arschloch wie sein Bruder.", sagte Jun beiläufig, setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schloss die Augen.  
Wieder kochte Wut in Fubuki hoch und erwiderte: „Kannst du mal aufhören so eine Scheiße zu labern?! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du kennst Ryou doch überhaupt gar nicht!" „Ich habe genug gesehen um mir eine Meinung über ihn zu bilden!", sagte Jun hitzig und schaute dieses Mal zu seinem Sitznachbarn. „Hast du denn jemals hinterfragt warum er sich so verhält?", kam es kühl von Fubuki, woraufhin Jun ihn irritiert ansah. Der Ältere hatte ihn damit eindeutig in die Enge getrieben. „Sag ich's doch... du kennst ihn nicht. Wir sind schon über 12 Jahre befreundet, ich kenne Ryou in und auswendig. Also erzähl mir nicht er wäre ein eiskaltes Arschloch nur weil du nicht mit ihm klar kommst, ja?" „Pff...", schnaubte Jun und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Nach einer Weile der Stille sagte Fubuki leise, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet: „Eines kann ich dir denke ich erzählen... wenn Ryou und Shou eines gemeinsam haben, dann ist es ihre Schüchternheit. Nur während Shou sich anderen anvertraut redet Ryou mit niemandem über seine Probleme und selbst ich muss ihn ausquetschen wie eine Zitrone." Jun wendete sich nun wieder zu ihm, er wirkte leicht erstaunt. „Er wirkt auf mich gar nicht schüchtern...", sagte er, ihm war anzuhören dass ihn Fubukis Aussage umdenken ließ, jedoch war immer noch Skepsis darin enthalten. „Nunja, er ist ein guter Schauspieler.", sagte Fubuki. „Ich glaube ihr würdet euch gut verstehen, wenn ihr mehr voneinander wüsstet. Aber ihr seid auch beide sehr stur, also ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr jemals aneinander Vertrauen schenken würdet..." „Hmm..." Jun schien darüber nachzudenken, jedenfalls blieb er für die restliche Fahrt sehr schweigsam.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde Ryou sogleich in die Notaufnahme gebracht, Jun und Fubuki sollten im Gang davor warten. Ihnen wurde etwas Tee zur Beruhigung gebracht, es war unklar wie lange die Ärzte bräuchten um ihn wieder zu stabilisieren. Nach gefühlten Stunden kam eine Schwester zu ihnen und nahm Fubuki die Sorge, dass Ryou sterben könnte. „Mit etwas Glück wird er in den nächsten Stunden wieder aufwachen.", sagte sie und lächelte die beiden Jungen an. Fubuki stieß einen hoffnungsvollen Seufzer aus und bedankte sich über die Information. Die Uhr zeigte viertel vor vier als eine Gruppe von OP-Schwestern den Saal in welchem Ryou notoperiert wurde und brachten diesen auf dem Bett direkt zu einem der Aufwachräume. Die Schwester welche so eben die gute Nachricht überbracht hatte zeigte auf ihr zu folgen.  
„Ich will wieder ins Bett.", murmelte Jun genervt, doch Fubukis böser Blick ließ ihn verstummen. „Idiot. Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen solange unsere Gegner vor nichts zurückschrecken, also reiß dich zusammen. Du hast heute keine 10 Stunden gearbeitet und noch keine Minute Ruhe gehabt.", erwiderte er leise, ihm war ebenfalls ein genervter Ton anzuhören.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte die Schwester und drehte sich im Gehen zu den beiden jungen Männern um, doch Fubuki beteuerte, dass es sich um nichts wichtiges handelte. In diesem Moment spürte er das Vibrieren seines Mobiltelefons, welches sich in der Innentasche seines Mantels befand. „Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz. Hallo?", sagte er und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
„Fubuki-san, was ist los? Wo seid ihr alle?", hörte er Juudais Stimme sagen.  
Fubuki blieb für einen Moment stehen und zeigte mit Blicken, dass die Schwester und Jun ruhig vorgehen sollten.  
„Hast du deine Mailbox nicht abgehört?", fragte Fubuki, woraufhin sein Gesprächspartner peinlich berührt verneinte. „Hör zu – Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist, aber Ryou geht es total schlecht. Wir sind in der Komatugawa-Klinik, falls du weißt wo das ist..."  
Juudais eben noch fröhliche Laune wich Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Bis gleich.", sagte er und legte auf.  
Fubuki packte das Handy wieder zurück in die Tasche und holte auf. Sie bogen in einen Gang ein welcher viel freundlicher und heller war als der wo sie vorher hatten warten müssen. Jedes Zimmer hatte ein Fenster auf der Gangseite, sodass man hinein sehen konnte. Die Räume waren für Krankenhausverhältnisse recht behaglich eingerichtet worden – etwas, was vielen anderen Kliniken fehlte, fand Fubuki. Er war mit Ryou schon in sehr vielen verschiedenen gewesen und sie alle waren bedrückend, trostlos. Fubuki war Shou dafür sehr dankbar, dass er damals dafür gekämpft hatte dass sein Bruder bei ihm bleiben konnte anstelle in einem dieser Gesundheitsgefängnisse eingesperrt zu sein. „Es tut mir Leid für Sie, dass Sie so lange warten müssen. Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte die Schwester als er und Jun sich wieder zu einer Sitzecke begaben welche für wartende Besucher bereit stand. Fubuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir kommen schon klar.", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln.  
Die Schwester sah ihn besorgt an, drehte sich jedoch um und ging.  
Für ein paar Minuten saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander und starrten in die Luft bis Jun die Stille versuchte mit einem Gespräch zu brechen.  
„Sagmal... kann es mit unseren Gegner zu tun haben?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah nach oben, als ob er eine Antwort an der schneeweißen Decke finden könnte.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Fubuki verwirrt.  
„Ist nur so eine Idee... aber du sagtest doch, dass Marufuji hätte gar keine Attacke mehr bekommen können.", sagte Jun. Fubuki sah ihn irritiert an, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, also – Sein Gesundheitszustand wäre stabil genug gewesen, aber unter diesem Stress den wir durch unsere Feinde haben ist es... eigentlich kein Wunder, dass es so gekommen ist.", antwortete er und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten und er spürte wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es war so unfair. Nach 2 Jahren Quälerei durch seine Krankheit war die Genesung zum Greifen nahe gewesen und war schlagartig wieder unerreichbar für Ryou geworden. Wieder kamen ihm die Worte der Nachrichtensprecherin von vorhin in den Sinn. Das Kind hatte einen Namen und es war ein Mensch gewesen. _Satoshi_. Fubuki wurde schlecht, Tränen rannen wieder über seine Wangen.  
Zitternd kramte er das Amulett aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und musterte es mit verzweifeltem Blick. Es war ihre Rettung und gleichzeitig auch ihre Folter.  
„Hmm...", hörte er Jun sagen.  
„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber wenn es tatsächlich das Werk unserer Feinde sein sollte dann weißt du wen du dafür büßen lassen solltest.", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu. „Willst du dich wieder rausreden?" - „Nein." Juns Blick war sehr ernst, als er ihm dies direkt ins Gesicht sagte.  
„Ich habe den ganzen Abend recherchiert, aber kaum etwas nützliches gefunden. Wir haben zu wenige Informationen um uns sicher zu sein, dass es so ist." Jun verunsicherte den Älteren noch mehr damit, doch er hatte recht. In diesem Moment kam Juudai, völlig vom Regen durchnässt und zusätzlich verschwitzt vom Laufen auf sie zu gestolpert. Keuchend blieb er vor ihnen stehen, drehte sich noch einmal zu der Schwester die ihm anscheinend den Weg zum richtigen Flur gezeigt hatte um und bedankte sich, ehe er den beiden anderen widmete.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich jetzt erst da bin. Um diese Uhrzeit kommt man einfach nicht vernünftig vom Fleck mit den Öffentlichen.", entschuldigte er sich. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Was hast du so lange gemacht?", sagte Jun und musterte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick.  
„Ich habe mich wohl mit meinem Sponsoren verquatscht...", druckste Juudai herum, doch Jun nahm ihm dies wohl nicht ab. „Yuuki, wir haben es 4 Uhr morgens. So lange kann man nicht quatschen, selbst wenn der Termin recht spät abends war. Du warst jetzt mindestens 8 Stunden weg." „Manjoume, es ist egal. Reg dich wieder ab.", zischte Fubuki.  
„Was ist jetzt eigentlich los? Wie geht es Kaiser?", wechselte der kleinere Brünette das Thema und steckte die Hände in seine Jackentaschen.  
„Das ist es ja. Wir wissen absolut nichts. Und Manjoume-kun vermutet, dass es vielleicht mit unseren Gegnern zu tun haben könnte.", erwiderte der Älteste.  
Juudais Blick wanderte zu dem Fenster auf der rechten Seite um einen Blick auf die Betten zu erhaschen, doch ein weißer Vorhang welcher die Betten trennte versperrte ihm die Sicht.  
„Aber ihr seid euch nicht sicher darüber.", sagte er, immer noch den Blick von ihnen abgewendet. „Nein.", kam es von Fubuki.  
„Dann sollten wir warten bis Kaiser aufwacht. Ich denke, er wird uns am ehesten sagen können was passiert ist.", schlussfolgerte er. Fubuki gab ihm innerlich recht, doch in seinen Augen war dies keine Option. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor das Fenster, sodass Juudai ihn ansehen musste.  
„Hör mal zu – unabhängig davon, ob diese Theorie stimmen könnte oder nicht, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du, Manjoume oder irgendwer Ryou in diesem Zustand irgendwie unter Druck setzt. Es tut ihm nicht gut, er wird Ruhe brauchen!" „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Tenjoin-san.", erwiderte Juudai und schloss die Augen. „Aber wir können darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.", beendete Yuberus Stimme den Satz. Die Augenfarbe des Kleineren wechselte zu Orange und Cyan. Fubuki wollte etwas erwidern, doch das Monster vor ihm hatte absolut recht. „Und diese Aufgabe solltest du als sein bester Freund übernehmen. Ich bitte dich.", sagte Yuberu.  
Fubuki gab sich geschlagen und nickte vorsichtig. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass er Ryou damit konfrontieren musste. „Gut." „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir dich alleine lassen? Ich bin immer noch müde.", sagte Jun und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Fubuki schaute ihn irritiert an, nickte dann jedoch nochmals. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass Marufuji einen von uns sehen will wenn er aufwacht.", fügte Jun hinzu und stellte sich neben Juudai, wessen Augen wieder ihre Naturfarbe angenommen hatten.  
Der Brünette stimmte ihm zu. „Ja, es ist wirklich besser. Wir sehen uns dann später, Fubuki-san.", verabschiedete er sie beide und setzte zum Gehen an. Fubuki sah den beiden Jungen noch eine Weile nach, setzte sich jedoch dann wieder auf den Stuhl und wartete auf ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen welches vielleicht eine ihrer tausend ungeklärten Fragen beantworten würde.


	7. Kapitel 06: Violett

Kapitel 6: Violett

Um sie herum befanden sich abertausende von schwarzen Spiegeln. Überall wo sie hinschaute, es gab keinen Punkt in der endlosen Leere dieser Ebene welcher nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Wie ein Spinnennetz hatten sie sich ausgebreitet und tauchten die Leere in einen unnatürlich schönen und zugleich finsteren Glanz.

„Nana", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Herrin sagen. Die blonde Kriegerin konnte nicht ausmachen wo sie herkam, sie schien überall und nirgendwo zu sein.  
„Ja, Herrin?", fragte sie und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Komm zu mir, Nana.", sagte die Stimme. Sie schien weiter entfernt zu sein, weshalb Nana vorsichtig zwischen den Spiegeln hindurch schritt in die Richtung aus welcher sie meinte sie vernommen zu haben. Tatsächlich blitzten ihr die violetten Augen der Frau entgegen, welche in der Dunkelheit vor einem sehr großen schwarzen Spiegel stand welcher sich von all den anderen zu unterscheiden schien. Ein paar Meter vor ihr verbeugte Nana sich kurz vor ihr, wendete jedoch den Blick nicht ab.  
„Ich habe Informationen für dich.", sagte Narçziss und hob eine ihrer schmalen Hände um Nana weiter zu sich zu locken.

Verunsichert schritt die junge Frau auf ihre Herrin zu, sodass diese nach ihr greifen konnte. Die dünnen Finger berührten ihre Schulter und zogen sie sanft zu sich. Narçziss stellte sich neben die Kleinere, dabei lag ihre Hand immer noch auf Nanas Schulter.  
Verwirrt starrte sie auf den Spiegel welcher aus irgendeinem Grund nichts reflektierte.  
Sie blinzelte und plötzlich erschien in dem Glas das Bild eines Kindes.  
Das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite legte die kleinen Hände auf das Glas und lächelte ihr Gegenüber mit leerem Blick an. „Wer-", begann Nana, doch Narçziss bedeutete ihr mit einem festeren Griff in ihre Schulter zu schweigen.  
„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache.", sagte das Kind, ihre helle Stimme war eiskalt. „Du kannst mich _Thirteen _nennen. Ich bin diejenige die dir und deinem Geliebten das ewige Leben geschenkt hat. Im Tausch dafür müsst ihr mir dienen."  
Verwirrt starrte Nana auf das Spiegelbild. „Wo ist er...?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Das wirst du später erfahren. Zuerst musst du mir helfen.", sagte das Kind und grinste.  
„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Nana, man hörte Verzweiflung aus ihr sprechen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Spiegel und hockte sich davor um mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Narçziss beobachtete sie mit gleichgültigem Blick.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mir meinen Körper beschaffst. Ohne einen menschlichen Wirt kann ich meine volle Kraft nicht entfalten. Noch bin ich schwach und verletzlich, aber bald wird die Zeit kommen an der ich die Welt von all dem Schmutz welcher sie besudelt reinigen kann."

Nana nickte kaum merklich, immer noch verunsichert darüber was das Kind gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Narçziss hat dir die Kraft gegeben, _sie_ zu holen. Natürlich lebendig, mein Wirt darf keinen Schaden erleiden. Keinen einzigen Kratzer, ansonsten werde ich dich auf der Stelle töten.", sagte das Mädchen mit vollem Ernst. Für ihr Alter wirkte sie sehr bedrohlich, ganz und gar nicht nach einem Kind. Wie alt war sie wirklich? Nana konnte es nicht sagen. Verängstigt wich sie einen Schritt zurück und stolperte gegen Narçziss welche sie unsanft wieder nach vorn schubste als würde sie damit sagen wollen, dass sie sich zusammenreißen sollte.

„Wie kann ich die Person finden?", fragte Nana und richtete sich wieder auf.

Das Mädchen zeigte ohne in die Richtung zu sehen mit dem Finger auf den Spiegel neben sich auf welchem das Bild einer jungen Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar und freundlichen hellbraunen Augen zeigte. Sie konnte kaum älter sein als Nana selbst.  
„_Sie_ ist meine Reinkarnation. Mein Ebenbild und der Schlüssel zur Erlösung dieser Welt.", sagte das Mädchen im Spiegel.  
„Es wird nicht leicht sein, denn sie gehört zu dem Kreis unserer Feinde."  
Nun ergriff auf auch Narçziss das Wort: „Warum hast du den Plan geändert, Thirteen? Du hattest vor-"

Doch Thirteen unterbrach ihre Herrin mit einem fiesen Lächeln. „Das fragst du mich? Es war deine eigene Entscheidung, Nana die Aufgabe übernehmen zu lassen und ich muss sagen, ich bin dir dankbar. Du sagtest mir bereits, dass Rayne den Krieg gegen uns begonnen hat und der Finsternis-Elementar bereits aktiviert wurde. Ich werde Kami woanders brauchen."

Narçziss gab einen wütenden Laut von sich, blieb jedoch ruhig als sie sich wieder zu Nana wendete: „Unsere Gegner sind bereits für den Kampf gewappnet. Es wird also nicht einfach sein, aber ich dulde kein Versagen."  
Nana schluckte, doch sie versuchte sich keine Angst anmerken zu lassen. „J-ja, natürlich.", kam es von ihr.

_Kami_. War das der Name, den sie ihrem Geliebten gegeben hatten? An ihren eigenen konnte sich Nana selbst nicht mehr erinnern.

Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihrer Herrin Platz zu machen welche sich nun vor dem kindlichen Wesen auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels aufrichtete.  
Nana konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Narçziss auch dem Kind keinerlei Respekt zollte, denn sie musterte es mit dem gleichen verachtenden Blick mit welchem sie auch die vier Schwestern ansah. „Sobald du _sie_ hast, ist unser Vertrag beendet.", sagte Narçziss kühl, woraufhin das Kind sie nur anlächelte.

„Ich spüre Hass in dir. Rachegelüste. Wo wir gerade von unserer gemeinsamen Feindin _Rayne_ gesprochen haben...", antwortete es und kicherte. Narçziss' Gesichtszüge entgleisten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.  
„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Sobald Nana mithilfe deiner Energie mir meinen Körper gebracht hat werde ich dich aus der unteren Welt befreien, sodass du deine volle Macht wieder entfalten kannst. Erledige die Elementar-Wächter für mich und Rayne gehört dir.", fuhr das Mädchen fort.  
Narçziss Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Es schien ihr nicht zu gefallen was sie sagte, denn der Vorschlag klang ganz und gar nach einem Befehl.

„Hör auf mich zu behandeln als wäre ich dein Schoßhündchen!", kam es zähneknirschend zwischen ihren dünnen Lippen hervor, doch Thirteen lachte nur. Ihr Lachen war kindlich und genauso eiskalt wie ihre Stimmlage zuvor.

„Welche andere Wahl hast du denn?", brachte sie unter dem Gelächter hervor.

„Ohne dein Gegenstück bist du an diese Dimension gebunden und auch deine Kräfte sind stark eingeschränkt. Du bist wie ein Laubblatt welches in einem reißenden Strom gefangen ist, nicht fähig dagegen anzukämpfen geschweige denn irgendwie frei. Du bist abhängig davon, dass dich jemand hinaus fischt und ich bin die Einzige die dir da raus helfen kann und das ist dir durchaus bewusst – auch wenn du es nicht zugeben wirst.", sagte sie kühl.

„Sei still.", flüsterte Narçziss und funkelte das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels an, doch diese war davon nicht wirklich beeindruckt.

„Narçziss, du bist nicht einmal in der Lage dich an den Namen deines Gegenstückes zu erinnern. Sieh nach oben. Wird dir nicht bald der Himmel auf den Kopf stürzen?", forderte Thirteen sie heraus und zeigte nach oben.  
Auch Nana schaute gen Himmel – eigentlich war es gar kein Himmel, sondern ein Konstrukt welches die untere Welt von der Oberen trennte – und tatsächlich hatten sich weitere Risse gebildet, welche den _Himmel_ bedrohlich instabil wirken ließen.

„Dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. _Also entscheide dich_."

Das blonde Mädchen hatte Narçziss damit in der Hand. Die Schwarzgekleidete Frau senkte den Blick, sodass man ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

„... Ich werde es tun.", sprach Narçziss verbittert. Es war _nicht_ ihre eigene Entscheidung.

Zufrieden lächelte Thirteen.  
„Sehr schön. Ich freue mich auf unsere weitere Zusammenarbeit.", sagte sie und die Spiegelung verschwand, ihr eiskaltes Lachen hallte in der Leere wider.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur Nanas leises Atmen war zu hören.  
Sie hatte Angst, doch ihr Herz war stärker – Sie musste einfach wissen, wo _er_ war.

„Herrin... Narçziss! Wo ist er...?", fragte sie und richtete sich auf um standhafter zu wirken. Keine Antwort.  
„Kami ist doch der Name von Le-" - „Halt den Mund!"  
Nana schreckte zurück als die harschen Worte sie unterbrachen. Narçziss' stechend violette Augen bohrten sich wie spitze Pfeile in ihren Körper.

„Du hast eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Alles andere ist irrelevant.", sagte sie kühl und wendete den Blick wieder ab.  
Geschockt und verärgert zugleich versuchte Nana etwas zu erwidern, doch sie wurde abermals mit mahnenden Worten abgeschüttelt.  
„Sie wird es dir nicht verraten solange sie nicht bekommen hat was sie will. Und nun geh – verschwinde!"

Der wütende Ton von ihrer Herrin ließ sie nun endgültig verstummen. Mit einem zögernden „Jawohl" verneigte Nana sich widerwillig vor Narçziss, ehe sie in bunten Flammen verschwand.

„...you! Ryou!"

Verschwommen hörte er eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Er konnte nichts erkennen, alles war dunkel um ihn herum. „Wo... bin ich?", hörte er sich selbst sagen. Plötzlich erschien ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl vor seinem Auge, sodass er schützend einen Arm vor die Augen legte, er blinzelte und langsam nahm das Licht Gestalt an. Mit einem Mal war er wach. Alles war weiß. Nein, die Decke des Raumes in welchem er sich befand war weiß.  
„Gott sei Dank, du bist endlich wach, Ryou. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!", hörte er Fubuki neben sich sagen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, blinzelte noch einmal. „Fubuki...", flüsterte er und musste husten. Sein Hals war trocken.  
„Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte der Brünette und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
Verwirrt sah Ryou ihn an. „Wo sind wir...?", fragte er, immer noch total leise. Nun spürte er auch noch Kopfschmerzen, was in ihm noch mehr Verwirrung auslöste.  
Fubuki war derweile aufgestanden, Ryou hörte nur wie er eine Flasche öffnete und etwas Wasser in ein Glas einschenkte. Sogleich war er wieder bei Ryou und hielt ihm das Glas vor die Nase. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er und lächelte ihn sanft an, doch man konnte ihm immer noch ansehen dass er sich um ihn sorgte.  
Ryou richtete sich langsam in dem Bett auf. Es war ein fremdes Bett. Er zitterte, die Umgebung war ihm unbekannt. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen rechten Arm und fast hätte er vor Schreck Fubuki das Glas aus der Hand gerissen, als er den dünnen Schlauch sah welcher mit einem Pflaster an dem Arm befestigt war. Er war _wieder_ im Krankenhaus.

Ryou kauerte sich zusammen auf dem Krankenhausbett, nahm das Wasser entgegen und nippte kurz daran. Er war wieder an diese schrecklich nervigen piependen Geräte angeschlossen. Zwar waren es nicht so viele wie damals, aber allein schon der Gedanke wieder in einem dieser Gefängnisse eingesperrt zu sein ließ ihn schaudern.  
„Ich will hier nicht sein.", flüsterte er und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser. Noch einen und noch einen, dann war das Glas leer welches ihm sein Besuch sogleich wieder abnahm.

Fubuki nahm Ryous linke Hand in seine und nickte zustimmend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht hier sein willst. Aber wenn alles gut geht-"  
„Es wird nicht gut gehen.", unterbrach ihn Ryou. Sein Blick schien Fubuki einzuschüchtern, denn dieser fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ryou fuhr fort, seine Stimme zitterte vor Enttäuschung und Wut auf sich selbst: „Wenn es gut gehen würde, wäre ich nicht schon wieder hier! Zwei Jahre sind das schon, wie lange soll das noch weiter gehen... Fubuki."

Den Namen seines besten Freundes flüsterte er wie als wäre es etwas Beruhigendes.  
„Ich sollte aufgeben...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem anderen. Es klang so gar nicht nach ihm, doch langsam verschwand auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung jemals wieder gesund zu werden.  
Die warme Hand seines Gegenübers drückte fester zu. „Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu reden, Ryou.", sagte Fubuki und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Noch ist es nicht vorbei. Es besteht nach wie vor die Möglichkeit, dass du gesund wirst, wenn du nur-"

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Ryous Blick war leer, er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tränen der Verzweiflung. Fubuki nickte und ihm waren keinerlei Zweifel dabei anzusehen.

„Ich weiß es ganz genau.", sagte er mit fester Überzeugung. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür etwas weiter hinter den beiden und eine Krankenschwester kam auf sie zugeeilt.  
„Ahh, Sie sind wieder wach, Marufuji-san. Sehr gut, die Notfalloperation scheinen Sie wohl gut überstanden zu haben. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie, zückte Kugelschreiber und Klemmbrett welches sie unter dem Arm mit sich getragen hatte und begann nebenbei die Werte welche die Maschinen neben seinem Bett anzeigten.  
Fubuki hatte Ryou eilig losgelassen als die Frau zu ihnen herein gekommen war und zwinkerte ihm zu als wolle er ihn ermutigen etwas zu sagen.  
Unsicher was er sagen sollte schaute er sich in dem Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel hinter Fubuki, welcher an einer Schranktür befestigt war und plötzlich konnte er wieder diesen Schatten mit den grellen violetten Augen darin sehen. Das eisige Kichern des Wesens hallte in seinem Kopf wider und all die Erinnerungen vom Vorabend welche anscheinend mit Schuld an seinem Zusammenbruch hatten kamen wieder hoch. _Spiegel_.  
Sofort wendete Ryou den Blick ab, doch nun hörte er die Stimme klar und deutlich wieder sprechen: „_Versuchst du immer noch vor mir zu fliehen?_"

Ryou kauerte sich zusammen, versuchte Ohren und Augen zu schützen woraufhin Fubuki besorgt eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und fragte: „Ryou...? Was ist los?"  
Doch er war nicht ansprechbar, die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde eindringlicher. Es waren die Spiegelbilder.  
„_Es ist sinnlos. Du kannst dich vor mir nicht verstecken._"

„Marufuji-san?", hörte er die Krankenschwester sagen, doch er war nicht imstande zu antworten.  
„_Ich habe deine Gedanken, Gefühle, Erinnerungen, alles über dich in der Hand. Ich besitze die volle Kontrolle über dich, was willst du noch dagegen tun? Gib endlich auf..._"

Spiegelnde Oberflächen waren die Quelle.

„Verschwinde...", flüsterte Ryou kaum merklich. Verwundert schauten die beiden Personen welche sich ebenfalls im Raum befanden zu ihm, da sie anscheinend nicht verstanden hatten was er gesagt hatte.  
Die Stimme lachte nur, ihr Lachen war bitter und hatte einen hämischen Klang.  
„Verschwinde endlich!", rief er und Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Er spürte wie mit einem Mal die warmen Hände seines besten Freundes seine Arme wegzogen und er nun in die braunen Augen dessen sah, welche ihn eindringlich musterten.  
„Ryou, verdammt nochmal! Was ist los?", fragte Fubuki ernst. Stille. Die Stimme war weg.  
Die Krankenschwester schien nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, sie stand wie angewurzelt neben dem Bett mit ihrem Klemmbrett in der Hand und sah verwirrt zu den beiden herüber.

„Entfernen Sie bitte alle spiegelnden Gegenstände aus diesem Zimmer. Bitte...", sagte Ryou mit leicht panischem Unterton.  
„Wieso-", begann die Schwester, doch sein Blick den er ihr schenkte ließ sie verstehen.

„Fragen sie nicht, tun sie es einfach...", fügte Fubuki zögernd hinzu, denn er schien Ryou wortlos – wie immer – zu verstehen.  
Die Schwester nickte, legte ihr Klemmbrett zur Seite und verließ das Zimmer, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Arzt zusammen wieder aufzutauchen welcher ihr half den Spiegel an der Schranktür abzunehmen. Beunruhigt schauten die beiden jungen Männer ihnen zu und als die offensichtliche Quelle der Stimme ihren Platz verließ begann Ryou leise zu sprechen, er zitterte immer noch leicht dabei: „Es sind die Spiegel."

Sein Blick wanderte für eine Sekunde zu den beiden andere im Raum. „Ich konnte mich bis gerade eben nicht erinnern, was gestern Abend passiert ist, aber es hängt mit den Spiegeln zusammen. Irgendetwas versucht mich darüber anzugreifen...", flüsterte er.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Fubuki, ebenfalls leise.

Ryou sortierte für einen Moment seine Gedanken ehe er antwortete:

„Es ist... wie ein Schatten der zu mir spricht und mich mit Erinnerungen und negativen Gefühlen konfrontiert. Ich weiß, das klingt total wirr, aber jetzt mit diesen neuen Gegnern zweifele ich es nicht an, dass es damit zusammenhängen könnte. Dass einer unserer Gegner in der Lage ist in unsere Psyche einzugreifen."

Fubuki schluckte. „Heißt das, dieser Gegner hat die Herzattacke verursacht?"

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... nein. Ich denke nicht, eher dass der Stress der dadurch entstanden ist daran Schuld ist."  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Krankenhausangestellten welche den Spiegel aus dem Zimmer trugen. „Zumindest hoffe ich das."  
Schweigen.  
„Das ist... wahnsinnig.", murmelte Fubuki und sah zu Boden. „Einfach wahnsinnig."  
Ryou seufzte zustimmend.

Zögernd schaute Fubuki sich in dem Raum um, dann wieder zu Ryou und sagte: „Ich werde die anderen informieren."

Ryou nickte. „Soll ich der Schwester irgendetwas sagen?", fügte der Brünette hinzu. Ryou überlegte einen Moment.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Treffpunkt war abseits der Stadt an einer kleinen Lichtung inmitten des Waldes welcher auf den Bergen hinter der Menschensiedlungen wuchs.  
Kein Mensch war hier, nur ein paar Vögel kreuzten Nanas Weg. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, sie spürte eine leichte Wärme auf ihrer Haut. Sie hatte die beiden Schwestern gerufen um ihnen den neuen Plan zu vermitteln.  
Fuku und Purin erwarteten sie bereits.  
„O-Nee-san.", hörte sie die fröhliche Stimme Fukus und das blauhaarige Mädchen lief freudig auf sie zu und umarmte die Größere stürmisch.  
„Lass das bitte, Fuku-chan.", sagte Nana und schubste die kleine tanzenden Kriegerin sanft von sich. Purin musterte sie argwöhnisch, beließ es jedoch bei einem verächtlichen Schnauben.  
„Was gibt's, Nana?", begann sie gleich und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Wie weit seid ihr mit eurer Aufgabe?", fragte Nana harsch und ignorierte dabei Purins genervten Ton.  
„Was geht dich das a-" - „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."

Purin wich einen Schritt zurück.

Fuku stand eingeschüchtert hinter ihrer Zwillingsschwester und stammelte: „Wir sind auf der Spur nach dem Aufenthaltsort eines weiteren Gegners."  
Nun wendete Nana wieder ihren Blick zu der Blauhaarigen. Die Kleinere lief ein wenig rosa an als sie weiter sprach: „Aber ich denke wir müssen sie mit besseren Klonen angreifen, denn mit unserem ersten ist der Finsternis-Elementar fertig geworden."

„Das weiß ich bereits."  
Nana sah zu Boden und schloss die Augen. „Es gibt eine Planänderung. Ursprünglich sollte ein anderer diese Aufgabe übernehmen, aber jetzt wurde ich dafür zugeteilt und ich werde euch darin einweihen.", sagte sie, hob ihre rechte Hand und darin erschien eine goldene Lichtkugel welche sich langsam zu einem Gegenstand formte. In ihrer Hand hielt Nana ein Foto.  
Purin nahm es ihr sogleich aus der Hand und musterte es argwöhnisch, Fuku schaute ihr dabei über die Schulter. „Was ist mit der?", fragte Purin gleich mit ihrem typisch abfälligen Ton und schaute wieder zu Nana.  
„Ihr werdet mir dabei helfen sie ausfindig zu machen. Sie darf keinen Schaden erleiden, deswegen gebt Acht darauf wenn unsere Feinde zuschlagen, dass ihr sie beim Gegenangriff nicht verletzt. Sie gehört wohl zum festen Freundeskreis unserer Gegner, weshalb es nicht einfach sein wird.", erklärte sie.  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.", zeterte Purin sogleich los, doch Nana ignorierte sie. „Hübsches Mädchen.", sagte Fuku und nahm ihrer Schwester das Foto aus der Hand.  
„Ich beneide sie um ihre Haare."

Die Augen der jüngsten tanzenden Kriegerin strahlten förmlich während sie das Foto betrachtete.

„Haltet mir die Elementar-Wächter vom Leib damit ich sie abfangen kann. Okay?", unterbrach Nana Fukus Schwärmereien und nahm ihr das Foto aus der Hand.  
Die beiden jüngeren Kriegerinnen nickten. „Wir werden trotzdem versuchen sie einzeln auszuschalten. Fuku und ich haben sogar einen Plan.", fügte Purin hinzu.  
„Der wäre?", fragte Nana.  
„Einer von ihnen ist schwer krank und scheint sich momentan in der Komatugawa-Klinik aufzuhalten. Der Impuls eines der Artefakte ist dort sehr stark. Wir werden uns die Klinik vornehmen.", erklärte Purin und lächelte siegessicher.

„Das ist eine gute Ablenkung.", stimmte Nana verwundert zu. Normalerweise arbeitete Purin grundsätzlich gegen irgendeinen Plan und verfolgte ihre eigenen Interessen. Aber dieses Mal schien sie kooperativ zu sein.

„Viel Erfolg. Ihr wisst, Narçziss duldet kein Versagen.", verabschiedete sie sich.  
„Jawohl!"  
Die beiden Jüngeren verneigten sich leicht und verschwanden in bunten Flammen.  
Nana betrachtete noch einmal das Foto des Mädchens.  
„Asuka Tenjoin... ich denke wir beide werden gute Freundinnen."  
Ein absurdes Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle und sie verschwand im Schatten der hohen Bäume.

Die beiden Jungen hatten gleich nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten die Zeit genutzt um ihre eigenen nun leerstehenden Wohnungen noch einmal zu betreten und wurden fündig – Juudais Wohnung war offen, Schränke waren durchwühlt und deren Inhalt achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden. Eindeutig eine Warnung, Vorsicht zu bewahren.  
Juns Wohnung wiederum sah genauso aus wie zuvor, ausgenommen war der überfüllte Briefkasten. Er hatte die Post unachtsam in seine Jackentaschen gestopft und während der langen Fahrt zurück nicht angerührt.  
Dadurch, dass er die gesamte Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte war er sehr launisch weshalb er froh darüber sein konnte, dass Juudai ihn halbwegs in Ruhe ließ.

Ein Glück dass Fubuki dem ehemaligen Osiris einen Zweitschlüssel für dessen Wohnung gegeben hatte, sonst wären die beiden aufgeschmissen gewesen.  
Jun verzog sich sogleich auf den Futon im Wohnzimmer und versuchte zu schlafen, Juudai war jedoch zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ryous Herzattacke mit den Gegnern zu tun haben könnte bereitete im Unbehagen. Um sich abzulenken begann er die Unordnung welche laut Juns Angaben Ryou verursacht hatte zu beseitigen, doch es half nichts. Auch sich mit Pharaoh zu beschäftigen lenkte Juudai nicht ab. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass selbst ein Duell ihn nicht zur Ruhe lassen kommen würde und dieser Gedanke machte ihn sehr nervös. In der gestrigen Nacht wurde ihm der Manager eines neuen Duellanten vorgestellt welcher sogleich ein Duell zwischen ihnen arrangiert hatte. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte Juudai sich darauf gefreut, doch davon war absolut nichts mehr zu spüren. Fast glaubte er Angst zu haben. Angst davor zu versagen, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
Juudai schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen, nya.", hörte er eine freundliche Stimme neben sich sagen.  
Eine Lichtkugel tanzte vor Juudais Gesicht auf und ab.  
„Daitokuji-sensei...", murmelte er und sah zu Boden.

Die Lichtkugel formte sich zu dem ruhelosen Geist seines ehemaligen Lehrers für Duell-Alchemie, wessen sonst so beruhigendes Lächeln Besorgnis gewichen war.  
„Juudai-kun, ich bitte dich darum. Zwar habe ich nur eure Unterhaltungen mitbekommen, aber diese Informationen machen mir schon genügend Sorgen, nya."  
„Was soll ich dazu groß sagen, Daitokuji-sensei.", murmelte Juudai, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Ich komme selbst nicht mit meinen Gedanken nicht mehr klar und das ist nur der Anfang."  
Er lehnte sich an die Anrichte und sah nun zu Daitokujis Geist hinauf. „Sagen Sie... wissen Sie etwas darüber?"  
Daitokuji überlegte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Zumindest fällt es mir im Moment nicht ein. Ich meine aber mal vor ein paar Jahren etwas darüber gelesen zu haben, aber mir fällt nicht einmal mehr der Buchtitel ein, nya. Tut mir Leid, nya."  
Juudais Blick wurde sehr ernst.  
„Was heißt 'Vor ein paar Jahren'?", fragte er.  
Wieder überlegte der ehemalige Hauslehrer des Osiris Red Dorms und antwortete dann: „Das wird noch vor deiner Zeit an der Duel Academia gewesen sein. Ich glaube im ersten Schuljahr von Marufuji-san und Tenjoin-san. Das heißt auch, dass ich diese Informationen aus Büchern der alten Obelisk Blue Bibliothek entnommen habe."  
„Was also bedeutet, dass diese Bücher nicht mehr existieren. Verdammt...", schlussfolgerte Juudai, woraufhin ihm Daitokuji nickend zustimmte. Enttäuscht schlug er eine Faust auf die Anrichte und sah zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer. „Wir brauchen unbedingt diese Informationen! Diese Rayne hat mir nicht genug erklärt, sie ist wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln."  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir dabei keine Hilfe sein kann, nya. Aber ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern wie dieses Buch hieß, denn ich meine dass es mehr Exemplare davon gibt, nya.", versuchte Daitokuji ihn zu besänftigen.  
Juudai nickte leicht, murmelte ein leises „Danke" und folgte dessen Rat sich auszuruhen. Sogleich verwandelte sich sein Lehrer wieder in die Lichtkugel und verschwand wieder im Körper des fetten Katers welcher die ganze Zeit in der Küche auf und ab gelaufen war und ungeduldig darauf gewartet hatte den Geist seines ehemaligen Herrchens wieder zu verschlingen.  
Etwas geknickt schlurfte der Brünette in das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich gleich neben Jun auf dem Futon nieder. Dieser schien durch die plötzliche Bewegung neben sich aus seinem Schlaf geholt worden zu sein, denn man hörte ihn sogleich quengeln: „Was is' denn los, ich will schlafen..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige gähnte und drehte sich zu Juudai um, welcher immer noch auf seiner Seite des Futons saß und in die Leere starrte.  
„Nichts... schon gut.", flüsterte Juudai und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Jun musterte ihn noch eine Weile mit verschlafenem Blick, drehte sich jedoch gleich wieder um und war binnen weniger Sekunden wieder in das Reich der Träume eingetreten.  
Juudai lauschte noch einen Moment dem Atem des Jungen neben sich, drehte sich auf dessen Seite und beobachtete ihn wie er seelenruhig schlief.  
Nun holte jedoch auch ihn die Müdigkeit ein. Er griff nach der Decke welche er auf seine Reisetasche geworfen hatte und zog sie sich über den Kopf.  
Ein ruhiger Schlaf würde ihm jetzt wirklich gut tun.

Der Boden war hart. Angenehm warm aber zugleich hart. Jun blinzelte und verzog sogleich das Gesicht als ihn Sonnenstrahlen an der Nase kitzelten. Er spürte wie eine leichte Brise durch seine Kleider zog und hörte das Zwitschern der Vögel. Moment – Vögel?  
Jun richtete sich auf dem harten Boden auf, blinzelte wieder um etwas erkennen zu können. Er befand sich auf dem staubigen Boden einer sonnendurchfluteten Ruine. Es schien Sommer an diesem Ort zu sein, denn es war angenehm warm und hell.  
Verwirrt schaute er sich um, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der schwarzen Jacke. Die Gegend kam ihm überhaupt nicht bekannt vor.  
Neben ihm regte sich etwas und er hörte wie Juudai kurz aufstöhnte und sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. „Hmm... wo sind wir?", fragte der Brünette und sah sich ebenfalls um.  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer.", murmelte Jun. Die Ruine schien sich auf einem Berg zu befinden welcher von einem dichten Wald bewachsen wurde. Auf der rechten Seite konnten sie einen tiefen Talkessel hinunter sehen in welchem sich ein vom Sonnenlicht glitzernder Fluss hinunter wand.

Juudai ging näher zu einer der eingefallenen von Moos überwucherten Wände und schaute sich die Ornamente darauf an als würden sie irgendeinen Hinweis verbergen welcher ihnen sagen könnte wo sie sich aufhielten.  
„Was suchst du da?", fragte Jun und gesellte sich zu dem ehemaligen Osiris.  
„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir hier etwas über diese Amulette herausfinden können.", antwortete Juudai ohne den Fragenden dabei anzusehen.  
„Da, siehst du?"  
Er deutete mit dem Finger auf ein zerfallenes Ornament. Es zeigte ein umgedrehtes verziertes Kreuz – oder war es ein Schwert? - aus welchem zwei Paar Schwingen empor ragten.

„Dieses Zeichen...", flüsterte Jun.  
„Als ich das erste Mal auf Rayne getroffen bin war dieses Zeichen auf dem Boden zu sehen. Das war auch in so einer Ruine, aber es ist dieses Mal nicht die Gleiche.", erklärte Juudai.

„Also träumen wir?" - „Ich würde das hier nicht als Traum bezeichnen.", erwiderte Juudai, dieses Mal schaute er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen nach oben.  
„Richtig.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die beiden Jungen wirbelten herum. Auf einer der eingefallenen Mauern stand eine Person, das Sonnenlicht im Rücken sodass man nur ihre Silhouette erkennen konnte.

„Ich habe euch beide hierher geholt um euch auf eure Gegner vorzubereiten. Juudai-kun, du hast bereits deinen Elementar aktivieren können seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.", sagte Rayne und schritt auf sie zu.  
„Wie meinst du das mit vorbereiten?", fragte Jun skeptisch.  
„Manjoume-kun, ich denke du weißt bereits wie ich das meine. Ich werde dir und deinen Freunden die Kampfkunst der Elementar-Wächter beibringen.", erwiderte Rayne kühl.  
Der Schwarzhaarige spürte wie Juudai eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Heißt das, du willst wieder dass wir gegen dich kämpfen?", fragte er ernst. Sie nickte nur.  
Jun spürte wie ihm ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief. Das Amulett in seiner Jackentasche schien nach ihm zu rufen. Instinktiv griff er danach und umschloss es fest in seiner Hand.  
„Aber zuerst muss das Element von Licht und Finsternis erwachen.", sagte Rayne und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Jun.

„Worauf wartest du?", forderte sie ihn heraus. Irritiert schaute Jun zu Juudai, welcher ihm nickend zustimmte.  
Der Brünette machte einen Schritt zur Seite, Jun konnte in dessen Hand bereits den silbernen Anhänger erahnen und ehe er sich versah hatte Juudai den Ruf ausgesprochen. Dunkle Energie stieg aus dem Boden empor und umschloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen langjährigen Freund. Schwarze Flügel brachen aus dessen Rücken hervor und breiteten sich auf ihre volle Spannweite aus. Juudais Augen hatten die stechenden Farben Yuberus angenommen, die Zeichnungen welche das Monster im Gesicht hatte waren ebenfalls auf seinem erschienen.  
Es war so unwirklich und doch gleichzeitig die bittere Realität. Halb Monster, halb Mensch.  
Juudai grinste ihn an.  
„Keine Angst, Manjoume. Hier wird dir nichts passieren.", sagte er wieder mit seinem typischen Enthusiasmus als würde er über ein einfaches Duell sprechen.

Unsicher holte der Schwarzgekleidete das Amulett aus seiner Jackentasche und schaute erst ungläubig zu Rayne, dann wieder zu dem Amulett.  
Sie schien dies zu bemerken, denn sogleich umschlossen lange sanfte Finger seine Hand in welcher er das silberne Schmuckstück hielt. Jun sah zu ihr hoch und blickte in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wirklich nicht. Dein Element ist meinem gegenüber im absoluten Vorteil.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht.", sagte er und versuchte dabei stark zu klingen. „Es ist eher das Kämpfen an sich. Ich verachte solche Gewalt."  
Zu seinem Erschrecken begann Rayne an zu lachen. Sie ließ seine Hand wieder los, drehte sich schwungvoll einmal um ihre eigene Achse und plötzlich richtete sich die scharfe Klingenspitze eines silbern verzierten Stabes direkt auf sein Gesicht. Jun stolperte erschrocken zurück und Rayne lachte noch mehr als zuvor, als hätte man einen albernen Witz gerissen.  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass deine Gegner sich dafür interessieren? Ich denke Juudai-kun wird dir berichtet haben wie er und der Wasser-Elementar von einem Splitterdämon angegriffen worden sind, oder?", brachte sie immer noch grinsend hervor, während sie ihre Waffe auf Jun richtete.

„Aber keine Sorge."  
Rayne ließ den Stab sinken und sah ihn wieder mit ihrem ernsten Blick an.

„Das Element von Licht und Finsternis hat eine ganz besondere Gabe. Es vereint zwei gegensätzliche Elemente, welche sich seit Anbeginn der Zeit gegenseitig bekämpfen und somit stellt dieses kombinierte Element ein stabiles Gleichgewicht her.", begann Rayne zu erklären.  
„Du hast dich sicher gefragt, warum eure Gegner nicht zuerst Juudai angegriffen haben, oder? Ich meine, es ist selbst in der Ebene aus welcher ich stamme bekannt was er bereits in den letzten Jahren für das Gleichgewicht der Dimensionen getan hat."

Ihr Blick war dabei immer noch auf Jun gerichtet. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und schauten dann wieder zu Rayne.

„Wegen dieses Elementes, richtig?", fragte Juudai ernst.  
Sie nickte. „Ein Elementar-Artefakt sucht sich seinen Träger selbst aus, der Charakter des Wächters muss eine Affinität zu seinem Element haben.", fuhr sie mit ihrer Erklärung fort.  
„Feuer sucht sich den Mutigen, Wasser die Vernunft, Metall die Stärke. Erde den Ehrgeiz, Luft den Flexiblen. Licht den Opfernden und Finsternis den Rücksichtslosen."

Juudai zog scharf die Luft ein als Rayne die Eigenschaft des Finsternis-Elementes nannte, doch er beließ es dabei zu schweigen.

„All diese Eigenschaften ziehen ihre Vor- und Nachteile mit sich. Dein Charakter, Manjoume-kun, tendierte bisher immer zum finsteren Teil des doppelten Elementes, aber ich denke du wirst bald erkennen was dir wirklich wichtig ist.", sagte sie, den ernsten Blick dabei auf Jun gerichtet.  
Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte diesen ernsten Blick und antwortete kühl: „Ich weiß bereits was mir wichtig ist."  
Obwohl – das war gelogen. Jetzt in diesem Moment war sein Kopf vollkommen leer.

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann soll es so sein. Ich habe diese Frage bereits Juudai-kun gestellt: Bist du bereit dafür zu kämpfen?", schloss sie.  
Jun schaute wieder zwischen seinem Gegenüber, Juudai und dem Amulett, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
_Juudai. Ihre Freundschaft. _

Er umschloss mit der linken Hand das Amulett, legte diese auf die Brust und sagte fest entschlossen: „Ja, das bin ich."  
In diesem Moment spürte er wie das kühle Metall in seiner Hand begann zu pulsieren, als hätte er ein lebendiges Herz darin gefangen. Verwundert öffnete er diese und ein silbriges Licht strahlte ihm entgegen.  
Er konnte _seine_ Stimme hören. Die Rufe des _Light and Darkness Dragon_.  
Nochmals sah er zu Juudai, welcher ihm ein bestätigendes Lächeln schenkte, sowie Rayne es ebenfalls tat. 

»Ich rufe dich... _Light and Darkness Dragon_. Stehe mir bei auf meinem Wege!«

Das silbrige Licht strahlte heller und umschloss Jun vollkommen. Er spürte wie eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper zog, wie die Energie des Amulettes auf ihn überging. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er von diesem Licht umgeben und so plötzlich wie es da gewesen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden.

Jun fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie neu geboren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit dieser Kraft alles verändern könnte. Als wäre er in der Lage die Welt zu verändern. Er seufzte leise und musste lächeln. Das Gefühl war einzigartig schön.  
Jun musste blinzeln, denn das Licht hatte ihn geblendet.

„Ma-Manjoume?", hörte er Juudai neben sich sagen. Er sah auf seine Hände, sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Dafür aber seine Sicht. Oder bildete er sich dies nur ein?  
Alles wirkte so viel detailreicher. Farbenfroher. Er konnte jeden noch so kleinen Punkt erkennen, ihm fiel jedes kleine Detail seiner bleichen Haut auf, stärker denn je. Jeden noch so kleinen Farbunterschied konnte er erkennen.  
Auch seine gesamte Umgebung schien viel feiner aufgebaut zu sein. Er sah zu Juudai und erstaunter Laut entwich seiner Kehle als ihm die feinen Federn auffielen. Weiße Schwingen ragten aus Juns Rücken hervor, ebenso groß wie Yuberus Flügel welche Juudai auf dem Rücken trug, doch waren die des Schwarzhaarigen leicht transparent, als wären sie nur eine Geistererscheinung. Jun blinzelte noch einmal verwirrt, drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass er keinen Knick in der Optik hatte. Doch auch auf seiner anderen Schulterseite waren transparente Schwingen, dafür jedoch tiefschwarz und ledrig. Wie die des Drachen.

Also hatte er tatsächlich die Kräfte des _Light and Darkness Dragons_ in sich aufgenommen.

Es war für Jun kaum zu glauben.  
Ein leises Kichern unterbrach die beiden Jungen in ihrer Sprachlosigkeit.  
„Es scheint, als wäre das Element noch unvollkommen. Aber das macht nichts-", sagte Rayne. „- denn du wirst die Flügel nicht zum kämpfen brauchen."

Wieder richtete sie ihre Waffe auf die beiden Jungen.

„Der Grund warum eure Gegner dich angreifen, Manjoume, ist die Fähigkeit zu Heilen. Zwar bist du genauso in der Lage wie die anderen auszuteilen, aber diese Kräfte sind keinem anderen von euch möglich zu beherrschen. Sie sind nur dem Wächter des _Light and Darkness Dragons_ zugänglich und er hat dich dafür ausgewählt.", erklärte sie.  
Ungläubig fragte er: „Und wie soll das funktionieren?"  
„Durch deinen reinen Willen.", antwortete ihm Juudai zu seiner Verwunderung. Die grellen Augen seines besten Freundes musterten ihn argwöhnisch.

„Siehst du?"  
Der Brünette bedeutete Jun mit einer sanften Handbewegung nach vorn ihm zuzusehen.  
Juudai machte einen Schritt nach vorn, er streckte die Hand nach Rayne aus und blitzschnell schossen schwarze Dornenranken aus dem Boden hervor und versuchten die Frau zu attackieren. Sie schien dies jedoch vorausgesehen zu haben, denn sie lachte und mit nur einer flinken Bewegung ihres Stabes zersplitterten die Ranken zu schwarzem feinen Staub.

„Du musst es dir einfach nur wünschen. Vorstellen, wie du agierst, wie das Element mit dir agiert. Verstehst du was ich meine?", fragte er und sah dabei wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Dieser nickte langsam, doch so recht konnte er sich dies nicht vorstellen. „Probier's aus.", ermunterte ihn Juudai und grinste dabei.  
Jun war sich nicht so recht sicher was er genau tun sollte, er versuchte sich vorzustellen die gleichen schwarzen Dornen auf Rayne loszulassen, streckte die Hand aus und machte die gleiche Bewegung wie Juudai zuvor. Doch – zu seinem Erstaunen und gleichzeitiger Enttäuschung – geschah nichts.  
„Was soll der Mist, das funktioniert nicht, Yuuki.", brummte er missmutig und ließ sogleich den Kopf hängen.  
„Natürlich kann es so auch nicht funktionieren.", antwortete Rayne und trat näher zu den beiden Jungen.  
„So wie alle Dinge die Menschen tun mit Emotionen verbunden sind, so sind auch eure Fähigkeiten welche ihr durch die Elementar-Artefakte erhaltet ebenfalls an diesen Faktor gebunden. Es ist nicht nur der Wille der zählt, sondern das Gefühl welches darin mitschwingt."

Sie schloss die Augen, richtete ihre Stabspitze schräg gen Himmel und flüsterte leise ein Wort, welches die beiden Jungen nicht verstanden. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in dem glänzenden Material aus welchem die eigenartige Waffe gemacht war wider und blendete die beiden leicht. Das Licht sammelte sich plötzlich in der oberen Klinge und ehe sie sich versahen, drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und stieß zu, sodass die beiden Jungen auseinander springen mussten um nicht von dem gleißend hellen Energiestoß getroffen zu werden welcher aus der Spitze hervorbrach.  
„Seht ihr?", sagte Rayne und lächelte sanft. Es wirkte auf ihrem spitzen Gesicht dennoch nicht freundlich.

„Je stärker die Emotion ist, desto mächtiger ist die Energie die ihr freisetzt."

Immer noch gelähmt vor Schreck starrten Jun und Juudai auf die Klinge welche soeben fast ihre Schultern durchbohrt hätte. Rayne begann wieder zu kichern und senkte den Stab.  
„Verstanden?", fragte sie. Jun schüttelte kurz den Kopf um den Schreck loszuwerden und sah ihr wieder direkt in die kalten grünen Augen.  
„Woren denkst du, wenn du uns angreifst?", fragte er ernst. Wieder kicherte sie kurz, ehe sie antwortete: „Daran, dass ich euch endlich vorbereiten kann auf diesen Kampf. Ich habe Jahrhunderte darauf gewartet."

„Jahrhunderte?", kam es nun für Juudai.  
„Ihr müsst bedenken, dass ich aus einer anderen Dimension stamme. Meinen alten Körper habe ich schon lange hinter mir gelassen, ich bin nur noch eine Seele welche sich in euren Träumen manifestieren kann.", sagte sie gelassen als würde sie über das Wetter reden.

„Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir haben genug geredet."

Wieder zückte Rayne ihre Waffe. „Lasst uns beginnen."  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück, nur um dann einen direkten Angriff auf Juudai zu starten. Der Brünette machte sich bereit, doch plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Verwirrt wirbelte er herum und wurde von der Seite von einem Lichtstrahl gestreift. Rayne war einfach hinter ihm wieder aufgetaucht. Sofort startete Juudai einen Gegenangriff, doch Rayne zerschlug die Dornenranken sogleich wieder. Ihr selbstsicherer Blick traf Jun, welcher immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand und nicht in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Mach es mir doch nicht so einfach", flüsterte ihm ihre Stimme nun ins Ohr. _Wie war sie hinter ihm aufgetaucht?_

Er sah nur wie die scharfe Klinge auf ihn zuraste, als schwarze Dornen sich darum wanden und er im Hintergrund Juudai erkennen konnte, wie er mit ausgestrecktem Arm die Schattenpflanze dirigierte um Rayne ihre Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Was machst du da, Manjoume?", rief er und zog den Arm nach hinten um den Dornen zu bedeuten sich zu ihm zu bewegen, wobei er jedoch anscheinend nicht konzentriert genug zu sein schien, denn Rayne hatte mit einem schnellen Griff ihren Stab wieder aus Juudai's Abwehr herausfischen können.  
„Hä?", kam es nur überrascht von dem Schwarzhaarigen, als Rayne wieder auf ihn zukam, bereit zum Angriff.  
Jun wusste nicht was er tat, sein Kopf dachte nur ein schnelles »Bleib mir vom Leib« und wider Erwarten strahlte ein helles Licht um ihn herum auf und bildete eine dünne Barriere um ihn herum, woran die Klinge der Angreiferin abprallte.  
Überrascht stolperte er nach hinten und die Barriere war so schnell wie sie entstanden war wieder verschwunden. Rayne setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff an, doch Juudais Dornenranken waren schneller und umschlossen ihren Arm erneut.  
Juudai machte eine gleitende Bewegung nach hinten, sodass Rayne überrascht aufkeuchte als sie mitsamt ihrem Stab nach vorn gezogen wurde und dabei auf die Knie fiel. Doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf, sie wand sich aus dem Griff der Dornen geschickt heraus und attackierte nun Juudai.  
„Was habe ich dir das letzte Mal erklärt?", fragte sie im Angriff, welchen er wieder um Haaresbreite blockieren konnte. Juudai ächzte, griff dieses Mal mit seinem echten Arm den ihren und zog sie nach vorn, sodass er die Möglichkeit hatte sein Knie in ihre Magengrube zu drängen, doch wieder schien sie aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund vorausgesehen zu haben was er vorhatte und gab ihm einen Kinnhaken mit der linken Faust. „Idiot", kicherte sie.  
Juudai stöhnte auf und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. „Du bist noch viel zu leicht zu kriegen. Wie lange wirst du dafür brauchen endlich zu kapieren, dass du auch diese Flügel benutzen kannst?", fragte Rayne und stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte.  
Jun sah in diesem Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit eine Chance. Er stellte sich die Attacke seines _Light and Darkness Dragon_ vor, er streckte die rechte Hand in die Höhe und bildete eine Faust in welcher sich eine dunkle Energie aufbaute.

Juudais überraschter Blick könnte ihn verraten. Die Energie wurde größer und breitete sich über ihm aus, er spürte wie sie seinen Körper langsam verließ und in seine Hand floss.  
Ohne noch weiter zu zögern schleuderte er diese Energie auf Rayne zu.  
Erschrocken griff sie Juudai an seiner Jacke und stolperte mit dem Jungen zur Seite, sodass Juns Angriff sie verfehlte. Mit lauten Krachen explodierte die schwarze Energiekugel auf dem Boden der Ruine und ließ kleinere Gesteinsbrocken und Staub durch die Luft wirbeln. Die drei mussten husten und erst als sich der Staubnebel etwas gelegt hatte konnten sie erkennen, was Jun soeben entfacht hatte. Dort wo die Energie eingeschlagen war klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch in der Ebene in welcher sie sich befanden. Es war keine Erde oder ähnliches zu sehen, sondern einfach nur ein tiefschwarzes Loch, als wäre eine dichte Sturmwolke entzwei gerissen und würde den Nachthimmel freigeben. Nur dass sämtliche Sterne fehlten.  
Zitternd sackte Jun auf die Knie, erschrocken vor dem was er soeben getan hatte.  
„W-was... war das?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Auch Juudai war sichtlich erschrocken über das, was nur ein paar Meter vor ihm klaffte.  
Das Loch sah aus wie zersplittertes Glas.

Nur Rayne schien trotz des ersten Schocks nicht beeindruckt von diesem zu sein.  
„Du solltest vorsichtig mit deiner Kraft umgehen, Manjoume-kun.", sagte sie kühl, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrer schwarzen Robe.

„Licht und Finsternis bedeutet Leben und Tod. Vernichtung und Wiederauferstehung. So wie du jemanden verletzen kannst, kannst du ihn auch wieder heilen und umgekehrt. Sei dir also bewusst, dass je stärker die Emotion ist die deine Attacke auslöst sie automatisch tödlicher sein kann."  
Raynes Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem schwarzen Loch in der Ebene.  
Nun begann auch Juudai sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. „Können wir so weiter machen?", fragte er, seine Stimme war hauchdünn. Rayne nickte ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „So schwerwiegend ist es nicht, es würde diese Ebene nicht zum Einsturz bringen. Aber gebt Obacht, nicht noch mehr solchen Schaden anzurichten."

Wieder zückte sie ihre Waffe.  
„Ihr habt ja nicht nur diese Möglichkeit zu kämpfen. Eure Artefakte enthalten eine Waffe wie diese hier. Sie passt sich eurem Charakter individuell an und kann sich je nachdem wie ihr euch verändert ebenfalls verändern.", fuhr sie fort.  
Jun erinnerte sich an die Nacht als er Juudai vor Kaname beschützt hatte. Sprach sie von dieser Sense?

„Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall auch lernen damit umzugehen, aber dafür braucht ihr mich denke ich nicht."

Jun griff wieder in seine Jackentasche in welche er das Amulett wieder zurück getan hatte. Es pulsierte immer noch wie zuvor.

„Außerdem solltet ihr es immer bei euch tragen. Am besten um den Hals oder um das Handgelenk, Hauptsache es kann euch niemand so leicht weg nehmen.", sagte Rayne als sie bemerkte, dass er dabei war das Amulett aus der Tasche zu holen.

„Und wie werden daraus Waffen?", fragte Juudai, welcher ebenfalls sein Amulett nun in der Hand hielt.  
Rayne setzte sich auf die eingestürzte Mauer hinter sich, sodass sie sie beide anschauen konnte ohne dabei zu ihnen hinunter sehen zu müssen, denn sie war um einiges größer als die beiden Jungen.  
„Genauso wie eure Energieattacken sind auch die Elementar-Waffen mit Emotionen und eurem Willen verbunden. Ruft sie und sie werden euch beistehen.", erklärte sie und lächelte.  
Unsicher starrten die beiden auf ihre Amulette. Jun beobachtete Juudai wie er die Augen schloss, das Amulett in seiner Hand umschloss und sich konzentrierte. Das Metall begann zu leuchten und es formte sich aus dem Anhänger ein silberner Dolch, an dessen Ende eine ebenfalls silberne Kette befestigt war.  
Ungläubig starrte er darauf und umschloss den Griff des Dolches, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Warum...?", fragte Juudai, doch Raynes Blick bedeutete ihm zu schweigen, woraufhin er betrübt den Blick senkte.  
Jun wandte den Blick von seinem Freund ab und umklammerte ebenfalls sein Amulett. Es leuchtete auf und wie er erwartet hatte formte sich daraus die Sense von damals.  
Ehrfürchtigt sah Jun zu Rayne, stand langsam auf und ließ die lange Klinge der Waffe nach unten gleiten. Er musste bedrohlich aussehen mit den transparenten Flügeln und dem Markenzeichen des Todes in der Hand. Wie ein gefallener Engel.

„Das Finsternis-Element hat übrigens ein Faible für diese Ketten.", sagte Rayne zu Juudai, welcher immer noch verunsichert auf den Dolch starrte.  
„Du kannst sie mithilfe deiner Energie steuern, sogar verlängern und aufspalten. Wenn du sie beherrschst kann dies eine sehr gefährliche Waffe sein."  
Juudai stand langsam auf und ließ die silberne Waffe wieder zu dem Amulett werden.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich werde darauf verzichten.", sagte er ernst, doch man konnte etwas Unsicherheit aus ihm heraushören.  
„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Rayne.  
„Lasst uns weitermachen."  
Sie stand auf und wollte einen Schritt auf Juudai zumachen als plötzlich die Welt um sie herum stehen blieb. Der Wind welcher die gesamte Zeit durch die Wälder um sie herum gerauscht war war mit einem Mal verschwunden, es waren keine zwitschernden Vögel noch das leise Rauschen des Talflusses zu hören. Wie eine unerwartete Sonnenfinsternis schob sich ein dunkler Schatten über den Himmel und verfinsterte die Welt um sie herum.  
Starr vor Schreck hielt Rayne in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
„Was ist das jetzt?!", rief Jun und sah nach oben. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sah wie aus der Sonne welche gerade eben noch über ihnen geschienen hatte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit sich wie Öl über den Himmel ausbreitete und alles was sie berührte wie eine Säure wegätzte. Wie Papierfetzen flog die Landschaft um sie herum gen Himmel und wich einer rostigen, maschinellen Welt.  
Ehe sie sich versahen befanden sie sich in einem riesigen unebenen Feld aus rötlich-braunem Metall, riesige teils zerstörte Rohre und von Rost und einem angetrocknetem Blut ähnelnd überzogenen Gittern und überall um sie herum manifestierten sich dreckige dunkle Spiegel.

Aus winzigen Spalten trat grauer Rauch empor und es roch nach verbranntem Öl und Tod.  
„Ihr müsst hier sofort verschwinden!", flüsterte Rayne panisch.

Sie packte den ebenfalls erstarrten Juudai am Arm und eilte zu Jun, jedoch wurde sie jäh von einer Klaue welche aus verbrannten Industriekabeln und Metall zu bestehen festgehalten und zu Boden geworfen. Juudai konnte sich gerade noch aus dem Griff des merkwürdigen Dinges befreien, doch es begann dafür Raynes rechten Arm zu zerquetschen. Dunkles Blut tropfte auf den Boden und sie schrie auf vor Schmerz.  
„Rayne!", brüllte Juudai und wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen. Doch sie schüttelte immer noch mit panischem Blick den Kopf und rief: „Verschwindet, solange ihr noch könnt! Wir sind hier in der Welt des Feindes."

Fassungslos standen die beiden Jungen inmitten des Ganges, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Kabel spalteten sich von dem Monster ab und schnellten auf die beiden Jungen zu, doch Juudai agierte schnell und wehrte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung durch seine Dornenranken ab.  
„Ihr seid dumm, wenn ihr glaubt vor mir fliehen zu können.", hörten sie eine weibliche eiskalte Stimme sagen, doch sie waren nicht fähig zu erkennen woher sie kam.  
„Erst recht, wenn man dumm genug ist mir in die Arme zu laufen, meine Liebe.", sprach die Stimme weiter und lachte. Ihr Lachen durchdrang ihre Körper und ließ die Jungen erzittern, es hallte in ihren Köpfen wider.  
Rayne standen bereits Tränen vor Schmerz in den Augen, die Kabelarme umschlossen sie enger und immer mehr Blut floss auf den Boden.  
„I-ihr... müsst ein Dimensionsloch in diese Ebene reißen. Ma-Manjoume, b-bitte. Lasst mich zurück, i-ich k-k-kann nicht-!", brachte Rayne hervor und schrie auf als sich eine Gruppe der Kabel um ihren Bauch schlängelte und fest zudrückte.  
„Aber-", wollte Juudai erwidern, doch Jun packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück. „Hast du sie nicht verstanden? Wir müssen hier weg und zwar JETZT!", sagte er und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. Juudais grelle Augenfarbe war verblasst vor Schock, doch er gab sich geschlagen.  
Noch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnten sie sehen, wie sich ein Schatten hinter Rayne aufbaute und das Monster welches dabei war sie zu zerquetschen in sich zusammenfiel. Sie liefen ein paar Meter, schauten dann jedoch noch einmal zurück.

Rayne sank halb bewusstlos in die Arme des Schattens und sie sahen, wie schneeweiße dünne Hände mit langen spitzen Fingernägeln über ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht strichen ehe sie sich um ihren Hals schlangen und sie hochhoben.  
Die Person welche Rayne festhielt war noch um einiges größer als sie eh schon war und versteckte sich unter einem schwarzen langen Gewand, eine ebenfalls schwarze Kapuze war ihr so tief ins Gesicht gezogen dass sie nicht erkennen konnten um wen es sich handelte.  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte das Schattenwesen den Kopf zu ihnen herüber und stechend violette Augen blitzten den beiden Jungen entgegen.  
Vor Schreck ließ Jun fast die Sense in seiner Hand fallen und er und Juudai wichen gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff des Wesens aus. Dunkle Energie versuchte sie zu erreichen, verfehlte sie jedoch knapp.

Dort wo die Energie getroffen hatte brach der Boden weg und wurde von einem der schwarzen Spiegel ersetzt. Erschrocken stolperten die beiden Jungen weg und rannten, rannten um ihr Leben den schmalen Gang entlang. Gitter aus allen Richtungen versperrten ihnen den Weg, gab es überhaupt einen Fluchtweg für sie?

Sie wussten es nicht. Sie wussten nicht einmal ob sie verfolgt wurden. Das Lachen des Wesens war immer noch in ihren Gedanken, es ließ sich nicht verdrängen.  
Irgendwann blieben sie stehen, keuchten mit Tränen in den Augen. Die beiden Jungen hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie weinten, so geschockt waren sie.  
„Wir-wir müssen hier raus. Sofort.", keuchte Juudai, die Hände an den Knien abstützend.  
„J-ja.", stimmte ihm Jun zu.  
Er lehnte sich kurz an die kühle Metallwand und beobachtete den schwarzen Spiegel über ihnen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihnen nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sodass er in der Dunkelheit etwas besser erkennen konnte.  
Sie spiegelten nichts wieder. Aber es waren doch Spiegel?  
Wieder hörten sie die kühle Stimme sprechen: „Keine Sorge, ich habe bereits was ich will. Dieses Mal lasse ich euch laufen, aber es wird kein zweites Mal geben, dass ich euch verschone."  
Mit einem durchdringend kalten Lachen verschwand die Stimme wieder. Der Boden unter ihnen begann sich mit einem Mal aufzulösen, das Metall blätterte ab wie uralte Wandfarbe und verschwand gen Himmel.

Schweißgebadet wachten Jun und Juudai nebeneinander auf dem Futon im Wohnzimmer wieder auf.

In ihren Händen glühten die Elementar-Artefakte wie als wären sie zum Kampf bereit. 


	8. Kapitel 07: Adrenalin

Kapitel 7: Adrenalin

Die dritte Zigarette. Es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen, der Wind zerzauste die Haare des Jungen und blies ihm mehrmals sein Feuer aus. Genervt drehte er sich um um dem Wind auszuweichen, doch das Wetter meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Der Hinterhof des Buchladens in welchem er arbeitete bot ihm keinerlei Möglichkeiten sich vor Regen und Kälte zu schützen, aber da musste er jetzt durch.

Seine Chefin war eine ältere offenherzige und tolerante Frau, dennoch duldete sie es nicht wenn man in ihrem Laden rauchte.  
Shou zog einmal tief an der Zigarette und blies den Rauch wieder aus. Seine Finger zitterten. Nicht nur vor Kälte, sondern auch weil er die ganze Nacht wach gelegen hatte, übermüdet war. Und vor Angst.  
„Marufuji-kun?", hörte er hinter sich eine liebliche Stimme sagen. Es war Ichinose-san, seine Chefin welche in der Hintertür stand, eine rosa Strickjacke umgeworfen und die Hände darunter versteckt.  
„Ja, was ist?", fragte er, drehte sich zu ihr um und klopfte etwas Asche mit dem Finger in den Aschenbecher auf der Fensterbank neben sich.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, mein Lieber. Du bist so ganz anders als sonst.", bemerkte sie und schaute ihn dabei mit ihren freundlichen braunen Augen an in welchen ihre Sorge deutlich zu erkennen war.

Shou schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Soll ich wieder reinkommen?", fragte er, doch seine Stimme verriet eindeutig, dass dies eben nicht der Fall war.  
„Ich frage mich sowieso wie du in dieser Schweinekälte hier seit einer Viertelstunde herumstehen kannst. Meinetwegen rauchst du in der Küche auf, aber das ist nur eine einmalige Ausnahme. Ich kann mir das nicht mit angucken wie du hier frierst.", antwortete Ichinose-san und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Shou mit dem Aschenbecher in der Hand ihr in den kleinen Raum folgen konnte.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und gesellte sich kurz darauf zu ihm an den ebenfalls kleinen Holztisch in der Ecke des Raumes. Shou hatte das Fenster auf Kipp gestellt, damit der Rauch wenigstens aus dem Zimmer entfliehen konnte.  
Bedrückt schaute er auf die dunkle Holzplatte vor sich und versuchte die Muster des Materials zu deuten um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, doch es war eine zu schwere Last auf seinen Schultern die ihn nach und nach zu Boden drückte. Es war bereits nach vierzehn Uhr und er hatte sich bereits immer noch nicht nach Ryou erkundigt.  
Es waren über 12 Stunden seit Fubukis Anruf vergangen und er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihm absolut nicht.

„Ichinose-san, kann ich dich etwas fragen?", begann er zögernd. Seine Chefin hatte mit ihm gleich am ersten Tag klar gemacht, dass sie darauf bestand sich nicht gegenseitig zu Siezen sondern es viel schöner fand wenn man mit ihr wie mit einem Familienmitglied sprach. In dem Dreivierteljahr das er schon hier arbeitete war sie das auch irgendwie für ihn geworden, dadurch dass er nur noch telefonischen Kontakt zu seiner Mutter pflegte und mit seinem Vater und Bruder den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte.

„Natürlich kannst du das, mein Lieber.", antwortete sie und lächelte. Eigentlich hätte sie schon längst ihre Rente beginnen können, doch sie liebte ihren Beruf und war immer noch fit genug um ihren durchaus beliebten kleinen Laden weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.

Shou klopfte ein weiteres mal etwas Asche in den Becher hinein, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte sein Kinn darauf, die Zigarette nach wie vor in der linken Hand.  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn ein naher Verwandter von dir mit dem du dich so sehr zerstritten hast, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen willst plötzlich dem Tode nahe ins Krankenhaus noteingeliefert werden muss... würdest du hingehen? Ich meine... diese Person war mir mal wichtig, aber es ist so vieles Negatives passiert, dass ich alle Erinnerungen und ihre Existenz... am liebsten auslöschen wollen würde. Das endlich beenden will.", begann Shou zu erzählen. Er hatte Ichinose niemals von dem Zwischenfall mit Ryou erzählt. Sie wusste nur, dass er einen älteren Bruder hatte, doch sie kannte ihr Verhältnis nicht da Shou es immer vermieden hatte über ihn zu sprechen.  
Ichinose-san seufzte kurz auf.

„Also... gerade wenn es jemand aus deiner Familie ist würde ich für diesen Moment diese negativen Dinge zur Seite legen. Immerhin war dieser Mensch für dich jemand sehr Wichtiges und anscheinend ist er dies noch immer, sonst würdest du mich nicht danach fragen, oder?"

Shou hatte mit dieser Antwort nur zur Hälfte gerechnet. Verlegen versuchte er dem Blick Ichinose-sans auszuweichen, doch sie hatte bereits die Tränen in seinen Augen bemerkt.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen stand sie auf, ging zu dem Schränkchen auf der anderen Seite hinüber und holte zwei Tassen hervor, nur um diese sogleich mit heißem Tee welchen sie zuvor für sich aufgesetzt hatte zu füllen und Shou eine davon hinstellte. Nun setzte sie sich wieder ihm gegenüber hin und nahm sich einen Löffel Zucker aus der Dose welche auf dem Tisch immer bereit stand.  
„Mach die Zigarette aus, Marufuji-kun. Das ist Gift für deinen Körper, du brauchst etwas Besseres zur Beruhigung als das.", sagte sie bestimmt und bedeutete ihm den Tee zu trinken.  
Völlig aufgelöst nickte Shou zum Dank, drückte die Zigarette obwohl er sie gerade mal halb aufgeraucht hatte in dem Aschenbecher aus und nahm den Tee entgegen.  
Ichinose-san war eine wahrhaftige Teeliebhaberin und hatte eine beachtliche Sammlung an wohl schmeckenden und qualitativ hochwertigen Teesorten im Küchenschrank des Ladens verstaute. Er wärmte seine Hände ein wenig an der Tasse ehe er einen Schluck trank. Sie hatte ihm einen ihrer wohltuenden Beruhigungstees gemacht, die Wärme des Getränks tat ihm gut, wie als würde ihn ein Schutzengel in diesem Moment umarmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm noch wichtig bin.", sagte Shou, die Hände immer noch um die Tasse geschlossen. „Ich kann es nicht mehr einschätzen."  
„Möchtest du mir erzählen was genau passiert ist, warum das jetzt so ist?", fragte Ichinose-san freundlich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.  
Bedrückt schaute Shou auf den Rand des Porzellans.  
Die Tasse war etwas älter, anscheinend aus Europa, mit handgemalten Verzierungen auf dem Material welche Blumen ähnelten.  
„Es ist... sehr kompliziert.", begann Shou. „Er ist sehr krank. Seit Jahren schon und es ist seine eigene Schuld, dass er so krank ist. Er hat sich sehr negativ verändert, es hat sich dann zwar gebessert als er realisiert hatte, dass es mit ihm jeden Moment zu Ende gehen könnte... Wir hatten uns geschworen diesen Streit zu begraben. Wollten zusammen neu anfangen, ich wollte ihm helfen wieder gesund zu werden. Aber... ich glaube, dass ich mit meiner Hilfe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht habe."  
Er schluckte. Nicht einmal mit Kenzan hatte er bisher darüber gesprochen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er konnte nicht mehr schweigen.

Ichinose-san stellte ihre Tasse vorsichtig auf den Tisch zurück und faltete die dicken kleinen Hände zusammen um diese dann unter ihr Kinn zu stützen.  
„Warum denkst du das?", fragte sie sanft.

Shou überlegte kurz, sein Blick fiel auf die halbe Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus welcher immer noch ein wenig Rauch aufstieg.  
„Ich glaube, weil ich zu sehr an mir selbst zweifele und das auf sein Gemüt geschlagen hat. Er... wurde wütend, sehr wütend. Wir haben uns irgendwann nur noch gestritten und-"  
Er brach ab. Die Erinnerungen welche er die letzten Monate mit Zigarettenrauch vernebelt hatte wurden wieder klar. Shou spürte wie ihm übel wurde, eine Träne rollte über seine Wange und sein Blick wurde glasig.  
„Anstelle ihn aus der Dunkelheit zu holen habe ich ihn direkt in meine eigene hineingezerrt.", schluchzte er. Jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Ichinose-san stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es deine alleinige Schuld ist. Ihr habt beide Fehler gemacht obwohl ihr euch gegenseitig helfen wolltet, daran ist nichts falsch.", beschwichtigte sie ihn, doch Shou schüttelte den Kopf.  
„I-ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, a-aber es ist zu viel passiert. Ich kann ihm das – nein, mir das nicht verzeihen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir solche Sorgen mache.", stammelte er und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem roten Pullover.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Weißt du, mach für heute Feierabend. Ich schaffe die zweite Schicht schon alleine.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
„Aber das geht doch nicht.", murmelte Shou und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich mache-"  
„Ich bestehe darauf.", unterbrach Ichinose-san ihn und lächelte.  
Langsam nickte er und flüsterte ein leises „Danke", trank den Tee aus ehe er sich aufrichtete und zur Garderobe flüchtete um seine Regenjacke zu holen.  
„Nimm dir ruhig etwas von dem Beruhigungstee mit, Marufuji-kun.", sagte sie und kramte ein paar Päckchen aus dem Schrank hervor als er sich die Jacke überwarf und zum Gehen ansetzen wollte. Ichinose-san folgte ihm zurück in das Geschäft, zog eine Tüte unter der Theke hervor und packte ihm die Teebeutel sorgfältig ein.  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.", verabschiedete sie ihn freundlich, woraufhin er sich leicht verbeugte und mit leicht geröteten Wangen verabschiedete.  
Als Shou aus dem kleinen Laden trat hatte der Regen aufgehört, die dicke Wolkendecke war aufgerissen und Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich langsam aber sicher in ihren Weg zur Erde.  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Vielleicht war dies ein Zeichen der Hoffnung.

Nun war es bereits später Nachmittag und Fubuki war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Die beiden Jungen saßen auf der Couch, Juns Laptop lag vor ihnen auf dem Tisch und sie hatten sowohl dessen Ojama-Karten als auch Hane Kuribou und Yuberu von Juudai daneben liegen. Die Duellgeister hatten sich ebenfalls zu ihnen begeben um die Lage zu besprechen.  
„Also sehe ich das richtig, dass wir es mit einem Gegner zu tun haben welcher Träume manipulieren kann.", schloss Yuberu, das Kinn auf der einen Hand aufgestützt und die beiden Jungen musternd.  
Juudai schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich glaube eher unser Bewusstsein. Er tut es zwar bisher nur wenn wir schlafen, aber diese Art von Traum in welcher wir Rayne begegnet sind, das sind einfach keine Träume. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll."

„Vielleicht greift er genau deswegen dann an, weil wir so verwundbarer sind?", stellte Jun in den Raum, ebenfalls grübelnd.  
Die drei Ojama-Brüder klammerten sich aneinander und wussten nicht so recht, warum ausgerechnet sie in die Diskussion mit eingebunden wurden.

Yuberu richtete sich etwas im Sitzen auf. „Wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller von euren Gegnern euch... sozusagen im Schlaf zu töten? Ich meine, wenn dieser Gegner in euer Bewusstsein eingreifen kann und gleichzeitig seine Schergen herschickt um euch ausfindig zu machen, könnte er euch doch in einen wehrlosen Zustand versetzen und mithilfe der anderen die in dieser Dimension agieren euch so körperlich zerstören.", sponn das Monster ihre Theorie weiter.  
„Du machst mir echt immer mehr Angst, Yuberu!", heulte der Gelbe Ojama los und versteckte sich hinter dem Schwarzen.

„Ich gehe nur die Möglichkeiten durch.", erwiderte sie emotionslos.

„Das würde ja die ganze Sache noch schlimmer machen.", sagte Jun und richtete sich ebenfalls etwas auf.

„Ich meine, es wäre viel zu einfach für sie. Warum tun sie es dann nicht?", fragte er das großgewachsene Monster.  
„Frag mich etwas leichteres. Was mich auch sehr wurmt ist, dass ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Immerhin war ich, wenn auch in einer anderen Form, die ganze Zeit dabei und habe es miterlebt. Dieser Gegner ist sehr eigenartig. Kaname und dieses Wesen waren ganz anders."  
Juudai nickte. „Er wollte Rayne. Zwar hat er uns ebenfalls angegriffen, hat uns aber gehen lassen. Warum auch immer. Und er hat gesagt, beim nächsten Mal würde er uns nicht verschonen.", murmelte er.  
„War das nicht 'ne Frau?", erwiderte Jun und schnaubte.  
„Mag vielleicht sein, dass die Stimme weiblich war aber Yuberu ist auch keine Frau nur weil er eine weibliche Stimme hat.", gab Juudai zurück und faltete die Hände.  
„Eben, ich bin ein Hermaphrodit, ein Neutrum.", stimmte sie ihm zu.  
„Kuri~"  
Hane Kuribou wedelte mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen, sodass Juudai zu ihm hoch sah. „Was ist, Kleiner?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Kuri Kuri~"  
„Du denkst, dass uns Saiou vielleicht helfen könnte?", fragte Juudai, woraufhin der Kuribou zustimmend auf und ab hüpfte.  
„Hmm..."  
„Was soll uns Saiou-sama bitte dabei helfen können? Er weiß doch selbst nichts hiervon. Ich dachte wir wollten so wenigen wie möglich davon erzählen.", bemerkte Jun, lehnte sich nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
„Unterschätze ihn da mal nicht, Manjoume.", erwiderte Juudai. „Wenn Kuribou sagt, dass wir zu ihm gehen sollen, dann wird er uns wahrscheinlich wirklich in irgendeiner Weise eine Hilfe sein können."

„Als ob die Flauschkugel alles wissen würde...", brummte Jun, doch Juudai ging darauf nicht weiter ein.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu ihm gehen."  
Juudai stand auf.  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber warten bis Fubuki-san zurück ist?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzend.  
Juudai trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und überlegte kurz. „Einerseits ja... andererseits müssen wir endlich weiter kommen, denn unsere Gegner sind im klaren Vorteil."  
„Dann rufe ich ihn wenigstens vorher an."  
In diesem Moment hörten sie wie jemand die Haustür aufschloss und besagter junge Mann den Flur betrat.  
„Manjoume-kun? Juudai-kun?", hörten sie ihn fragen und kurz darauf stand Fubuki verwundert im Eingang des Wohnzimmers. Er sah völlig fertig aus. Anscheinend hatte er die gesamte Nacht kein Auge zugetan und er bestätigte diese Annahme mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte er und schlurfte auf den Sessel zu auf welchem Yuberu saß welche er natürlich nicht wahrnahm. Das Monster musterte ihn argwöhnisch, machte ihm jedoch Platz und gesellte sich dafür zu Jun auf die Couch.  
Fubuki ließ sich – immer noch im Mantel – auf den Sessel fallen und gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich, anscheinend tat ihm schon der Rücken vom warten auf den harten Krankenhausstühlen weh.  
„Wie geht es Kaiser?", fragte Juudai gleich.  
Fubuki war halb in den Sessel eingesunken und musste sich anscheinend dazu zwingen nicht sofort einzuschlafen; er streckte sich kurz und richtete sich dann wieder etwas auf.  
„Es geht ihm besser. Ryou ist erst vor etwa... 3 Stunden aufgewacht, aber seine Werte sind wieder stabil. Er wird dennoch wohl 'ne Woche dableiben müssen.", berichtete Fubuki und begann langsam seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen.  
„Hast du etwas aus ihm rausbekommen können?", fiel Jun gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.  
„Was- Ahh, äh. Ja, also-" Fubuki schien durch die Müdigkeit sehr verpeilt zu sein. Er räusperte sich kurz, zog nun endlich den Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden.  
Sein Blick wurde ernst, die leichten Augenringe unterstrichen dies nur zu gut.  
„Dein Verdacht auf einen gegnerischen Angriff hat sich bestätigt, Manjoume-kun."  
Die Augen der beiden Jungen weiteten sich. Yuberus Blick blieb finster, jedoch wachsam. Sie hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und auch wenn Fubuki sie nicht sehen konnte schien ihre Mimik und Gestik diesen aufzufordern weiter zu sprechen.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass eine kalte Stimme in seine Psyche eindringt und versucht seinen Willen zu brechen. Sie kommuniziert... über Spiegel.", begann der Brünette zu erzählen.  
Die erste Parallele.  
„Sie manipuliert seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihm besonders... schmerzhafte Dinge zeigt, welche er jahrelang möglichst verdrängt hat. Ryou wollte mir nicht einmal genau sagen was für Erinnerungen das waren, er ist da selbst sogar mir gegenüber sehr verschlossen. Fakt ist aber, dass sie ihn damit so sehr strapaziert hat, dass es zu der Herzattacke gekommen ist."

Schweigen. Juudai setzte sich ganz langsam auf die Sofalehne und sah zu Jun, welcher ihn ebenfalls unentschlossen anschaute.  
Doch es musste gesagt werden.

„Spiegel, hm? Dann wissen wir jetzt wenigstens mit was für einer Art Gegner wir uns hier auseinandersetzen müssen. Um es kurz zu machen, anscheinend hat genau dieses Wesen uns ebenfalls angegriffen.", sagte Juudai direkt.  
Fubuki war schlagartig wach. „Was?!", kam es von ihm geschockt, doch Jun erklärte gleich weiter.  
„Als wir uns vorhin schlafen gelegt haben sind wir zu zweit in dieser 'Traumebene' oder wie auch immer man es nennen mag auf Rayne getroffen, welche uns weiter vorbereiten wollte. Diese Ebene ist plötzlich stehen geblieben und von einer zweiten überlagert worden, anscheinend der Ebene aus welcher dieses Wesen stammt welches Marufuji attackiert hat. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, kann er, sie oder meinetwegen es Träume manipulieren."  
Fubuki war etwas bleich um die Nase, jedoch fing er sich gleich wieder und antwortete: „Ich habe mitbekommen, wie die Stimme zu ihm gesprochen hat. Selbst habe ich sie nicht gehört, aber er scheint sie selbst im Wachzustand wahrzunehmen."  
„Also spielt es keine Rolle, ob wir wach sind oder schlafen.", schlussfolgerte Juudai.  
„Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste klingt das, als wäre Marufuji völlig verrückt.", fügte Jun beiläufig hinzu, woraufhin er einen tödlichen Blick von Fubuki erhielt.  
„Bei Ryou wurden zwar Depressionen festgestellt, aber er ist auf keinen Fall paranoid oder sonst irgendwie geistig gestört, klar?", sagte er mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Leute, das ist jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt um einen Streit anzufangen.", versuchte Juudai die beiden zu beschwichtigen, woraufhin sich Fubuki wieder zurück sinken ließ.  
„Ich bin auch ganz ehrlich viel zu müde gerade um mich mit so einem Kinderkram zu befassen.", murmelte Fubuki, streckte sich und gähnte.  
Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Juudai stellte sich ihm in den Weg als er in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers verschwinden wollte.

„Eine Sache noch.", sagte er.  
„Was ist?", fragte Fubuki, die Müdigkeit kam wohl wieder schlagartig zurück.  
„Du solltest dein Amulett bei dir haben, egal wohin du gehst. Um den Hals oder am Handgelenk tragen, das hat uns Rayne eingebläut und bei dem Ernst der Lage wäre es töricht ohne diese Dinger auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.", erklärte der Kleinere.  
Fubuki blinzelte, drehte sich langsam wieder um und kniete sich auf den Boden um aus seiner Manteltasche das silberne Ding hervorzuholen.  
Er stand auf, nahm es an einer Ecke zwischen die Zähne, sodass er mit beiden Händen hinten an seinen Nacken greifen konnte und anscheinend etwas öffnete – eine Halskette.  
Juudai und Jun war diese bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Fubuki nahm das schwarze Band der Kette in die Hand, an ihr hing ein kleiner silberner Anhänger.  
Als Fubuki den fragenden Blick der beiden Jungen bemerkte nahm er das Amulett und die Kette wieder in die Hand, setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und öffnete mit einem Fingerschnippen den kleinen Anhänger an der Kette. Darin waren zwei Portraits eingearbeitet – er selbst und seine Schwester Asuka.  
„Asuka-chan hat mir das kurz vor ihrem Studienbeginn in Amerika geschenkt.", erklärte er gleich, während er sein Amulett daran befestigte. „Ich denke, so wird es sicher sein."  
Juudai und Jun nickten.  
„Wenn du angegriffen wirst-", begann Juudai und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden.  
„- musst du den Ruf ausführen. Du kennst den Spruch?"  
Fubuki nickte. „In meinem Fall wäre es doch »Ich rufe dich, Raviel – Lord of Phantasms. Stehe mir bei auf meinem Wege«, oder?"  
„Ja. Ich weiß, dass dir das Training fehlt, aber ich kann dir kurz erklären wie es funktioniert: Um deinen Gegner anzugreifen musst du dir erstens vorstellen, wie du angreifst beziehungsweise blockierst. Zweitens wird diese Kraft von unseren Emotionen aus gesteuert – je stärker die Emotion, desto stärker die Attacke."  
„Würde es nicht mehr Sinn machen, wenn wir es lieber... ausprobieren?", fragte Fubuki und legte sich die Kette wieder um den Hals.  
„Es wäre mir auch lieber. Aber denkst du, dass du das so übermüdet hinbekommst?", fragte Juudai vorsichtshalber.  
Fubuki senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Füße.  
„Hmm... ja. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, ich meine ich habe oft trotz durchgemachter Nächte 12 Stunden arbeiten müssen.", sagte er.  
„Aber ob das so eine gute Idee ist?", bemerkte Jun. „Ich meine, wir haben auch wenn es hoch kommt nur etwa 3 Stunden geschlafen wenn überhaupt. Es könnte so viel schief gehen..."

„Das ist egal." Fubuki stand wieder auf und umklammerte mit der linken Hand das Amulett welches nun um seinen Hals hing.  
„Je eher wir diese Fähigkeiten beherrschen umso bessere Chancen haben wir. Scheiß auf Schönheitsschlaf, ich komme erst zur Ruhe wenn ich mich wehren kann."  
Sein Blick war sehr entschlossen.

„Sein Element ist Wasser, nicht wahr?", fragte Yuberu, welche sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und zu Juudai hinüber schritt.  
„Fubuki-san, kennst du einen abgelegenen Teich oder Fluss oder ähnliches? Irgendetwas wo wir ungestört sind wo du lernst das Wasser zu kontrollieren?", fragte Juudai und richtete sich auf.  
Fubuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein..."  
Er überlegte kurz. „Du sagtest, ich würde starke Emotionen benötigen um effektive Angriffe ausführen zu können, ja?"  
Seine Frage war eher rhetorisch.  
Juudai nickte.  
Fubuki hob den Mantel vom Boden auf, zog ihn sogleich wieder an und schritt in Richtung Flur. „Dann weiß ich, wo wir hinfahren."

_Saiou musste warten._  
Fragend schauten sich Juudai und Jun an, folgten jedoch dem Älteren sogleich.  
Bevor sie das Haus verließen holte Fubuki noch 3 Dosen an Energy-Drink aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte 2 davon den beiden, nur um sich die letzte zu öffnen und einen großen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. „Durchmachen ja, aber nicht ohne das Zeug.", sagte er und grinste.  
„Dann pack lieber ein paar mehr davon ein.", bemerkte Jun und musste ebenfalls leicht grinsen.  
„Da hast du recht.", sagte Fubuki und verschwand bereits fertig angezogen noch einmal in der Küche um ein wenig Essen und weitere zuckerhaltige Getränke zusammen zu packen ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten. „Dann können wir ja gleich auf dem Weg frühstücken, wir sind eh eine Weile unterwegs."  
„Fubuki-san, es ist bereits 17 Uhr durch.", antwortete Juudai und hob eine Augenbraue an.  
Fubuki schmollte. „Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen, also ist das mein Frühstück."

Das Regenwetter hatte sich endlich verzogen, doch die Sonne war bereits dabei langsam aber sicher wieder zu verschwinden. Es war eisig kalt und die Straßen waren noch nass von den letzten Tagen. Fröstelnd folgten die beiden Jungen Fubuki, welcher sie zu ihrer Überraschung nicht in Richtung der U-Bahnstation sondern die Straße in Richtung stadtauswärts entlang geleitete. Autos fuhren an ihnen vorbei, ansonsten war kaum jemand auf den Straßen zu sehen. Es war wirklich ein sehr ruhiger Stadtteil in welchem Fubuki mit Ryou zusammen wohnte.  
Nach einer Weile bogen sie in eine Seitenstraße welche weiter bergauf ging.  
„Sagmal, ist die Ecke hier nicht sehr teuer?", fragte Jun nach einer Weile. Die Gegend zeigte eindeutig, dass es sich hierbei um etwas wohlhabendere Menschen handelte die hier wohnten. Die Häuser waren groß, schlicht und europäisch inspiriert.

Fubuki drehte sich im Gehen zu ihm um. „Ja, ist sie. Zwar ist das hier noch kein Bonzenviertel, aber schon etwas gehobener.", antwortete er.  
„Ich frage mich nur, wie ihr euch das leisten könnt. Ich komme aus einer reichen Familie, aber selbst ich wohne nicht in so einer Gegend."  
Fubuki zuckte die Schultern. „Shou hat die Wohnung mit Ryou ausgesucht, er meinte es gäbe kaum ruhige Orte hier die nicht zu überteuerte Wohnungen haben in welchen Ryou nicht eingeschränkt wäre. Damals haben sie alle Kosten von Shous guten Einnahmen durch die Pro League bezahlt, weshalb die Einrichtung auch etwas üppiger ist. Aber seitdem er weg ist, reicht das Geld was Ryou noch gesponsert bekommt von den wenigen Agenturen die noch hinter ihm stehen gerade mal für die Warmmiete und Essen. Deswegen arbeite ich so viel, weil die Medikamente die er braucht wirklich nicht billig sind.", erklärte er.

„Und warum zieht ihr dann nicht da weg?", fragte Juudai skeptisch. Fubuki seufzte und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Tja, das ist ja das Problem: Wir können uns nicht einmal einen Fachmann leisten der das Türschloss von Shous Zimmer auswechselt und solange der Junge sich quer stellt sitzen wir da fest. Ryou hat leider nicht den nettesten Vermieter muss ich dazu sagen."

„Das klingt so unwirklich.", murmelte Jun und steckte seine Hände welche langsam kalt wurden in die Jackentaschen.  
„Es ist leider die Realität.", antwortete Fubuki. „Und ich habe keine Macht darüber. Der Mietvertrag läuft nach wie vor auf die beiden, ich zahle nur Shous eigentlichen Beitrag. Offiziell wohne ich ja nicht einmal da."  
„Das ist dezent...", begann Juudai, brach jedoch sofort wieder ab.  
„Beschissen, ja. So, wenn wir Glück haben müssen wir nicht lange auf den Bus warten.", wechselte Fubuki das Thema und eilte zu der Bushaltestelle welche gleich am Ende der Seitenstraße auftauchte. Sie waren an einer Kreuzung angelangt welche fast genauso aussah wie die in der Nähe der Straße in welcher Ryou und Fubuki wohnten. Lediglich die Aussicht sah anders aus: Von hier aus konnte man fast den gesamten Stadtteil überblicken, die Straße welche sie zuvor hoch gegangen waren war sehr steil gewesen. Es war eine sehr schöne Gegend, Häuser mit kleinen Gärten in welchen Ginko- und Kirschbäume standen erstreckten sich über den Hang bis hinunter zum Meer an welchem sich die Stadt angesiedelt hatte.  
Sehnsüchtig schaute Fubuki dort hinüber. „Ich hasse diesen kalten Herbst.", meckerte er und zog die Schultern etwas höher um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Wo fahren wir eigentlich genau hin?", fragte Juudai und stellte sich neben ihn.  
Fubuki zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung des Ufers. „Siehst du wo der Fluss mündet?", fragte er. Juudai versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen und tatsächlich konnte er vom weiten sehen, wie sich der große Fluss welcher die Stadt förmlich in Ost und West unterteilte ins Landesinnere bewegte.  
„Kinogawa.", sagte Fubuki.  
„Kinogawa?", kam es von Jun, welcher sich nun ebenfalls neben ihn stellte. „Ist das nicht diese sozial schwache Ecke wo die ganzen Studenten und billigen Arbeitskräfte wohnen?"

„Ich habe noch nie was von der Ecke gehört.", meinte Juudai und zuckte die Schultern.  
Fubuki seufzte und schaute auf sein Handy um nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. „Der Bus kommt gleich, ich erkläre euch dann warum es ausgerechnet Kinogawa ist."

Schweigend setzten sie sich noch für einen Moment auf die kühlen Sitze der Haltestelle bis besagtes öffentliches Verkehrsmittel auftauchte. Es war zum Glück ein Schnellbus, denn Kinogawa schien nicht wirklich in der Nähe zu sein.  
Sie setzten sich möglichst in die hinterste Reihe um ungestört reden zu können. Fubuki schnappte sich ein O-Nigiri aus der Tasche welche er mitgenommen hatte und biss einmal herzhaft hinein.  
„Diese doofen Tickets werden auch immer teurer.", murrte Jun und steckte seine Fahrtkarte zurück in die Jackentasche.  
Fubuki schluckte den Bissen hinunter und sagte: „Ach sei froh, dass du kein Auto hast. Die sind zwar praktisch, aber Benzin und die Versicherung dafür sind teurer als die Monatskarte, glaub mir."

Mit ein paar weiteren Happen hatte er das O-Nigiri aufgegessen und packte den Müll zurück in die Tasche. „Mag noch wer?"  
Jun verneinte, doch Juudai nahm das Angebot sehr gern entgegen.  
„Also, was willst du in Kinogawa?", fragte Jun und lehnte sich im Sitz etwas zurück.  
„Wenn ich starke Emotionen spontan benötige, dann werde ich sie dort definitiv auslösen können.", erklärte Fubuki knapp. Er befreite ein weiteres O-Nigiri aus seiner Plastikverpackung und biss hinein.  
„Wisst ihr, Kinogawa hat seinen schlechten Ruf erst in den paar Jahren bekommen. Es war zwar vorher schon nicht die schönste Ecke der Stadt, aber es war damals kein Auffanglager für Arme."  
Er biss wieder ein Stück von dem Reisball im Norimantel ab und sprach weiter:  
„Ryou und ich kennen uns jetzt schon seit 12 Jahren. Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe saß er allein und orientierungslos an der Bushaltestelle bei mir um die Ecke, also als ich natürlich noch meinen Eltern im Tamamura-Bezirk gewohnt habe. Es war ein genauso dreckiger und kalter Tag wie heute und er hatte nicht einmal eine Jacke dabei, also habe ich ihn mit nach Hause genommen weil er sich wahrscheinlich sonst was geholt hätte."

Noch ein Bissen Reis. Juudai und Jun hörten aufmerksam zu.  
„Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was genau mit ihm an dem Tag los war. Nur, dass es mit seinem Vater zusammenhängt und seine Familie damals in Kinogawa gelebt hat. Wir haben ihn an dem Abend bei mir übernachten lassen, er hat kaum ein Wort geredet weil er anscheinend total verängstigt war. Meine Mutter und ich haben ihn am nächsten Tag zurück nach Hause gebracht und... das werde ich nie vergessen."  
Fubuki zerdrückte das O-Nigiri fast in seiner Hand. Man sah ihm an, dass ihn diese Erinnerung wütend machte.  
„Dein Ernst?", fragte Jun skeptisch und hob eine Augenbraue an.  
„Marufuji 'Kaiser' Ryou kommt aus Kinogawa?"  
„Nein.", antwortete ihm Juudai zu seiner Verwirrung. „Sie sind zugezogen. Er hat mir das in der Nacht nachdem Fubuki und ich angegriffen worden sind erzählt, dass seine Familie vom Land kommt. Also, er hat es zumindest angedeutet."  
„Ihr habt euch unterhalten?", fragte Fubuki ebenfalls verwirrt. „So mehr oder weniger, ja. Wir konnten in der Nacht beide nicht schlafen.", antwortete Juudai und starrte auf sein O-Nigiri, welches er immer noch nicht aufgegessen hatte.

„Hm..." Fubuki aß den Rest seines O-Nigiris auf und starrte zu Boden.  
„Ich kann mir... ich kann mir den Typen immer noch nicht so vorstellen wie du ihn beschreibst, Nii-san.", murmelte Jun und stützte den Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand auf.  
„Er war als Kind auch ganz anders als jetzt.", antwortete Fubuki. „Leider."  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Juudai, packte das O-Nigiri zurück in die Verpackung und verstaute es vorsichtig in seiner Jackentasche.  
„Ryou war fröhlicher. Er war zwar nie jemand der viel geredet hat, aber er ging offener mit seinen Emotionen um. Jedenfalls..."

Fubuki schaute aus dem Fenster. „... ist Kinogawa ein Ort der mich an diese Zeit erinnert." Sie fuhren noch eine Weile bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Es hatte wieder zu nieseln angefangen.  
Schweigend folgten Jun und Juudai dem Älteren die Straße entlang. Eigentlich war Kinogawa eine Aneinanderreihung von kleinen, grauen Mehrfamilienhäusern welche auf einem großen Deich gebaut wurden. Direkt auf der linken Seite der Straße fiel der Rasen ab und ging in graubraunen Kiesstrand über. Der Wind wehte kühl vom Wasser in ihre Richtung und ließ die Jungen noch mehr frieren als sie es schon vorher getan hatten.  
„Also Wasser hätten wir hier definitiv genug.", bemerkte Juudai.

„Ja, aber hier würde man uns sehen.", entgegnete ihm Fubuki. Er sah kurz nach ob ein Auto vorbei fahren könnte und bedeutete den beiden ihm über die Straße zu folgen.  
Der Beton war rissig und voller Schlaglöcher. Jun wollte einen abfälligen Kommentar loslassen, doch die Blicke der beiden anderen ließen ihn sofort verstummen.  
Kinogawa war nicht schön. Es war dreckig, die Häuser waren klein, gedrungen und wirkten nicht sehr einladend, der Rasen war voller Unkraut, zu hoch, vergilbt und matschig vom Regen der letzten Tage.  
„Die Gegend ist wirklich nicht schön.", murmelte Juudai und schaute mit traurigen Augen zu den Häusern, als sie über den Rasen liefen in Richtung des Wassers.  
„War sie nie. Aber sie ist hässlicher und dreckiger geworden. Es wurde das meiste in den letzten Jahren eh abgerissen und neu gebaut um die Wohnungen hier noch billiger zu machen, es sieht mittlerweile nicht mehr so aus wie früher.", sagte Fubuki ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Jun und umklammerte seine Jacke weil ihm der Wind durch seine viel zu dünnen Kleider zog.  
Fubuki führte sie hinter der letzten Häuserreihe vor dem Deich entlang, man konnte einen kleinen Trampelpfad erkennen welcher weiter in Richtung Wasser führte.  
„Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine leer stehende Pension deren Vordereingang versperrt ist. Wenn wir Pech haben sind irgendwelche Jugendlichen da drin, aber ich glaube bei der Kälte sind wir allein.", erklärte Fubuki.

Tatsächlich führte der kleine Weg zu einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, welches völlig unpassend zwischen den Reihenhäusern wirkte. Zerrissenes Absperrband flatterte im Wind und ein rostiges Schild deutete darauf hin, dass der Zutritt verboten sei. Baustellen-Zäune welche einen am Betreten des Geländes hindern sollten waren bereits zu Boden gestoßen und von den vielen Füßen die darauf gestiegen waren schon völlig verbogen.  
Fubuki kletterte über den Zaun und winkte Jun und Juudai zu sich herüber.  
Auf der einen Seite konnte man sehen, dass das Dach des Gebäudes bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die Wände waren mit Graffity mehrmals beschmiert worden, Fenster waren eingeschlagen und Türen aus den Angeln gerissen.  
„Sehr einladend.", murmelte Jun mit deutlich ironischem Klang und folgte Juudai und Fubuki in das verfallene Gebäude hinein. Es war dunkel und staubig, man hörte wie Wasser durch das kaputte Dach auf den Boden tropfte.  
Möbel waren kaum noch welche da, stattdessen hatte sich allerhand Müll nebst all dem Schutt und ein paar kaputte Matratzen und Decken, wahrscheinlich die Habseligkeiten von Obdachlosen, angesammelt.  
„Ich weiß, ist nicht der gemütlichste Ort hier, aber hier haben wir unsere Ruhe.", sagte Fubuki und legte seine Tasche zur Seite.  
„Was ist das nur für ein Ort..."  
Man konnte dem Schwarzhaarigen ansehen, dass er sich ekelte. „Ich würde mich ja lieber erhängen als hier jemals leben zu müssen."

„Wie gesagt, Kinogawa war mal schöner. Bevor Ryou und ich zur Duel Academia gegangen sind war das hier noch eine gemütliche Pension mit einem kleinen chinesischen Restaurant nebenan.", erwiderte Fubuki.

„Warum steht das überhaupt noch?", fragte Jun und sah sich mit angeekeltem Blick um.  
„Keine Ahnung... ist jetzt auch egal. Lasst uns endlich anfangen.", sagte Fubuki und rieb sich die Hände.  
Juudai schaute nach oben um die Deckenhöhe einschätzen zu können, ging etwas mehr in die Mitte des Raumes und holte sein Amulett aus der Tasche.  
Leise flüsterte er den Ruf. Wieder spürte er wie dunkle Energie seinen Körper durchflutete, Yuberus Flügel sich auf seinem Rücken manifestierten und sich seine Sinne verschärften.  
Juudai sah sich um. Die Umgebung wirkte viel heller auf ihn, er hatte das Gefühl jedes einzelne Staubkorn erkennen zu können welches durch die Luft flog.  
„Oh Mann, ich glaube daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen.", meinte Jun und deutete mit seinem Blick auf die schwarzen Flügel auf Juudais Rücken.  
Fubuki kam ein paar Schritte auf Juudai zu und musterte dessen Erscheinungsbild.  
„Ich habe es zwar schon mal gesehen, aber ich muss Manjoume-kun da recht geben...", sagte er und lächelte.  
„Leute, ihr sollt mich nicht bewundern sondern machen. Los!", sagte Juudai und lachte.  
„Jaja.", schnaubte Jun und versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er holte ebenfalls sein Amulett aus der Jackentasche, gesellte sich zu Fubuki und sah zwischen ihm und Juudai hin und her.  
„Bereit?", fragte er ihn. Fubuki öffnete seinen Mantel und zog den Anhänger unter seinem Pullover hervor.  
„Ja."  
Fubuki umschloss das Amulett mit der Hand, atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ehe er die Worte sprach. 

»Ich rufe dich, _Raviel – Lord of Phantasms_. Stehe mir bei auf meinem Wege.« 

Ein hellblaues Licht strahlte aus dem Amulett hervor, die Energie formte einen Ring auf dem Boden um Fubuki und zog sich an seinem Körper hoch.  
„Wow.", kam es überrascht von ihm und er blinzelte. „Oh Mann, was ist das? Das fühlt sich ja wahnsinnig an."  
Er schaute an sich hinunter, schaute nach links und rechts, nur um dann aufzustöhnen und die Jacke endgültig auszuziehen. „Wah, das ist eklig warm in dem Ding.", maulte er und machte Anstalten das Kleidungsstück zur Seite zu legen, als er plötzlich innehielt.  
„Blau?"  
Fubuki zupfte mit der freien Hand an einer seiner Haarsträhnen. Sie waren nach wie vor dunkelbraun, nur die Spitzen hatten sich aus einem ihm nicht ersichtlichen Grund in ein kräftiges Cyanblau verfärbt.  
„Nicht nur deine Haare.", bemerkte Jun und bot ihm sein Handydisplay als Spiegel an.  
Fubuki nahm das Telefon entgegen und begutachtete sich genauer.

Seine Augen waren blau. Strahlend hellblau.  
„Hmmm... ich weiß nicht, stehen mir blaue Augen?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen, woraufhin dieser nur genervt ihm sein Handy wieder wegnahm.  
„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Nii-san. Konzentrier dich gefälligst!", zischte er.

„Also ich finde das echt cool.", erwiderte Fubuki und kicherte.  
„Und ich finde es arschkalt.", meckerte Jun und nahm ihm die Jacke an. „Warum frierst du nicht?"

Fubuki zupfte immer noch an einer der blauen Haarsträhnen und überlegte.  
Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Also ich glaube, das hat was mit dem Element zu tun. Vielleicht schwächt es mein Kälteempfinden ab.", sagte er.

„Das denke ich auch. Unsere Sinne sind verschärft, aber andere Dinge nehmen wir nicht mehr so stark war. Schmerzempfinden zum Beispiel, ich habe in dieser Form zwar etwas gespürt als mich dieses Splitterwesen angegriffen hat... aber es war anders als Kanames Angriff.", fügte Juudai hinzu.  
Fubukis Blick wurde schlagartig leer. Er versteckte sein Gesicht hinter einer Hand, schüttelte sich kurz und atmete tief aus.  
„Satoshi.", flüsterte er. „Das Kind hieß Satoshi."  
Schlagartig wurde ihnen wieder bewusst, wofür die Kräfte welche sie in diesem Moment trainieren wollten eigentlich gedacht waren.

Die Drei blickten zu Boden.  
„Es kam in den Nachrichten. Wir werden wohl nicht nur töten müssen. Nein, wir... wir werden perfekte Verbrechen begehen müssen. Sonst haben wir nicht nur einen Feind, der Staat, vielleicht sogar die ganze Welt wird sich gegen uns richten können."  
Fubukis Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
„Oh Gott, wo sind wir hier reingeraten?", fluchte er und Tränen der Verzweiflung traten in seine Augen. Für eine Weile war nur leises Schluchzen in zu hören.  
„Fubuki-san."  
Juudai legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Fubuki... denk jetzt nicht daran. Ich weiß, wir sind alle müde und hypersensibel dadurch, aber wir müssen uns jetzt darauf konzentrieren, dass du lernst diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren."

Fubuki nickte.  
Jun legte den Mantel des Älteren zu der Tasche, holte sein Amulett und rief seinen Drachen in sich hervor.  
Die transparenten Flügel aus dem Traum zuvor waren nicht da, aber er spürte die Veränderung an seiner Sicht und dem Energieimpuls welcher seinen Körper durchflutete. Die anstrengende Müdigkeit wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht ganz so kraftvoll wie bei seinem ersten Ruf.  
„Also", begann Juudai. „Konzentrieren wir uns. Zuallererst müssen wir herausfinden, inwieweit du in der Lage bist überhaupt das Wasser zu kontrollieren. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es während dieses Traum-Trainings viel einfacher ist sein Element zu benutzen als in der realen Welt, aber wir können wie gesagt nicht warten bis Rayne es dir erklärt wie du es benutzt."

„Verstanden." Fubukis Stimme klang immer noch zittrig, aber er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben.  
Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Nullpunkt bereits überschritten und schien deswegen anfällig für plötzliche Stimmungsschwankungen zu sein.

Sie sahen sich in dem Raum um und fanden eine eingebrochene Regenrinne aus welcher durch den wieder aufkommenden Regen Wasser hinein tröpfelte.  
Fubuki und Juudai traten etwas näher zu dem nach Moder riechenden Schutthaufen auf welchen munter das Wasser hinunter plätscherte.  
„Du weißt: Stell dir vor was das Wasser tun soll. Beuge seinen Willen mit deinen Emotionen.", murmelte Juudai. Fubuki sah kurz zu ihm, dann wieder zu der Regenrinne.  
Jun beobachtete sie ihm Hintergrund.  
Fubuki atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu fangen, dann richtete er seinen Blick genau auf das Wasser und streckte seine Hand danach aus.  
„_Gefriere_.", flüsterte er und tatsächlich erstarrten die Wassertropfen in ihrer Bewegung und fielen als kleine Eisstückchen zu Boden.  
Überrascht darüber, dass es ihm gelang entkam Fubuki ein freudiger Laut, doch die Eisstückchen wurden sofort wieder flüssig und versickertem im Boden.

Dennoch probierte Fubuki das Gleiche noch einmal von vorn.

Doch auch beim zweiten, dritten, vierten Mal blieb das Wasser nicht in der Form wie er es sich wünschte.  
Juudai trat einen Schritt zurück, Jun gesellte sich neben ihn und beide beobachteten wie Fubuki verbissen versuchte Kontrolle über sein Element zu erlangen.  
Nach dem gefühlt hundertsten gescheiterten Versuch ließ Fubuki die Schultern hängen und seufzte. „Ich krieg's nicht hin."  
„Du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sagtest du nicht, dass dieser Ort starke Emotionen bei dir auslösen würde?", fiel Jun ihm ins Wort.

„Ja, das tut er schon, aber-"  
„Nichts aber.", Jun packte Fubuki am Arm und zog ihn zu sich, sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Irgendwas in deinem Kopf blockiert diese Emotionen.", stellte er fest.

Fubuki versuchte seinem mahnenden Blick auszuweichen. „Rayne hat mir erklärt, dass man ohne einen triftigen Grund diese Kräfte zu benutzen nichts mit ihnen ausrichten kann. Vielleicht reicht es nicht aus sich nur auf das Wasser zu konzentrieren. Du musst das Wasser benutzen um jemanden etwas auszuwischen. Jemanden fertig machen, bestrafen. So wie wir es mit diesen kleinen Viechern gemacht haben.", führte Jun seine Theorie fort.  
„Juudai-kun!"  
Der ehemalige Osiris schaute perplex auf als Jun seinen Namen appellierte.  
Jun schubste Fubuki mit sanfter Gewalt in dessen Richtung.  
„Ich denke Tenjoin-san braucht einen _richtigen_ Gegner."

„W-was- Du meinst ich soll ihn angreifen?!", entgegnete ihm Juudai empört und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Natürlich, du Blitzmerker. Das ist doch genauso wie beim Schießtraining. Auf Pappschilder zu zielen wird auf Dauer langweilig, da kommt kein Adrenalin zustande, zumindest nicht genug. Was wir brauchen ist direkte Konfrontation, kein auswendig lernen wie in der Grundschule.", erklärte Jun abfällig und trat in die Mitte des Raumes.  
„Wenn du ihn direkt angreifst, wird er kontern müssen. Das ist wie bei einem Duell, nur direkter. Wir sind jetzt die Agierenden auf dem Feld, nicht die Duellanten die hinter ihren Hologrammen stehen und Befehle erteilen. Warum glotzt ihr mich jetzt so schockiert an, hm?"  
Er hatte sich wieder gefunden. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen, doch die Verbindung mit dem Drachen gab ihm neue Kraft. Herausfordernd funkelte er die beiden zur Salzsäule erstarrten jungen Männer an.  
„Na los, oder seid ihr zu feige dazu? Leute, begreift ihr es denn nicht. Wir können in so einer Situation wie dieser hier nicht kneifen, kapiert? Wir stehen erst am Anfang der Bedrohung und ihr scheitert schon an so einem Kleinscheiß."

Juudai erwiderte Juns eiskalten Blick mit Verärgerung, doch er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber recht damit hatte.  
Fubuki schaute verunsichert zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her, trat einen Schritt vorsichtig aus der Ecke hinaus, sodass sie ein Dreieck mit ihren Positionen bildeten.  
„A-aber, Manjoume-kun. Wenn ich ihn verletze-", begann er, doch Jun gab ihm mit einer Geste seiner Hand zu schweigen.

„Wenn es stimmt, was Rayne gesagt hat ist mein Element dazu fähig zu heilen. Sollte also einer von euch ernsthaft verletzt werden, werde ich einschreiten.", sagte Jun ruhig.  
Verunsichert schaute Fubuki noch einmal zu Juudai welcher ihm zunickte.  
„Ich werde erst einmal in die Defensive gehen, das ist glaube ich sicherer.", fügte er hinzu. Die Stimmung war sehr angespannt. Juudai versetzte sich bereits in eine defensive Haltung, während Fubuki sich zum Angriff bereitmachte. Er schloss die Augen, machte eine sanfte fließende Bewegung mit der rechten Hand als würde er versuchen sich genau vorzustellen wie das Wasser fließen sollte.  
„Vergiss nicht, die Gefühle müssen echt sein.", bläute ihm Jun ein.

„Echte Gefühle...", murmelte Fubuki.  
Wut, Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung. Und er musste sie auf Juudai beziehen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. _Obwohl...  
_Der Name des kleinen Jungen. Er brannte sich in Fubukis Gedächtnis ein und die negativen Gefühle gegenüber Juudai die er dabei hatte kochten hoch.  
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung formte er gleichzeitig mit seinen Gedanken aus dem Wasser hinter sich ein Geschoss aus spitzen Eiszacken und schleuderte diese mit einer zweiten fließend schnellen Bewegung auf den ehemaligen Osiris zu. Überrascht wich dieser aus und wurde dabei von einem der Eisgeschosse gestreift. Ein kleiner Schnitt war auf seiner linken Wange zu sehen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn ehe Fubuki sich versah reagierte Juudai mit einem Netz aus schwarzen Dornen die nach ihm zu greifen versuchten.  
Fubuki stellte sich eine Wand aus Eis vor und genau diese erschien als er seine Arme rechtzeitig schützend vor sich hielt. Die Dornen prallten an der Eismauer ab und sie zerbrach sogleich zu kleinen Eissplittern. Doch ehe sie auf dem Boden aufkamen hatte rief Fubuki eine neue Form aus dem Wasser hervor, dieses Mal in flüssiger Form.

Juudai versuchte wieder mit den Dornen anzugreifen, Fubuki jedoch schloss diese im Wasser ein und drängte sie zurück, drängte Juudai gegen die Wand. Er wollte zum finalen Schlag ansetzen, ließ das Wasser zurück gleiten – Juudai nutzte diesen Fehler aus und schlug zurück. Schwarze Dornen umschlagen Fubukis Arme, das Wasser welches er soeben noch manipulieren konnte glitt ihm wortwörtlich aus den Fingern und überschwemmte den hölzernen Boden unter ihren Füßen.  
Die Dornen kratzten an Fubukis Haut, er spürte wie sie sich im Stoff seines Pullovers verfingen und sich immer fester um seine Arme wickeln.

„J-Juudai, lass los. Ich hab es ja schon kapiert – Argh!"

Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Arme als die Dornen sich in seine Haut bohrten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah zu Juudai, wessen Blick sehr finster war – viel zu finster. Er war nicht mehr er selbst.

Panisch versuchte sich Fubuki sich aus dem Griff der Dornen zu befreien, doch es machte die Schmerzen nur noch schlimmer. Er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen wie langsam Blut zwischen den schwarzen Dornen hervortrat und auf den Boden tropfte.  
„Juudai!"  
Jun war auf den Jungen zugeeilt, sah nur dessen verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck, zögerte daraufhin nicht lange und jagte ihm eine Faust in den Magen. Juudai japste nach Luft, die Dornen zerfielen zu schwarzem Staub und der Junge fiel unsanft zu Boden.  
Fubuki brach im gleichen Moment zusammen, vor Schmerz wimmernd. Seine Arme.  
Sie waren voller Blut. Aufgerissen von scharfen Dornenranken, tief ins Fleisch. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie sehr es weh tun sollte wenn er nicht durch den Ruf geschützt wurde.  
„Bist du bescheuert?!", brüllte Manjoume seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Schnell wendete er sich dem wimmernden Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden zu, welcher versuchte seine geschundenen Arme zu verstecken.  
„Tenjoin-san... Fubuki.", sprach er ihn vorsichtig an.  
Blut bedeckte den Boden, doch Jun kümmerte es nicht, dass er inmitten einer Lache hockte. „Zeig mir deine Arme.", forderte er ihn auf.  
Fubuki hob leicht den Kopf, sein Gesicht war völlig nass voller Blut und Tränen.  
„I-ich kann n-nicht... es tut so weh!", heulte er leise auf, doch Jun ignorierte dies.  
Er griff nach Fubukis linken Arm, sodass dieser nur noch lauter aufheulte. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Die Dornen hatten teilweise so tief geschnitten, dass die Muskulatur angegriffen war. Es blutete und blutete und wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten.  
Jun konzentrierte sich. Er strich mit der flachen Hand von Fubukis Oberarm langsam und sanft hinunter, befahl dem Licht zu heilen. Es war sehr mühsam, doch die Wunden begannen sich zu schließen. Fubuki wimmerte immer noch, doch es wurde weniger je mehr die Verletzungen verschwanden.  
Der ehemalige Obelisk stöhnte auf, als Jun den rechten Arm langsam begann zu heilen. Juudai kauerte immer noch in der Ecke.  
„Es tut immer noch weh.", wimmerte Fubuki als er versuchte den bereits geheilten Arm zu bewegen. Man konnte durch leichte Verfärbungen erkennen, wo die Haut aufgerissen gewesen war. „Ich weiß. Aber das geht weg, glaube mir.", beschwichtigte ihn Jun.  
„Hoffentlich... Narben davon wären ziemlich unschön.", sagte Fubuki und versuchte dabei zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Schock saß zu tief.  
„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wer sein Element kontrollieren kann und wer _nicht_.", antwortete Jun, wobei er bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes zu Juudai hinüber schaute.  
Er nahm Fubukis Hände in seine und half ihm aufstehen. Das Blut war mitsamt der Verletzungen an seinen Armen verschwunden.

„Hey Vollidiot, steh auf.", blaffte Jun seinen Rivalen an und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
Juudai schaute langsam nach oben. Seine Augen waren wieder normal, die Flügel an seinem Rücken lösten sich auf. Anscheinend war die Finsternis gewichen.

„Was ist passiert...?", fragte Juudai, sein Hals war trocken.  
„Steh auf!"  
Jun war mehr als wütend, er zerrte ihn unsanft hoch und gab ihm eine zweite Ohrfeige.  
„Du hast gerade Tenjoin-san fast die Arme abgerissen, Arschloch. Frag nicht so dumm was los ist!", keifte er ihn an.  
Juudais Augen weiteten sich als er dies hörte. „Ich habe was...?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das wollte ich nicht, ehrlich! Ich weiß nicht, was-"  
„Ist schon gut, Juudai-kun.", unterbrach ihn Fubuki mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Du-", wollte Jun erwidern, doch Fubuki gab ihm zu schweigen.  
„Wir sollten gehen. Jetzt.", sagte er ernst, eilte zitternd zu seiner Jacke und warf sie sich über.  
„Ich nehme die Tasche.", flüsterte Juudai betrübt ehe Fubuki ihm zuvor kommen konnte und verließ als Erster das Gebäude.  
Stumm folgten Jun und Fubuki ihm.  
Kurz bevor sie wieder auf der Straße waren verflog auch Fubukis Ruf und stolperte entkräftet gegen Jun, welcher ihn noch rechtzeitig auffing.  
„Danke, Manjoume-kun. Aber ich kann alleine laufen.", sagte er sanft als der Schwarzhaarige ihm stumm anbot ihn zu stützen.  
Er lief ein paar Meter, blieb dann jedoch wieder stehen und hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragten Juudai und Jun gleichzeitig und eilten zu ihm.  
„Mir ist kotzübel.", brachte Fubuki hervor. Er war wirklich bleich um die Nase. Jun legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Älteren, sie war glühend heiß.  
„Ruf einen Arzt, Juudai.", sagte er leise, doch Fubuki verneinte.  
„Keinen Arzt. Wie wollen wir dem denn bitte erklären was passiert ist. Ich muss mich einfach nur zu Hause hinlegen und schlafen, bitte.", flehte er förmlich.  
„Dann fahren wir aber garantiert nicht mit dem Bus.", antwortete Juudai, holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens.  
Jun legte eine Hand um Fubukis Hüfte und dessen Arm um seine Schulter und half ihm den Weg hinauf zurück zur Straße. Es war bereits stockdunkel, nur die dreckigen Straßenlaternen und die Lichter aus den Fenstern der Mehrfamilienhäuser spendeten etwas Helligkeit. Sie setzten sich in die Bushaltestelle und warteten auf das Taxi, Fubuki lehnte dabei mit geschlossenen Augen an Juns Schulter.  
„Du bist immer noch in der Rufform.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile der Stille.  
„Ja. Man sieht sie mir zum Glück nicht an und anscheinend hält sie bei mir länger als bei euch.", antwortete Jun. „Aber ich bleibe sicherheitshalber erst einmal so, falls doch noch etwas passiert kann ich schneller handeln."  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass unsere Gegner uns so leichter aufspüren könnten?", fragte Juudai.

„Die Gefahr würde so oder so bestehen.", war Juns trockene Antwort.

„Erst einmal bringen wir Tenjoin-san in Sicherheit."

Schweigen. Ein paar Minuten später hatte das Taxi die genannte Haltestelle erreicht und sie fuhren zurück. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, doch in Realität dauerte die Fahrt dank der guten Kenntnisse des Taxifahrers nur zwanzig Minuten.  
Als sie endlich die Wohnung erreichten brach Juudai die Stille: „Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen dafür, Fubuki-san. Ich versuche mich so schnell wie möglich in den Griff zu bekommen-"  
„Nein, Juudai. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte die dumme Idee euch gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen, es war ein Fehler.", unterbrach ihn Jun mit reuevoller Stimme.

„Ach, seit doch beide leise.", murmelte Fubuki, welcher zittrig nach dem Hausschlüssel in seiner Jackentasche suchte.  
Während er aufschloss fügte er hinzu: „Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld wenn wir schon damit anfangen, denn _ich_ hatte die Idee das unbedingt ausprobieren zu müssen und den Preis habe ich dafür gezahlt."

Pharaoh wartete bereits auf die drei Jungen im Flur. „Hey Pharaoh", begrüßte Juudai den Kater, zog seine Schuhe aus und ging sogleich in die Küche um dem Tier sein Abendessen zu geben.  
Jun half Fubuki dabei seine Jacke auszuziehen, da dessen Arme nach wie vor geschwächt waren. Völlig übermüdet stützte sich Fubuki an der Wand ab und schlurfte langsam in Richtung seines Zimmers und wollte ein „Gute Nacht" noch aussprechen, als er hörte wie etwas Großes auf dem Flurboden aufkam.  
Er wirbelte herum. „Manjoume!"  
Der Schwarzgekleidete war direkt hinter Fubuki zusammengebrochen. Juudai kam sofort aus der Küche zurück gestolpert. „Was ist passiert? Was-" Er brach ab.  
Geschockt starrte er auf die dunkle Blutlache welche sich langsam über den Boden lief und alles um sich herum in tiefes Rot verfärbte. 


	9. Kapitel 08: Blut

Kapitel 8: Blut

„Manjoume. Manjoume!"  
Juudai hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und rüttelte an den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen, als würde er ihn aufwecken wollen doch er reagierte nicht.  
„Wo verdammt nochmal kommt das ganze Blut her...", murmelte Fubuki mit zitternder Stimme und half dem Kleineren Jun hochzuheben. Er war noch bleicher als sonst und war eiskalt, doch zum Glück stellten sie fest, dass er noch atmete.  
Es waren keinerlei Verletzungen zu sehen, nirgendwo gab es nur einen kleinen Hinweis woher das Blut stammte welches sich über den Boden verteilt hatte. Selbst an Juns Kleidung war kein Blut festzustellen, obwohl die Lache sich direkt unter ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Pharaoh roch an der roten Flüssigkeit, sprang nach hinten und fauchte als wäre es eine feindliche Katze in seinem Revier.  
Verstört trugen sie den erschlafften Körper des Schwarzgekleideten in Fubukis Zimmer um ihn dort auf das große weiche Bett zu legen. Der Ältere stöhnte zwar auf wegen seiner immer noch schmerzenden Arme, doch er ignorierte es so gut er konnte.  
Juudai fühlte nach ob Jun Fieber hatte, doch seine Stirn war genauso eiskalt wie der Rest seines Körpers. Wie eine Leiche lag er da, dennoch flach atmend. Als wäre er in einem komatösen Zustand.  
„Wir müssen einen Arzt rufen.", sagte Fubuki gleich und deckte Jun zu.  
„Aber wie wollen wir das Blut erklären?", fragte Juudai, woraufhin Fubuki gleich wieder aufstand.  
„Versuchen wir es erst einmal zu beseitigen.", war seine Antwort, welche halb nach einer Frage klang.

„_Du_ solltest dich lieber auch hinlegen. Ich erledige das.", sagte Juudai, stand ebenfalls auf, ging zurück in den Flur – und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Das Blut welches soeben noch den halben Boden benetzt hatte war verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen.  
„Fubuki?", rief Juudai den Älteren, welcher sogleich bei ihm war.  
„Was-" Fubuki lehnte sich gegen die Wand um vor Kraftlosigkeit nicht zu fallen. „Das wird doch immer verrückter!", zischte er und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, Juudai folgte ihm stumm. Sie setzten sich zu Jun auf das Bett und beobachteten ihn für einen Moment, schweigend. Man konnte seinen leisen Atem hören.  
Vorsichtig rückte Juudai näher zu ihm und besah ihn noch einmal genauer. Jun umklammerte mit der linken Hand sein Amulett. Das pulsierende Licht was es ausgestrahlt hatte war verschwunden.  
„Vielleicht haben wir uns das Blut nur eingebildet.", murmelte Juudai und versuchte Jun den Anhänger aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch dessen Griff war viel zu fest.

„Wir sind völlig übermüdet und stehen unter Schock, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn unser Bewusstsein uns einen Streich spielen will."  
„Ich hoffe es.", sagte Fubuki und legte sich auf die Seite.

„Warte mal."

Juudai hatte den linken Ärmel von Juns Pullover hochgezogen und so dessen Unterarm freigelegt. „Sieh dir das an."

Fubuki richtete sich etwas auf und schaute hin. Ganz leicht konnte man eine ausgeblichene Narbe erkennen welche von Juns Handgelenk längs seinen Arm hinunter ging. Sie hatte in etwa die halbe Länge seines Unterarms, schien tief genug gewesen zu sein, dass er daran hätte verbluten können. Die Narbe einer Schnittwunde, direkt entlang der Pulsader.  
„Die war vorher noch nicht da.", stellte Juudai fest.

„Woher weißt du das genau?", fragte Fubuki. „Man erkennt sie kaum."  
„Sie war in den letzten Tagen definitiv nicht da. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, dadurch dass wir in letzter Zeit so viel miteinander zu tun haben hätte ich es bemerkt. Außerdem wüsste ich keinen Grund warum er sich hätte die Pulsadern aufschneiden wollen, selbst wenn wäre er dafür wahrscheinlich zu feige.", antwortete Juudai mit ernstem Blick.  
Fubuki schluckte. „Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Jun regte sich plötzlich, zumindest bewegte er die Hand in welcher er das Amulett festhielt. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich den beiden anderen im Raum und Fubuki ließ sich wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen.  
„Er ist wohl einfach nur erschöpft und wir zu übermüdet.", murmelte er, streckte sich und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Machst du bitte das Licht aus?"  
„Willst du uns hier schlafen lassen?", fragte Juudai verwundert und stand vom Bett auf um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Fubuki bejahte gähnend und rollte sich in seine Decke ein. „Mein Bett ist groß genug und ich glaube nach so viel Drama in so wenig Zeit will ich euch mal was bequemeres anbieten."  
Fubuki machte keine Anstalten seine Alltagskleidung auszuziehen, anscheinend war er viel zu kaputt dafür. Juudai setzte sich im Schneidersitz zurück auf das Bett. Der Schockzustand ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, weshalb er nur im Dunkeln beobachtete wie Fubuki sich es versuchte irgendwie bequem zu machen. Der Ältere schien die jetzige Enge in seinem Bett nicht gewohnt zu sein.  
Irgendwann gab er es auf, legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Sagmal Juudai...", begann er.  
„Hm?"  
Fubuki drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Wenn das hier erst der Anfang ist... glaubst du nicht, dass wir komplett durchdrehen könnten?", fragte er.  
Juudai wippte auf und ab, stimmte ihm jedoch zu. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, ja. Aber ich glaube wir werden uns daran gewöhnen müssen. So... zu kämpfen."  
„Es geht hier um Leben und Tod." - „Ja."

Schweigen.  
„Fubuki-san? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
Juudai legte sich ebenfalls hin, zog die Beine an als würde er sich schützen wollen.  
„Was denn?", kam es von dem anderen.  
Juudai schaute auf seine Knie, dann wieder zu Fubuki. „Du hattest vorhin erwähnt, dass du eines nicht vergessen kannst. Darf ich fragen, was das war?"  
Fubuki drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn. Juudai konnte trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass er betrübt wirkte.  
„Ich habe bereits zu viel erzählt.", antwortete er. „Glaub mir, ich würde es dir sagen wenn ich könnte. Aber es gibt Dinge über Ryous Vergangenheit die ich weiß, die einfach..." Er brach ab. Nach einer kurzen Stille seufzte er und sprach weiter: „Ich habe sein Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten als ich euch dahin mit genommen habe."  
Als Juudai nicht darauf antwortete fügte er hinzu: „Hat dir Shou eigentlich jemals davon erzählt? Also von seiner Vergangenheit? Du meintest, du hättest zuvor nichts von dem Ort gehört."  
Juudai überlegte kurz, antwortete jedoch: „Nein... nein. Also nicht wirklich viel. Er hat mir nur von seiner Mutter ein bisschen etwas erzählt und wie er sich immer neben Ryou gefühlt hat, aber das hat sich ja als Missverständnis herausgestellt."  
„Die beiden verstehen sich ständig falsch.", sagte Fubuki mit leicht genervtem Unterton. „Das liegt aber auch daran, dass Ryou nicht in der Lage ist sich richtig auszudrücken."  
„Und Shou nimmt vieles zu persönlich.", fügte Juudai hinzu.  
„Wohl war.", stimmte ihm Fubuki zu. „Wir hätten ein großes Problem weniger, wenn die beiden sich endlich mal zusammenreißen und aussprechen würden."  
„Du klingst, als wärst du sauer auf beide.", stellte der Kleinere fest.  
„Shou hat es nicht mal interessiert als ich ihm mitgeteilt habe, was mit seinem Bruder los ist und wegen dieser Schlüsselsache stecken wir seinetwegen in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte er. „Ryou stellt sich auch quer wenn ich ihn dazu bewegen will auf ihn zuzugehen. Dafür will ich ihn manchmal erwürgen."  
Fubuki musste wieder gähnen. „Lass uns morgen weiter reden, ich will jetzt schlafen.", beendete er das Gespräch und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

Juudai tat es ihm gleich und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht - in der Hoffnung friedlich schlafen zu können. 

Während der andere ruhig schlafen konnte lag Fubuki trotz der starken Übermüdung immer noch hellwach im Bett. Juudai schnarchte leise, Manjoume hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt.

Gebannt starrte der ehemalige Obelisk an die hellblau gestrichene Decke welche im Mondlicht das durch die kleinen Spalten der Jalousie schien in ein dunkles Flieder tauchte und ging die Geschehnisse des Tages wieder und wieder durch.  
_Kinogawa_. Er hatte sich daran erinnern wollen, auch wenn es eine sehr schmerzliche Erinnerung war.  
Nochmals drehte er sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wurden klarer...

_„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ryou?"  
Der Jüngere starrte mit leerem Blick auf seine Füße. Fubuki konnte sich vorstellen, dass er nicht gehen wollte. Er antwortete nicht auf seine Frage.  
Fubukis Mutter hatte seinen Eltern mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn mit Fubuki zusammen nach Hause bringen würde. Nun setzte sie sich nach einer gefühlt ewigen Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater endlich hinter das Steuer, schloss die Autotür hinter sich und drehte sich halb zu ihnen um.  
„Alles klar bei euch?", fragte sie und lächelte. Nun sah Ryou endlich auf.  
„Ich möchte nicht nach Hause", flüsterte er leise, man konnte hören, dass er sehr betrübt war.  
Tenjoin-san seufzte. „Leider kann ich das nicht entscheiden, deine Eltern haben leider das Recht über deinen Aufenthalt zu entscheiden und nicht ich. Du hast mir vielleicht nicht viel erzählt, aber so wie ich das verstehe habt ihr kein gutes Verhältnis, richtig?", fragte sie ihn direkt.  
Ryou senkte den Kopf und rückte weiter nach hinten in den Rücksitz hinein. Seine stummen Reaktionen waren ihr Erklärung genug. Sie startete den Motor und rief ihrem Mann noch ein schnelles „Bis später, Schatz" entgegen ehe sie die Ausfahrt verließen.  
Fubuki beobachtete wie Ryous zierliche Hände sich in die Jacke die er sich von ihm geliehen hatte krallten, als wäre eine Unsichtbare Person dort die sie ihm versuchte wegzunehmen. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu regnen was die angespannte Stimmung noch unterstrich.  
Um ihn aufzumuntern legte Fubuki ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und rückte so weit wie es der Anschnallgurt zuließ zu ihm herüber.  
„Hey.", begann er, woraufhin Ryou ihm einen unsicheren Blick schenkte, sich aber endlich zu ihm umdrehte. „Du kannst morgen wieder zu mir kommen, wenn du möchtest. Ich würde mich freuen."  
Ein dünnes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Ryous Lippen, jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es mir erlauben werden.", war seine von Pessimismus geprägte Antwort.  
„Ach, glaub ich nicht. Deine Eltern wollen dir doch nicht ernsthaft verbieten, Freunde zu haben.", sagte Fubuki mit gespielter Empörung und schmollte.  
Ryou senkte wieder den Kopf. „Du kennst sie nicht.", flüsterte er. Schweigen.  
Fubuki seufzte, setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin und verschränkte die Arme. Er würde jene Eltern gleich kennen lernen, die so eine für ihn nicht verständliche Sicht der Dinge hatten. Auch seine Mutter wirkte angespannt, sie redete sonst viel beim Autofahren, aber jetzt war sie still und konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrt. Kinogawa hatte Ryou ihnen gesagt. Das war auf der anderen Seite der Stadt.  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde dauerte es bis sie sich durch den alltäglichen Stau zur Ausfahrt gekämpft hatten. Auf der linken Seite konnte man das Meer sehen. Anscheinend ein ehemaliges Fischerdorf, welches über das letzte Jahrhundert mit der Großstadt verwachsen war. Ganz anders als Tamamura, Fubukis Heimat, einem Viertel der gehobeneren Mittelschicht weit oberhalb der Stadt mit seinen vielen Anhöhen auf welchen kleinere Parkanlagen angelegt waren.  
Kinogawa wirkte klein und gedrungen, nicht sehr farbenfroh aber dennoch sauber und einem schönen Ausblick über die große Bucht um welche sich die Großstadt schlängelte.  
„Im Sommer muss es hier echt schön sein.", bemerkte Fubukis Mutter.  
„Ja...", antwortete Ryou kaum hörbar. „Aber auch nur im Sommer."  
Fubuki schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren an einem größeren Gebäude vorbei, es sah traditionell japanisch und sehr unpassend zwischen all den etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Mehrfamilienhäusern an denen sie vorbei fuhren. Rote Lampions, grün gerahmte Türen sowie Fenster und zwei chinesische Drachen vor dem Eingang zierten das Gebäude. Es schien der einzige Ort zu sein, der die trostlosen grauen Häuser in ein besseres Licht tauchen konnte.  
Nur einen Augenblick später parkten sie in einer Seitenstraße vor einem etwas größeren Haus welches sich hinter einer ehemals weißen Gartenmauer verbarg.  
„Ist doch richtig, oder?", fragte Fubukis Mutter Ryou und schaute dabei zu jenem Haus rechts von ihr.  
Ryou bejahte es leise, er klang als würde er sich dafür schämen. Dabei war es einladender als die anderen Wohnhäuser drumherum. „Kommst du?", fragte Fubuki und schnallte sich ab, seine Mutter war bereits ausgestiegen und öffnete Ryou die Tür, der direkt hinter ihr gesessen hatte.  
Zögernd stieg der kleine Junge mit dem türkisgrünen Haar aus und als er sich aufrichtete konnte man sehen, dass ihm Fubukis Jacke gut zwei Nummern zu groß war.  
Er zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und senkte den Blick, sodass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.  
Der Brünette eilte auf die andere Seite, nahm ungefragt Ryous Hand und lächelte ihn an. „Mensch, Kopf hoch. Das wird schon wieder.", versuchte er seine schlechte Stimmung zu vertreiben und tatsächlich bewirkte er ein zögerliches Lächeln in Ryous Gesicht.  
Schweigend ging Ryou voraus, öffnete die eiserne Gartentür und ging Seite an Seite mit Fubuki den kleinen Kiesweg zu der gräulich-blauen Haustür entlang, dicht gefolgt von Fubukis Mutter.  
Er sah noch einmal zu Fubuki ehe er die Klingel betätigte.  
Kurz darauf hörte man Schritte und eine groß gewachsene schlanke Frau mit ebenso dunkelblauen Augen und hellem Haar öffnete ihnen. Sie sah gestresst aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan.  
„Sind Sie Ryous Mutter?", fragte Tenjoin-san und musterte sie mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen. Die Frau nickte.  
„Ich bin Haruka Tenjoin, ich habe Sie gestern Abend angerufen.", sagte sie und reichte ihr die Hand, doch Ryous Mutter ignorierte die Geste. Stattdessen öffnete sie die Tür etwas weiter und antwortete: „Danke, dass Sie ihn zurück gebracht haben und ich möchte mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen. Ryou ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich ungezogen, er macht nur Probleme."  
Es klang nicht nach einem Dank, sondern nach einer Anschuldigung.  
Sowohl seiner Mutter als auch Fubuki stand Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie diese kalten Worte vernahmen. Ryou schaute zu Fubuki, sein Blick teilte ihm ein stummes »Ich habe es dir doch gesagt« mit.  
Verwirrt begann Fubukis Mutter wieder zu sprechen: „Wie meinen Sie das, er würde nur Probleme machen? Es ist alles in Ordnung, er ist zwar sehr still aber überaus höflich und respektvoll. Ihn für die Nacht aufzunehmen und wieder her-"  
„Ich glaube ich kenne meinen Sohn besser als Sie.", war die harsche Antwort Marufujis, sie packte Ryou am Arm und zog ihn in die Wohnung. „Geh in dein Zimmer. Wir reden gleich noch einmal ein ernstes Wort miteinander.", zischte sie ihm zu. Fubuki konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn erhaschen wie er verzweifelt zu ihm schaute, sich dann jedoch seine Mutter davor stellte und sie mit einem eiskalten Blick von oben bis unten begutachtete.  
„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht den Jungen in dieser Eiskälte ohne Jacke vor die Tür zu setzen? Hätte mein Sohn ihn nicht gefunden hätte er mit einer schweren Grippe noch Glück gehabt.", fragte Tenjoin-san ernst und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Das hat er selbst zu verantworten.", sagte Marufuji kühl. „Wenn er sich nicht permanent gegen uns widersetzen würde, müssten wir nicht zu solchen Methoden greifen. Aber anscheinend lernt er nicht dazu, weil er ein verdammter Sturkopf ist."  
„Sie können doch nicht so mit einem zehnjährigen Kind umgehen-", entgegnete ihr Fubukis Mutter empört, doch die Frau schnaubte voller Verachtung.  
„Mein Mann und ich halten nichts von diesen modernen Erziehungsmethoden mit denen ihr Städter eure Kinder verweichlicht. Und jetzt halten Sie sich aus unserem Leben raus. Guten Tag." Damit knallte sie die Tür zu und ließ die Tenjoins im Regen stehen.  
Verstört von diesem Ereignis klammerte Fubuki sich an die Hand seiner Mutter, sie erwiderte den Griff und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. „Komm, Schatz. Wir fahren.", sagte sie und verließ mit ihm das Grundstück. Fubukis Blick weilte immer noch auf der blauen Tür.  
„Setz dich zu mir." Seine Mutter hielt ihm die Beifahrertür ihres schwarzen Volkswagen auf, woraufhin Fubuki nur zögerlich einstieg.  
Bevor sie losfuhren kurbelte sie das Fenster herunter, schnappte sich eine Zigarette aus ihrer Handtasche und zündete diese an.  
„Mama, ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr rauchen.", sagte Fubuki und schaute ihr zu wie sie den Motor startete und an der Zigarette zog. „Solche Leute kotzen mich einfach nur an.", war ihre knappe Antwort und binnen einer Minute waren sie bereits zurück auf der Schnellstraße zurück nach Tamamura. Fubuki ließ deprimiert den Kopf hängen.  
„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was sie da gesagt hat. Ryous Mutter war so... kalt."  
Tenjoin-san blies den Rauch aus und legte die Zigarette auf die Halterung des Aschenbechers welcher vor der Gangschaltung montiert war um sich besser auf die Fahrt konzentrieren zu können. Sie wirkte sehr angespannt und enttäuscht, sauer.  
„Es ist kein Wunder, dass dein kleiner Freund gestern so still und verängstigt war und sich so merkwürdig verhalten hat. Klingt nach autoritärem, konservativen Arschloch von Vater und einer eingeschüchterten und frustrierten Mutter mit vernebeltem Verstand. So etwas wünsche ich keinem Kind...", sagte sie nachdenklich. Sie war eine Meisterin darin Menschen nur anhand ihrer Worte und ihrem Tonfall bis ins kleinste Detail analysieren zu können, was sie Fubuki mehr oder weniger vererbt hatte. _

„_Ich muss ihm helfen.", antwortete er, woraufhin seine Mutter seufzte. _

„_Eigentlich möchte ich nicht, dass du mit solchen kranken Leuten in Kontakt kommst, aber ich glaube, dass du wirklich der Einzige bist der ihm derzeit zur Seite stehen kann. Bleib am Ball, Fubuki.", ermunterte sie ihn.  
„Papa hat recht, du hättest doch Psychologin werden sollen.", sagte er und grinste.  
Tenjoin-san musste lachen._

„_Pff. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir und Asuka eine gute Mutter wäre wenn ich tagtäglich mich mit den kaputten Problemen solcher Spinner auseinandersetzen müsste." _

_Ursprünglich wollte sie tatsächlich Familientherapeutin werden, doch trotz erfolgreich abgeschlossenem Studium hatte sie sich doch letztendlich für die Kunst entschieden und arbeitete mit diversen Agenturen als Stylistin zusammen, wenn auch diese sie gern für psychologische Zwecke zu Rate zogen. _

„_Denkst du denn, dass Ryous Eltern krank sind?", fragte Fubuki vorsichtig.  
Seine Mutter überlegte einen Moment, zog noch einmal an ihrer Zigarette und sagte:  
„Krank genug um ein unschuldiges Kind kaputt zu machen definitiv..." _

_Und damit war die unangenehme Stimmung und Fubukis Wunsch Ryou aus dieser Dunkelheit zu befreien noch größer geworden.  
_

„Es ist genau hier."  
Purin landete leichtfüßig auf dem Flachdach des Krankenhauses, ihr rechter Fuß traf genau auf die Bodenplatte worunter sie die Energie des Elementars vermutete.  
„Findest du es nicht unverantwortlich in Gegenwart so vieler Menschen einen von ihnen auszuschalten? Ich dachte, wir sollten sie im Stillen beseitigen.", fragte Fuku unsicher und landete ein paar Meter ihr gegenüber. Purin schnaubte.  
„Sind doch nur ein paar Menschen.", antwortete sie und grinste fies. „Du weißt, ich bin nicht ruhig. Ich bin für einen offenen Kampf, wir wollen doch unseren Spaß mit ihnen haben!"  
Ein begeistertes Funkeln war in ihren rötlichen Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Fuku und senkte den Blick.

„Hey, was denkst du denn warum Narçziss uns so viele Splitter gegeben hat. Garantiert nicht um damit sparsam zu sein. Die müssten reichen um diese gesamte Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen, hahahaha!"  
Purin lachte begeistert, doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Mich würde interessieren, wie man diese Klone verändern kann. Narçziss ist doch in der Lage sie nach ihrem Belieben zu formen, warum hat sie uns nicht gesagt wie wir das anstellen? Es wäre so viel einfacher wenn wir die Aktivierung kontrollieren könnten...", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu und wog den Teil ihres Splitterartefaktes in ihrer Hand.  
„Fuku-chan, hast du eine Idee?"  
Die Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sie benutzt dafür eine Macht die wir nicht beherrschen. Narçziss sagte doch, Thirteen hätte uns zwar erschaffen, aber wir würden von ihrer negativen Energie leben, aber dadurch eben nicht dasselbe Element teilen."

„Kchz", kam es von Purin und sie schloss den spitzen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand ein.  
„Warum gibt sie uns dann etwas womit wir nur passiv arbeiten können? Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich die Elementar-Wächter mit meinen eigenen Händen schlagen!", sagte sie zornig.  
„Hast du Angst, Purin?", fragte die Kleinere. Die Frage war unerwartet.  
Geschockt verzerrte sich das Gesicht der Älteren: „Nein! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, Fuku?! Ich habe keine Angst davor zu versagen, denn wir sind stärker als unsere Gegner."  
„Bist du dir da sicher?"  
Die hellblauen Augen des Mädchens musterten sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Ich spüre, dass du Angst hast. Seitdem wir den Impuls des Wasser-Elementes gespürt haben bist du so gereizt.", bemerkte Fuku monoton. Wenn sie so sprach wirkte sie nicht mehr so sanftmütig, sondern gefährlich.

Sie hatte damit einen ganz klaren Nerv bei ihrer Schwester getroffen, denn diese wich mit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihr ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Narçziss hat uns die Splitter gegeben eben weil wir nicht gegen sie ohne Hilfe gewinnen können.", sprach Fuku weiter und kam einen Schritt auf Purin zu. „Und das ist dir durchaus bewusst, habe ich recht?"

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen, doch es wirkte nicht fröhlich sondern verstörend.  
Purin wich ihrem Blick aus und sah zu den Lichtern der Stadt hinüber.  
„Sie haben Kaname so einfach getötet, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen können. Wir sind wie Bauern auf einem Schachbrett, einfach zu steuern und als Opfer für den ersten Zug gedacht.", sagte sie und kam noch ein paar Schritte näher bis sie Purin an das Geländer, welches sie davon abhielt in die Tiefe zu stürzen, drängte.  
„Sieh es endlich ein, Purin – Wir sind die Opfer für den Erfolg."  
„Lügnerin.", zischte die Rothaarige, doch sie wusste, dass Fuku recht hatte. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen vor Wut. „Lügnerin!", schrie sie, warf den Splitter in ihrer Hand auf den Boden und trat darauf, sodass kleine Kristalle davon sich auf dem Boden verteilten.  
„Ich schaffe das ohne dieses Ding!", brüllte sie und kickte den Splitter vom Dach. Noch einmal blitzte er im Mondlicht auf, dann verschwand er in der Finsternis der Nacht.  
Purin sank auf die Knie, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Wir- wir sind stark genug. Ich werde es Narçziss beweisen, dass wir keine Opfer sind... Ich will nicht sterben, Fuku.", heulte sie los, woraufhin die Blauhaarige sie in den Arm nahm und stumm tröstete.  
Eine Weile hielten sich die beiden Schwestern so im Arm, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichteten und einen genaueren Plan ausmachten.  
„Wir locken sie allesamt hierher und schlagen zu.", sagte Purin, immer noch etwas zittrig aber entschlossen.  
Fuku nickte. „Mit unseren eigenen Waffen."  
Daraufhin holte sie ihren Splitter hervor, zerbrach ihn mit bloßen Händen in kleinere Stücke und sah zu ihrer etwas größeren Schwester auf.  
„Wir verteilen sie über der ganzen Stadt, immerhin wollen wir es ihnen doch nicht leicht machen.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Endlich verstehst du mich, Fuku-chan.", sagte Purin, nahm ihre zierliche Hand und bat sie darum ihr zu folgen.

Es dämmerte bereits, die Sonne tauchte das weiße Gebäude vor ihm in ein warmes Orange.  
Obwohl er einen ganzen freien Tag dafür Zeit gehabt hatte, Shou hatte sich erst jetzt am späten Nachmittag dazu aufraffen können seinen Bruder im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.  
Gebannt starrte er auf die gläsernen Eingangstüren über welchen _Komatugawa-Klinik_ auf einer großen Tafel angebracht stand.  
Fubuki hatte ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar die Adresse sowie Zimmernummer und Stockwerk genannt in welchem Ryou untergebracht war per SMS geschickt. Er müsse also nicht einmal nach ihm fragen.  
Dennoch, Shou war sich unsicher. Ihm war unwohl zumute, seinem Bruder gegenüberzutreten. Ihre Beziehung zueinander war zerstört – die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass Ryou seinen Besuch nicht wünschte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe er endlich das Krankenhaus betrat. Die Leute hatten ihm teilweise schon hinterher gestarrt, weil er wie angewurzelt dort gestanden hatte.

Das Krankenhaus war eines der wenigen die Shou gesehen hatte, in denen man sich wohlfühlen konnte. Es gab so viele Krankenhäuser in diesem Land, welche ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Krankheit und sogar dem Tod verursachten, sodass ein Weg der Besserung der Atmosphäre wegen schwieriger zu beschreiten war.  
Der Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen, denn zu wissen, dass Ryou eben einer solchen Ausstrahlung ausgesetzt war machte ihn glücklich. Er hatte schon so viele Krankenhäuser gesehen und wusste daher, wie sie auf seinen Bruder wirkten. Dieses hier schien das Beste zu sein, in welchem er je gelandet war. Auch wenn die Tatsache, dass er wieder in einem war nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
Eine Schwester fragte ihn nach seinem Anliegen, er nannte ohne weiteres den Grund – es fühlte sich gut an, dass er keine Angst davor zu haben schien, auch wenn sein Kopf nach wie vor verrückt spielte.

Sie zeigte Shou den Weg zur richtigen Station und ließ ihn dann allein. Es war etwas voller, um diese Uhrzeit besuchten viele ihre Angehörigen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Shou sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen am Vormittag vorbei zu kommen.

Langsam schritt er durch die Mitte des Ganges. Krankenschwestern und Ärzte huschten an ihm vorbei, Familienmitglieder und Freunde brachten ihren Kranken Blumen und Getränke oder saßen auf den Warteplätzen vor den einzelnen Räumen und unterhielten sich.  
Die Stimmung war für ein Krankenhaus sehr fröhlich, dennoch fühlte sich Shou mit jedem Schritt den er in Richtung des Ganges tat in welchem Ryous Zimmer sich befand unwohler.  
Er senkte den Kopf, sodass er gerade noch erkennen konnte wo er hinlief. Aus irgendeinem ihm nicht ganz erisichtlichen Grund schämte er sich hier zu sein.  
Die vertrauten Gefühle welche die Menschen um ihn herum ihren Liebsten schenkten, die Fürsorge – all das hatte er doch nicht getan. Es fühlte sich so falsch an in diesem Moment so zu tun als würde es ihn kümmern, denn ein Teil von ihm war völlig gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache, dass er seinen Bruder womöglich zu einer Fifty-Fifty-Chance verlieren könnte.

Shou blieb stehen und lehnte sich an eine der in einem warmen Gelbton gestrichenen Wände um einmal kurz seine Gedanken zu sammeln.  
Seine gesamte Gefühlswelt war in diesem Moment ein einziges Chaos welches ihm begann ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten.  
_Was, wenn er mich ignoriert... was ist, wenn wir uns wieder nur streiten...?  
_Niedergeschlagen von all den wirren Gedanken schritt er langsam näher in Richtung der Glastür welche den Hauptgang von der Station trennte in welcher Ryou sich befand.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und ließ sie erst hinter sich langsam zugehen ehe er seinen Blick wieder hob – und augenblicklich erstarrte. Fubuki stand am Ende des Ganges, sein Mobiltelefon in der Hand und energisch mit jemandem an der andere Leitung diskutierend. Er klang gereizt und missverstanden, Shou konnte sehen, dass die Hände des Brünetten fast bebten vor Wut.  
Und als ob es die Situation nicht noch schlimmer machen würde schaute Fubuki nun direkt zu ihm. Sein Blick wandelte sich von Unzufriedenheit in Verwunderung, als er den kleineren Marufuji sah. In Shou brach Panik aus, er drehte sofort auf dem Absatz um und rannte. Rannte davon. Er hörte wie Fubuki ihm hinterher kam und seinen Namen rief, doch er stoppte als Shou bereits die Treppe nach unten erreicht hatte.

Weg, weg, weg. Einfach nur weg von hier.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wurde gerade unterbrochen.", sagte Fubuki wieder in das Telefon.  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, die Sache ist für mich bereits erledigt. Wenn Sie noch öfter fehlen, werde ich Sie umgehend entlassen."  
„Ja.", hauchte Fubuki und er spürte wie ihm wütende Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ohne sich zu verabschieden beendete sein Chef das Gespräch, nur das leise Tuten des Telefons war im Gang zu hören.  
Wie in Trance sank Fubuki gegen die Wand, ihm glitt sein Handy fast aus der Hand. „Scheiße.", flüsterte er. „Scheiße!"

Völlig aufgelöst ließ er den Kopf hängen und starrte auf seine Hände. Er schaltete das Telefon aus und packte es zurück in die Hosentasche.  
Er würde seinen Job verlieren – und damit auch Ryous und seine Existenz. Dass Shou soeben aufgetaucht war, machte ihn nur noch mehr wütend, denn dieser trug schließlich Mitschuld an ihrer Lage.  
Fubuki war so verzweifelt, dass er sich am liebsten in einem tiefen dunklen Loch verkriechen wollte obwohl dies absolut wider seiner Natur war.

Er war einfach völlig am Ende. Und das am Anfang einer neuen Gefahr.  
Kurz atmete er tief ein und aus, bevor er sich wieder richtete, die Zornestränen aus seinem Gesicht wischte und wieder zu dem Zimmer ging, in welchem sich sein bester Freund befand.  
Ryou saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, halb eingewickelt in die weiße Decke und musterte Fubuki argwöhnisch. Der Türkishaarige schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Fubuki setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Ryous Bett und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
„Was ist los?", fragte der Mann auf dem Bett. „Nichts...", murmelte Fubuki wenig überzeugend, als er plötzlich aufsah als er spürte wie Ryou seinen Arm festhielt.  
„Was ist das?", fragte er ernst.  
Die verblassten Narben. Sie schmerzten nicht mehr, waren jedoch immer noch sichtbar. Und Ryou hatte sie entdeckt. Fubukis Augen weiteten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, er versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff seines besten Freundes zu befreien, doch Ryou packte nur noch fester zu. Er schien wieder größtenteils bei Kräften zu sein. Ein Erfolg, da er immerhin erst den zweiten Tag im Krankenhaus war.  
„Lass los, Ryou.", zischte Fubuki, woraufhin der Blick seines Gegenübers nur noch düsterer wurde. „Antworte mir.", befahl er ihm und ließ ihn los.  
Wieder senkte Fubuki den Kopf, nur um Ryou nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Das ist nichts... Schlimmes.", sagte er, doch Ryou glaubte ihm nicht.  
„Zeig mit deinen Arm."

Missmutig gab Fubuki sich geschlagen und schob seinen Pullover etwas nach oben.  
Seine leicht olivfarbene Haut zierte viele weiße kleine Narben der Schnittwunden, welche ihm Juudai am Vortag zugefügt hatte. Unglaublich, dass diese durch Manjoumes Kräfte so schnell verschwunden waren...

Ryou war eine Spur von Erfurcht anzusehen, als er die Zeichnungen auf Fubukis Arm sah.  
„Wie ist das passiert... wurdet ihr angegriffen?", fragte er mit leicht panischem Unterton.  
„Nein. Nein! Also... nein, wurden wir nicht. Also zumindest ich nicht.", stammelte Fubuki.  
„Was soll das heißen, zumindest _du _nicht, wenn du mit solchen..."  
„Ryou, bitte!"

Der Brünette funkelte ihn an. „Wir haben trainiert. Schau mal."  
Er nahm das Glas welches auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben ihm stand in die Hand, schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Element. Juudai und er hatten ein paar Stunden zuvor herausgefunden, dass Fubuki das Wasser auch ohne den Ruf in gewissem Maße kontrollieren konnte. Er stellte sich vor, wie das Wasser in dem Glas gefror – und es passierte.  
„Siehst du? Ich kann mein Element kontrollieren.", sagte er und grinste Ryou an, dessen Ausdruck aus einer Mischung aus Ärger und gleichzeitiger Verwirrung bestand.  
„Lass den Mist. Das erklärt nicht diese Verletzungen an deinem Arm.", zischte er, nahm Fubuki das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es so hart zurück auf den Tisch, dass der andere Angst hatte, es würde dabei zerbrechen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein... es sind beide Arme.", sagte Fubuki zögerlich, schob seine Ärmel weiter hoch und zeigte sie seinem Gegenüber.  
„Siehst du wie schnell sie verheilen? Das ganze... war aufgerissen. Komplett. Und weißt du auch warum?", konfrontierte er Ryou damit.  
Fubuki schob die Ärmel wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück. „Manjoume-kuns Element gibt ihm die Fähigkeit zu heilen."  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Ryou langsam, sein Blick weilte immer noch auf den Armen seines besten Freundes.  
„Unsere Körper regenerieren sich schneller seitdem wir die Elemente aktiviert haben. Und auch unser Schmerzempfinden ist... wie betäubt. Wir spüren es, aber es fühlt sich so dumpf an, als wäre es nur eine ferne, fehlerhafte Erinnerung. Juudai-kun hat mir bei unserem Training fast die Arme zerquetscht, aber ich habe nicht den gleichen Schmerz gespürt den ich hätte spüren sollen. Der Schock war extremer als der Schmerz an sich. Und die Narben waren gestern Abend noch viel schlimmer. Man sieht mittlerweile nur noch weiße Striemen. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?", erwiderte Fubuki mit einem leichten Enthusiasmus in seiner Stimme mitschwingend.  
Ryou schwieg, er hatte den Blick nach wie vor nicht von seinen Armen abgewandt.  
Fubuki setzte sich auf, kam seinem Freund etwas näher und griff nach seinen Händen. Sie waren kühl.  
„Es mag vielleicht nach Wunschdenken klingen... aber vielleicht können diese Amulette dein schwaches Herz wieder stärken.", flüsterte er.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht.", schnaubte Ryou verächtlich und wand sich aus Fubukis sanftem Griff wieder heraus.  
„Mehr als es zu probieren um dies herauszufinden kann man nicht. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Sobald du hier raus bist wirst auch du dich damit befassen müssen, daran führt kein Weg vorbei.", antwortete Fubuki und setzte sich wieder hin. Ryou gab ihm keine weitere Rückmeldung darauf. Sein Pessimismus gegenüber seiner Herzkrankheit wühlte den eh schon gereizten Fubuki noch mehr auf.  
„Übrigens...", begann er. „Übrigens war Shou gerade hier."  
Ryous Blick wurde leer. „Als er mich gesehen hat, ist er plötzlich abgehauen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat, aber... ich glaube, ihr solltet endlich mal miteinander reden."  
Wieder kam nur eine abwehrende Haltung seines besten Freundes.  
„Für mich ist die Sache zwischen Shou und mir ein für allemal erledigt, Fubuki.", kam es schroff von ihm.

„Bedeutet er dir denn gar nichts mehr?", antwortete Fubuki empört. Ryous Ausdruck war eiskalt. „Ich bitte dich darum, mich nicht mehr darauf anzusprechen."

Und damit hatte Ryou das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Fubuki war ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, aber die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund noch zusätzlich zu seinem Chef sich unkooperativ zeigte um die Sache irgendwie zu bessern schaffte es nun diese Geduld mit einem Schlag zu zerschmettern. Wütend sprang der Brünette auf, baute sich vor Ryou auf und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Es reicht.", fauchte Fubuki, woraufhin Ryou ein Stück nach hinten rutschte. Der Jüngere konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Fubuki jemals so wütend erlebt zu haben.  
„Ich bin kurz davor meinen Job zu verlieren und damit auch unsere Existenz. _Deine _Medikamente zahlen sich nicht von selbst, mein Lieber. Es sei denn, wir könnten endlich aus dieser Wohnung raus. Aber halt, warte-", Fubukis Stimme schwang von einer bedrohlichen Ruhe in giftigen Sarkasmus. „- das geht ja nicht, weil die Diva hier vor mir sich nicht mit seinem kleinen Bruder vertragen will, der uns ja in diese Lage gebracht hat. Und rate mal wessen Schuld das ist? Genau, _deine_. Ganz ehrlich, du kotzt mich einfach nur noch an."

Innerlich bereute er diese Worte, doch er hatte in diesem Moment einfach keine Lust und keinen Nerv dafür es anders auszudrücken.  
Ryou erwiderte seine Worte nur mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Ich gehe. Schönen Tag noch.", beendete Fubuki aufgebracht dieses einseitige Gespräch, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verließ das Krankenhaus ohne seinen besten Freund noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
Bei allem Respekt den er für ihn hatte... aber dieser Streit war ihm einfach zu kindisch.

Am Abend zuvor war Fubuki nur noch entnervt nach Hause gekommen, hatte seine Sachen ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt und sich auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet, da er Jun, welcher immer noch benommen in seinem Bett lag nicht stören wollte.  
Der Brünette war dann irgendwann in der Früh wieder verschwunden, er hatte einen Zettel auf dem Tisch hinterlassen, dass Juudai ihm Bescheid geben sollte falls irgendetwas mit Jun sein sollte.  
Der ehemalige Osiris wachte nun seit einiger Zeit über den Schwarzhaarigen. Es schien ihm besser zu gehen, er war nicht mehr ganz so bleich wie bei seinem Zusammenbruch, aber er war nach wie vor völlig weggetreten. Müde, erschöpft.

„Kuri, Kuri~"  
Hane Kuribou erschien neben Juudai und schaute bedrückt auf den schlafenden Jungen vor ihnen. „Was ist los?", fragte er leise. Kuribou schwebte zu Manjoume herüber und bedeutete Juudai etwas näher zu kommen.  
„Kuri~"  
Juudais Blick fiel auf das Amulett, welches der Schwarzhaarige nun seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Hand fest umklammerte. Es leuchtete schwach.  
Juudai strich über Manjoumes Hand, sie war glücklicherweise nicht mehr kalt. Dann versuchte er nochmals das silberne Ding aus seinem Griff zu befreien und tatsächlich – es gelang ihm. In diesem Moment öffnete der Besitzer dessen seine Augen und blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Manjoume, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig, nahm das Amulett und ließ es unauffällig in seine Hosentasche gleiten.  
„Hmm", kam es von dem anderen. Seine Stimme klang kratzig. „Ich hol dir was zu Trinken.", sagte Juudai und sprang sofort auf, eilte schnell in die Küche um ein großes Glas Wasser zu holen und wieder zurück zu Fubukis Zimmer, was seit dem Vortag nun für die beiden herhalten musste. Manjoume hatte sich in der Zeit etwas aufgesetzt, er lehnte gegen das dunkelblaue Kissen und hielt sich die Stirn.  
Er nahm das Wasserglas dankend an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Juudai nahm es ihm sogleich wieder ab und stellte es auf den Nachttisch hinter sich. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und setzte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm.  
„Beschissen...", krächzte der Schwarzhaarige und sank wieder halb in sich zusammen. „Was ist passiert? Und wie spät ist es...?"

„Du bist vorgestern Abend zusammengebrochen und hast bis gerade eben durchgeschlafen. Wir haben es jetzt etwa 9 Uhr vormittags, Fubuki ist schon vor ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit gefahren."

„Ich habe was?", kam es entkräftet von Manjoume, er richtete sich dieses Mal richtig auf, nur um sich wieder den Kopf aufstützen zu müssen, weil ihm anscheinend schwindelig war. „Es ist in Ordnung. Du bist wahrscheinlich wegen der Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen, das ist mir beim ersten Mal auch passiert. Nur... ist es in deinem Fall schlimmer gewesen.", versuchte Juudai ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Mhm...", kam es von diesem wenig begeistert über seinen Zustand.  
„Soll ich dir etwas zu Essen holen?", fragte Juudai, woraufhin Manjoume nur leicht nickte.  
„Und... und bring mir bitte meine Post die wir letztens geholt haben.", fügte er hinzu. Seine Stimme klang immer noch kratzig.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile kam Juudai mit einem Teller kleiner japanischer Köstlichkeiten und Manjoumes Post zurück und legte beides vorsichtig neben Manjoume, welcher das Essen dankend annahm. Ein paar Minuten saßen die beiden Jungen nur schweigend auf Fubukis Bett, aßen kleine Reißbällchen und schauten sich das Chaos um sie herum an. Fubuki hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht, irgendetwas in seinem Zimmer wegzuräumen. Juudai hatte ihn am morgen kurz gesehen und er schien ziemlich schlecht drauf zu sein – so absolut gar nicht typisch für den ansonsten so gut gelaunten Fubuki.  
Manjoume legte sein Reisbällchen wieder zur Seite und schnappte sich den Stapel Briefe. Er schaute kurz auf die Absender und sortierte danach aus. Einer nach dem anderen landete auf seinen Beinen bis er plötzlich in der Bewegung erstarrte.  
Mit zittrigen Händen riss er den Umschlag auf und fischte das weiße Blatt hervor. Ungläubig huschten seine Augen über den Text, je weiter er las desto skeptischer wurde sein Blick.

„Manjoume... darf ich fragen, was...?", begann Juudai und schaute besorgt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, welcher den Brief etwas von sich weg hielt um zu prüfen, ob es auch keine Fälschung war. Doch tatsächlich leuchtete ein kleines Wasserzeichen durch das Papier.

„Das ist doch nicht deren Ernst.", antwortete Manjoume verächtlich und schaute sich noch einmal den Text genauer an, drehte das Blatt um und wieder zurück.  
Juudai konnte einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen – es war das Familienwappen der Manjoumes zu sehen. Also ein Brief seiner Brüder.  
„_Wir möchten mit dir über deine Zukunft sprechen._ Bitte was wollen die beiden noch von mir? Ich dachte, das Thema wäre endlich beendet.", murmelte Manjoume und legte den Brief neben sich.  
Die andere Post beachtete er gar nicht mehr, die Sache schien ihn viel zu sehr aufzuwühlen. Juudai sah von seinem Handy auf, von welchem aus er Fubuki gerade Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass eben jener Schwarzhaarige wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war.  
„Was möchten sie denn von dir genau?", fragte Juudai.  
Manjoume griff wieder nach seinem angebissenen Reisbällchen, schaute es kurz an und nahm es dann in den Mund, der Blick war immer noch eine Mischung aus Skepsis und Ärger.  
„Das weiß ich ja eben nicht. Ich soll Chousaku anrufen und einen Termin ausmachen und das möglichst bald. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll...", gab er von sich.  
Juudai nahm sich ebenfalls noch eines der Reisbällchen, biss hinein und überlegte.  
„Ich würde an deiner Stelle mit ihnen sprechen, egal wie miserabel euer Verhältnis ist. Es scheint ja wirklich wichtig zu sein.", antwortete er. „Sonst würden sie nicht nach deiner Adresse suchen und dir einen offiziellen Brief schreiben."  
Manjoume nahm den Brief wieder in die Hand und ging das Schreiben noch einmal durch.  
„Meinetwegen.", antwortete er.

„Was ist eigentlich aus deinem Vorhaben mit Saiou-sama geworden? Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn auf die Amulette ansprechen.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin Juudai erstaunt aufsah.

„Du hast recht... ich habe das irgendwie verdrängt, weil du zusammengebrochen bist.", murmelte er.  
„Idiot. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser.", schnaubte Manjoume und der Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mein Element kontrollieren."  
Juudai rutschte vom Bett und stand auf, zog seine Hose zurecht und sagte: „Tja, aber ohne Amulett wird das nichts."  
„Was-"  
Manjoume erstarrte augenblicklich, als er seine Taschen abtastete und er es nirgends finden konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf Juudai, welcher es soeben aus seiner Hosentasche hervorholte und damit herumspielte. „Ich geb's dir erst wieder, wenn du mir versprichst nicht noch so eine Aktion wie letztens zu starten, okay?", sagte er ernst, schnappte das Ding in der Luft und wollte es wieder zurück in seine Tasche tun als Manjoume sich auf ihn stürzte und es ihm aus der Hand riss. Plötzlich wurde ein Energiestoß freigesetzt der die beiden Jungen unsanft zu Boden stieß.  
Juudai prallte mit dem Schulterblatt ungünstig gegen den großen Kleiderschrank hinter sich, Manjoume kauerte wimmernd auf dem Parkettboden vor dem Bett.  
Der Brünette setzte sich ächzend wieder auf – und erstarrte. Wieder sah er wie dunkles Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Manjoume hielt sich den Arm, an welchem Fubuki und er zuvor die weiße Narbe entdeckt hatten.  
Aus eben jener schien das Blut zu fließen, doch es war nicht Manjoumes Blut. Die Narbe war nach wie vor geschlossen, das Blut bewegte sich einen Millimeter über dieser, wie ein Phantom.  
Nach Luft schnappend richtete sich Juudai auf und wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch Manjoume brachte ein verkrampftes „Bleib... weg" hervor.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zitterte immer noch, doch nun richtete er auch sich auf und schaute Juudai mit _warmen goldenen Augen _an.  
Das Blut verblasste und verschwand augenblicklich. Wieder nur eine merkwürdige Illusion. Die beiden Jungen atmeten schwer. Manjoumes Amulett stieß eine derart starke Energie aus, welche sich in der gesamten Wohnung breit zu machen schien. Sie hörten Pharaoh aufgeregt maunzen, für den Kater schien dies purer Stress zu sein.

Juudai konnte die Präsenz des _Light and Darkness Dragon_s in Manjoumes Körper sehen, die Farbe seiner Augen waren die des Monsters und sie funkelten ihn böse an.  
So schnell wie der Impuls gekommen war war er auch wieder verschwunden. Manjoume sackte wieder kraftlos in sich zusammen, doch er war noch bei vollem Bewusstsein.  
Er hielt sich den Arm.  
„Was zum Teufel war das...?", fragte Juudai, immer noch schnell atmend.  
„Kei-keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ein Schutzmechanismus, oder so.", japste Manjoume und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Es war ganz nassgeschwitzt.

Seine Augen waren wieder normal.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Juudai und kroch zu ihm herüber. Manjoume presste immer noch die Finger auf die weiße Narbe, als würde er versuchen eine unsichtbare Wunde zu schließen. Als er nicht antwortete nahm Juudai eben jenen offensichtlich schmerzenden Arm in seine Hand. Sein Gegenüber zuckte leicht und zog scharf die Luft ein. Anscheinend hatte er einen Phantomschmerz, was auch immer diesen verursachte.

„Manjoume, diese Narbe hattest du vorher nicht. Richtig?", fragte Juudai ernst.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte langsam.  
„Wie ist sie entstanden?" - „I-Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht! Wenn wir etwas darüber herausfinden wollen, dann müssen wir wirklich zu Saiou-sama gehen. Vielleicht hat er-"

- „Du lügst mich an, Manjoume."  
Juudais Augenfarbe hatte zu Yuberus gewechselt. Er sah die Wahrheit in seiner Seele.  
Erschrocken wollte Manjoume etwas zurückweichen, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn zu fliehen.  
„Was verheimlichst du mir über diese Narbe?", fragte Juudai noch einmal etwas energischer.  
Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick. „Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen nicht alles erzählt.", begann er vorsichtig.  
„Der Junge, der mir im Traum nämlich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hat, warst _du_." 


	10. Kapitel 09: Sieben

Kapitel 9: Sieben

Gebannt starrte Juudai sein Gegenüber an, schnell atmend, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.  
„Der Junge, der mir im Traum nämlich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hat, warst _du_."  
Diese Worte trafen gezielt in sein Herz, es tat so weh als hätte man ihm tatsächlich ein Messer in die Brust gerammt.  
„W-wie..."  
Er rang nach Worten. Manjoume sah ihn immer noch nicht richtig an, doch Juudai spürte wie er ihn mit einem leidenden Blick musterte.  
„Ich hatte diesen Traum jede verdammte Nacht.", begann der Schwarzhaarige leise.  
„Jedes Mal habe ich gesehen, wie du auf mich zugekommen bist. Dich entschuldigt hast, mit Tränen in den Augen. Tausend Mal. Und ich plötzlich diesen Schmerz im Arm verspürt habe, genau hier wo diese Narbe entlang geht. Du sagtest, dass wir jetzt endlich »frei« wären..."

Schweigen. Nur das leise Ticken der Standuhr war aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Es war beunruhigend still.  
„Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat.", schloss Manjoume und sah ihn nun richtig an.  
Sein Blick wirkte entschlossen und zugleich traurig.

Juudai richtete sich auf, er wollte sein Gegenüber nicht ansehen, doch es schien nahe zu feige zu sein ihm in diesem Augenblick ausweichen zu wollen, da doch gerade er offensichtlich etwas damit zu tun hatte – abstreiten konnte er es nicht.  
„Sag jetzt nichts. Ich habe keine Lust mir jetzt irgendwelche lächerlichen Entschuldigungen oder sonst etwas von dir anhören zu müssen. Fakt ist, wir brauchen Antworten darauf.", fügte Manjoume hinzu, steckte sein Amulett wieder zurück in die eigene Hosentasche und zog sich am Bett hinter sich hoch um aufzustehen. Seine Kraft war immer noch nicht ganz zurück, doch er versuchte sich weitestgehend nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Juudai monoton und wollte sich dem Anderen nähern, doch dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Danke."  
Nun saß er wieder auf dem Bett, bleich im Gesicht und verschwitzt. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er seinen Pullover aus und schmiss ihn neben sich, hielt sich die Stirn. Ihm schien viel zu heiß zu sein.  
Auch Juudai richtete sich nun vollends auf, setzte sich neben Manjoume auf das Bett und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Manjoume.", begann er mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.  
„Was sagen?"  
Juudai zögerte. Die Bilder seines eigenen Elementtraumes vernebelten seine Gedanken, er hörte das kalte Lachen des Supreme Kings in seinen Ohren widerhallen.  
Hatte die Finsternis ihn gewählt, weil er nur zerstören konnte...?

„Ich... ich will niemanden mehr verletzen. Aber wenn deine Vision stimmt, dann werde ich dir irgendwann-"  
Er brach ab. Plötzlich spürte er nur, wie Manjoumes Hände ihn an den Oberarmen packten und dessen graue Augen ihm direkt in sein verängstigtes Gesicht sahen.  
„_Noch_ wissen wir gar nichts. Du kümmerst dich um Saiou-sama, ich mich um meine Brüder und dann sehen wir weiter.", erklärte er ihm scharf den Plan, woraufhin Juudai nur vorsichtig nickte.  
Manjoume stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Ich gehe duschen."  
Dann verschwand er aus Fubukis Zimmer. Für einen Moment blieb Juudai regungslos auf dem Bett sitzen, wie paralysiert starrte er auf den hölzernen Boden.  
_Saiou. Ob er wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen haben könnte? _

Er durchstöberte sein Gedächtnis, doch ihm fiel partout nicht der Aufenthaltsort des ehemaligen Wahrsagers ein. Juudai wusste, dass Saiou sich mit seiner Schwester in der Stadt niedergelassen hatte, aber absolut nicht wo. Die Stadt war riesig und Saiou war kein Mensch, wessen Adresse man in irgendeinem Telefonbuch nachschlagen könnte.  
Seufzend kramte er sein Handy hervor, öffnete das Adressbuch und wählte die Nummer von Edo Phoenix. Dieser sollte ihm eine Auskunft geben können, sofern er gerade erreichbar war.

Beim ersten Anruf ging die Mailbox ran. Juudai legte auf, wartete einen Augenblick ehe er zum zweiten Mal die Nummer des Pro League-Duellanten wählte.  
Man konnte das leise Tuten des Telefons im gesamten Raum hören.

Endlich nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung den Anruf entgegen.  
„Hallo Juudai-kun, was gibt's?", hörte er Edo fragen.  
„Hallo Edo. Ich ähm- ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht Saious Adresse geben könntest? Ich müsste mal dringend mit ihm sprechen.", erklärte Juudai etwas abgehackt.  
„Was möchtest du denn von Saiou-san?", fragte Edo skeptisch.  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich benötige nur seine Adresse."  
Edo überlegte kurz ehe er antwortete: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns heute Abend in meinem Apartment treffen und gemeinsam zu Saiou-san fahren, denn ich hatte eh vor ihn zu besuchen."  
„Ähm, ja. Okay, meinetwegen.", stimmte Juudai zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dann treffen wir uns um Punkt 18 Uhr. Bis dann.", sagte Edo und beendete das Gespräch. Juudai ließ sich nach hinten auf das zerwühlte Bett fallen, der Teller mit den O-Nigiri lag nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm.  
Nur noch ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht würden dann ein paar dieser Fragen endlich beantwortet sein...

Nach gefühlten Wochen war sie aus dem zeitlosen Raum des _Dämons_ endlich geflohen. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte, der schwarze Mantel welchen sie trug war zerrissen und schmutzig. Getränkt mit ihrem eigenen Blut.  
Das Element der Zeit ließ ihre Wunden heilen, dennoch würde der Schmerz nicht verschwinden. Erschöpft sank sie auf dem weißen Boden der Ebene zusammen.  
Etwas war schief gelaufen. Nicht nur, dass Narçziss ihre Traumebene zerbrochen und sie mit ihrer eigenen Dimension überlagert hatte – es schien auch etwas mit ihren erwählten Wächtern der Elemente nicht zu stimmen. Es waren nun drei aktiviert worden.  
Und sie schienen unkontrolliert zu sein. Doch solange der _Dämon_ in der Lage war die Traumebenen nach seinem Belieben zu ändern, würde es schwierig werden Kontakt zu den Jungen aufzunehmen. Dabei fehlten noch weitere Elementare...  
Langsam materialisierten sich die Umrisse der Ebene in welche Rayne geflohen war. Das blendende Weiß dem Wrack eines altertümlichen Raumes in welchem sich Uhren aller Art ansammelten. Der Boden war auf einer Seite des Raumes bereits eingerissen und verlor sich in tiefer Schwärze. Die Möbel waren zertrümmert, auch die Decke war bereits in Mitleidenschaft genommen.  
Rayne wusste, dass sie hier genauso wenig sicher war wie in der _unteren Welt_, es gab keinen Ort an welchen sie fliehen konnte. Sie war eine Gejagte. Keine der beiden Welten würde ihre Existenz tolerieren. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, Narçziss' Aussage »_Sie hätte sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt«_ stimmte vollkommen.  
Rayne blieb keine Zeit um sich zu erholen. Der Gegner war bereits viel stärker, als sie angenommen hatte und sie musste ihre Krieger darauf vorbereiten.  
Ihre Kräfte waren in diesem Augenblick zu schwach. Sie musste warten. Warten, bis sie eine neue Möglichkeit gefunden hatte ungesehen zu ihnen vorzudringen, denn es würde alles aus dem Ruder geraten, wenn die _Obere Welt _sich einmischen würde. 

Juudai war verwundert darüber, dass Edo spontan die Zeit für ein Treffen hatte. Der junge Mann mit dem silbernen Haar war nach wie vor einer der gefragtesten Duellanten der Pro League und es hieß er wäre erst vor einer Woche von einem Turnier in den Staaten zurück gekehrt.  
Man hatte ihm gesagt, er solle in der Eingangshalle warten. Mit Halle hatte man wirklich nicht übertrieben, die Decke schien gut 5 Meter hoch zu sein, eine riesige Marmortreppe führte zu einer Ebene welche zu den Aufzügen und weiteren Treppen führte. Große Pflanzen standen in Reih und Glied an den Seiten um das kühle Hellgrau und Schwarz des polierten Bodens etwas auszugleichen. Ein moderner Kronleuchter befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes und tauchte mitsamt ein paar kleineren, ebenfalls modernen Lampen in ein kühles Licht.  
Juudai hatte sich extra beeilt und war tatsächlich fünf Minuten zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen, doch Edo schien es selbst nicht so ernst zu nehmen mit der Pünktlichkeit. Ungeduldig lehnte sich Juudai gegen das schwarze Geländer, verschränkte die Arme und fixierte die Aufzüge am anderen Ende der großen Treppe.  
18:11 zeigte die Uhr auf seinem Handydisplay.  
Leicht genervt steckte er dieses zurück in seine Jackentasche und wollte die Treppe hinauf

gehen, als eben jene Person auf die er wartete aus einem der Aufzüge trat und zu ihm eilte. Ein Herr im schwarzen Anzug folgte Edo, er schien der Grund für seine Verspätung zu sein.  
„Ich erwarte Sie morgen früh pünktlich um sieben wieder hier.", sagte der fremde Mann, woraufhin Edo nicht antwortete.  
„Lass uns gehen, Juudai-kun.", flüsterte er mit einem leicht genervten Blick und ließ den Mann einfach stehen.  
Es regnete wieder.

Vor dem riesigen Glasgebäude in welchem Edo wohnte wartete bereits eine schwarze Limousine. Einer der Angestellten stand mit einem Regenschirm daneben und öffnete ihnen die hintere Tür.  
Sie setzten sich, Edo nannte dem Fahrer den Ort und wandte sich sogleich Juudai zu:  
„Tut mir Leid der Verspätung wegen, ich wurde aufgehalten. Weshalb möchtest du nun zu Saiou?"  
Juudai wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte. Edo in die neue Gefahr mit einzubeziehen war in seinen Augen keine gute Idee, sofern es keine Anzeichen darauf gab, dass dieser sich schützen könnte. Die schwammigen Informationen die er hatte waren nicht verlässlich.  
„Nun... es gibt da etwas, was ich wissen muss aber keine Antworten darauf finde. Vielleicht kann Saiou mir dabei helfen.", begann er zögerlich, doch Edo schien dies nicht genug zu sein.  
„Du weißt doch, dass Saiou seine Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen verloren hat. Warum also er?"

„... Intuition.", war Juudais flache Antwort. Er richtete sich auf dem Sitz auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Lichter der Stadt flogen an ihm vorbei. Edo wohnte wirklich mitten in der Stadt, einem Haus der High Society.  
„Quatsch. Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit.", entgegnete dieser und befahl ihm mit einer kurzen, etwas gröberen Berührung ihn anzusehen.  
„Edo, das ist eine Sache über die ich nicht mit dir reden kann, bevor ich nicht mehr darüber weiß.", zischte Juudai und schenkte ihm einen kühlen, ernsten Blick.  
„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du einen triftigen Grund dafür hast, Juudai-kun.", beendete Edo das kurze Gespräch und ehe sie sich versahen, stoppte der Wagen an einem sehr dunklen abgelegenen Ort.  
Er schien noch zur Stadt zu gehören, war jedoch so nah an dem großen Wald, welcher sich über den Berg der eine Grenze zwischen den Präfekturen bildete, dass man direkt darin stehen würde sobald man nur weitere zehn Meter weiter ginge.  
Sie stiegen aus, Edo gab dem Fahrer Bescheid, dass er ihn später rufen würde. Dann gab er Juudai die Anweisung ihm zu folgen.  
Wider erwarten ging Edo tatsächlich auf den Wald zu, der Weg wurde nur schwach von der Straßenlaterne erleuchtet. Juudai folgte ihm mit skeptischer Miene.  
Dieser Ort schien nicht sicher. Er konnte sich ausmalen, dass hinter jeder Ecke eines dieser Wesen hervorspringen und sie aufschlitzen könnte.  
Seine Hand wanderte zu dem kühlen Amulett in seiner Jackentasche. Der Wald entpuppte sich als ein verstecktes Grundstück. Der Dunkelheit wegen hatte Juudai nicht erkenne können, dass es sich bei den Bäumen nicht um Tannen, sondern um etwas größere Laubbäume handelte, welche so dicht an dicht standen und ihre allerletzten Blätter verloren. Dieser »Vorgarten« welchen sie durchschritten war sehr ordentlich gehalten, kein Herbstblatt war auf dem nassen Rasen zu sehen, der Kieselsteinweg dem sie folgten wurde von kleinen Laternen in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht.  
Letztendlich erreichten die beiden Jungen ein älteres, traditionelles Haus welches ebenfalls von Laternen umringt war.  
Mizuchi Saiou wartete bereits vor der Tür des Hauses. Sie trug trotz der aufkommenden Kälte die Kleidung einer Miko, nicht einmal einen Regenschirm hielt sie in der Hand. Mizuchi begrüßte sie freundlich und öffnete den beiden die Tür.  
Allein der Flur dieses Hauses war groß. Edo und Juudai zogen ihre Schuhe aus und schlüpften in die bereitgestellten Schlappen. Mizuchi führte sie in ein Zimmer etwas weiter hinten, es war ebenfalls sehr groß und in ein warmes Licht getaucht. Bücherregale nahmen die gegenüberliegende Wand komplett ein, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein niedriger Tisch vor welchem niemand anderes als Takuma Saiou kniete, vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.  
„Ahh, Edo und Juudai-kun. Ich habe euch bereits erwartet.", begrüßte er die beiden Jungen mit seiner sanften Stimme. Er reichte ihnen beiden die Hand und bat sie darum sich zu setzen.  
„Nun, Edo hat mir erzählt, dass du mich sprechen möchtest, Juudai-kun. Was ist dein Anliegen?", fragte er sogleich, woraufhin der Brünette zwischen seinem Gegenüber und Edo hin und her schaute ehe er sich zu einer ehrlichen Antwort ringen konnte.  
„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein... aber ich muss mit dir allein darüber sprechen, Saiou.", sagte er.  
„Was macht die Thematik so geheimnisvoll, dass du nicht offen darüber sprechen kannst?", entgegnete ihm Saiou und faltete die langen Hände.  
Juudai spürte Edos Blick auf ihm weilen. Er sah zu Boden, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dieser gesamte Tag brachte ihn völlig durcheinander.  
Es gab keine richtige Antwort darauf. Ob er es Edo mitteilen würde oder nicht – früher oder später wurde die gesamte Stadt, wenn nicht sogar das gesamte Land in die Sache mit hineingezogen werden. Zögernd holte er sein Amulett aus der Jackentasche und legte es in die Mitte des Tisches.  
„Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?", fragte er monoton.  
Juudai konnte Saious Blick nicht deuten. Er schien verwirrt und gleichzeitig wissend darüber zu sein was nun vor ihm lag.  
Edo wiederum verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Für mich sieht es aus wie eines dieser geschmacklosen, abergläubischen Beschützer-Amulette."  
„Mit dem beschützenden Amulett muss ich dir Recht geben.", erwiderte Saiou zur Verwunderung beider. „Ich habe darüber gelesen.", fügte er hinzu und deutete mit einem seiner schlanken Finger auf das Buch welches immer noch aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag.  
„Du meinst doch nicht-"  
Edo brach ab. Der Mann vor ihnen blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück und drehte das Buch um hundertachtzig Grad, sodass sie den ausgeblichenen Text neben dem Bild auf der anderen Seite lesen konnten. Das Buch schien so alt, dass es noch mit Feder und Tinte geschrieben war. Es war nicht einmal japanisch.  
„Das ist dieses Buch, was du mir vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt hast, richtig?", sagte Edo ohne sich das Werk vor ihm genauer anzusehen. Saiou nickte.  
Juudai wiederum schaute skeptisch zwischen seinem Amulett und dem welches auf der Zeichnung zu sehen war hin und her. Es waren nicht die gleichen Monster. Dennoch schien es eine Verbindung zu seinem zu haben.  
„Wie alt ist das Buch?", fragte er, da er den Text, welcher anscheinend auf Alt-Englisch geschrieben wurde nicht zu verstehen wusste.  
„Die Seite auf der dieses Datum stehen würde wurde bereits herausgerissen, aber es scheint mir vor der Zeit des Buchdruckes gewesen zu sein. Seiner Sprache nach ist es einen sehr weiten Weg hierhergekommen und ich frage mich, wie es hier gelandet ist.", erklärte Saiou, blätterte vorsichtig ein paar Seiten weiter und zeigte auf eine große Zeichnung. „Du bist hergekommen, weil eine neue Bedrohung erschienen ist, sehe ich das richtig, Juudai-kun?"  
Saiou traf absolut ins Schwarze. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? So wie er darüber nachdachte, war es dies wohl tatsächlich.  
Sein Gegenüber erwartete keine Antwort, sondern sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Sag mir, Juudai-kun – hat es etwas hiermit zu tun?"  
„Dem Amulett nach wahrscheinlich. Ich wurde von einem _guten Freund _darauf hingewiesen, dass du mir oder besser gesagt uns weiterhelfen könntest.", schloss Juudai.  
Saiou faltete seine schlanken Hände zusammen und stützte sein Kinn darauf.  
„Also seid ihr auch sieben Wächter."

„Sieben? N-nein, wir sind derzeit zu viert. Neben mir haben Manjoume, Fubuki und Kaiser solche erhalten.", erwiderte Juudai verwirrt.  
„Nach dieser Legende hier sind es sieben Elementar-Wächter, welche in den Kampf gezogen werden.", erklärte Saiou. „Sieh dir dieses Bild an. Kennst du dieses Zeichen?"  
Es war das gleiche Zeichen wie aus dem Traum in welchem Manjoume und er auf Rayne getroffen waren. Ein reich verziertes Kreuzschwert aus welchem zwei große Schwingen herausbrachen.  
Verwirrt nickte Juudai langsam. „Ich... also wir hatten alle solche Träume in welchen wir... mit dem Element konfrontiert wurden. Wir müssen es lernen zu kontrollieren. Nein, es vollkommen beherrschen."  
Er atmete kurz ein und wieder aus. „In einem weiteren Traum bin ich auf eine Frau namens _Rayne _getroffen, welche mir beigebracht hat das Finsternis-Element zu benutzen um mich zu verteidigen. Und an diesem Ort wo wir waren war dieses Zeichen überall."  
Saiou nickte langsam.  
„Das klingt für mich alles ziemlich weit hergeholt, wenn ihr mich fragt. Träume sind einfach nur die Verarbeitung von Erinnerungen und Impressionen welche das Gehirn im Schlafzustand neu sortiert. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das nicht nur-", sagte Edo, wurde jedoch von Juudai mit harten Worten unterbrochen.  
„Hör mir doch erstmal zu, bevor du irgendwelche Kommentare dazu abgibst, klar?", zischte er mit einem kühlen Blick in Richtung des Silberhaarigen. Edo ging ihm in diesem Moment wirklich auf die Nerven.  
„Also um es zusammenzufassen: Wir haben nacheinander merkwürdige Träume gehabt welche sich vom Grundaufbau gleichen. Jeder von uns wurde mit einem Element konfrontiert welches wir in sehr weniger Zeit erlernen zu beherrschen mussten. Nachdem wir aufgewacht sind, hatten wir plötzlich diese Amulette in der Hand. Etwas später hatte erst ich und dann kurz darauf auch Manjoume mit mir zusammen einen Traum in welchem wir auf eine Frau namens Rayne getroffen sind, welche uns trainieren will. Wobei... ich würde nicht sagen, dass es Träume sind. Eher ein psychischer Zustand, hervorgerufen durch was auch immer."  
Saiou und Edo hörten nun beide aufmerksam zu. Juudai atmete kurz ein und aus bevor er weitersprach: „Mittlerweile wurden wir auch von unseren Gegnern 3 Mal angegriffen. Den ersten haben wir besiegen können..."  
Er brach ab. Besiegen war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort dafür. Sie hatten Kaname offensichtlich getötet.  
„Und wenn ich richtig liege, habt ihr diese Elementar-Artefakte bekommen, weil eben jene Gegner sich nicht durch ein einfaches Duell wie wir es kennen besiegen lassen, richtig?", stellte Saiou fest.  
Juudai nickte langsam. „Es ist so... Es ist so, dass wir unsere Gegner tatsächlich töten müssen."  
Wie vom Donner gerührt war der Jüngere neben ihm aufgesprungen und starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Buch, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Juudai vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, wie krank das klingt..."  
Edo schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick wechselte von emotionslos zu betrübt.  
„Es... erinnert mich an meinen Vater.", flüsterte er ganz leise. Juudai verstummte augenblicklich und schaute besorgt zu ihm auf.  
Zitternd wich Edo ein paar Schritte zurück, als hätte er Angst davor in Juudais Nähe zu sein. Erst als er gegen eines der Bücherregale hinter sich stieß, sank er mit gesenktem Kopf wieder zu Boden und blieb dort sitzen.  
„Mein Vater wurde auch von so einer ähnlichen Kraft niedergestreckt, weißt du? Saiou nimmt an, dass _Hikari no Hado_ vielleicht auch eine Verbindung zu dieser Legende hat. Und da du wohl beweisen kannst, dass das was in diesem Buch steht stimmt..."  
Edo verstummte. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
War seine abwehrende Haltung diesem gegenüber nur deswegen gewesen? Um die schmerzliche Erinnerung zu umgehen?  
Saious Blick war ebenfalls betrübt, als er seinen besten Freund völlig aufgelöst dort sitzen sah. Das selbstbewusste Auftreten des Jungen war verschwunden, er wirkte zerbrechlich und einsam.  
Saiou machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als Edo nochmals leicht den Kopf schüttelte um ihm zu bedeuten sitzen zu bleiben. „Es geht schon..."  
Die Beine angezogen, schlang er seine Arme darum und legte das Kinn auf die Knie und beobachtete Juudais und Saious Gespräch aus der Ferne.  
„Es stimmen tatsächlich alle Faktoren die du nennst überein, Juudai-kun. Es werden wohl noch weitere drei Personen zu euch dazustoßen welche an eurer Seite kämpfen werden, vielleicht gehört Edo dazu. Was mich noch interessieren würde, _welches _Element dir zugeteilt wurde. Es würde deine Position in diesem Kampf erklären.", fing Saiou das Gespräch wieder auf, klang jedoch nicht mehr ganz so ruhig wie zuvor, eher zwischen Betrübtheit und leichtem Ärger.  
Juudai ergriff seinen Anhänger und band sich diesen um sein linkes Handgelenk, dort wo er sonst seine Duel Disk trug.  
„Yuberu hat das Attribut Finsternis. Also ist dies auch mein Element.", antwortete er, nun etwas selbstsicherer.

Saiou nickte kaum merklich. „Finsternis also. Nach dem Buch sind Finsternis und Licht Anti-Elemente, und einer der Auserwählten soll die Finsternis in sich tragen. Es wundert mich nicht wirklich bei deiner... Vorgeschichte sagen wir mal."

Juudai schluckte. Unbekümmert blätterte Saiou weiter.  
„Der Anti-Elementar hat den Vorteil, mit den gleichen Kräften dieses Gegners zu kämpfen, weshalb er dessen Angriffe auch besser abwehren kann. Was es schwieriger macht, ist dass die Finsternis sehr schwer zu kontrollieren ist. Auf jeden Fall bist du als dieser Elementar sehr wichtig für die Gruppe, da du den Gegner so besser einschätzen kannst.", erklärte der Mann mit dem dunklen Haar. Wieder deutete er mit dem Finger auf eine der Zeichnungen in dem Buch. Es war eine Gegenüberstellung von diesen Waffen, welche sich aus den Amuletten erschaffen ließen. Tatsächlich stimmte die des Finsternis-Elements mit dem des »negativen« Elementes (so wie es da stand) überein.  
Juudai fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Diese Art erinnerte ihn wieder an die Zeiten als er der Supreme King in der Isekai war. Und dass er die Kontrolle über sein Element schnell verlor, bereitete ihm noch mehr Unbehagen.  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Warte. Dieses Buch... das ist die gleiche Informationsquelle welche Johan hat! Aber – vielleicht haben in dem Exemplar, welches er organisiert hat einige Seiten gefehlt."  
„Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass ausgerechnet dein norwegischer Freund etwas darüber wissen könnte?", fragte Saiou verwundert und klappte das Buch vorsichtig wieder zu. Auf dem blutroten Lederumschlag konnte man das gleiche Flügelzeichen sehen wie auf der einen Zeichnung.  
Juudai hielt ihm den linken Arm hin, an welchem nun das Amulett hing.  
„Sieh genau hin. Der Text auf der Rückseite ist Norwegisch. Der »Ruf« um das Monster in einem selbst zu beschwören."  
Als Saiou nichts darauf antwortete, fragte Juudai: „Weißt du sonst noch irgendetwas? Ich – wir brauchen noch mehr Anhaltspunkte."

Der Ältere seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, mehr kann ich dir derzeit nicht beantworten. Dieses Buch ist unvollständig."  
„Was meinst du mit 'unvollständig'?", kam es überraschenderweise von Edo, welcher die ganze Zeit still zugehört hatte.  
„Es ist interessant, aber einige Seiten sind komplett weiß. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich diese eine Seite welches über das Finsternis-Element berichtet noch nicht. Diese Seiten scheinen sich von Zeit zu _verändern_."

Stille.  
„Halt, warte-", begann Juudai wie vom Donner gerührt. „- okay, nein. Wir haben in diesem Leben denke ich schon genug übernatürliches Zeug gesehen, okay. Das heißt also so viel-" „Dass wir genauso viele Informationen erhalten wie uns in diesem Moment zustehen?", beendete Edo Juudais Theorie.  
Verwirrt schaute der Brünette zu ihm herüber und nickte langsam.  
„Das heißt also, dass ich mehr als die Anzahl meiner Mitstreiter nicht wissen darf oder kann. Richtig?", fragte Juudai vorsichtig und richtete seinen Blick wieder zu Saiou.  
„Anscheinend. Mir ist nicht einmal der Name dieser Person in deinem Traum bekannt, es werden andere genannt.", erwiderte dieser.  
Auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu: „Der Überbringer der Nachricht war die Stimme der _nordischen Winde_. Wer auch immer dies war – hat die Person etwas davon erwähnt?"  
Juudai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde sie fragen, sobald ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe.", antwortete er und stand auf.  
„Vielen Dank, Saiou.", sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht um sich zu verabschieden.  
„Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten, Juudai-kun.", antwortete Saiou und lächelte leicht.  
Letztendlich richtete sich Edo nun auch auf. „Ich bringe dich noch zu der Haltestelle in der Nähe.", sagte er, sein Blick wirkte abgekühlt und eigenartig freundlich zugleich.  
Verwirrt verabschiedete sich Juudai nochmals bei Saiou und dessen Schwester, welche soeben in den Raum getreten war und eilten zu ihren Schuhen vor dem Eingang.  
„Ich bleibe wohl noch etwas hier, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, mit den Öffentlichen zu fahren. Die Bahn hier fährt direkt zum Zentrum, ich denke du wirst dich zurechtfinden.", erklärte Edo den Grund seiner _Flucht_ aus dem Raum, jedoch nahm ihm Juudai dies nicht ab. Ein Glück, dass er sich zumindest im Zentrum halbwegs auskannte, denn sein Orientierungssinn war nach wie vor nicht der Beste.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach 20 Uhr. Dennoch war es stockduster draußen. Fast zu perfekt für ihre Feinde für einen erneuten Angriff.  
Angespannt verließ er zusammen mit dem etwas kleineren Edo das Haus, wachsam.  
Edo bemerkte dies sofort.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er, offensichtlich war ihm nicht klar, in welcher Situation er sich befand.  
„Angenommen, du würdest auch da mit reingezogen werden, wie würdest du wohl reagieren?", antwortete Juudai schroff, sah den anderen nicht einmal dabei an.  
Edo sagte keinen Ton.  
Nach den ersten fünfzig Metern vernahm Juudai ein Rascheln hinter sich, doch es entpuppte sich als irgendein Kleintier, welches von einem Busch zum anderen lief.  
„Du wirkst ganz schön anders...", bemerkte Edo und wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Juudai schlug seine Hand weg.  
„Sei leise.", zischte er den Jüngeren an.  
Sie verließen das Grundstück. Niemand war zu sehen, ein paar wenige Autos standen an der Straßenseite und das Licht der Laterne spendete nach wie vor zu wenig um den Weg zu erleuchten. Die Limousine in welcher sie zuvor hergebracht wurden war verschwunden.  
„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass die überall lauern? Unsere ehemaligen Gegner hatten immer ihre großen Auftritte, dass es auch jeder mitbekam.", scherzte Edo, woraufhin er den schon angespannten Juudai nur noch mehr aufzog.  
„Und ob sie das tun. Das sind völlig andere Kontrahenten als wir bisher hatten oder hast du vorhin nur halb zugehört?"  
In diesem Moment vernahmen sie Schritte hinter sich.  
Abrupt drehte sich der ehemalige Osiris um und streckte den linken Arm aus, das Amulett baumelte um sein Handgelenk. „Wer ist da?", rief er.  
Edo wich einen Schritt zurück, er war sich seiner Worte von eben nicht mehr wirklich sicher.  
Die Person antwortete nicht, sie kam langsam näher auf die beiden Jungen zu. Schemenhaft konnte man ihren Körperbau ausmachen – er schien menschlich zu sein, dennoch sehr schrankartig gebaut. Bevor der Mann in das schummrige Licht der Laterne trat, streckte er wie in Zeitlupe seinen Arm aus. Nichts daran schien abnorm zu sein, dennoch machte sein merkwürdiges Verhalten Juudai wachsam. Er spürte wie sich sein Körper langsam verkrampfte. Ihm blieben nur Sekunden, wenn dieses Wesen tatsächlich einer ihrer Gegner war. „Bleib hinter mir.", flüsterte Juudai kaum merklich, als der Mann einen Schritt weiter auf sie zukam. Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr kantig und bedrohlich in diesem Licht. Er trug einen Anzug – vielleicht ein Bankangestellter – und hatte zurückgekämmtes, dunkles Haar. Seine Augen versanken in den Schatten seines groben Gesichtes.  
„He-helft mir...", stammelte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, er klang sehr unsicher. Seine Schritte waren genauso unsicher, er schien leicht zu schwanken. Juudai senkte den Arm, war jedoch unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Mann trat in das Licht der Laterne. Nichts schien an ihm unnormal zu sein, bis auf die traurigen Augen und das Zittern seines Körpers.  
Auch Edo schien wie angewurzelt zu sein, als er das traurige Antlitz des Unbekannten zu Gesicht bekam.  
Juudai wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, dem Mann zu Hilfe zu eilen, als dieser in jenem Moment vor ihnen zusammenbrach. Aus dem rechten Schulterblatt zog sich ein großer schwarzer Splitter zu seinem Nacken hinauf, er versank in Sekundenschnelle fast gänzlich im Körper des Mannes.  
Edo stolperte zurück, woraufhin Juudai ihn am Ärmel festhielt und ihn an seinen Rücken zog.  
„Mach dich hier bloß nicht selbstständig!", zischte er, zückte nun das Amulett und sprach die Worte des Rufes. Der Junge hinter ihm schützte sich mit den Armen vor den riesigen Schwingen, welche aus dem Rücken seines Vordermannes hervorstießen. Juudai spürte wieder diese eigenartige Veränderung seiner Sinne und des Adrenalinpegels in seinem Hormonhaushalt.  
Mit einem Mal war die tiefe Schwärze dieser späten Herbstnacht absolut kein Problem mehr etwas auf der Straße zu erkennen. Langsam richtete sich der Körper des Mannes auf und Juudai konnte sehen, wie der Splitter sich im Rücken des Mannes ausbreitete und wie ein Pilz in Sekundenschnelle wuchs.  
Der Blick des Menschen war vollkommen leer, die Iris wirkte als wäre er von einem Moment auf den anderen erblindet.  
Edo lugte etwas über Juudais Schulter hervor, neugierig und gleichzeitig verängstigt über das Schauspiel vor sich.  
Urplötzlich schnellte das Wesen, was zuvor dieser Mann gewesen war auf sie zu. Juudai brüllte ein schnelles „Halt dich fest!" und ehe der Silberhaarige sich versah, hatte der ehemalige Osiris sich vom Boden abgestoßen, die Flügel auf seinem Rücken breiteten sich aus und hielt sie ein paar Meter in der Luft, sodass der soeben aufgetauchte Gegner sie nicht erreichen konnte. Juudai ächzte, Edo wirkte durch die Kräfte des Monsters zwar nicht wirklich schwer zu sein, aber er war dennoch eine Last, zumal dieser sich unbeholfen an ihn klammerte um nicht herunterzufallen.  
„Oh Gott, was wird das?", stammelte dieser, die Augen zusammengekniffen aufgrund des eiskalten starken Windes.  
„Solange ich dich dabei habe, kann ich ihn nicht aus der Nähe angreifen.", antwortete Juudai, konzentrierte sich und dirigierte mit der rechten Hand sein Element. Sofort schossen schwarze Dornenranken aus dem Boden hervor, welche das Wesen umkreisten und sich in dessen noch menschliche Haut bohrten. Blut spritzte über den Bordstein, doch es kümmerte das Wesen nicht. Wenigstens war es so für eine kurze Zeit lang bewegungsunfähig. Juudai durfte in diesem Moment nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Er hatte panische Angst. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er die Narben an Fubukis Armen vor sich sehen.  
Was wäre, wenn er Edo verletzen würde...  
„Der Splitter ist die Quelle dieser Kraft. Ich muss ihn irgendwie zerstören.", erklärte er Edo, drehte einen Kreis in der Luft um seinen Gegner und fokussierte seinen Blick auf dessen Nacken und versuchte die Dornen auf diese Stelle zu locken.  
Zu seinem Erschrecken wurden diese von den Splitterarmen welche sich mittlerweile gebildet hatten in jenem Moment zu zerschlagen. Einer der Arme schnellte hoch, Juudai versuchte auszuweichen, wurde jedoch so unglücklich erwischt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und er drohte abzustürzen. Er konnte Edo schreien hören – im letzten Moment drehte er sich im Fall um, sodass er und nicht der Jüngere auf dem harten Betonboden aufkamen. Juudai stöhnte auf, sie schlitterten gut 2 Meter über den Boden. Er umklammerte Edo dabei, sodass dieser geschützt war. Juudai wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Schmerzen diesem bevorstehen würden, wenn er an seiner Stelle sein würde. Sein Rücken brannte, die ledrigen Flügel wurden ebenfalls unerträglich schwer.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er als Edo sich trotz des Schocks wieder aufrappelte und auch Juudai sich aufrichten konnte.  
„Achte nicht so sehr auf mich, klar?", kam es von diesem mit energischer Stimme.  
„Wenn diese Dornen vom weiten aus nichts helfen-"  
Er wurde unterbrochen, als ein weiterer Splitterarm auf sie zuraste. Juudai sprang vor den Pro League-Duellanten und beschwor abermals die Dornenranken hervor um sich zu schützen. Die Splitter durchtrennten fast das gesamte Gestrüpp, jedoch erreichten sie ihr Ziel nicht.  
„Versuch dem Vieh mit deiner Waffe eins auszuwischen!", rief Edo hinter ihm. Ohne zu zögern folgte Juudai seiner Anweisung, beschwor den Dolch hervor und schnappte sich diesen noch in der Bewegung. Er stürmte auf den Mann zu. Sprang einen Meter vor ihm in die Luft, wich den Splitterarmen so gut es ging aus. Stach zu. Das Wesen jaulte in einem grässlichen Ton auf, als Juudai dessen Schulterblatt oder besser gesagt was davon übrig geblieben war traf.  
Überrascht über diesen Treffer verlor Juudai einen Moment die Konzentration und wurde sofort von einem der Splitterarme unsanft zu Boden gestoßen. Das Wesen drehte sich zu ihm um, baute sich vor ihm auf. Selbst das Gesicht hatte jegliches menschliche in dieser kurzen Zeit verloren. Es verzog dieses zu einer hässlichen Fratze, Blut quoll zwischen den Zähnen und aufgerissenen Lippen hervor als es sich noch mehr dem auf dem Boden liegenden Finsternis-Elementar näherte. Juudai hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Er zitterte, war unfähig sich nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen sah er, wie sich im Hintergrund Edo hinter das Wesen schlich, doch er verstand in diesem Augenblick nicht was um ihn herum passierte. Die Finsternis sickerte durch seinen Körper, wieder konnte er das kalte Lachen des Supreme Kings in seinem Kopf widerhallen hören, nur dieses Mal durchdrang es ihn vollkommen. Das war das Ende, da war er sich sicher.  
Das Splitterwesen holte zum finalen Schlag aus, als er plötzlich Edo im Hintergrund etwas rufen hörte. Abrupt hielt das Wesen in seiner Bewegung inne und wandte den hässlichen leeren Blick dem anderen Jungen zu. Dieser hatte anscheinend mit einem größeren Gegenstand, wahrscheinlich einem herumliegenden Stein nach ihm geworfen, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Dieser alte Trick schien wohl auch bei solchen Monstern zu funktionieren, denn nun drehte sich dieses komplett zu Edo um.  
Juudai konnte die Möglichkeit nutzen wieder zu sich zu kommen und aufzustehen. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Dieser Mann oder was auch immer er nun war war eine ganz andere Liga als _Satoshi _es gewesen war.  
Mit einer ebenso grässlichen Stimme wie sein verunstalteter Körper nun war krächzte das Wesen: „Was willst du, kleiner Mann? Das hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Vorsichtig schritt Juudai auf den Rücken des Wesens zu, dessen Arme waren nun allesamt auf Edo gerichtet, welcher nur zwei Meter vor diesem Stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Tapfer sah er dem Monster vor sich in die Augen, auch wenn diese Situation für ihn sehr schnell enden könnte. Zu Juudais Glück wich Edos Blick nicht in seine Richtung, weshalb das Monster anscheinend keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Er hörte gar nicht mehr zu, was Edo zu diesem sagte, auch wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam, dass dieser sich ein paar Schritte seinem Gegner wehrte. Sein weißer Anzug war mit Dreck und Blut übersät, das silberne Haar war völlig durcheinander und man konnte sehen, dass einer seiner Handballen blutete.  
Juudai sprang. Er landete auf den Schultern des Wesens und stach sofort in dessen Nacken mit seinem Dolch, so tief, dass er das Spiegelglas knacken hörte. Blut spritzte hervor und bedeckte Gesicht und Arme in tiefem Rot. Das Wesen schrie auf, taumelte, doch Juudai stach nochmals zu. Die Splitterarme fielen in sich zusammen, als er den Ursprung ihrer Existenz immer mehr vom Körper des Mannes befreite. Es war so abartig, verstörend. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Edo geschockt zurück stolperte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete.  
Juudai trennte den Splitter aus dem Nacken des Wesens und stieß sich von dem toten Körper ab, bevor dieser auf dem Boden ankam.  
Mit dem Splitter in der Hand verloren sich seine Kräfte wieder und er sank erschöpft gegen die Gartenmauer direkt neben sich.  
Wieder begann es zu regnen. Doch es wusch das Blut um sie herum nicht weg. 

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall, ich komme morgen wieder!  
Juudai" 

Jun hatte stundenlang darauf gewartet, dass der Osiris wieder kommen würde. Viel zu spät las er die SMS des Jungen, welche sein Wegbleiben mangelhaft erklärte.  
Enttäuscht schmiss er das Handy auf seinen Rucksack, mit zu dem mittlerweile zerknitterten Brief seiner Brüder.  
Er hatte Chousaku bereits geschrieben und zu seiner Verwunderung auch eine schnelle Antwort bekommen.  
Morgen sollte er sich mit ihnen treffen. Doch nun war er sich absolut unsicher, ob dies wirklich eine gute Idee war. Selbstzweifel durchfraßen ihn, erst recht wegen des Vorfalls am Morgen. Wieder waren diese komischen Gefühle für Juudai aufgetaucht. Wenn er an ihn dachte, begann sein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen, er fühlte sich wie in Trance.  
Seitdem er so offen zu ihm gewesen war, hatte sich diese Situation noch mehr kompliziert. Erst recht Juudais Reaktion von eben machte ihn konfus und die Tatsache, dass er ihn erst am nächsten Tag irgendwann wieder sehen würde, machte ihn auf eine eigenartige Art wütend und enttäuscht. Als würde er von einer geliebten Person sitzen gelassen werden. Aber – Juudai war doch absolut nicht _so etwas_ für ihn!  
Mit sich nichts anzufangen wissend schlurfte er zum Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und holte sich eine Dose Melonensoda daraus hervor.  
Jun setzte sich an den leeren Küchentisch. Er hatte sogar die gesamte Wohnung aufgeräumt um sich von seinen wirren Gedanken abzulenken. Doch nun kamen diese Gefühle wieder hoch, sie verursachtem bei ihm Bauchkrämpfe. Es war absolut keine gute Idee nun Soda auf nüchternen Magen zu trinken, aber er hatte absolut keinen Hunger. Er mochte ja nicht einmal wirklich Melone, aber es war Juudais Lieblingssoda. Wieder dieser Junge. Jun stellte die Dose etwas zu hart auf den Tisch, legte den Arm daneben und legte seine Stirn darauf.  
_Juudai_.  
Er machte ihn völlig verrückt. Jun wusste nicht einmal, wie er zu ihm stehen sollte. Er war ein verdammter Idiot, er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und war ein egoistisches Arschloch. Warum fühlte er sich so sehr zu eben diesem Arschloch so hingezogen?  
Oder war es einfach nur der Stress, der ihn schon seit Monaten krank machte?  
Jun war sich seiner selbst nicht mehr sicher.  
Einen Moment starrte er mit leerem Blick durch das Fenster. Der Vollmond erleuchtete die Dunkelheit der Nacht und tauchte das Grundstück der Nachbarn in ein unheimlich weißes Licht.  
Licht. Hikari no Hado. Und wieder war es Juudai, der ihn aus den Fängen dieser Organisation des Lichtes gerettet hatte.  
Jun seufzte auf.  
„Juudai-kun... was denkst du eigentlich über mich?", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. Seine Hand griff wieder zu der Soda-Dose und er leerte sie in einem Zug. Das Zeug war eklig süß. _So süß wie... Denk nicht mal daran!_  
Wütend über sich selbst und seine Unsicherheit stand er auf und stieß dabei fast den Stuhl um. Er warf die Dose achtlos in das Spülbecken und wollte sich schlafen legen, als er das Klacken des Haustürschlosses hörte. Jun hoffte darauf, Juudai würde in diesem Moment hereinkommen, doch es war bloß Fubuki. Dieser sah gar nicht gut aus. Niedergeschlagen, übermüdet und zu allem Überfluss konnte Jun auch noch den Geruch von Alkohol wahrnehmen.  
„Ich hasse meinen Job.", begrüßte der Ältere ihn, knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu und zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, ließ diese unachtsam direkt vor der Tür stehen und kam auf Jun zu.  
„Und ich hasse diese Welt.", fügte Fubuki hinzu, ließ seine Tasche nun ebenfalls einfach auf den Flurboden fallen und umarmte plötzlich den verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen. Jun konnte gut den Whiskey-Atem des Anderen gefährlich nah an seinem Hals spüren.  
„Nn-Nii – Fubuki! Was soll das?", erwiderte er völlig durcheinander von diesem komischen Verhalten seines Freundes, welcher darauf begann zu lachen.  
Jun hatte nicht genug Kraft, den sehr sportlichen Fubuki von sich zu stemmen.  
„Nichts, mir geht's gut, Jun-chan!", sagte dieser und umklammerte Jun nun noch mehr.  
Er spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden, auf diese Situation kam er nun gar nicht klar. Vor allem, dass er ihn _Jun-chan_ nannte, machte dies nur noch unangenehmer.  
„Gott, was hast du getrunken? Du bist stockbesoffen.", fragte Jun, woraufhin ihn der Ältere endlich von ihm abließ – zumindest was die Umarmung anging, denn Fubuki hielt immer noch seine Arme fest.  
„Ach, nur'n bisschen Jack Daniel's. Ich will ins Bett, kommst du mit?", antwortete Fubuki. Seine Formulierung war so unglücklich, dass Jun am liebsten weggerannt wäre, doch da sein Gegenüber in diesem Zustand garantiert nur Müll redete, beantwortete er dies nur mit einem Schnauben.  
Ohne seine Zustimmung zu bekommen, zog Fubuki ihn mit in sein Zimmer. Ihm schien nicht aufzufallen, dass Jun auch dieses komplett aufgeräumt hatte.  
Es war eine verdammt peinliche Situation, wie Fubuki sich auf sein Bett setzte, sich an Juns Schulter legte und seufzte.  
„Sorry, ich brauche gerade einfach Kontakt zu jemandem. Mit Ryou kann ich gerade nicht reden, der geht mir auf die Eier mit seinem Diva-Gehabe.", laberte er los.  
Jun wunderte sich darüber, dass der Ältere anscheinend jegliche Hemmungen verloren hatte, dass er sich ernsthaft an einen Mann _kuschelte_.  
Wobei – es handelte sich schließlich um Fubuki, diesem war nun wirklich einiges zuzutrauen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Marufuji schon alles mit diesem durchmachen musste.  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Jun um sich aus dieser Situation irgendwie herauszuwinden. Vielleicht brachte es etwas, einfach mal fünf Minuten Seelenklempner für den betrunkenen Fubuki zu spielen.  
„Wir haben uns gestritten, weil er den Arsch nicht hochkriegt um mit seinem Bruder zu reden. Manchmal will ich ihn einfach treten. Oder... ach, keine Ahnung.", murmelte der ehemalige Obelisk und begann mit dem Pulli von Jun herumzuspielen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte verzweifelt nicht rot zu werden, denn es wurde immer merkwürdiger je länger er sich auf den Betrunkenen einließ.  
„La-lass das bitte.", sagte er vorsichtig, woraufhin er ein einfaches „Muss mich ablenken" als Antwort bekam.  
_Damit bist du nicht der Einzige, Fubuki._  
Ohne Vorwarnung richtete dieser sich wieder auf und sagte: „Ich geh mich eben umziehen. Bleib bitte hier, okay?"  
Verwirrt nickte Jun, auch wenn er es schon innerlich bereute dieser Bitte ernsthaft nachgehen zu wollen.  
Einerseits lenkte ihn dies zwar von seinem Gefühlschaos bezüglich Juudai sehr gut ab, aber andererseits hatte er Angst davor, mit Fubuki in diesem Zustand allein in einem Raum zu sein.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Fubuki sich im Nebenraum (der eigentlich der Hauswirtschaftsraum dieser Wohnung war, aber für ihn als eine Art begehbarer Kleiderschrank missbraucht wurde) fertig umgezogen hatte. Er hatte ein schlichtes grünes T-Shirt und schwarze Boxershorts an, kam wieder zu Jun zurück und setzte sich wieder neben ihn, dieses Mal auf die andere Seite.  
„Also wenn du hier schläfst, solltest du auch lieber Schlafklamotten anziehen.", antwortete er und gähnte leise.  
Jun wich seinem Blick aus, zog einfach sein Shirt und die Hose aus und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Es war ihm trotz des ekligen Wetters viel zu warm um noch irgendein T-Shirt oder ähnliches zum Schlafen zu tragen. Derzeit hatte er dies nur wegen Juudai getan um diesen nicht aufmerksam zu machen und er bereute dies mittlerweile, weil besagte Person ein wandelnder Ofen war.  
Fubuki hatte sich bereits auf die andere Seite des Bettes gelegt, schien jedoch darauf zu warten, dass Jun es ihm gleich tat.  
Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich in diesem Moment verdammt unwohl, legte sich jedoch zögerlich dazu. Zum Glück hatte er seine eigene Decke und genügend Platz.  
„Ist eigentlich alles mit dieser Narbe an deinem Arm in Ordnung?", fragte Fubuki. Die Frage stellte er mit so klarer Stimme, es schien als würde er trotz des Alkohols doch irgendwie noch komplett all seine Sinne und Gedanken im Griff zu haben.

Und genau damit traf er wieder diesen Nerv. _Juudai_.  
„Ja.", antwortete er, auch wenn dies eine Lüge war. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was Juudai damit zu tun hatte.  
„Juudai ist zu Saiou gegangen um Informationen zu bekommen, aber er ist noch nicht zurück."  
„Hmm..."  
Jun hörte, wie die Decke des anderen raschelte und er kurz darauf spürte er Fubukis weiches Haar in seinem Nacken.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist ihm nichts passiert.", sagte er. Jun hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, der Ältere schien nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm zu liegen.  
„Sag mal... Denkst du, es war eine schlechte Idee meinen Traum auf Eis zu legen um mich mit so einem Arschloch von Chef rumzuschlagen, nur um meinem dickköpfigen Diva-besten Freund das Leben zu erleichtern, weil er sich mit seinem Bruder zerstritten hat?", fragte Fubuki plötzlich.  
Er klang nun, als wäre er wieder komplett nüchtern, obwohl Jun immer noch den Geruch des Alkohols sehr stark wahrnehmen konnte.  
Jun zögerte, antwortete jedoch ehrlich: „Es war 'ne Scheiß Idee."  
Fubuki seufzte. „Ich verliere meinen Job. Hundertpro."  
„Noch beschissener, dass du es getan hast."  
„... aber er ist mein bester Freund.", sagte Fubuki unsicher. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt wieder mit _Er ist ein Arschloch_ antworten wirst, _Jun_, aber er ist es eben nicht. Ryou ist einfach nur kompliziert."  
„Hmm.", kam es nun von Jun. Dass Fubuki ihn jetzt bei seinem Vornamen nannte, war ihm in diesem Moment so ziemlich egal. Normalerweise konnte er dies überhaupt nicht leiden.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dir da helfen soll. Du weißt die Antwort doch bereits selbst und ich kann dir deine Entscheidung ob du Marufuji fallen lässt oder nicht nicht abnehmen.", fügte er einen Moment später hinzu.  
Ohne Vorwarnung spürte er, wie Fubuki wieder seine Arme um ihn schlang und sich nun wirklich an ihn kuschelte.  
Jun entwich ein überraschter Laut, stellte jedoch eine Sekunde später fest, dass Fubuki am ganzen Körper zitterte. Es war kein aufgeregtes Zittern, sondern ein kraftloses, verzweifeltes.  
Anscheinend hatte Fubuki wohl ein paar Stunden zuvor seine Sorgen versucht mit reichlich Whiskey zu ertränken, war jedoch wohl kläglich daran gescheitert. Stattdessen klammerte er sich nun an einen anderen Mann, als würde ihn dies davor bewahren in ein bodenloses Loch zu stürzen.  
„I-ich kann nicht mehr!", hörte er Fubuki mit bebender Stimme flehend sagen. Jun hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser begann zu weinen. Der Griff des Älteren wurde fester und zitterte dadurch noch mehr. Einen Moment blieb Jun still liegen, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Dann faste er sich Herz, konzentrierte sich auf sein Element und griff nach Fubukis Händen, welche sich um seinen Brustkorb geklammert hatten. Ein warmes Licht pulsierte durch seine Hände und ging auf Fubukis über.  
Überrascht verstummte dieser, als er den Energieschub in sich spürte.  
Langsam wurde er wieder locker, rutschte ein wenig von Jun weg um diesem nicht mehr zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken, hob seine Hände hoch und sah sie an.  
„Du solltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.", flüsterte Jun, drehte sich nun zu Fubuki welcher immer noch auf seine Hände in der Dunkelheit starrte und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Fubuki beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, legte sich dann wieder in seine Nähe und kuschelte sich halb an ihn.  
„Ich weiß wie das rüberkommt, aber ich brauche das gerade. _Ryou hat das nie gestört_, ich hoffe du verstehst das...", flüsterte er.  
Das war Jun zu viel an Information. Aber irgendwie verzerrte es sein Bild, welches er von Marufuji hatte nun noch mehr.  
Unglaublich, was in so kurzer Zeit seine gesamte Gedankenwelt durcheinander bringen konnte. 


End file.
